La Verità Dolce
by Sonnie
Summary: Tenten convinces Baroque painting master Shikamaru to accept her as his newest apprentice. Unfortunately, this involves pretending to be a man. Will handsome, clever Lord Hyuuga find out the truth?
1. Surface

La Verità Dolce

_Sonnie_

-O-

"I can't."

_Of course not._ Tenten squeezed her eyes shut to stop tears. She was frustrated, afraid, and desperate.

"You realize that by saying no, you're forcing me to turn to a life of danger and dishonor."

"And the implications of your request do not call into question my honor and sense of decorum?" Shikamaru returned icily. "It's not as if I want you to become a prostitute, but your situation is by no means my fault. My refusal doesn't change the option that has always existed for you."

"But you could say yes!" Tenten urged, grabbing his hands in supplication. "Please! You could change my life, make it better. All I'm asking for is a chance."

"Do you have any idea what they would do to you if you were caught? What they would do to us both? The resulting scandal would, at the very least, ensure that neither of us would be able to show our faces in Rome again. Who knows what the worst would be? Torture, prison, death? The risks aren't worth it."

"But they're worth it to me," Tenten pleaded. Her hands squeezed his urgently.

"We would both be punished if the authorities found out," Shikamaru pointed out, weakly pulling his hands out of hers, but she knew she'd already won.

"You know I can help you. Ino's always complaining that the chores don't get done…I'm more than capable of looking after the horses and keeping up the grounds."

"If my wife finds out the new apprentice I'm taking on is a _woman_…"

"But she won't. I'll be in the studio all day. You know she doesn't like to get dirty."

Shikamaru smirked in spite of himself. Her statement had been true enough, but Ino was full of surprises…

"There are sleeping quarters in that wing of the house; don't go to the other wing unless you absolutely have to. Ino's far from stupid. If she spends enough time with you she'll figure it out, and she knows I'm too smart to be tricked by a disguise if she does. She'll know I hired you with the full knowledge of what you are. Don't take risks. The other students are bright enough but they won't be as difficult to fool."

Tenten nodded solemnly.

Shikamaru glanced at her gravely. "You realize this is very dangerous. I can't even pay you that much."

Tenten nodded. "Anything's better than a Roman brothel, Mr. Nara."


	2. Introductions

La Verità Dolce

_Sonnie_

-O-

"Are you listening to me?"

Tenten's head jerked up in surprise.

"Did I perhaps make a mistake in taking you on as an apprentice?" Shikamaru's irritation was completely deflated by her answer.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I've never been inside a house more than one story high. You have a beautiful home, Mr. Nara."

Such an honest compliment caught him off-guard; his home was nice but modest, in his opinion. He wasn't an ostentatious person and hoped he didn't come off that way.

"Thank you, Tenten." To veer away from his discomfort, he changed the subject to something more practical. "We should think of a new name for you."

"What's wrong with Tenten?" she asked. "It's not particularly feminine, nor would anyone recognize it. Any records of my name or birth were lost when I was seven; a fire destroyed most of the city's documents. The only people that would care are my father's creditors, and I doubt they would come all the way from Naples for the paltry amount that I owe them."

"Then why run away to Rome?"

"Well, if I would have stayed they would have thrown me into jail or worse. Besides, there's more work in Rome," with this, she smiled at him, causing him to scowl. "Thanks again."

"Don't mention it. Literally."

Tenten smiled. "Can I see your studio next?"

Shikamaru nodded. As he headed down the hall, he stopped suddenly at the approach of a woman Tenten could call nothing short of beautiful. She had the long, straight blonde hair Tenten had always envied as a child; she was a princess straight from a fairytale. Ivory skin, cool blue eyes, gently flushed cheeks and a rosebud mouth…it was like looking at an expensive porcelain doll.

Tenten realized she was staring and averted her eyes. It had to be Nara Shikamaru's wife, Ino, immaculately dressed, even on a Wednesday morning at home. She was on the skinny side, but Tenten decided that she was the right size for the artist, as he was rather thin himself.

"Hello, Lady Nara," Tenten stopped herself before she curtsied, bowing low instead. This seemed to please Ino immensely.

"This is your newest student?" she asked her husband, eyes raking appraisingly over the apprentice.

Tenten felt herself under intense physical scrutiny, praying that Nara Ino could not see through her hat, tunic, and breeches, the latter which she had chosen to wear long after deciding that her calves looked suspiciously feminine, especially when tightly encased in hose. But instead of the violent realization she was expecting on Ino's part, the woman was mainly focused on what she felt to be her rather unremarkable face.

"He's got such dark, stunning eyes," Ino commented absently. A mischievous look spread across her features as she approached her husband. "They're very intense, just like yours, Shikamaru."

Instead of grinning back at her, he shrugged absently, batting her hands away tiredly. Tenten saw Ino's smile falter just a bit and in that instant, she pitied her. Everything he had told her about this woman started to make horrible, painful sense. Her revered painter suddenly became very human; it was not a pleasant feeling, not something she wanted to confront right now.

"Lady Nara, I hope I can be of some help to you and your husband," Tenten said truthfully. "I know I'm being apprenticed as an artist, but my father was a blacksmith so I'm not only knowledgeable in that area, but I'm excellent with horses."

"Then you will be able to make up for the fact that you're basically living here for free?" Ino's icy tone was a stark contrast to what it was only moments before. It surprised Tenten, the spite that had seeped into her voice.

"Yes, of course," Tenten managed to get out, not sure if she should be offended or not. She _did_ have a point.

"Good, it's assuring to know that at least one man staying in this house isn't completely useless," she muttered quietly, brushing past both Tenten and Shikamaru like a wraith. Before completely vanishing from the hall, she turned suddenly and extended a piece of paper to Tenten.

"I was going to ask Shikamaru to do this, but he always takes so long," Ino began, not caring that he could hear every word she said. "This is a list of items I need from town. One of my maids has a cold and I want you to make some medicine for her after you get back—"

"Ino, can't you get another maid to do this? It's his first day here and I'm trying to show him around the house."

"_This is my house, too_. Whose rich father _paid_ for it?"

Tenten froze. She had never suspected such animosity between Shikamaru and his wife. She plucked the paper from Ino's tightly-clenched hand before walking right between them. They both blinked, backing up as if they'd just been roused from a daydream. They'd completely forgotten about her in those few seconds.

"Lady Nara, I'm not too familiar with the city, but I can certainly try my best to find everything on the list," Tenten said quickly. "I'll be back as soon as I can, Mr. Nara."

Shikamaru held his wife's gaze for a second before tearing his away abruptly. "Very well, Tenten."

"I expect the errand to take no more than a few hours at the very worst," Ino said calmly, handing Tenten a small velvet bag of money.

Tenten nodded, taking the stairs down to the ground floor. Both Ino and her husband watched her retreating figure as she crossed the lawn to the front gate. Before the metal door had swung shut, Shikamaru turned on her angrily.

"Submitting your servants to this is _entirely_ different than inflicting this upon my students," he hissed. "Stay away from Tenten. He's not any of your concern and he has done nothing to deserve being 'tested' like this. It'd take one of your maids _all day_ to find whatever the hell it was you put on that list, I bet."

Ino crossed her arms over her chest defiantly and Shikamaru rolled his eyes. This angered her even more, but instead of saying anything, she turned on her heel abruptly and left him alone in the hall. The slamming door was about as polite as any parting words she'd had for him in the past year.

Shikamaru sighed. He missed how it used to be between them. It had been like a dream; a beautiful, rich woman had fallen in love with him just as he was starting out as a painter. She was incredible…no other woman was like her and he fell hard. Before he knew it, he had proposed and she accepted.

And while he didn't hate her, didn't even dislike her, really, he found himself becoming more and more alienated from her as the weeks wore on. She was always asking him to do things; wasn't that why they had servants? She always pestered him when he wanted to be alone and it was frustrating, especially when he had strict deadlines to abide by.

_Women._ Shikamaru rolled his eyes before heading back to his studio. There was always more work to be done.

-O-

Tenten realized she should have looked more carefully at the list before accepting the errand halfway between her third and forth steps after leaving the front gate. She squeezed the paper in her fist and carried the money pouch in the other.

_No wonder this little bag weighs so much, Lady Ino wants me to buy supplies for an _army Tenten thought dismally. There were all kinds of items present on the list; thread, rope, horseshoes (Tenten scowled, as this probably wouldn't be on the list of Shikamaru weren't so neglectful of the horses), food, and what looked to be more than a dozen items from the apothecary.

_How am I going to carry all of this?_ Tenten thought helplessly, turning around and glancing back at the house for a moment. Her shoulders fell when she realized her pride wouldn't let her return for a basket or cart, not after her confident exit. She sighed heavily, turning around and nearly knocking over a girl her age.

"Oof!"

Tenten bent to help, wincing when her hand fastened around a too-thin wrist and pulled her up with little exertion on her part. She hardly weighed a hundred pounds. Her dark hair was dull and her dress even more faded, but her eyes were still bright as she stammered an apology.

"No, I'm sorry, it's my fault, I'm not paying attention, Miss, and—"

"Miss?" Tenten froze. The girl had seen through her disguise?

The girl was getting very flustered; Tenten suspected she was ill. She glanced up hesitantly. "Beg your pardon for mistaking you for a woman, but please don't take offense when I say that you have the facial features of one. I mean, I only saw you for a brief instant but I could have _sworn_ you were a girl."

Tenten started and the woman took it as insult.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what I was—"

"No, think nothing of it," Tenten assured her quickly, wanting very much to change the subject. "Are you alright? You took that fall a bit harder than most."

"Oh, I…I wish there were some way to make it up to you."

"What, bumping into me? No, it was my fault."

"I meant mistaking you for a woman."

_Oh. _That.

Tenten was wracking her brain, hoping for an appropriate response. She couldn't very well tell her the truth, but since she seemed so guilty about the whole thing…

"You can accompany me on my shopping trip and help me carry things, if you're not too busy for the rest of the day."

She nodded. "That's acceptable. Truthfully, I don't have anything to do. I'm new to Rome."

Tenten smiled. "Me too. My name is Tenten."

The girl took the offered hand and shook it. "My name is Rock Jou. I'm here looking for my brother, Lee. Why are you in Rome?"

Tenten shrugged before a grin overtook her features. "I'm starting over, one could say."

Jou nodded. "I know what you mean."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Tenten asked her. "You look a little worn out. Do you want something to eat?"

Tenten caught the tiny gleam of hope in the girl's eyes when she mentioned food, but it died quickly.

"I don't want to impose…"

"I'm offering," Tenten said. "My master gives me a small stipend, and to be quite honest with you in return, it looks like you could use some food. You're awfully thin. When I first saw you, I thought you were ill. You don't have the plague, do you?"

Jou's jaw dropped and Tenten laughed. "I may not be much to look at right now but I assure you I'm not afflicted with the plague."

"It was a jest, though I'm quite serious about you needing something to eat. Then you can tell me all about how you ended up here, Miss Jou."

Jou nodded slowly, smiling shyly. Suddenly, Tenten found her dark eyes locking with hers.

"Okay, but you have to return the favor, _Mr._ Tenten."


	3. Business

La Verità Dolce

_Sonnie_

-O-

"Can you please stop talking and give me just one moment of peace?" Neji demanded, irritation creeping into his voice.

Lee sighed, once again thwarted as he questioned the whereabouts of his sister. The letters from her had stopped a year ago; no one knew what had happened to her. He'd overheard Hiashi mentioned that there was news of her but his attempts to question him always ended with a sharp reprimand. His attempts to question Neji ended with frustration.

"I just can't shake the idea that you're hiding something from me," Lee said quietly.

Neji tried not to respond; the accusation-laced statement was completely true. Rock Jou had allegedly been spotted in the heart of Rome in the middle of the day not two weeks ago. And her…"condition" had to be concealed from her brother at any cost, lest he rush to her aid immediately.

_All of this wouldn't be a problem if he weren't so crucial in securing that deal with the Suna family. Their uncle is the former Pope and they still have incredible connections. The younger one, Gaara, doesn't trust me…but oddly enough, he does trust Lee and will only accept terms and negotiations when Lee himself confirms them. _

_If the Suna family finds out that what his sister did, they'll cease negotiations with us immediately and by association, our entire family will be disgraced. Sending someone to "take care of her" is too sordid, even for Uncle Hiashi, but it should be easy enough to keep them apart. As a poor, unmarried woman in Rome there's no risk of her running in the same circles as us. We can't even be sure it really is her, as there are no paintings or sketches…_

_I suspect it wasn't even Jou the servant saw that day…There's nothing unusual about her looks, if I recall correctly. Looking amongst every dark-eyed, dark-haired woman in Italy is fairly ridiculous…but what else can we do? She needs to be found before she attempts contact…_

"Don't you think if we really knew something, we would tell you?" Neji asked pointedly, giving Lee a hard look with his eerie white-silver eyes.

Lee looked affronted. "It's just I'm not accustomed to you or Master Hiashi to be anything less than perfectly direct. Yet he never answered my questions, and neither have you."

"Even if she's been spotted…"

_Unlikely. Improbable. Completely, totally, utterly Impossible._

"…it would have only been a chance sighting. There was no interaction—"

_And there won't ever be. She's just another person in Rome, and so are you. _Forget_ her._

"—She was gone before it could be made. Maybe she doesn't want to find you."

"But why else would she be in Rome?"

"Rome is the most active city in this entire country, Lee. It's natural that people come here at some point in their life."

"But I know she's here to find _me_."

"Then why did she wait all this time to find you?" Neji's voice was ice. He didn't really want to hurt Lee intentionally like this, but his search had to stop _now_.

"_What if she's in trouble?"_

"Then she can handle it on her own. She's a grown woman, Lee."

"But—"

"Lee, stop. You're not going to abandon us after we've spent years giving you a countless opportunities, a place to stay, and a peerless education, are you? If you go looking for her, you'd be neglecting the duties you promised to undertake when we took you in. I'm sure her life is not in any danger, so for the time being, could you focus your concentration on mediating the deal between the Hyuuga family and the Suna family? We're your family too, just as much as Jou."

Lee's eyes widened. Neji had always made his position within the family clear; he was not a part of it, period.

"You have a responsibility to serve our interests, just as we have served your own."

_Ah, do not make assumptions too quickly,_ Lee thought drolly.

"Very well, _sir_. I promise that the concern for my sister that is needlessly facilitated by you and your uncle's inability to be forthright will not interfere with the work I'm obligated to do for you since you've been so kind to educate me to serve your purposes."

Neji rose angrily, but whatever retort or strike would have fallen from his lips or hand was silenced when he saw that that Gaara was angrily approaching. A beleaguered servant was running after him.

"Hyuuga, we need to discuss something of importance," Gaara said curtly. Lee's eyes couldn't help but notice that the lace collar he wore probably cost more than every piece of furniture in his room. And the silk of his cape was worth as much as a half-year's wages at the very least. "This is off the record."

"Lee, you're dismissed," Neji bit out as he waved him towards the door. His voice was low, his words a retort for Lee's earlier insubordination "A servant needs to know his place; you do not belong."

"I trust him to hear what I have to say," Gaara said, turning sharply towards the man who had followed him in. "You, however, I wish to leave."

Neji narrowed his eyes. He was being undermined in his own home but with a jerk of his head, gave a very clear order for the servant to depart. However, he still considered Lee to be such and didn't feel there was much distinction between them as far as class went. A servant was a servant; despite the fact that Lee just happened to be more momentarily useful at the moment in Gaara's opinion didn't mean anything to _him_.

"You give too much credit to a mere _servant_. Why do you want him to stay?"

"He answers my questions honestly and guilelessly, which is more than I can say for you. I asked you to look into a relatively simple affair over a month ago and have received no word from you on the matter. Perhaps I should have gone to Lee instead."

"You expect the resources of our house to be at your beckon?" Neji asked icily, inwardly noting the man's informal use of Lee's name. Gaara preferred surnames when he chose to directly address anyone at all.

"I heard your servants discussing the person in question; _I expect discretion_, Hyuuga."

Neji had no answer. Gaara was searching for a woman he'd said he'd met called "Voce Dolce" whilst in Naples. A whore, no doubt, but he seemed intent on finding this woman. Neji strongly suspected that this woman might be carrying his child; since Gaara had incredibly distinctive red hair, if her child had it too, she could successfully extort him for money or even force him to marry her with such proof. It wouldn't be the first time a woman tried such a scheme, nor the first time a nobleman wanted such a woman "disposed of."

'_Voce Dolce' and Rock Jou…How am I going to find these two women before they ruin our reputations_? Neji thought darkly. He glanced over to where Gaara was eyeing him intently.

"What do you suggest I do?" Neji asked flatly.

"I want a drawing commissioned of her," Gaara said suddenly. "It will speed along the search."

"I suppose you expect me to paint it for you" Neji asked archly.

Gaara's green eyes narrowed. "I am not familiar with Rome. I need your recommendation for a good portrait artist. Money is of no consequence."

Neji nearly scowled at the last sentence – it had been totally unnecessary. But instead of starting an argument, he wanted this exchange done before Lee mentioned that he, too, was looking for someone in Rome. Not that Lee had the means to fund his search the way Gaara had, he had visited his sister a year and a half ago and would be able to give a decent description and commission a drawing of her. Speed along the search, indeed.

"Master Nara is considered to be the finest painter in the city, without question."

_And without question, the most expensive. Let this discourage Lee, please._

"Does he do portraits?"

Neji gave Gaara the most condescending look he could summon. "You've never heard of his work, I take it?"

"I'm more concerned with business," Gaara said in a low voice. "All of this ostentatious finery," he shrugged, his shoulders gestured to the decorated walls carelessly, "doesn't appeal to me. I don't particularly follow art."

"I'm sure growing up in a wild city like Venice doesn't help," Neji couldn't help but add.

Gaara was about to retort, when Lee suddenly interjected. "Lord Gaara, I could accompany you to Master Nara's studio later this week, if it would be convenient for you. It's right here in the city, and I'd be more than happy to go along."

_So you can slip in your own request when you meet with Nara, I think not, _Neji thought irately. While Nara's prices were high, it was common knowledge that his students were just as talented – but far more affordable – as the master himself. And Nara would be more than happy to have his students snap up every commission that came their way.

"Lee, need I remind you that you work for _me_, not Mister Gaara."

"Too stingy to lend me your servant, Hyuuga?"

"He has other responsibilities. I will accompany you."

"You're doing servants' work now?"

"Only if you believe that your presence requires nothing more than a mere servant, why yes, I suppose I am."

"Then we depart for his studio on Friday, midday. We'll go under the guise of commissioning a group portrait."

"A group portrait?"

Gaara's face, for a moment, looked much less grave. "It will be a group portrait celebrating our new business agreement." Gaara handed him the contract he'd been given two weeks before. In a very quiet voice, he said, "I hope I'm not being premature."

Neji, for the first time that day, felt a tiny bit better. The port deal was closed. Granted, there would be plenty of tense business agreements in the future between them because of it, but it was definitely a positive step between the two families at establishing a profitable business arrangement.

"I'm pleased that you have agreed to the terms," Neji said graciously. "I sense we have a bright future ahead for our families."

Gaara nodded. "I also sense that your connections in Rome and with the Nara family will speed this commission along and help make it one of the artist's top priorities."

Whereas Neji frowned, Lee smiled. _Business as usual._

"Lee, fetch a bottle of wine for us," Neji said, a smirk falling into place. "I think we've got a lot more to discuss."

Startled, Lee quickly departed, eager to be away from the tense atmosphere. Though Gaara had obviously won the first round, Neji was far from cowed. Many more agreements and contracts were going to follow, more than likely they were starting even as his brisk steps traveled down the hall. He knew that signing the first contract had only been the beginning.

Back in the room, Neji and Gaara were eyeing each other up carefully, a thousand things on their respective minds.

_I have to find her before it's too late…I can't let this happen to my family. This artist had better be as good as Hyuuga boasts. _

_One problem solved, a thousand more on their way…It seems Rome is the best place for a woman attempting to outrun her past._

When Lee returned and poured them each a glass of wine, all thoughts of the problem of Rock Jou left his mind. He had a new one now.


	4. Opportunities

La Verità Dolce

_Sonnie_

-O-

Tenten got the distinct feeling that Jou was a little off, even if only in the most benign of ways. She was definitely bright, but there was something about her that didn't quite click. She smiled a lot, even as she hurriedly ate the modest meal Tenten provided for her. She ate rather elegantly, at least for someone who looked so poor. Tenten suspected she was hiding something and she wasn't normally suspicious by nature.

…_Still, I doubt she did anything really terrible_, Tenten thought dismally as Jou tried to mop up the drink she accidentally spilled all over the table. _Jou's just so…harmless._

"So…this master you speak of, what does he do?"

"He's a master painter. His name is Nara Shikamaru."

Jou's dark eyes went wide. "Oh my goodness! He's the most famous painter in the city! I'm surprised you're not enjoying a five-course meal at this hour instead of buying me a meal at a tavern. Not that I'm ungrateful, but I've heard so much about his wealth."

_Me too, that's why I wanted to work for him_, Tenten thought as she counted out the coins to pay for the meal. _If only people knew that he'd take them in after persistent groveling, his house would be bursting with homeless people…I've never met a person lacking so much in resistance against the opposite sex._

Tenten rose to leave and Jou quickly jumped up to follow. "The best part about that money is that he earned every bit of it. No one can equal his skills in all of Europe, I'd wager."

Tenten winced from the sudden sunlight as they left the establishment, eager to find everything on the list before supper. It might actually be possible, with another set of eyes and hands.

"I can't believe I'm talking to someone who actually lives and works with him," Jou murmured, eyeing the fruit stand in the market skeptically. She knew better than to touch; closer examinations often won the negative attentions of irate stand-owners. She'd seen more than one absent-minded maid picking them up for a closer look, only to get her hand smacked.

"Well, I haven't worked with him yet; it's my first day." Tenten couldn't help the hint of excitement seeping into her voice.

"I guess you don't really get to paint, though," Jou said after a moment.

Tenten started. "What do you mean?"

"Well, if you're buying groceries and running errands, it sounds more like you work for his wife."

Tenten sighed. "She's really a piece of work. Honestly, she seemed so sweet when I first met her, but she very quickly turned malicious. Oh, here I am gossiping like a…" Tenten winced mentally, "…woman."

"Not all of us gossip," Jou sniffed. "And I've found that men gossip just as much."

_That's true enough, but I guess I should defend my case,_ Tenten thought. "You're mistaken, women gossip far worse than us men."

"Even if that were the case, it wouldn't change the fact that _you're_ a gossip, now would it?" Jou smiled triumphantly.

Tenten was tempted to retort but clammed up. She settled on shrugging. "Say what you'd like." Desperate to change the subject, she blurted out the fist thing that came to mind. "Ummm…do you know where the apothecary is?"

She fished around in her pocket for the list as Jou pointed the way. The shop was a rather run-down affair; wouldn't the only apothecary in the district be able to afford better? Her question was quickly answered after spending less than thirty seconds with the man. There'd been no greeting, no glance up, no acknowledgment at all. And when Tenten asked him a question, her only answer was a mumbled reply.

_He's so stingy with words it's no surprise that he's equally stingy with money,_ Tenten thought sourly. _And how on earth can he see anything in those dark glasses?_

Tenten jumped when Jou let out a harsh shriek, practically scaling the walls in an attempt to flee what looked like some exotic, shiny black beetle on the counter. Tenten wasn't terribly surprised when the apothecary gently scooped the insect up and spirited it safely away in a special cage.

"Please don't startle my insects."

"Ah, sorry Mister Aburame," Jou said apologetically as Tenten helped her down from the shelves. "Um, this is Mister Tenten. He's an apprentice to Master Nara."

Whatever Tenten was expecting, Shino didn't look impressed. He didn't really look _anything_. He was the perfect embodiment of the word "expressionless." She really needed help with her list and if this man was just going to _stand_ there…Tenten was starting to lose patience already.

"Good morning!"

Tenten turned to face the most unusual-looking woman she'd ever seen.

_Is that pink hair?_

Very confidently this woman marched up to the counter, and much to Tenten's surprise, Shino already had a box of items waiting for her.

"Thank you," she said sweetly, tossing candy-colored locks of hair over her shoulders. She pulled out a small purse, which contained more money than Tenten had ever seen in her entire life. The woman's nimble fingers expertly fished around in the abundant pile of gold coins to pull out two of them. She handed the currency to Shino casually. Whatever it was she was buying, it certainly wasn't cheap. Tenten could understand spending a decent amount at an apothecary shop, but this woman must be buying incredibly expensive materials.

_A woman…all alone in the heart of Rome…wearing a RED dress…with an uncovered head and loose hair…I've never seen someone so…brazen. And PINK hair…_

Tenten realized she was staring and blushed when she was caught.

"Hmm…you're new to Rome, aren't you?"

Tenten nodded numbly.

"So am I, relatively speaking. I've been here a few months, so I guess I'm just good at picking out newcomers. I knew the first time I saw Jou, too, when I first got here."

"Your accent is odd, where are you from?" Tenten couldn't help but ask.

"I'm from Holland. My name is Sakura Haruno and I'm a doctor."

"You are?" Tenten was taken aback. She was only connected to art because she was willing to convince the world she was a man. But this was clearly a woman in front of her; becoming a doctor in Italy would be incredibly scandalous.

"Things are different in Holland," Sakura said simply. "Women can hold nearly any job that a man can. Unfortunately, when we travel south, we're often accused of being bossy."

Behind the counter, Shino coughed. Sakura shot him an icy look but smiled warmly at Tenten. "And what do you do, sir?"

"I'm apprenticed to a painter. My name is Tenten."

Sakura extended her hand for a handshake, a gesture that struck Tenten as a bit odd. Most women extended them for kisses or assistance, at least in Rome. The hand that gripped hers was strong, and Tenten got the distinct impression that it was also testing hers for strength. Green eyes locked with hers.

_Am I really that suspicious?_ Tenten thought dismally.

"How is Lord Uchiha doing?" Jou asked, saving her friend from further scrutiny.

"Ugh, he's a horrible patient," Sakura grumbled. "But he's so handsome, I'm willing to forgive him for it."

At the mischievous grin, Tenten couldn't help but smile herself. She got the impression that Shino was rolling his eyes behind his glasses.

"Wait, your patient is _the_ Lord Uchiha?" Tenten had rolled the name over in her mind a few times, surprised that this very unusual doctor would be trusted by the Uchiha family to treat one of their own, as they were very weary of outsiders.

It didn't matter that Tenten wasn't from the area; everyone in Italy knew the Uchiha family. They threw their money and influence around so much that they were banished from Florence several times in the last century alone. They would stay in Rome for a few years until they were allowed back in, but twelve years ago they decided to stay.

Less than a year later, nearly the entire family had been wiped out by what was commonly believed to be the plague. But there were rumors whispered throughout the streets that it was curse they had all suffered from and they fell from polite society. While they still had immense wealth, no one really associated with them anymore.

Tenten shook her head. She didn't believe in curses, but was nonetheless impressed that Sakura had such ties, even if the family was no longer as prestigious as it was. She thought it was far too easy for someone to fall from grace.

"Yes, Lord Itachi himself," Sakura said absently. "He's rather odd; when I first met him he stared at me so hard I could have sworn he was trying to look through my skull. He was about to say I wouldn't do when my servant barged in. Naruto's such an idiot, but he was only coming to tell me that another patient of mine was sick. He really means well, but he's kind of loud and annoying. But he's a hard worker, so I don't really mind."

Sakura started when she realized she got off the subject a bit. "It was only after he saw Naruto that Itachi said he'd hire me. I thought at first he had a thing for men…it's not that uncommon, believe it or not, but since that first meeting I detected nothing out of the ordinary between the two of them."

Tenten and Jou were glancing askew at another. Both knew homosexuality ran rampant in certain areas of Rome, but it wasn't ever a topic of conversation. And here Sakura was breezily talking about the possibility of it happening between her own servant and a member of the nobility!

"Actually, it's come to the attention of Lord Jiraiya that Naruto has artistic ability, so my servant is working closely with Master Nara. Have you met him?"

"It's my first day," Tenten admitted.

"Oh, well, you're not missing much, though between you and me Naruto's very easy on the eyes but slow on the uptake." Sakura sighed. "Anyway, I simply must be going." She curtseying to Shino and Tenten before turning to Jou. "Miss Jou, I have something I wish to discuss with you. Why don't you come along to the Uchiha estate with me?"

Jou paled. "I couldn't possibly…"

"Oh, Lord Itachi isn't _that_ intimidating, really. I'm sure he wouldn't object. And if he does, I'll just change his mind."

_I get the distinct impression you're quite a force to be reckoned with_, Tenten thought blithely. _Especially if you can handle a family as temperamental as the Uchiha family. Ugh, I wouldn't be caught dead with a stuffy noble family. Master Shikamaru is different, certainly not a noble. Besides, he knows how to work for a living._

"I'll come as long as you won't get into any trouble," Jou said meekly.

"What's the worse Lord Itachi could do to me?" Sakura shrugged, holding the door open for Jou. Before she left, Jou waved at Tenten and smiled broadly.

"It was nice to meet you. Do you think Master Nara would allow me drop by and see you sometime?"

"He probably wouldn't mind," Tenten lied, ignoring the exasperated face of Shikamaru that her mind conjured up. "Where are you staying, anyway?"

"Oh, um, no place in particular," Jou admitted, and Tenten got the distinct impression that meant everywhere; stoops, alleys, abandoned cellars…it was too much.

"Lady Ino said one of her servants was ill," she blurted out. "Maybe after you're done with Miss Haruno, you can stop by and ask for work."

Jou's face lit up. "That sounds wonderful! I can't wait!"

With that, the girl was out the door, followed closely by Sakura…Which left Tenten alone with a very reticent Shino.

_I think they took all the brightness out of the store with them,_ Tenten thought sourly. _With Jou gone, I'm going to have to do everything myself, including coaxing answers to my questions out of a very taciturn apothecary…_

Squaring her shoulders, Tenten turned back to the counter. Shino straightened up. Tenten pulled out her list and locked gazes with the apothecary.

_This could get ugly._


	5. Immersion

La Verità Dolce

_Sonnie_

-O-

"Who is _that_?"

Jou bristled at the rather unmerited disdain in Lord Sasuke's tone.

"Her name is Rock Jou. She's a friend of mine, so mind your tongue."

Jou's eyebrows shot up at Sakura's rather point-blank warning before giving Lord Sasuke a very nervous smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I hardly understand how it could be," Lord Itachi said with a small shrug. "My brother is so horrible and rude. I may be a difficult patient, but my dear little brother is somewhat of a difficult human being."

Sakura chuckled, clapping him on the shoulder. "It's wonderful that you're here to keep him in line, then."

Jou did not miss the way this exchange raised Sasuke's hackles. Itachi and Sakura shared an easy rapport, and while she didn't detect any strong physical attraction between the two of them, Jou noticed that the two touched each other casually throughout conversation. This was highly unusual for both the nobility and for polite society in general; Jou credited this to both Itachi's rather unconventional personality and Sakura's Dutch background.

"Miss Jou, are you new to Rome?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"You stared quite a bit at the chandelier when you came in."

"She could have just been doing that since she's poor," Sasuke mumbled.

"The chandelier is expensive, but it's not as showy as most Roman chandeliers. The glass is imported from Venice; only someone familiar with Venetian glass would be able to appreciate the fine details. Am I correct in assuming that's where you're from?"

Jou nodded. "That particular glass is made by Lord Orochimaru. I recognize the motif – it resembles scales."

"You have a good eye."

"Not really. I used to work for his family; I never met Lord Orochimaru, but I was a cook in his kitchens. That's the only reason I know anything about glass, and my knowledge is far from comprehensive."

"I don't think you could call my chandelier a true creation of Lord Orochimaru…I made a few modifications."

_Modifications that made it worthless as an artistic investment_, Sasuke thought darkly.

"Modifications?" This piqued Sakura's curiosity.

"The original work was far too showy and ostentatious for a room like this. I had one of my servants remove parts of it; the chandelier is a great deal smaller now. I've never met Lord Orochimaru either, but while his work is exquisite, his overall vision is too…_dramatic_ for my taste."

"Lord Orochimaru's glass is too showy for Holland," Sakura scoffed. "We're quite satisfied with our own artwork; we don't need any of his."

"But it's perfect for Rome," Itachi said with a smile, his arms opening grandly. He looked at Jou. "You might miss the water of Venice, but the glory of Rome is not to be dismissed. It just so happens that I am in need of a cook. I don't know what your plans are, but…"

"Are you offering me a job?" Jou couldn't keep the hope out of her voice; suddenly, the idea of regular meals, a warm bed, and a source of income were too good to be true.

Sasuke gave his brother a sideways glance; Itachi was polite, but this kind of generosity out of the blue was not in his character.

_What is my brother up to?_

"Miss Sakura likes you enough to bring you here…that is good enough for me. Such a favor is miniscule when you consider that she has saved the life of myself and my brother."

"Lord Sasuke, too?" Jou couldn't help but blurt out.

Itachi nodded pleasantly, but it was clear the subject was dropped. The very subtle change had a dramatic effect on Jou.

_What am I getting myself into?_ Jou wondered, not liking the odd glint that passed through Itachi's dark eyes. _I could have sworn I saw a hint of red._

-O-

Tenten was surprised she got back before dark. She'd most likely missed dinner, but food was the last thing on her mind. She met with the head servant, a man named Chouji, and he very kindly helped her put the items away. He also made sure she was fed, a gesture that didn't surprise Tenten when she glanced at his stout figure. But he was by no means fat, as she sensed that the act was more of kindness than any love of food.

"I'm sorry that Lady Ino put you through all that," Chouji told her quietly over a bowl of delicious stew. "Her moods run hot and cold, but she's really a good employer. Shikamaru's family and mine have worked together for generations, so I was a little apprehensive when they first got married, but she's not nearly as demanding as one might think."

_Right._ Tenten forced a smile before breaking off a piece of bread.

"You're the first servant who's actually managed to find everything in the first day," Chouji congratulated her. "If you wait here, I'll tell Lady Ino that you've finished."

Tenten nodded, picking at her food despite being so hungry. She heard Chouji's footsteps fade, not looking up until she realized that the approaching footsteps a few minutes later were clearly those of someone different.

"Mr. Tenten, I'm so pleased that you completed your task so quickly," Ino told her briskly.

Tenten handed the remaining amount back to Ino, who took it with a look of surprise.

"Not many would so readily offer this back to me after what I put you through," Ino murmured, giving the coin purse a shake to determine what was left. "You didn't even keep any for yourself."

"That would be dishonest."

Ino's expression was unreadable. Tenten wondered if she said something wrong until Ino smiled at her.

"I think you'll work out nicely. It's a shame you're not working for me, but for my husband. It's difficult to find servants like you."

Ino held the change purse back out to Tenten, who stared at it meaningfully.

"It would please me if you keep the rest. I know it isn't much, but you've impressed me. Chouji will see you back to your room."

"He doesn't need to do that, Lady Ino, but thank you very much for the offer."

Ino nodded gracefully and with a swish of her skirt she was gone. Tenten noted that it was a different color than the one she wore earlier.

_Well…I survived the first day. I just hope that I can make it through whatever surprises lie in the second._

As Tenten headed to her room, she was aware that she was being watched. He was tall and stood in shadow, but Tenten didn't get any negative vibes from him at all. On the contrary, he merely seemed curious, and he quickly turned away and disappeared into his room.

_That was odd,_ Tenten thought. _I guess he's just another student._

-O-

"This is the woman Orochimaru's creating all this fuss over?" Sai muttered scornfully, standing with Sasuke at the entrance of the kitchen.

It was well past dinnertime, but Jou was dutifully cleaning the hearth. She was small (not unusual for a woman, Sai thought) but she just…she just didn't _look_ like a spy. A girl would be a clever spy, as not many would suspect her, but she just seemed too nervous to be one. A spy wasn't any good unless they could conceal their emotions.

"All of his secret glass-making formulas disappeared the night she fled his household," Sasuke replied. "He naturally has his own formulas memorized, but she could, in turn, sell them for large amounts of money. All of his competitors would be able to replicate his unique formulas. It's a dream come true for a former prostitute."

"A former prostitute? She's not hard enough to be one, I can tell just by looking at her."

"Well, whatever it is you think, I have very reliable knowledge to the contrary," Sasuke muttered. "I'm guessing it's her connection to Lord Orochimaru that is the reason behind my brother hiring her. That's the only plausible explanation."

"Well, I guess you'll find out tomorrow."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke was disgusted with Sai's knowing tone.

Sai smiled blandly. "If her food is horrible, then that really _is_ the only reason he's keeping her around."

-O-

Hinata stood at the edge of her balcony, thinking back to another night when she stood on a similar balcony.

"It's a shame the Tiber isn't as romantic as the Arno," she said sadly, wishing that she would be able to accompany her cousin on his trip to Master Nara's residence. She knew that Naruto was working for the legendary painter, and that she would almost without a doubt see him if she were going along.

_But I'm not,_ Hinata reminded herself. _And even if I did, not for one moment would I be able to express my joy if I saw him. I must have come back from my summer abroad a different person; Father vowed that he had made a mistake by allowing me to travel, especially to Holland, but I was only accompanying him on an extended business trip. If he hadn't have gone there, I wouldn't have either. It's more his fault than mine…_

Hinata sighed, knowing she was just looking for someone to blame for all the frustration she was feeling.

_Some women go their entire lives looking for 'the one,'_ she thought. _ And I actually found him! But now I'm being told that I can't be with him, that I can't see him again. I managed to rescue one, lone letter that made it past Father's servants and it told me that Naruto is now apprenticed to Nara Shikamaru…but Father won't even let me leave the house, let alone visit an artist…I'll bet Naruto doesn't even know I returned to Italy._

Hinata watched the moonlight dance over the rippling water.

_It's so hard to believe that there's so many people out there…so many people in this very city that have love only an arms-length away and don't know it yet. _


	6. Impressions

La Verità Dolce

_Sonnie_

-O-

_I guess everyone has to start at the beginning,_ Tenten thought tiredly. _It'd be suspicious if I started accepting commissions right away._

Though she had desperately wanted to tackle an ambitious assignment like a portrait, she'd been put to work building armatures for canvases. She knew that after they took a break for supper, she would be mixing pigments together with all of the other beginners.

"You work really slow," a cheerful voice commented next to her.

Tenten, already frustrated with the tedious process of building stretcher bars, was about to swing her hammer at his face when she recognized him as Shikamaru's top student.

_For a student, Sai is an amazing painter, but I had no idea he was such an ass_, Tenten thought darkly, returning his smile twofold.

"I just want to make sure I'm doing it right," Tenten chirruped back, trying not to outwardly grimace at the false tone.

"Gee, I was working three times as fast when I was a beginner," Sai told her. "Aren't you too old to be a beginner? I started when I was eight. You must be at least twice that old."

_Dear Sweet Mother of God, what is he trying to do to me?_ Tenten thought frantically. She was practically willing Master Shikamaru to intervene, if only so she wasn't carted off to prison for murder on her first day of work.

"Sai, leave the new guy alone," another student ordered. "If you chase him off, Lady Ino is going to be furious with you."

"I don't want that ugly hag mad at me," Sai said thoughtfully.

"She's not an ugly hag!" Tenten snapped immediately. Lady Ino wasn't her favorite person, but she was an incredibly lovely woman. If Shikamaru heard what his student said, he ignored him, not even glancing up from his conversation with another advanced student.

"You've got bad taste, then," Sai admonished, shaking his head as he walked past Tenten. He deliberately bumped into her when she swung her hammer, causing it to hit the armature. The wood snapped and Tenten quickly raised her hammer when she felt a hand on her arm. It was the student that had come to her aid earlier.

"He's not worth it," he said. "Master Nara is just going to get mad at you for not being able to ignore him."

Tenten sighed, lowering the weapon. "Thanks for the advice."

The student grinned. "Of course. My name is Naruto, by the way."

Naruto? Tenten looked thoughtful. "I met your boss yesterday. She's quite a character."

Naruto looked a little sheepish. "I'm surprise she hasn't been excommunicated by the Pope yet."

"If you don't mind my asking, how did you and her ever meet?" Tenten asked him.

A weird expression flitted across Naruto's face. "Eh, there's not much to tell. Maybe some other time."

Tenten nodded, not wanting to pry and alienate anyone else. Aside from Sai, he was the only other student who spoke to her. Master Nara didn't have many apprentices; he wasn't a portrait factory like some of his colleagues, he actually cared about educating them and not just mass producing work. He only had two advanced students. Naruto was one of five intermediate students, and Tenten was one of seven beginners. Master Nara would alternate the lessons for each group; he spent mornings with his advanced students, afternoons with beginners, and the evenings with his intermediate group.

"Shikamaru, I have a letter from a Neji Hyuuga," Chouji called from the doorway. Tenten already noticed how relaxed their relationship was when Lady Ino was not around.

"Hyuuga?" Shikamaru sighed. "He's always so fastidious. I had to rework his family portrait four times until he was finally satisfied. "The only nice thing about working for them is that their servants are polite and well behaved."

"He wants to schedule an appointment with you and one of his clients."

"Can't this client come to me himself?"

"It mentions he's not familiar with the city and is seeking you on Hyuuga's recommendation."

"Why would he recommend me? He has always expressed disdain for my work."

Chouji shrugged. "It's not a commission you can refuse, if he's friends with Hyuuga."

Shikamaru scoffed. "You've met Hyuuga before…he's not the kind of person who has friends. When does this person want to meet with me? I'm still working on that series Jiraiya commissioned two months ago."

"He's coming today, Shikamaru."

Apparently his students were accustomed to his whining, because none of them even looked up when Shikamaru launched into a seething rant about bossy, out-of-touch nobles who didn't care if they inconvenienced people who actually worked for a living.

""Can you maybe stall them when they get here? My studio is a mess; nobles are always turned off by the mess; it's not as if finished paintings fall from the sky…"

"I would but Lady Ino is sending me to the market."

"That woman has enough clothes! I've never met anyone who had to go out and buy so much silk and lace and satin—"

"She asked me to pick some things up for your birthday dinner tomorrow evening," Chouji said quietly. "You haven't noticed half of the staff putting up the decorations? She's trying to arrange a surprise party."

Far from looking contrite, Shikamaru dismissed Chouji with a wave of his hand. "Half the maids are sick…honestly, the next time Karin gets sick I'm quarantining her away from the other servants…Ino's got the other half getting ready for some damned gala…"

Shikamaru sighed, surveying his students idly. He knew Sai would be unsuitable…Naruto was too loud…He needed his other advanced student to continue working on the painting. Most of his intermediate students hadn't arrived yet for their evening session and he'd use the beginners to clean his studio. He glanced at Tenten, wondering if she would blow her cover if he sent her to see Hyuuga and his guest. They'd probably be too preoccupied to pay too much attention to her. Nobles didn't really pay a whole lot of attention to servants, and unlike Sai or Naruto, she'd keep her profile intentionally low.

"Tenten, I need to speak with you."

-O-

The carriage ride to the Nara estate was uneventful. Neji was not much for conversation and Gaara had no desire to converse with him, but thought of his desperation to find Voce Dolce and Lee's desire to find his sister. Gaara knew without the portrait Lee wouldn't have a hope of finding her in such a large city. He personally found Rome to crowded and gaudy. Neji showed restraint in his personal ornaments but the same could not be said for other members of the nobility. His uncle a Pope, Gaara had grown to despise how a glittery façade could hide all of the ugly things beneath it.

"Your servant has expressed an interest in getting his sister's portrait commissioned so he can search for her."

"Why would you bother with learning the details? He's just a servant."

"If you thought so low of him, you would not be blocking his attempts to find her. He might leave your employ if he finds her, you know that. He's already served the duration of his contract to you; you can't keep an indentured servant forever."

"It does not bode well for our future together as business partners if you attempt to blatantly steal my servants from me."

"It's a question of ethics. I don't want to work with someone who would sneak behind the back of a man he's known half his life, servant or no. It's a matter of trust."

"I'm already using my influence to barge in on Nara; believe me, had you gone on your own he would never even listen to your request. He's very temperamental but he is the best. He has a waiting list almost two years long so unless you wish to wait until your whore gives birth to your bastard child and humiliates you in front of all of Rome, I suggest you drop the issue of Lee. It is between my servant and myself, and has no effect on you at all."

"So you're helping me so that she doesn't damage my reputation and by association, yours as well?" Gaara asked archly. "No wonder you're so successful in Rome, you think of everything. But you need not worry about the situation. She's not the type to extort people for money."

"And I'm sure you know this after spending one night with her?" Neji asked coolly.

"If you continue that line of questioning I'll be taking my carriage back to Venice and my ports can go to someone else."

Neji frowned. It was going to take every ounce of his willpower to make this work, but if he proved himself to his uncle, he would finally be given a full partnership. He was willing to put up with a surly Venetian noble (and his siblings, oh, how Neji hated those siblings) in order to achieve the prestige of his late father. The responsibility of closing this deal was weighty, but it felt more worthwhile than serving as a bodyguard for his sheltered cousin Hinata.

_At least she's not like Temari_, Neji thought gladly. _Not that the harlots running around in Rome under the guise of nobles are any better. There's no decent woman for me in this wretched city._

Neji peered out the window, noting with no small measure of gladness that they were very close to the Nara residence. There was a servant outside, one that Neji had never seen before. He didn't really pay much attention to them, but this man was dressed as a painter, not a household servant. He wondered what Nara was up to.

The carriage slowed and without a word both men got out and walked towards the young man. Neji thought he looked rather nervous, but most painters never mingled with nobility, so it wasn't something that surprised him.

Tenten's jaw dropped open at the sight of them. One had vivid red hair and striking green eyes. He stood about the same height as her, and met her eyes briefly before glancing at away towards the bright flowers that Ino lovingly nourished, planted all around the entrance. The other had luxurious dark hair and the most unusual pearl-colored irises. Tenten's mind raced.

_Not titanium white…more like an ivory white…maybe with a little violet paint mixed in…_

"Are you finished gawking yet, boy?"

"Forgive me, sir, I've just never seen eyes that color," Tenten forced out. "My name is Tenten and I'll show you to the Master's studio."

Neji was about to remark that he didn't ask the man's name but Gaara spoke first.

"Thank you, Tenten. My name is Gaara, this is Neji Hyuuga."

Tenten nodded, turning around and thanking her maker that at least one of them wasn't an ass. The one named Gaara was polite enough, but not really friendly and actually rather distant and distracted. She led them towards a small room where she offered to unburden them of their riding coats and swords. She briefly admired Neji's but forced herself to stall further as Shikamaru had instructed.

"I saw you admiring the flowers, Lord Gaara. They're out of season, but Lady Ino tends them because she likes the color. Sometimes she spends hours with them."

"Understandably, given that her husband is busy with more important things."

Tenten started, biting the retort that rose automatically in her throat. _No wonder Master Nara doesn't want to deal with this man…forget the ivory white! If his face were on a canvas I'd hack it to pieces with a paint knife!_

"It is not easy to run a household," Tenten said smoothly after a minute. She didn't care if Master Nara told her to stall, she didn't want to speak another word to him every again. She began a rather brisk pace towards her master's studio. "Lady Ino takes her responsibilities very seriously."

Neji glared at her. "Then she should ignore her flowers and train her servants to mind their tongue."

Tenten stopped and turned on her foot, facing him bravely. "Lord Hyuuga, I'm not a servant, I'm a painter. I'm escorting you to the studio because Master Nara asked me to, as a favor because I respect him."

Tenten resumed her path, even more quickly than before. Gaara and Neji had no trouble keeping up, and Gaara was vaguely relieved that they were no longer armed because he was beginning to wonder if this Tenten had a death wish, talking back to a noble like that.

Tenten was wondering if her day could get any worse when she finally reached the studio. Throwing open the door, she rushed past the threshold and considered her task completed. She quickly exchanged some brief words with a blond man that Neji could have sworn he'd seen before in Holland and was gone.

"Ah, Lord Hyuuga, it's been some time," Shikamaru greeted loftily. He'd witnessed Tenten's speedy departure. "I see you've met my newest apprentice. Maybe one day he'll be painting for you, so you might not want to be so harsh."

"You're the best."

"That does not mean I will always stay the best," Shikamaru said. He hated sucking up to nobles, but whoever it was that Neji brought with him, he was important and potentially important for future business. He didn't know his personality yet, but if he came in with Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru wasn't holding out a lot of hope. "I envision an early retirement and students like Sai and Tenten will take over for me someday."

_Only Shikamaru would actually admit to something like that in front of clients_, Naruto sighed inwardly. _And that jerk didn't bother to mention me…_

Naruto was used to being ignored. It was pretty much his life story. Realizing that his evening lesson might never even occur, he quietly packed up his things and left. He'd promised Sakura he'd help her make a delivery at the Uchiha place and didn't want to keep her waiting. With one final glance at his teacher, he departed silently.


	7. Disparity

La Verità Dolce

_Sonnie_

-O-

Tenten stalked away from the studio, rather irate at the nobleman's remarks about her. She knew she wasn't terribly polished, but he seemed to relish pointing it out. Barging in on a few hours' notice…Tenten realized that if she pursued art as a career, these spoiled people were going to be her future clients. The realization didn't bring her any joy. And as part of her promise to Master Nara, she had also taken on the added responsibility of looking after the horses.

_Hyuuga came in a carriage…those poor horses are probably exhausted. And I've only been here a day and I've already heard how lazy their stable boy Kiba is…_

Tenten shook her head. Too many chores made concentrating on art impossible. Though she did not get the opportunity to ride very often, she was competent with horses. Upon her father's death she'd considered working with them briefly, but felt that art would give her the best life. It was one of the many skills her father imparted to her before his death, and not necessarily her favorite, but it beat smelling like a stable all day or sweating to death in one of Rome's foundries. She would have loved to craft weapons as her father did but his shop had been seized and the alternatives in the city were notorious for being unsafe.

Tenten discovered with some surprise that Kiba had freed the horses from their harnesses and given them water. They were a little rough after the journey through the city, so Tenten began to brush their coats slowly and methodically. Both were white, but the one she was currently attending to had striking blue eyes. It watched her languidly from behind its grey lashes and tossed his mane every now and then.

"If only your master were so grateful," Tenten muttered quietly. She didn't want anyone to overhear her.

Tenten admired the animal appreciatively when she was finished, stepping back to admire his gleaming coat. She longed to throw a saddle over his back and ride around the grounds, but she'd surely be spotted. Tenten had thought pretending to be a man would give her more freedom, but she had no power to stop her father's creditors, and no way to survive as a woman alone in the city.

_If I'd been born with Lord Hyuuga's money, I'd try to help women like me so they could live an honest life. If only we could be painters out in the open…if only we could be whatever we wanted…_

Tenten felt a swift surge of sorrow well up in her chest. _Choice_. She remembered the weight of one of her father's swords, the handle filling her palm like it was meant to be there. She imagined the steel blade making a perfect arc as she swung it. Her father had indulged her fascination with swords; certainly, if her mother had been alive she'd have been appalled, but she was absent during Tenten's teenage years and as her father had grown progressively ill he'd begun to worry for her safety. The smoke from the forge had burned his lungs but he refused to rest, insisting that he finish his last commission.

Tenten had only seen it once in its complete form; she'd been doing chores for other villagers in order to buy some medicine for her father; the irony that he died anyway still stung, since she'd seen so little of him during his last days. They never received the money from his last commission, money they were going to use to pay back the banks. By the time he'd finished his blade and she'd accumulated the money she sought, he was dead and she was on the run. She'd spent the money all too quickly, as Rome was not a cheap place to live.

_And now I've gotten myself into Lord knows what_, Tenten thought dismally. _Not that I thought this would be fun, but Sai is absolutely terrible to me and Master Nara practically ignores me._

"You, boy, ready the horses, we're leaving."

Tenten whirled around to see Neji Hyuuga standing at the threshold of the stable.

"I have a proper name, Lord Hyuuga," Tenten informed him.

"It must be the only proper thing about you."

"You're already finished with Master Nara?" she asked tiredly.

"I had to set up the appointments in person. He generally ignores letters. If you really do end up taking over for him some day his is not an example to follow."

"So you'll be coming here a lot, then?" Tenten couldn't contain the irritation from seeping into her voice. She found herself leading the horses towards the carriage with uncanny speed.

Neji appraised Tenten coolly. "No, he'll be traveling to my estate across town. It's bad enough I had to stoop to coming all the way out here, but your boss is rather eccentric."

_Now that I can agree with_, thought Tenten blandly. As she harnessed the horses, she realized that she'd never actually been inside a carriage before. She caught a glimpse of plush, velvet seats behind the gauzy curtains and the wealth depressed her. More money had gone into those seats than what had been used to clothe, educate, and feed her over the course of her lifetime.

"You have a problem with staring at things you can't afford," Neji said pointedly. Tenten scowled at the jab because one of those things had been _him_.

"You can't blame someone who has nothing for noticing someone who has everything."

As soon as the words left her lips Tenten remembered her father's face as he was dying. He had known what life had in store for her and to see the selfless despair in his fading eyes…His raspy voice as he apologized for leaving her in debt, for not pursuing an arranged marriage to secure her future. He said he had failed to provide for her but Tenten had to disagree: no father could give his daughter more. She'd been taught to read and write, to ride horses, to forge metal, to wield a rapier.

"You're not like other boys," Neji decided after a moment.

_If you only knew,_ Tenten thought bitterly. "But you are the consummate noble, Lord Hyuuga." Tenten wondered if perhaps she'd gone too far this time, but Neji merely looked thoughtful. They actually stood fairly close to each other, bathed in sunlight as Tenten finished harnessing the horses. But a very large divide stood between them, a fierce, aching void between two people who shared no similarities or affection for one another.

"I'll go find your driver, Lord Hyuuga. He's probably gorging on Chouji's cooking."

As Tenten walked past him to the house, she caught a glimpse of his sword. He must have retrieved it from the house. It really was an incredible weapon, and she'd resisted closer inspection before. It wasn't beautiful in the way other nobles' swords were beautiful; most were covered in jewels and were strictly ornamental. They were what Tenten had labeled "fancy sticks" because they were easy to snap and served as decoration.

…_But this…_

The visible part of the sword was very plain; most rapiers had recurved quillions that wrapped elegant patterns around the hilt in a fancy effort to protect the hand. Tenten's father had always told her that the emphasis of the rapier was the point, not the edge, so she wondered why he had chosen to mostly forgo such a necessary, yet ostentatious looking precaution. Out of habit, her eyes fell to the ricosso, the blade portion above the hilt.

The painful throbbing of her heart increased when she finally recognized it as her father's last work: the very tiny symbol etched there confirmed it. Her fingers twitched but she controlled the urge to touch the only material object that held meaning for him. Tears welled up in her eyes. In a small way, it was like losing him again, knowing such an important part of him was lost to her forever.

_This is the man whose payment could have saved us…it could have saved me. Why father didn't insist on a preliminary commission fee up front still eludes me…We needed the money but Father wanted the payment only after the blade was finished… _

Neji had noticed the looks Tenten gave him all day. First, it was curiosity at his eye color. Then, it was unmistakable envy when she saw the carriage. But the last look he received was totally different from the others, it was some kind of awful resignation and he was rather relieved when Tenten disappeared inside the house. It reminded him of a heavy sense of loss, the kind he'd felt when his own father had been murdered years before.

_Definitely not like other boys._

-O-

"Hey Naruto, wait up!"

Naruto stopped at the voice, not really because of what it said but because of who was saying it.

"Sai?"

"Master Nara wants you to help one of the nobles."

"Me?" Naruto was immediately suspicious; Sai told him all kinds of outrageous lies and something like this didn't surprise him. "Yeah right. I'm going home."

"I'm telling the truth. The red-haired client wants a portrait drawn of someone and is absolutely adamant that the best portrait artist fulfill the commission. You know Master Nara generally works on a larger scale and he recommended you to him."

"But _you're_ the portrait artist." Naruto said this as fact.

For the first time he could recall, the façade of Sai's grin cracked a bit. "Master Nara said I was good at likenesses but couldn't capture a person's essence the way you could."

Now Naruto really thought Sai was a liar. "He never tells me anything about my work. I'm surprised he even knows my name, he talks to me so little."

"Well, if you don't hurry back to the studio, he's never going to talk to you again. I did my part and relayed the message."

With a dismissive wave, the advanced student was on his way. Naruto stared daggers into Sai's retreating back. With a great deal of apprehension, Naruto headed back to the studio. He was puzzled when he only found one noble speaking to Master Nara.

"Where'd the other guy go?"

"He has already completed his business," Shikamaru's voice was very neutral, and Naruto got the impression he was trying to tell him something. "But Lord Gaara has a more urgent commission to discuss with you. His brother is retrieving him later this evening."

Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously. "Um, what can I do for you? I've never done a commission by myself before."

"I need a portrait drawn," Gaara said simply. After receiving a rather hard glare, Shikamaru wandered off to another room in his studio, leaving the noble and the apprentice alone.

"Is it of a man or a woman?" Naruto winced; he wasn't sure what he should be asking, but figured gender was the next logical step.

"It's a portrait of a young woman, about twenty years old. She's got a long, sort of oval face." Gaara narrowed his eyes at Naruto. "Shouldn't you be drawing?"

Naruto didn't bother to conceal the rather exaggerated eye roll that came naturally to him. If Gaara noticed he said nothing. Making a rather big show of it, Naruto picked up a stick of charcoal and touched it to the paper. He drew the outline of a head, careful to hide it from Gaara. He'd noticed that Master Nara and Sai never drew with their clients looking over their shoulder, and he figured he'd better do the same.

"What does her hair look like?"

"It's very long…it's very straight…it's very dark…it's very shiny…"

_This guy isn't good with words_, Naruto thought.

"Where's her part at?"

"Her part?"

"Yes, the part of her hair, where is it?"

Gaara blinked. "Why is that important?"

Naruto put the charcoal down and gripped his hair. After a few moments of adjusting the blond locks in various ways, he said, "Because a person can look a lot different depending on how their hair looks."

Gaara hoped that whatever this blond ingrate had put on paper, it was worth the torment of having to actually interact with him.

"What kind of eyes does she have?"

"What do you mean, what kind of eyes does she have? She's _human_."

Naruto barely managed to avoid crushing the charcoal in his hand. "I'm not implying she's got cat eyes or raccoon eyes or something weird, I'm asking if they're round, narrow, big, small, dark, light…stuff like that."

"They're kind of small and narrow. She has rather thin eyebrows and short eyelashes."

Naruto drew the eyes quickly, his lines suggestive in case he had to go back and modify them. "What about her nose? Is it wide or narrow, round or pointy?"

"It's of average width, a little rounded at the tip."

"Does she smile a lot?"

"What does that have anything to do with it?"

"It doesn't help to draw a cheerful person frowning." Naruto persisted, "What's her personality like?"

"How is that going to help?"

"Well maybe you _should_ get Sai because you two have the same emotional spectrum!" Naruto seethed. He flipped the paper over and showed Gaara what he had so far. Though she lacked a mouth, Gaara had to admit it looked excellent for being in the early stages.

"You've done a fair job so far," Gaara conceded after a moment. "Let's continue. We do have all afternoon."

Naruto he knew why Sai was named by Master Nara as a successor; what an insufferable suck-up you needed to be in order to make it. The fake smiles, the disingenuous flattery…Naruto knew he didn't have it in him. He reluctantly picked up his piece of charcoal.

_And here I thought I wasn't going to get any practice in today…_


	8. Probability

La Verità Dolce

_Sonnie_

-O-

"Where is that idiot?" Sakura muttered, her eyes scanning the street.

The pink-haired woman didn't want to admit to herself that she was actually worried, but Naruto usually made an effort to be punctual for her, if only to avoid her temper. She knew he was probably still at the Nara residence, but it was well after dark and his evening lesson never lasted that long, as his master was notoriously lazy. Sakura decided to drop by; she wasn't sure what kind of reception she would get, but she knew she could handle herself.

Weaving her way through town, she contemplated her noble patients, the Uchihas. She had laughed at the idea of a curse, but what she'd found evidence of was not much better. She'd noticed their eyes changed color briefly depending on how the light hit; Lord Itachi had informed her it was hereditary, and Sakura had dismissed it at first. However, she had learned that their secrets extended beyond random genetic quirks; Itachi and his brother Sasuke were the only survivors after what Sakura had determined to be a deliberate attempt on their lives.

_There are so many poisons that could have been used…Itachi still suffers from side effects. Sasuke is fortunate he was raised with a wet nurse; if he'd been nourished by his mother he would have surely perished also. Itachi's been raising his brother for seventeen years…I would have killed that unpleasant creature ages ago, but he did a good job considering his family fell out of favor. _

Sakura was attempting to battle the onset of Itachi's blindness, but it was difficult to examine him because Sasuke was always around. Itachi had asked to keep his condition a secret, and she was having limited success. Sasuke wasn't a fool; he knew they were keeping things from him, causing his resentment towards them to grow and he flat out refused to leave them alone. Itachi's sight had begun to fade slowly at first, but it was deteriorating rapidly and Sakura was spending almost all of her time and energy trying to find a way to stop it.

Sakura had reached the Nara residence and knocked without hesitation. To her surprise, it answered by a girl whose hair was an even more startling shade of pink than her own. She wasn't a bad looking woman, but Sakura's discerning mind noted that she looked more than a little run down. Her eyes were bloodshot and her skin was sallow.

"Can I help you?" Her voice was raspy and rather weak, something at odds with her attitude. Her hands were on her hips as she stared at Sakura expectantly.

"Is the artist Naruto Uzumaki currently here at the residence?" Sakura asked politely, wishing privately that she could punch the girl in the face.

"I wouldn't exactly call him an artist," the girl rolled her eyes. Sakura frowned. She knew she could be rather hard on Naruto sometimes, but she had to admit he was a rather skilled draftsman. "I saw Naruto awhile ago but he was with some stuffy noble—" Karin broke into a series of coughs.

"Should you be working in your condition?" Sakura asked her archly. "You don't seem well."

"I don't really see how that's any of your business, lady."

Sakura pursed her lips. She didn't want to scare the girl, but she'd worked a summer in Milan during an epidemic and it had been pure hell. She'd been fifteen, working with her mentor Kakashi until he'd been struck down by the very disease he'd sought to cure. She watched the typhus slowly erode the brilliant doctor's mind, leaving a sickly and delirious shell of a man within a span of ten days. Though his death caused her a great deal of heartache, the experience taught her to recognize all the symptoms.

"Were you in Florence recently?" Sakura asked carefully.

Karin glared at the very bold and rather nosy woman in front of her. "Lady Ino had me pick up a gift for Master Nara," she said slowly. "I told her I was sick but she didn't believe me and put me back to work today. I had really bad cramps yesterday but I feel better right now."

"You've been getting chills and headaches?"

Karin nodded warily. "Is something wrong with me?"

"I need to see the lady of the house _right_ now."

-O-

"Tenten!"

Tenten recognized Naruto's voice and greeted him with a smile. "Hi."

"I got to help one of the nobles!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly. "He said I did a good job and that he'd recommend me to all of his friends!"

"That's great!" Tenten was happy for her new friend, but it made her feel even more discouraged. If Naruto became an advanced apprentice, she'd see less of him – the only friendly face in the artists' wing.

"If he recommends me to Lord Hyuuga I might even get to see Hinata again!" Naruto was elated.

"Hinata?"

Naruto's mouth fell open. "Um, just forget I said anything."

Tenten grinned. "Do you have a crush on her?"

"No!" Tenten shook her head. The denial had come too quickly. Naruto seemed to realize this and shrugged nonchalantly. "Well…maybe."

"Is she a noble, then?"

"Yeah. Her cousin Neji would never allow it."

"Neji is her cousin?"

"Yeah, I never met him, but she mentioned him a lot. After his father's death he's been trying to gain a partnership with his uncle."

"You mean he didn't automatically inherit it?"

"Lord Hiashi wants to make sure he earns it. Neji's practically his slave. His deal with Gaara's family will make or break him. If he fails, I bet Hiashi would disown him."

Tenten looked thoughtful. "That's a lot of pressure for someone to be under."

"That's still no excuse to act like a humorless jerk," Naruto grumbled. "Hinata doesn't complain, but I get the impression he's not kind to her."

"I can't imagine someone that insufferable acting kind towards anyone."

Naruto sighed. "At any rate, if I ever marry Hinata, I'll have to get through him. I heard her praise his skill with a sword. I heard he even killed someone in a duel once."

This took Tenten by surprise. "He's not afraid to get his hands dirty?"

"The person he dueled insulted Hinata's dignity, so as far as society's concerned, Neji did his duty and that man got what he deserved."

"I guess even nobility can't afford to be civilized in a place like this," Tenten muttered. "It probably wasn't hard for him to kill a simple peasant."

"The man who was killed wasn't a peasant. He was actually well-known for his skill with a sword and just said that stuff about Hinata as a pretext for fighting. I guess it kind of backfired. Hinata says Neji's _amazing_."

Tenten rolled her eyes at the awe in Naruto's voice. "I'm sure you could beat him if you tried."

"I've never even held a sword before, Tenten. I don't have any hope of beating him."

Tenten was shocked. "What are they teaching you men in Rome?"

"I'm not Roman, I'm Flemish," Naruto said proudly. "And I didn't grow up with a lot of leisure time."

"I didn't either, but my father made me learn anyway," Tenten said indignantly.

Naruto was impressed. "You can fight?"

"Of course." Tenten knew she was _good_, too, better than any boy in her village in Tuscany.

"Will you teach me?"

Tenten felt a thrill at the prospect but immediately quashed it. "I'm already worked to the bone with all the chores I promised to do for Master Nara, most of which aren't even vaguely art related."

"I'll help you with them! I'll even help you with your drawings! You'll be out of that stupid beginner's class in no time; you can have class with the intermediate students, you'll love it. You just have to help me beat Neji Hyuuga in a duel, because I'm going to rescue Hinata someday!"

"Rescue her?"

"On her eighteenth birthday she has to enter into an arranged marriage with some foreign noble. I've got less than a year, Tenten. I _promised_ her. She begged me not to go against her family; that Neji was too strong, her father's influence too broad, but I want to save her more than they want to protect her."

"You'd be on the run forever," Tenten said quietly.

"But we'd be together! No one else here can fight! Please, you have to help me, Tenten!"

-O-

"An epidemic?"

Ino frowned at the pink haired woman in front of her who claimed to be a doctor.

"City officials have been trying to keep it quiet, but there's been another outbreak in Florence concentrated near the center of town. Inns are always overcrowded this time of year—"

Ino had given Karin money to purchase her husbands gift as well as some money to spend on lodging and food. She had arranged transportation to and from Florence for the girl, but she could definitely see her pink-haired servant staying in a cheap hostel and pocketing the remainder. Karin wasn't truly a bad girl, just a sneaky one. Ino couldn't say she was surprised.

"So what does she have? She doesn't have the plague, does she?"

Sakura sought to soothe the rising panic in Ino's voice. "I won't know until I've examined her. Truthfully, most people that have plague would already be dead, but I suspect she has something else that's just as serious. In order to make sure it hasn't spread, I'm going to need to examine everyone that's been in contact with Karin."

"Karin spent a few days resting after the journey, claiming she was ill, so she hasn't left the estate. She's been very active today, though, as we've had several vendors and merchants by to help set up my husband's birthday party."

"And she saw all of them in?"

"I put her to work with household chores."

_Not shocking, since she's just so darned nice and inviting_, Sakura thought grumpily. "Then she's handled all the linens?" Sakura knew it wouldn't be easy to convince Lady Ino to burn all of her sheets and towels, but it certainly beat tracking down every person that had been to the house that day. The infection would be contained inside the house, but that still left a great deal of people at risk.

"Yes, of course."

"You'll need to burn everything she touched."

"I will not."

"If the infection spreads to the rest of Rome, it might be traced back here. Fifty to seventy percent of the population would die. At the very least you'd be exiled from the city, but I've seen people hanged by mobs or burned to death for spreading disease."

Sakura could tell Lady Ino was terrified but properly mollified. "…_All_ of the linens?"

Sakura nodded. "Disease can linger on cloth for weeks, even months depending on storage."

"Am I at risk?"

"Sadly yes, but I can examine you and every member of your staff. If I find another person with the disease, you can quarantine them and I will attend to them over the next few weeks."

"Quarantine them _here_?"

"If we move them away we risk infecting others. Rome is even more tightly packed than Florence. The only place I've seen it worse was in Venice, which was awful because of the port."

"You're so young…you've been to all these places?"

Sakura smiled gently at the faintly wistful tone in Ino's voice. "I was born in Flanders and studied extensively in Holland. I've been to almost every major city in Italy, though I'd like to settle down in Rome."

Ino wondered how someone who'd seen the world could be so happy in a city that Ino had spent her life trapped in. She couldn't even free herself from her household duties long enough to pick up her husband's birthday gift in person.

"Please examine Karin will I inform my staff. I don't know if Karin's had any contact with my husband or his students. Do you think they could be sick, too?"

Sakura shook her head. "I don't know, Lady Ino, not yet. It's going to be a long night."


	9. Evaluations

La Verità Dolce

_Sonnie_

-O-

Naruto stood staring at the riding crop in his hand. "How is this going to help?"

"You shouldn't start with a real weapon because you could injure yourself. And I don't know about you, but I can't exactly afford to go out and buy a pair of swords for us to practice with."

Naruto blinked. "You've got a point, not pun intended."

Tenten smiled. "Neji wields a rapier. Rapiers have sharp tips but their edges are dull, as they're meant for stabbing, not slashing. They're light and fast, and we're going to do a few simple tests to make sure you've got the potential to evade the point of a rapier. If you're too slow for me, I'm not going to bother teaching you anything, so I need you to take this seriously."

"I've never seen you so intense before, Tenten. You're very professional."

"You just met me today, Naruto," Tenten said with a slight smile. "And this is a grave matter. When you wield a weapon, you risk injury to yourself and others. You have to be ready for the responsibility."

Without warning, she lifted her riding crop and tapped it against his cheek. She didn't strike hard enough to leave a welt, but there was enough force behind it to let him know she meant business. "These riding crops are shorter than rapiers, but roughly the same weight. I picked the heaviest ones, but a rapier only weighs about three pounds."

"That light?"

"Yes. You also have to keep in mind that the blade can bend or even snap under extreme conditions."

"Can't I just use another type of sword against him and break his?"

"A larger sword is going to be heavier and slower. A skilled man only needs one strike to kill you, and if you're using a different kind of blade, he's going to get you first."

A chill ran through Naruto, but it only strengthened his resolve. "Why do you think he uses a weapon with an obvious weakness, though?"

_Because a rapier is a very personal weapon…Neji is practically royalty, I can't see him having to join the army like other men his age…He's never been trained for any kind of melee fighting, just dueling. He doesn't have "real" problems like people trying to steal his money or kill him in some back, while people like us are the mercy of brigands and thieves. His only concern is defending his family's honor and a rapier is the classiest, most refined weapon available…He has an image to keep up, after all._

Tenten knew she was bitter, but her mother's death at the hands of common thieves was what drove her father to train her. She had yet to test her skills on people, and realized she was teaching something entirely different to Naruto. Her father had taught her how to fight with a rapier and then, much later, due to much crueler and dire circumstances, taught her to fight for her life. Her father, the soldier, not the sword maker, taught her how to kill, but Naruto sought honorable methods; he didn't know there was anything else.

"Instead of relying on the curving arc of a cut, Neji can close the distance faster with the straight line of the thrust. Also, a swinging sword leaves you vulnerable to attack, but a rapier's tip will always be between you and your opponent. Also, it's quite common for men to carry both rapiers and daggers, so Hyuuga might be carrying one when you fight him. If you pose any kind of threat to him he's not going to hesitate to use any means necessary. Are you sure you want to give this a try?"

As if to answer her, Naruto raised his riding crop and swung. This time the end of Tenten's riding crop stung the exposed skin of his stomach when his shirt lifted above his breeches. The simple move knocked the wind out of him.

"No swinging, Naruto, you need to thrust."

"You dodged!"

"Hyuuga is not going to stand around like a statue and let you hit him. If you swing like you've been doing, he's going to gut you like a fish on the end of his blade. When you use both hands it commits your body, leaving you unable to use your feet."

"My feet?"

"Distance is of the utmost importance and there is no room for error. To be honest, you don't have much of a chance against Neji even if I teach you everything I know. When I finish teaching you, you'll have skills but not the practical battle experience that he has. I want to show you proper technique but I can't guarantee it will save you and I can't promise he'll fight honorably. But you don't want to fight dirty, that's not who you are. This is all so risky…It's kind of a lost cause."

"Then why bother?" Naruto demanded.

"Because you asked me for help," Tenten replied honestly. "When I came to this city, I had nothing. I asked someone for help and he gave it to me; I had a place to stay, a trade to learn, and a future career. I can't help but feel I owe it to you because Master Nara showed faith in me. Had he turned me down, I don't know what would become of me. I think I can say the same thing of you."

Naruto nodded. "Run your test."

"If you can't avoid at least one of these blows—"

"—Can I parry?"

"Yes, you may, but I'd rather see you evade them altogether. A rapier is one-handed, don't forget."

Normally Naruto would have been tempted to attack but instead of giving him the opportunity, she advanced on him. She stayed out of range of his raised riding crop and though she danced closer from time to time she didn't attack immediately as he thought she would. She was scrutinizing how he held his riding crop and how he handled it in response to her proximity and actions.

_He's cautious but he's not afraid_, Tenten realized. _He's serious about this. I guess I shouldn't humiliate him too badly…even if he can't win I'm going to try my hardest to give him a chance. So many things could go wrong…_

Tenten lunged. The sudden thrust after two minutes of study caught Naruto off guard. Naruto managed to knock her riding crop aside, but stumbled a bit in an effort to get away from her.

"If he knocks you off your feet you're a dead man, Uzumaki."

"Hey, I don't know your last name so I can't pull that on you."

Tenten lowered her riding crop briefly. "I don't have a last name."

"What are you going to do when you get married? You won't have a last name to give your wife."

Tenten didn't think her gender scheme would go that far, but she certainly couldn't tell Naruto that.

"Let's focus on the matter at _hand!_" With that, Tenten jabbed the riding crop forward, catching Naruto's hand. He flinched but didn't drop the riding crop; if she'd been using a rapier, the blade would be sticking out of his wrist. Without thinking, he countered her attack, which she sidestepped.

_He's actually not that bad for a beginner_, Tenten surmised. _He's spirited. Physically, he can do it. I hit him a few times but he has the capacity to learn. But is he mentally prepared for this? Emotionally prepared? He's going to rush to his death anyway but maybe I can help him die with dignity…_

"Naruto, do you have family that will miss you if you die?" Tenten asked him suddenly. She dropped the riding crop and it rolled away. The sound echoed sharply in the stable, the only place large enough that provided shelter from prying eyes.

Naruto slowly lowered his riding crop. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you're taking on this task like you have nothing to lose."

"I found something I want to keep," Naruto told her plainly. "If I fail her…it'll feel about the same as dying, I think. But I'll only feel it for a second; Neji won't let me live any longer than that."

-O-

Ino sat in her kitchen, a numb sort of feeling having settled over her. Sakura had examined her and deemed her healthy; so far only Karin and two other staff members had been sick, but that wasn't what bothered her. She'd spent months planning everything for her husband's birthday party. She had three Tuscan chefs arriving later that evening and she was going to have to turn them away. The flowers had been ordered and the orchestra had been hired and everything had been going perfectly until…

"Ino?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm kind of surprised to see you sitting down," Shikamaru told her. "You've been running around like crazy the past couple weeks."

Shikamaru gave her a rare smile that she ached to return, but her disappointment was too fresh.

"It's nothing," Ino waved off his concern. It was a matter of pride, planning his surprise party. She suspected he knew but wasn't going to come out and say it.

"Master Shikamaru?"

The painter turned to see the pink haired doctor waiting patiently in the door.

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

"I'm Doctor Sakura Haruno."

"Did Ino finally call on you? I told her days ago the maids were sick."

Ino's face fell and Sakura felt a swift surge of pity for her. "I'm here in concern to the maids, yes," Sakura said carefully. Ino's face perked up, and Sakura was aghast at how such a tiny gesture was appreciated.

"Is something the matter with them?"

"I just finished examining them; was there a time this evening when I could examine you as well? If you've had contact with any of them you might be at risk."

"I'm actually just taking a brief break from contract negotiations with Lord Gaara, is it really that important? He said his brother's coming any minute and I'd like to be finished before he arrives."

"Sir, three of your maids have typhus."

"_Typhus_, how on earth did they get it?"

"Karin brought it back with her from Florence."

"What the hell was she doing there? Ino, you said she was visiting her newly-wedded sister."

"I—"

Sakura cleared her throat. "It's not important how she got it, only what's going to happen to her now that she has it. I'm going to have to set up quarantine in the west wing of the house."

Shikamaru sighed. "I told Ino she should have taken care of it days ago…"

"Master Shikamaru, typhus is a dangerous disease and blaming your wife won't make the situation improve. Right now I need to examine every student and every client that's walked through your door."

Shikamaru's fingers went to his temples. "Lord Hyuuga already left today, but he had no contact with any servants, only one of my apprentices and he certainly did not touch anything here. Lord Gaara is in my office but I doubt he'd consent to an examination. He and Lord Hyuuga are the only clients that have been inside the residence this past week, but Gaara's been in my studio the entire afternoon."

"I've met Lord Gaara before, there's no point in asking. But I must insist upon examining you and your apprentices."

"Only two live on the grounds, the rest live nearby."

"Is Naruto still here, then?"

"He was doing a commission for Lord Gaara."

Sakura smiled proudly. "Already?"

Shikamaru nodded. "He's probably on the grounds somewhere because his drawing supplies are still in my studio."

"I'll examine him when I'm finished with you, assuming you consent."

Shikamaru saw his wife's worried expression from the corner of his eye, and saw how intent and serious the young doctor was. He threw up his hands. "What am I going to tell Lord Gaara?"

"I've already examined your wife, she can entertain him. It's only going to take a few minutes at most."

"What is my wife going to tell him, that he should just wait while his host gets checked for one of history's most virulent diseases?"

"I may not be the genius that you are, but I'll think of something," Ino hissed, storming off.

Shikamaru turned to Sakura. "If you examined Karin, how do I know you don't have it?"

"My mentor and I had traveled to Milan to offer assistance during the outbreak three years ago. I was struck down by the illness and recovered just in time to watch my beloved Doctor Kakashi perish. He was like a father to me. I've built up some tolerance to it after the fact."

Shikamaru nodded. "I hope my wife doesn't scare off Lord Gaara."

"You seem to have little faith in her abilities, Master Shikamaru, if you don't mind my saying."

"What if I do mind?"

"Then you can tell me after I've examined you. Now take off your shirt, I need to check your chest for a rash."

Shikamaru blinked before meekly unbuttoning his shirt.

-O-

"Temari, you can't just barge into the house, it doesn't matter if you already know him."

"No one's answering the damned door, Kankurou, I'm sick of waiting outside. What kind of household is this, anyway?"

"Temari!" Kankurou watched in dismay as his sister pushed her way through the half-open front gate. Sighing, he followed her inside, pausing to admire the fragrant flowers planted along the eastern wall.

_The gardener has exotic taste_, he thought, noting that it was somewhat odd for irises to be in bloom during fall. _Roman air does some strange things to flowers._ _Someone went through a lot of trouble._

Kankurou reluctantly entered the residence, feeling incredibly guilty as he did so. He noted the walls were rather bare for an artist's house, and while most could make great art they were usually tacky decorators. When he caught up with his sister he found she was currently being confronted by a woman he could only assume was the lady of the house. This blonde stranger was very beautiful but she looked a little harassed. He knew his sister could have that effect on people and braced himself for an ugly altercation.

"What are you doing in my home?"

"No one answered the door, so I thought I'd invite myself in. Is Shikamaru available?"

The tiny emphasis on the word "available" grated. _This is the worse day of my life_, Ino thought, willing herself not to cry in frustration.

"What my sister means is that we're here to pick up our brother, Gaara."

Ino blanched. _These…_cretins_ are nobility? Well, the man's okay so far but the woman is dreadful. What does she want with Shikamaru?_

"Lady Temari? Lord Kankurou?"

Ino watched Sakura enter the hall, which suddenly felt too small and too narrow.

"Doctor Sakura? It's nice to see you again."

"You know each other?" Ino was baffled.

"She saved me from a poisoning attempt last year when I was back in Venice. She's an extraordinary woman."

"Who would try to poison you?" Ino asked. Temari laughed and Ino flushed angrily. "I wasn't trying to be funny."

Kankurou waved his sister off dismissively. "Temari thought it was hilarious. It was just some rival port owners trying to kill the first born son and all…quite ridiculous, because my sister and younger brother are just as formidable as me."

He said it like an inside joke and Ino averted her eyes as the others laughed. She felt very, very uncomfortable. She'd never liked when Shikamaru spoke of matters as if they were too complicated for her to understand, it was incredibly insulting. She didn't want to take this humiliation in her own home, but she was paralyzed by her insignificance. To her relief, her husband rounded the corner. She rushed to his side but he walked right past her and went to Temari. Ino held her hands close to her chest after Shikamaru brushed them away, watching him and the tall blonde woman warily.

"Shikamaru, I've missed you." The two actually embraced right in front of her.

Ino looked stricken. She'd never felt so overlooked and useless in her entire life. She eased her way past everyone and stood motionless by the wall. She felt it was her responsibility to be with her husband as he greeted this people, even though he failed to introduce her. Despite the fact Ino hadn't been too keen on her, Sakura's heart went out to the woman who was so clearly in pain. She knew that Ino had no right to be overlooked in this situation, and her opinion of Shikamaru had vastly diminished.

"I just thought your brother was coming," Shikamaru was actually smiling, something Sakura had noticed he didn't do for his own wife. "I wasn't expecting you."

"Well, Kankurou's terrible with directions; I didn't want to have to rescue him later."

Kankurou scowled and Sakura sympathized. She'd met each member of the family and the dig that Temari had taken at her brother was incredibly mild in comparison to some of their interactions towards each other. Sakura thought siblings were actually supposed to _like_ each other. When they were united by a common goal (usually wealth or power) they were civil enough but when it came to personal matters it was a battle of who could undermine whom. Sakura wondered how a relatively normal painter in Rome met such a well-connected yet dysfunctional family.

Shikamaru's eyes never left Temari. "I'm glad you're here, but we're having something of a medical emergency."

"You look okay," Temari said quietly, giving him an appreciative smile.

"Eh, it's all Ino's fault," Shikamaru muttered. Ino's face crumpled; she couldn't take it any more. She turned away from him, her steps silent as she fled. Kankurou glimpsed her expression and followed, his departure unnoticed by Shikamaru, who was explaining his current situation to Temari. Sakura watched the scene curiously but turned her attention back to Shikamaru, reaffirming his clean bill of health.

"So far there's only been three cases here. I need to check some students who live at the residence yet, but I doubt any of them will have typhus. Now if you'll excuse me, Lady Temari, Master Shikamaru, I need to look for Naruto."

Bowing, she left the two to converse, hoping that whatever words Kankurou offered Ino they might help fix her broken heart. _Too bad words can't fix a broken marriage_, Sakura thought, shaking her head sadly.


	10. Discoveries

La Verità Dolce

_Sonnie_

-O-

"Wait!"

Ino was bolted around the corner, but admittedly wasn't very fast given her voluminous skirts and beautiful satin slippers. The delicate shoes weren't meant for running and neither was the floor; the polished surface was just the latest insult of the day. Her feet slipped out from under her and she would have toppled to the ground had a hand not grabbed her arm. She looked up at her unexpected savior.

"You're Ino, right?"

Ino nodded mutely, studying the man silently. Her nervous blue eyes darted across his face. He didn't really look like she imagined a noble would. His features were strong and his hair was almost messy. His clothes were simple, almost unkempt but the quality was superb. He smelled very clean and spare; the upper middle class she grew up was fond of drowning themselves in cologne and perfume, but the only scent that followed him the herbal hint of soap.

"I'm sorry my sister made a scene, but that's just how she is." He smiled haplessly, feeling unexpectedly shy. He'd met plenty of beautiful women, but Ino was so guarded and just plain _different_ that it threw him off. "My name's Kankurou."

Ino looked away, the movement causing the light to hit her tear-streaked face, a streak of glinting silver winked back. "It's nice to meet you, Lord Kankurou."

"Just Kankurou, there's none of that "Lord" nonsense." Kankurou straightened her up, her slack body failing to find to footing. She gripped his arm when she felt her ankle throb in protest. He moved to assist her further, but she released him and hobbled back.

"It's just a sprain," she whispered. Her voice cracked. "_Please_, I just want you to leave me alone."

"Let me help." An automatic response, but Ino knew he wasn't talking about her ankle.

"I don't need help," Ino informed him, but it was said without conviction. She looked at him tearfully, appearing as fragile and hurt as her admission, "You _can't_ help me."

He looked at her helplessly. He was at a total loss for words and feeling almost ashamed for thinking he might be able to say something that could help her. She limped away with as much dignity as she could muster. Kankurou was struck with a swift surge of pity. He normally didn't care about other people's problems, but Ino wasn't a typical damsel in distress.

_Even though she is extremely beautiful_, Kankurou thought. _She's not like them. Those women…they don't actually love their husbands. But Ino, she…_

Kankurou stood alone in the hallway and wondered what just happened. He'd had his share of dalliances, plenty with married women. He really didn't think anything of it, just having some fun with bored, vain women with stupid husbands. But this stupid husband was the object of his sister's affection and the vain woman was not vapid or disposable. He'd never been shown such vulnerability before and it made him protective, more protective than he'd ever been towards his sister, who was tougher than he was and his younger brother, who was more ruthless.

Kankurou shook his head as if to clear it. He turned the corner and then another; the Naras had a rather large estate for a painter's household and though he was confident he'd find his way back to his sister, this didn't strike him as something Shikamaru had built himself. There were just so many questions and his curiosity was piqued. As the sound of his sister's voice began to slowly register, he wondered if any of his questions would ever be answered.

-O-

The piercing looks Tenten and Naruto received when they walked back into the house took them both by surprise. They wondered if their scheme was under suspicion but had no time to worry; before either could say a word or exchange a glance, Tenten was being pushed towards a broom closet. The pink-haired woman, muttering something about privacy, seemed possessed as she whisked the brunette away. She had Tenten take a seat on a stool of questionable sturdiness and pushed the door closed just enough that light could enter but prying eyes could not.

"Doctor, what's going on?"

Sakura waved her hand dismissively. "It's probably nothing, but I need to give you an examination."

Tenten stuck out her tongue. _Please, please, please, please, please…_

Sakura laughed. "It's not going to be that easy. I need to check your chest for a rash."

Tenten gaped. She crossed her arms over her chest and pressed her back against the wall. She had little hope of escaping Sakura within the confines of the broom closet, but she was surely going to give it a good try. Tenten had been confident she was stronger than the doctor, but when the pink haired woman's hands gripped her wrists, she suddenly wasn't so sure.

_She's got beastly strength_, Tenten realized, horrified that the tiny pink-haired woman was succeeding in prying her arms apart. She felt panic rising in her chest but fought to control it; she didn't want to harm the other woman by accident, but knew she needed to keep her secret.

Sakura smiled reassuringly as her grip tightened. "You don't have to be nervous. I've seen lots of young men without clothes."

Tenten shook her head numbly, wondering how the sweet voice could belie the vice-like hold on her wrists. The doctor was _strong_.

Sakura was growing irritated. _This boy could be very sick…the Church makes people shun medicine and science, unable to be practical when the situation calls for it. How many women waited until they were at death's door to come to me? How many were ashamed at how they had to live, and even as they perished they thought I'd judge them…Now men are too prim and proper even when they're in danger…Modesty has it's place, but this is ridiculous!_

Sakura was beginning to lost patience. "Please, don't make this difficult, you could have _typhus_ for the love of God—"

Tenten yelped when Sakura's hands brushed the front of her artist's smock. It was just a brush of knuckles, very brief but apparently enough to implicate her. Sakura froze, as did Tenten. Sakura released one of Tenten's wrists and gave her two inquisitive and gentle prods with a finger before closing her mouth slowly. Tenten's mouth fell open in shock. The two made awkward eye contact and neither one could say who looked or felt more uncomfortable. Sakura slowly withdrew her hands and shoved them behind her back to hide her embarrassment. Tenten merely slouched and re-crossed her arms.

"Um, that…"

"Yes, well…"

They both looked down miserably. Sakura's hand went to her forehead and she sighed deeply.

"I guess that's never happened to you before."

Sakura smiled, a weird sort of quirk to her lips as she recalled a particular instance. "Er, there was this time in Florence I was attending to a prostitute, but I got quite a different sort of surprise," she muttered, pointing between Tenten's legs. "Finding out that a working girl really isn't a working _girl_ is probably a little worse."

Tenten laughed nervously. "Maybe."

"I know why you wear the smock all the time. It's horribly unflattering."

Tenten laughed again, this time it was genuine. "Whatever works," she whispered quietly. She silently undid the buttons to her shirt and showed Sakura the smooth, unblemished skin beneath. They were bound up with bandages, something Sakura had never encountered before, even as a doctor.

"Are you going to tell?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Tenten, I'm one of the only women in my trade, I'm not going to ruin your life. Women in this city need to stick together. I must congratulate you on your creativity, though." She stood up as Tenten was buttoning her shirt back up. "Anyway, that just leaves Naruto and an apprentice named Sai—"

"I'm right here!"

Sakura flung the door open in surprise, nearly smashing into the face of the chipper young artist in the process. He smiled at her brightly. Tenten was crushed; she'd known Sai for less than twelve hours and she knew her secret was in peril. She thought of her belongings upstairs; she hadn't even unpacked yet.

"Tenten, I'm all finished, why don't you go back to your room?" Sakura said quietly. She casually grabbed the front of Sai's shirt and hauled him into the closet after Tenten scurried away. Sai noticed that she shut the door ominously, and it was so dark that only her voice revealed that she stood right in front of him.

"What the hell did you hear?" Sakura hissed.

"I heard everything."

"Eavesdropping is impolite!" Sakura snapped. "Didn't you feel just a bit weird listening to a private conversation?"

"No," Sai replied truthfully.

"Ingrate," Sakura mumbled. She was glad the door was shut so she didn't have to see the smile she was certain was plastered all over his face, but it wasn't conducive to a medical exam. Sighing, she slid the door open about twelve inches. "Let's get this exam over with as quickly as possible. Take off your shirt."

Sai blinked, making her feel almost predatory.

"What? Are you secretly a woman too?" she asked archly.

"Why do you need to see my chest?"

"I need to check it for a rash. Karin brought typhus back with her from Florence."

"Master Shikamaru told Lady Ino that she should have been quarantined."

"For the last time, this isn't that poor woman's fault!" Sakura growled. "Now take off your goddamned shirt!"

Sai's mouth fell open. "Blasphemous too?"

Sakura's face was inches from his in a second. "Look, you sheltered, rich brat: I've dedicated my life to helping people that are sick. I've lost wonderful people in pursuit of curing the ungrateful. I've been mocked and ridiculed, accused of being a heretic and a witch just because I happen to be good at what I do. I've already made more of a difference in the world than your artwork could ever make. If God wants to hold a couple of minor transgressions against me, he's more than welcome. But I've saved hundreds, if not thousands of his followers from dying horrific deaths, so if he wants to be angry with me, so be it."

Sakura straightened up, ready to forgo the exam entirely.

"I'm not rich."

"Huh?" Sakura turned to face him.

Sai unbuttoned his shirt, revealing a network of scar tissue running down his back as he leaned forward. She knew them to be marks from a lash; with his mouth, she wasn't surprised he had so many.

"I said, 'I'm not rich.' "

Sakura looked down, suddenly ashamed. "Oh."

"I ran away when I was a boy; my brother wasn't lucky enough to get away safely. He…I didn't know what to do, I was only six." Sai looked up at her, his eyes were still rather blank but Sakura wanted to think he was being sincere. "Does it really make you feel better, saving all those people? You said you lost loved ones along the way."

Sakura frowned slightly, meeting the dark-haired boy's fathomless eyes. "I'm using the knowledge he taught me to make sure other people never have to relive the kind of loss I experienced. He was very special to me. I can't bring him back…maybe that's one thing that your art can do that my medicine can't; you can draw portraits that help people remember their loved ones. And while no picture could fill the ache that a death leaves behind, I suppose it could ease the pain."

Sakura motioned for him to button his shirt. She looked away as he did, but he glanced up and caught the distant expression in her absent gaze. He'd seen a woman at the market look like that after losing her entire family to bandits. She had a profoundly lost aura about her, and Sai had tried that entire afternoon to capture her likeness, her feeling. It had been an exercise in futility and when he'd gone back the next day to try again, he learned she'd drowned herself in the Tiber the night before.

"You're not going to kill yourself, are you?" Sai asked her momentarily.

Sakura was outraged. "What gave you that idea?"

"You look really depressed just now."

"Well, most people deal with loss in their lives. It's part of nature. But squandering my talents might even be considered a sin."

"You don't seem fond of the Church," Sai commented carefully.

"I'm sick of people dying because they rely on faith. I'm not against praying, but I think people need to take their situations into their own hands. I got kicked out of Milan for blasphemy. People accused me of thinking I was better than God. I don't. But I admire people that stand up for themselves and follow their own path; that's why I'm going to keep Tenten's secret."

"Because you think she's brave?"

"She's pretending to be a man but she's more honest than half this city," Sakura muttered.

"How do you figure?"

"She wants a decent, moral life, nothing fancy. She's just trying to plot a career where no one suffers. People in this city…they're sneaky and they're cruel. These people just crawl through life with the sole ambition of greed. She values respect towards others but she treats herself with it as well."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Not surprising," Sakura groaned. "I've seen you around the Uchiha place, haven't I? You kind of look like them…don't tell me you're related somehow?"

Sai shrugged. "It's none of your business."

Sakura arched a brow. "Well, I could just ask Itachi when I see him next."

"I won't tell on Tenten if you don't pry with Itachi," Sai offered.

Sakura extended her hand. "Deal."

Sai spent a good seven seconds staring at her hand. "You want to shake on it, Ugly?"

"I'm not Ugly, Weirdo!" Sakura snapped irately, narrowly suppressing the urge to smash her fist into his grinning face.

"You're in denial, I understand."

"What's wrong with you?" Sakura grumbled, more as a rhetorical question than anything else. The hand she'd extended moments earlier was tightly gripped in her left one to prevent it from crashing into Sai's smiling mouth. "Just…find Naruto for me. I'm going to let Tenten know her secret's safe for the time being."

The door swung open and slammed into the wall. Sakura stormed out, muttering under her breath. Sai sat a moment on the stool after she left, looking at the skin that she'd almost touched. People didn't just touch _other_ people. She was odd. Her eyes were an unusual color, and her hair…pink hair was unheard of. And really, the way all of her bizarre qualities came together to create Sakura Haruno wasn't _ugly_, but he couldn't call it beautiful either, not when her existence mocked conventional beauty entirely.

_I guess I better not tell her that, though, _Sai realized.He thought of Sakura upstairs, notifying a very scared Tenten that she could, in fact, stay._ Just because Sakura promised not to tell, doesn't mean that I do. Dissections are illegal in Rome; Shikamaru would never allow it and there's no proper way of securing female models. I could simply inform Tenten that unless she poses for me, I'll expose her secret. Doing so would discredit Shikamaru, however. If I discredit him I'd be doing myself a disservice, but she doesn't have to know that I'd never reveal her secret…Just the threat should secure her cooperation._


	11. Conspiracy

La Verità Dolce

_Sonnie_

-O-

Tenten stood in her doorway staring at the bag that still contained her meager belongings. Her existence had always been humble; a simple home, a simple village, a simple family life. Aside from her parents, the only family she'd ever known was a cousin who would spend his summers in the country with her, but that had ended years ago when his parents died.

_I don't even know if he's still alive_, Tenten realized. Without realizing it, she was walking across the room to her bed and sat down numbly. _I'm alone again. Sai will go to the police or worse, the Church._

"Tenten." Sakura stood in the doorway, a look of concern on her face.

"Dr. Haruno?"

"I know you're worried, but everything's going to be okay."

Tenten nodded back shakily.

Sakura smiled reassuring. "I've got to give Naruto an examination, but I'll be in touch."

Tenten listened to her retreating footsteps absently, feeling slightly guilty she'd been too moved thank her. When she heard footfalls approaching her room again, she stood expectantly. The person in the doorway, however, was not Sakura.

"Hi, Tenten."

Tenten was immediately suspicious. "What do you want, Sai?"

Sai smiled. "I bet you're pleased Sakura's going to protect your secret."

Tenten frowned, crossing her arms. "What does that have to do with you?"

"Well, I don't see why you're so relieved. I mean, she was never going to tell anyway; she was never a threat to you. But me…_I_ need convincing."

Tenten sat back down on the bed. "You're going to blackmail me? I have no _money_."

"Only an idiot thinks women are good for just that."

Tenten's jaw fell open. "You can't mean—"

"Not exactly. I require a female model. The other advanced student is beginning to get more portrait commissions than I am. Even Naruto, who's merely intermediate, is being recommended above me. Master Nara needs proof that I can handle a big commission, and I've got to show him improved sketches in order to change his mind. No one gets famous doing landscapes in this city."

"You want me to pose for you?"

"You'd be wearing clothes, at least at first."

Tenten sputtered. _I'm never going to take off my clothes! That's why I came here in the first place!_

"Well, what if I go somewhere else?"

Sai frowned. "I doubt that you'd go through the trouble, but if you feel you need to get more out of it, I can put in a good word for you with Master Nara regarding your skills. You'd only be building armatures for a few more months, but it'll help."

Tenten uncrossed her arms but turned away from him pointedly. Sai rolled his eyes.

"I'm one of the best painters in this city, apprentice or not, and I can tell you that I spent six months as a beginner. The normal tenure is four years. There's no way you're better than I was; you will have to put in time doing grunt work, there's no way around that. You'll need to learn basic things like color theory and composition and I can tell by how pissed off Hyuuga was when he left that you need to work on your manners. I can give you some help."

Tenten's brow furrowed. "But why?"

"I know you must really admire Master Shikamaru. He's a genius painter, but he's not an extraordinary teacher. He's _lazy_, having arranged his schedule in a way that allows him to rise late and have as much free time as possible. He has me and his other advanced student teach classes for him three days a week; he actually pays _me_ to stay here at this point. The students here have relied on each other for years, and what I'm offering you I haven't offered to anyone else."

"But what _I_ can offer _you_ is also rather unique." Tenten knew Sai was doing this for his benefit as much as hers, but she'd glimpsed the disappointment on Naruto's face and knew that the stuff he was saying about Shikamaru had to be true to some degree.

"Women aren't supposed to model for artists, it's deemed immoral and it's illegal. But if I don't draw your face, how would anyone know it's you? No artist in this city has been able to paint convincing female forms, unless he secretly uses the real thing as a reference. Propositioning prostitutes would be dangerous; they talk. Eventually word would get out."

Tenten sat back on her bed, mind reeling. _I'm already putting myself at risk by teaching Naruto sword fighting, but I can't give that up, not when I promised to help him. And now Sai wants to draw me, my body…_

"I don't want you to misunderstand; this is purely a business arrangement. I have no interest in you outside of this agreement."

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Thanks for clarifying, though it really wasn't necessary."

Sai cocked his head to the side, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Even though you're a creep you don't give the impression you're interested in women," Tenten muttered.

"Are you implying I'm interested in men?" Sai asked pointedly.

"I'm implying that you're only interested in yourself," Tenten snapped.

"I _did_ offer to help you," Sai reminded her.

"Only if _I_ help _you_," Tenten shot back. She rubbed her temples. "This is my first day…"

"Most people go their whole lives without an opportunity like the one I'm giving you," Sai countered.

"Your deal comes with strings attached," Tenten said archly. "It takes the edge off the temptation."

"It does?"

Tenten growled at his sincere tone. "You are so clueless! Were you raised by wolves like Romulus and Remus?"

"That's just a myth; they'd be eaten in real life."

"I know it's a myth!" Tenten snapped. "Just get out of my room and let me think about things. Can I let you know later this week?"

Sai blinked and smiled his bland smile at her. "Okay."

He was gone instantly and Tenten sighed. _If only he were always that was easy to get rid of…_

-O-

The concerns of others didn't often occupy Neji's thoughts; it was merely out of habit than out of arrogance, though plenty would assume the latter. He'd been raised with the family shipping business in mind. He hadn't realized the relative poverty of everyone else until he'd been in his early teens. He didn't like the idea of being sheltered but realized too late that it had happened to him without him realizing it.

"_You are the consummate nobleman."_

Tenten's words had stuck with him. Neji frowned. He didn't _like_ being a noble. His peers were drunken sods that gambled too often, spent too freely, and probably had half a dozen illegitimate children running around the city. He knew money couldn't buy class. Yet the idea preserving status meant a lot to him. He'd been born into a prominent family that had _already_ earned respect, and his uncle and his father had worked to that end. Everything had a reason and everything had a _place_.

_We have nothing in common. Only the look in his eyes, right at the end, was something I could understand. But I don't have time to concern myself with other people's problems. People die in this city every day. _

Neji wondered what Gaara could possibly be doing at the Nara estate. He couldn't possibly imagine what kind of woman this was to so thoroughly preoccupy such an indifferent man. It wasn't lust in his eyes when he spoke of her, more like desperation. Neji no longer thought his theory of an illegitimate child was likely. Despite the urgency, he suspected something rather benign, but he couldn't be certain.

_This man has more money and influence outside Rome than the royal house…and he's using his resources in such a frivolous way. What must his siblings think? No woman is ever going to make me squander my fortune or forsake my familial responsibility. _

Neji didn't resent having to work so hard for Hiashi. The man had only daughters but had named Neji his presumptive heir on the condition that Neji sealed the port deal with Gaara's family. Gaara's family was always going to have a monopoly on Venetian ports, but Neji's family had control over Roman distributors. The laws and taxes for each city made it difficult to have too much control over both.

_I'm surprised Gaara agreed to have the portrait commissioned. We're far from closing the deal. But he's not looking elsewhere, and that's an excellent sign. I just wish he were more engaged in the process. It's not that he doesn't care, but he's not really that interested in his family business the way his sister is. _

Neji wasn't looking forward to the portrait. The first appointment was in two weeks. Sitting still wasn't a problem, and during group portraits oftentimes the various members posed separately. He knew he might get away with not seeing Gaara at all, but he needed to discuss the contract and hammer out details.

_I wonder if Nara's going to bring along that student, Tenten. He's probably just a beginner, but Nara's going to need someone to carry his equipment and mix his paint. He's not really a fussy man, but if the rumors of his laziness are true, he'll probably have some students with him. As long as he's painting the portraits himself, I don't really care. I am paying for his expertise, after all, not Tenten's. _

-O-

Tenten frowned at the time. They'd agreed to carry on lessons in the early morning hours before breakfast. Sakura had given him a clock as a birthday present many years but it still worked excellently. He told her how it worked, opening it up for her and explaining some of the parts to her. All of the clocks her father had were broken; he used the pieces primarily for scrap, which Tenten thought was a shame after seeing one in working order.

_Now that I've got some of Sai's disposable income at my fingertips, I might just have him buy me one…under the pretense of drawing it, of course…_

She twirled the sword Sai had obtained for her. It had been her first demand of their arrangement. He didn't know she knew how to use it and assumed she was going to draw it as a prop. The rapier he'd selected was a very high quality blade, but was relatively inexpensive because it was very plain and functional. The choice spoke volumes; she wondered how one could be so ascetic in their lifestyle yet celebrated the superficial as an occupation.

She knew she still held the upper hand in their arrangement. His attempt at blackmail had initially taken her by surprised but she'd mulled the idea over in her mind the past few nights, unable to sleep. Exposing his art teacher wasn't going to do him any favors. The threat was hastily delivered and now she was in a position to demand things from him in return. Tenten wasn't happy with their bargain but she wasn't stupid. The risk carried some great rewards and Sai's expertise was going to be an asset. His wallet was just a bonus.

_Sai might be Spartan but he's got excellent taste in weapons_, Tenten thought, admiring the craft of the rapier. _Maybe he just thought I needed something easy to draw and bought the simplest-looking blade he could find. It doesn't look like much but it would actually work in a real fight. I hope he doesn't think it odd I asked for two of them…_

She imagined that she was outside her father's forge, breathing fresh country air and feeling warm sun on her face. The familiar weight was comforting. Her eyes fell on the spare blade Sai picked up and she admitted how it shone in the sun. She wondered if Sai had oiled them for her and the thought irked her. She didn't want to admit he might actually be kind of interesting, good taste in weapons aside.

She practiced some of the showier moves her father had never approved of. When he wasn't looking she taught herself little tricks for her own amusement. He would consider them a waste of time, but she had a lot of free time on those sunny afternoons. She'd rush through her other lessons so she could do something more exciting, something that spoke to her in a way that chemistry or literature never had.

_They aren't practical, but they look pretty good,_ Tenten admitted, giving the blade some fancy twirls with practiced movements. Her wrists were very responsive. On a whim, she could send the point through a person's eye or their heart. Rapiers weren't meant for swinging, but that didn't mean they were unimpressive when they went through the motions.

_Father wouldn't approve_, Tenten thought sadly. _But I didn't just learn because of what happened to Mother. I wanted to learn for myself, so I wouldn't be just another helpless female unable to protect herself or change her life. If I would have grown up like a normal girl my age, I'd have never learned my limits or desired to surpass them…_

"Whoa, Tenten!"

Tenten froze mid-thrust. She had waited for over a week, determining the household's schedule so they could plan their lessons without fear of discover. She recognized Naruto's voice but he had genuinely surprised her. Her guard had lowered because she was practicing in a secluded spot and it the sunrise was just starting. She realized she could still get caught and was a little annoyed with herself.

"You're late, Naruto."

Naruto looked sheepish. "Yeah, I know."

Tenten handed him one of the rapiers Sai had purchased for her. They were nearly identical.

"This is for you; I need you to store it in your room and keep it hidden. Sai doesn't know I'm giving you one."

"Sai got these for you?"

"It's a long story," Tenten told him tiredly. "But I thought you might take it more seriously than a riding crop. It will be a little heavier, but if we secure the holsters around the blade when we fight it will keep us safer. Training swords aren't the same as the real thing and asking Sai to buy them would make him more suspicious."

"Why would he do all that for you?" Naruto asked her.

Tenten shot him a look. "Please just drop it."

Naruto looked momentarily surprised but nodded at her.

Tenten tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "I want you to take a good look at your weapon and tell me what you think about it."

"Huh?" Naruto spotted Tenten's raised eyebrow. "Uh…it's kind of boring looking, actually. I thought they all had fancy handles."

"Not everyone can afford expensive gemstones. Even peasants need protection. What else?"

He turned the weapon over in his hands and smiled. "It really is as light as you said. But it's strong somehow…I thought it would be weaker." He noticed the blade wasn't rigid, that it had a nice sharp snap when he moved it fast enough. "The blade moves!"

"How many parts do you see in the blade itself?"

Naruto frowned. "Um…I'm not really sure."

"If you had to guess."

"The blade looks kind of different closest to the hilt. Does that count as a part?"

Tenten nodded. "That's the ricasso. It's not beveled like the rest of the blade."

"Why bother beveling at all if it's not forming a cutting edge?" Naruto asked, remembering what she said about it being a stabbing weapon, not a cutting one.

"It depends on the smith, really," Tenten shrugged. "People are taught all different ways of making weapons and they pass down their preferences whether they realize it or not."

"The top part is springier than the bottom," Naruto observed. "They can't be made the same way."

Tenten smiled. "It differs amongst smiths, but anywhere from the lower third to half of the blade is called the forte and is the strongest part. The weakest part, counter intuitively, is in the offensive tip. The medio is the middle of the blade and is what gives it the spring you refer to."

"You really know a lot about this for an artist," Naruto told her shyly.

"Art's really more of a hobby to me," Tenten admitted. "It's my only option right now. I take it very seriously and I know I have a lot to learn, but there aren't too many savory options in this city when it comes to work. I like to draw things so I can figure out how they're built and how they work."

"Are you sure you should really be here, then?" Naruto asked. "I mean, I'm not saying you shouldn't, but why come to Master Nara of all people? He's not going to be able to give you the education you want. Master Sasori would—"

"I'm not going to Master Sasori, I don't trust anyone associated with Akatsuki."

"They're Italy's most powerful guild, Tenten."

_They exiled my father, I doubt they'd want anything to do with me,_ Tenten thought darkly. "They have some questionable ties I don't approve of. Besides, Master Nara isn't a member." Indeed, it was why Tenten had chosen him in the first place. He was the only non-guild affiliated artist in the city of any note.

"I heard that Master Nara's mentor, Master Asuma, was murdered by a man named Hidan. Shikamaru hasn't joined the guild and some people say it's only a matter of time before he meets an unfortunate end as his master did."

"You really think they'd kill Master Nara?" asked Tenten.

"The guy who killed Asuma confessed to it and didn't even go to prison. His name was Hidan and he was (and still is) rumored to be one of their most powerful members even though he was exiled."

"Where is he now?"

"Well, I think that's the reason why Shikamaru has been so testy with Ino lately. They got married after Asuma was killed and she doesn't know the secret of his death. Hidan's exile is up in a matter of weeks and he's going to target Shikamaru and his family. I think he feels kind of guilty for not telling her, but she helped him through a rough time even if she didn't really know why he was grieving."

"They're so young…how long was Hidan exiled for?"

"Three years. I know, it's a disgrace, but the Akatsuki guild is really that powerful. They all claim to be talented artists. It might be true, but they're all kind of creepy. I heard they even do dissections and rob graves and morgues. I understand why Shikamaru doesn't want to have anything to do with them, but things are bound to get a lot more interesting in the next few weeks. Lady Ino is rescheduling Shikamaru's party and I expect Akatsuki to gatecrash. I know I said I wanted to learn to fight to rescue Hinata, but you've got to teach me enough to help protect this place from the Akatsuki."


	12. Coercion

La Verità Dolce

_Sonnie_

-O-

Sasuke was growing truly irritated with the new woman his brother hired. The fact she was could cook well meant she might actually get to stick around; Itachi was obsessed with sweets and judging from his reaction to her dessert, he apparently held her skill in high regard. Sasuke was at a loss. Everything was done perfectly; he couldn't complain about the quality of the work, but she just annoyed him without doing anything in particular. He knew Itachi would probably side with her simply to be contrary.

"You."

Jou started; the tune she'd been humming stopped mid-pitch. Her feather duster nearly knocked a porcelain figurine off the table and after a few botched attempts she managed to catch it. "_Me_?"

"You're the only one here."

"Well, I do have a name. I suppose I expected you to use it."

Sasuke's fists clenched at his sides. Not quite insubordination, but definitely close. "Fine, _Jou_, why haven't you started cleaning the east wing like I instructed you to?"

Jou seemed to think on that. "To be honest, I guess the urgency wasn't there."

Sasuke was floored. "What?"

Jou began to twirl her duster idly. "Well, when I worked for Lord Orochimaru he was very particular about _how_ I completed my tasks, not _when_. Expediency was never a concern for him; he just needed things done _properly_. What's the point of doing something if you're not going to put your heart into it?"

"He never complained about you being so slow?"

"_He_ never complained to me about anything. His opinions were directed through his head servant."

_Kabuto. She knows Kabuto. If she's here when he arrives she's going to tell my brother._

Sasuke had planned on inviting the silver-haired man over while his brother was away on a rare errand. He wasn't much for parties, but Sasuke had attended one or two at his brother's insistence, only to be gawked at and whispered about. He stepped outside for fresh air (and relief from gossip) but was approached by the older man who very casually mentioned that his master, Lord Orochimaru, could offer him some answers if he was willing to pay for them. However, Itachi controlled the estate and all the money, keeping Sasuke a virtual prisoner inside the house.

Itachi never told him anything about his parents, having burned all of their personal belongings years ago. Sasuke wanted answers for what had befallen his family: why had his early childhood acquaintances disappeared and why were his prospects nonexistent? He wanted to know why he was raised by servants, men and women who were never employed for very long, and why his entire life seemed to pass him by. He was a man of considerable fortune. He wasn't the Uchiha heir but he knew what his similarly well-off peers were up to and aside from attending the occasional social function around town he wasn't _involved_ the way he felt he should have been.

_All of the noble families in this city have a say in how it's run. The Deva family, even though they're relatively new, has established themselves very quickly as the new royal family. They gave the Akatsuki guild more power and that effectively changed how merchants conducted their business. And every Roman merchant is obligated to be in the Hyuuga's good graces so the family will buy and distribute their goods around the city. Even the Sabaku family, based in Venice, controls what we can import and export into the country. We wouldn't have silk or spices without them, nor the steady flow of beautiful but likely stolen Asian art…_

_I want to know why we're not a part of that, why Itachi doesn't want to get involved. I know we used to be wealthy but I've noticed how he's been selectively selling our heirlooms, pieces that have been Uchiha treasures for generations. I want to make money so I don't have to see any more jewelry disappear or any more paintings disappear off our walls. I need answers._

"I've heard of Kabuto."

Jou grew very still. She hadn't mentioned his name. Sasuke realized this was the first time he'd found a crack in her pleasant façade. "…I don't know what to say."

"What is he like?"

Jou couldn't suppress the shudder that ran through her. "I think that I wouldn't care to talk about it. Nothing good ever came from associating with him or Lord Orochimaru, Lord Sasuke, if you'll permit my saying so."

"Who said I wanted to associate with him, and what business of it is yours?"

Jou said nothing and went back to cleaning. She replaced the figure she'd been holding on the table and moved a great deal quicker than she had before. There was a very hard set to her jaw and her eyes looked right through him. Sasuke wondered if Sai's assessment had been correct. She might not have been a spy or a prostitute, but she was more than just a former maid. She definitely knew a lot more than she was letting on and he wondered if any of it had to do with him.

Sai had nearly become Itachi's personal servant, but Itachi had dismissed him immediately when he arrived for assignment. Sasuke's interest had been piqued, as Sai had come favorably recommended from the hiring firm. He was surprised to find a man that resembled him so strongly; he suspected this was why Itachi had declined his services. Sasuke resented being a prisoner in his own home and used Sai's freedom of movement to gather outside information and eventually, to plot an escape. Sai was paid in household trinkets, things too small for Itachi to notice and too insignificant to tempt Orochimaru.

But Sai had mentioned that Lord Orochimaru was furious over a lost servant and that posters of her had been posted all over Venice. Sasuke had seen the posters himself during his first (and last) trip to Venice three months prior but didn't make the connection immediately. When he told Sai this, he wondered if perhaps a meeting could be arranged with Kabuto and later, with Orochimaru.

Sasuke felt vaguely bad that his bargaining chip was another human being. _It's not like she's completely innocent in all of this. She's just a servant, but she's freer than I am. I deserve better. My family used to be just as powerful as the Hyuuga family but now no one knows our name. Orochimaru knew my parents…we'll work out a deal somehow._

-O-

"But Master Nara, Lord Hyuuga and I don't exactly get along," Tenten pleaded. _That's probably an understatement._

"He's already detected that you're a little different; it's too late. If I refuse to take you it will make him even more suspicious. It's not like he demanded that you accompany me, it was just an inquiry. However, it strongly implies interest and keeping you here would be considered a slight to him."

"He just asked if I would be coming. He probably doesn't want to see me at all," Tenten reasoned.

"If he didn't care about you he wouldn't even remember your name," Shikamaru said plainly. "You were _mentioned_ and you're coming with me tomorrow. I'm also taking Naruto and Sai, so the other students don't think I'm playing favorites with you. I'm trying to get Naruto to take this job more seriously and if sees how some of my wealthier clients behave it might knock some sense into him."

"He's a lot more talented than you give him credit for," Tenten spoke up. "His portraits are arguably better than Sai's." She tried not to think about all the extra help she'd been giving Sai lately. Even though he'd just been drawing her face the scrutiny in those otherwise unreadable eyes really knocked her off balance. He was just so…_calculating_. Within the first day she met him she'd learned she didn't like him and couldn't trust him.

Shikamaru sighed. "I know, but one must have the proper mentality in this business. You don't have the luxury of picking your clients; they pick you. And the handful of decent nobles in this city isn't enough to sustain any painter; nobles only commission about a dozen paintings or less in their lifetime. Ha, and Lord knows that the worse ones of the lot pay the best. Raw talent isn't enough. Sometimes you have to play by the rules."

"But you're not a member of Akatsuki," Tenten pointed out, immediately regretting that she brought them up.

"Yes, and look at how I'm blacklisted from commissions from the clergy. I'm good enough to be painting for Papal palaces or on cathedral ceilings and I'm trapped painting pictures of stuck-up Roman nobles and their families. I'm glad I'm a painter; it beats being forced to join the army, but I don't really hold it in high regard. It's just a job."

_Why is it so hard for people to find something they like?_ Tenten wondered. _I realize why it's hard for women in this city, but men, too? _

"Don't go getting any grand ideas, though. I'm sure Hyuuga just wants to make sure that someone is more miserable than he is tomorrow. You're just going to carry all my stuff and run for supplies if I need them. I must insist that you not speak to any members of the family unless spoken to. Lord Hiashi will eject you from the premises if you don't behave yourself. I've never met his daughter but you probably won't see her. He only lets her out for parties. Some of their more prominent servants will be around, but they're likely to be just as arrogant as the family they serve, so I wouldn't bother talking to them either. Just don't talk tomorrow. That's probably best for everyone."

Tenten sighed. If he was going to be like that to her, she was going to be just as rude back. "So I haven't seen Lady Ino much lately. How is she?"

Shikamaru was in the middle of leaning under his drafting table and retrieving some erasers; he was very lazy but even more frugal. At the mention of Ino's name is head jerked up and hit the wooden table above his head. Tenten managed to stop her laugh but was still smiling when a scowling Master Nara turned to face her.

"Ino's not really any business of yours."

Tenten hadn't mentioned her in the same breath as Akatsuki, but close enough to provide a reminder that she was in danger. She felt a little bad for bringing her up at all, but Shikamaru had basically informed her he was bringing her along just so she could deflect some of Hyuuga's misery onto herself and spare him.

Tenten shrugged. "I just wanted to make sure she didn't get sick, too."

"Nope, she's still running around making my life hell."

Tenten wanted very badly to ask about Temari Sabaku in retaliation for his callousness but bit her tongue.

"I think she rescheduled that stupid party…I'm half tempted to make myself unavailable that night but I don't really want to deal with the repercussions if I do."

Tenten realized he was talking mostly to himself and ignored him. She crossed her arms and waited for him to get back on track. Over the past few weeks she'd noticed how unfocused he was during what could loosely be called conversations. He'd trail off with some kind of complaint every so often and she'd learn to just wait until he remembered what he was going to say.

"You're probably not very familiar with the part of the city we're heading to, but just ask for directions if I send you on an errand. For a few coins here or there they'll probably tell you anything you want to know, but the closer you get to the inner city the more careful you'll have to be. I'll give you a little money just so you don't get murdered."

"Excuse me?"

"If you're broke they'll probably just kill you out of spite," Shikamaru said casually. "The new ruling family isn't exactly cracking down on crime…I won't bother you with the details but a lot of illegal things have been going on in the background over the last twenty years or so, right after they deposed the royal family. The Hyuuga mansion is in a safe section of town, but that's not usually where I find my art supplies. You don't normally find shops and stores next to the nicest villas in Italy."

_Not just Rome, but the whole country? _Tenten thought dismally._ That jerk is going to have fun reminding me how rich he is…_

"Yes, Master Nara," Tenten nodded. She realized this was probably his way of warning her but his dispassion and nonchalance wasn't really relaying any true urgency. He liked to whine so she didn't really give his warning much thought.

"Make sure you bring paper and sketching materials tomorrow. You'll be drawing beside me."

Tenten's face turned red. She didn't want to even attempt to draw Neji Hyuuga. He offended and annoyed her, but she couldn't deny that he was an incredibly attractive person. Every feature on his face was just…without flaw. Ivory skin, elegant cheekbones, long eyelashes…not to mention a straight, perfect nose and exquisitely shaped lips.

_Unfortunately those lips just form an endless string of insults, even if they are beautiful,_ Tenten frowned.

"He's going to make fun of me," Tenten said in a small voice.

"The man's probably going to make fun of _me_, Tenten, and I'm one of Rome's best," Shikamaru said flatly. "You're pretty good for a beginner (even if you are a lot older than most of them) and you need the practice as well as the experience. I wasn't there last time to reign in your temper but I will not hesitate to discipline you in front of him. I know you'd hate that even more, so please be on your best behavior."

Tenten felt anger burn red spots on her cheeks. She wasn't even that rude to Neji, not until he had practically asked for it by insulting her first. She didn't find it fair that slighting certain people had consequences and slighting others did not.

_Hyuuga's just like those arrogant bastards at Akatsuki responsible for exiling my father. My father wanted to make sure that quality weapons were available to everyone; just because you couldn't pay for the best protection didn't mean you were undeserving. But the Akatsuki wanted his blades to be available exclusively to nobles, and when he refused... We had to run for our lives in the middle of the night. He was probably one of the greatest blacksmiths in all of Europe and no one knows his name…except Neji, who has his last blade. I don't even know how he found my father's name after all the trouble Akatsuki went to stamp it out. He didn't even pay for that sword!_

Shikamaru must have noticed the dark look creeping over Tenten's features. He sighed. "Tenten, I'm not even really doing this to pick on you, it's just something you need to learn. You're not going to like many patrons, if any, so you have to control yourself even when they don't deserve your restraint. Sometimes it's almost embarrassing how they act, but they're paying you to paint, not judge. Money doesn't solve anything."

_You're pretty well off and your marriage is a disaster_, Tenten thought dismally.

"I'll go pack my supplies for tomorrow," Tenten told him, hoping there wasn't too much resignation in her voice. She wouldn't go as far as saying that she would give him another chance, but she was open to the possibility she _might_ not hate the experience.

…_He might be an insufferable ass, but at least he's nice to look at_.


	13. Insight

La Verità Dolce

_Sonnie_

-O-

The ride to the Hyuuga estate was a somber affair. Shikamaru was a little underwhelmed by his students' enthusiasm. Sai was expressionless as always, Naruto looked bored, and Tenten looked morose, which was a remarkable improvement from the day before. He wondered why Naruto looked so sedate; the blond had been so excited lately that Shikamaru was beginning to include him so this about face was somewhat puzzling, insofar as Shikamaru actually cared.

_Damned kids are so moody these days_, he thought sullenly, despite being only a few years older.

_I finally get a chance to visit the Hyuuga mansion and I've got to spend the day painting that arrogant bastard,_ Naruto was fuming inwardly. He tried to appear as disinterested as possible, but he knew he'd be burning to seek out Hinata as soon as he stepped through the door.

Tenten knew Naruto was terribly anxious and recalled Shikamaru saying how Lord Hiashi only "let Hinata out for parties." It was a terrible thing, really, and it had been said so casually that it was quite clear he didn't really have a problem with it. Tenten knew all this building resentment wasn't a good thing, but she simply wasn't used to it. Her father had treated her not quite as an equal, but as someone whose potential wasn't limited by gender. He was still more knowledgeable than she was and she wouldn't say they were really "friends," but she was someone worth teaching and loving.

_I never really knew how limiting life could be until he wasn't there to protect me, _Tenten realized._ I finally see all the things he was trying to protect me _from_._

Sai didn't understand his colleagues' misgivings. This commission was a _good_ thing. For the third time in five minutes Naruto's squirming resulted in the blonde's elbow slamming into his ribs. Sai merely rearranged himself on the uncomfortable carriage seat and hunched over protectively. Tenten was sighing dispassionately every other breath and Shikamaru looked like he could nod off at any second.

Sai wasn't inclined towards feeling strong emotion and didn't realize why Naruto was uneasy or Tenten was irritated. He _did_ know why Shikamaru was flippant, and it was because feigned nonchalance was the man's coping mechanism. Shikamaru was always like this around high-profile clients, and Sai figured it was because they had the power to end his already-tenuous career on a whim. He didn't exactly indulge them, but he just let the verbal abuse and snide remarks roll off him with ease.

Sai watched Tenten's eyes grow wide as they approached the Hyuuga grounds. The property was gated, giving it a distinctly forbidden and exotic allure. She was fighting the urge to be impressed; he could see the battle being waged on her face for all to see. He was surprised Naruto hadn't picked up on her secret and it had nothing to do with her disguise. Tenten was transparent to him; she just didn't hide things well. Her emotions simmered near the surface at all times. She was incredibly tempting to provoke.

Sai had strictly been drawing portraits of her face. He found that the prospect of drawing her more intimately was beginning to intimidate him. It wasn't even about her, it was just the idea; for years he'd been seeking the opportunity, but he hadn't considered that it was more than just an artistic exercise. Seeing people in vulnerable states reminded him too strongly of his brother, who had been completely defenseless when he died. Sai had grown to realize that seeing other people similarly backed into a corner made him extremely uncomfortable.

_It's why I hate seeing hungry kids on the street or prostitutes being beat up by their pimps,_ Sai realized. _Even though it doesn't affect me, it's still wrong. My brother tried so hard to give me a conscience before he died._

Sai knew it did no good to help others; a thousand more would still need it as soon as he was finished. No one had helped his brother, after all. The only people who could help were rich and didn't give a damn, people like Neji Hyuuga.

Tenten sneered, resisting the strong urge to scream or hit something. _I hate money! _

Naruto's gaze was far away and he didn't care that Shikamaru and Sai would dismiss it as immaturity or lack of focus. _Hinata…_

They reached the gate and Shikamaru clapped his hands suddenly. He was satisfied when he watched Naruto and Tenten jump out of their musings and pay attention to him.

"Naruto and Tenten, you are not to speak unless spoken to, starting now," he told them firmly.

"_What?"_

"That's not far!"

"What did I just say?" Shikamaru snapped, silencing them with a look. "I don't need my career destroyed by two upstart students like you."

"Why aren't you telling this to Sai?" Naruto asked, pointing to where the bored-looking boy stared out the window blankly.

"You wouldn't know it from class, but when he needs to, Sai knows how to shut the hell up," Shikamaru informed him. "I really don't care what he says to my other students; he's good enough that he can say whatever the hell he wants. But he never talks back to customers and the only reason I handed Lord Gaara off Naruto a few weeks ago was to deter him because I can't handle any more clients right now. God knows why he didn't give up, though; the man's pestering me for a commission and you can't really tell one of Italy's most influential families to wait their turn…"

"Wait, so you thought I'd screw up?" Naruto asked, looking hurt.

"He thought you'd buy him some time," Sai spoke up. "Master Nara's an expert at sucking up and figured after Lord Gaara was done licking whatever wounds you inflicted he'd be a little further along on his queue. Unfortunately, he didn't anticipate that Lord Gaara would be capable of handling your difficult personality and ignore your bad behavior."

Naruto gaped at Sai before turning to Shikamaru. "You're an ass. Both of you are."

"Agreed," Tenten crossed her arms, still seething about Shikamaru's comments that she be seen and not heard.

Shikamaru wondered how the hell this was happening and after a lot of yelling managed to get them to all shut up before the carriage was parked. Tenten noted that they weren't going in the front door—probably for nobility only—and were instead using a side entrance meant for servants. Tenten knew it had to be a deliberate insult and was quite ready to forget Master Nara's no-speaking rule.

Kiba hopped off his seat up front to open the door for Shikamaru and his students. He neatly avoided getting the door shoved in his gut by a very impatient Naruto, who flung it open so fast it shrieked on its hinges and rattled the whole carriage. He jumped out and stormed to the door, making a big show of waiting for his much slower teacher.

_God hates me_, Shikamaru thought miserably, going through the trouble of hurrying if only to prevent the trouble that would persist if he _didn't_ hurry. He grabbed Tenten's sleeve when he noticed her staring at the elaborate statues outside. He realized that she'd probably never seen a bronze sculpture up close before but her fascination would give her away; even though he was a painter, it was quite common for artists and their students to be proficient at both.

"You're such a bumpkin," Sai remarked.

"You're such a jerk," Tenten muttered, rolling her eyes as she allowed Shikamaru to pull her inside.

"Quiet," Shikamaru hissed. As the group entered the building, a flurry of servants arrived at their sides. One offered to help carry supplies and another, water after their long journey. Tenten found it hard to believe that _Neji_ had ordered this and assumed they were just being polite. She'd never actually seen a rich person's servant before; Jou hadn't been employed when she met her and therefore didn't count. She hadn't seen the slender, dark-haired girl in some time but received assurances from Sakura that she was okay.

"Master Neji is waiting in his study. He expected you some time ago."

"So sorry to inconvenience His Highness," Naruto mumbled, but Tenten heard and barely managed to swallow her giggles. Even after the fact, a smirk from Naruto's comment still tugged on her lips as they traveled through several elaborately decorated corridors. The artists were eventually ushered into a large room where Neji was seated with Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou. An older man who Tenten could only surmise was Neji's father stood to greet them.

"Good morning, Master Nara," Hiashi said coolly. "Perhaps with all the money you're getting from this commission, you might be able to afford a watch."

Tenten blinked in disbelief at his rudeness. "Are you Neji's father?"

A painful silence descended. It had been an innocent question, mostly. Tenten turned to find that on Naruto's face was an almost comical look of horror, which almost certainly meant she'd said something very, very bad.

"Master Shikamaru," Neji began respectfully, "may I have a word with your student alone?"

Shikamaru wore an indescribable expression as he nodded yes. He and Hiashi turned to speak to one another and Tenten stared at his unforgiving back as she was led away by Neji. He didn't even look at her as he motioned for her to enter an adjoining study and as soon as the door was shut he pounced.

"My illustrious father was murdered many years ago by filthy peasants of little consequence, much like you," Neji bit out.

"Apparently they are of some consequence if they could kill such an _illustrious_ man," Tenten fired back, cover be damned. "And _my_ father was bled dry by the nobility and died in squalor, but unlike you I know _exactly_ who killed him and those consequences you speak of will one day come to pass. _You're going to pay, Neji Hyuuga, for killing my father_."

Neji blanched. "I've never killed a peasant, just some upstart noble that insulted my cousin. He was far too young to be your father."

"That rapier you carry, the one that looks plain and ordinary but isn't, was my father's last work."

"My father's steward obtained the sword for me; it was made by one of the most famous smiths in Rome. He was well-paid and most certainly doesn't have any children as rough and uncultured as you."

"If this man is so popular, why does every noble carry a fancier-looking sword than you?"

Neji opened his mouth to retort but realized Tenten had a point. Jiraiya was known for lots of decoration and embellishments on the handles of his blades. When he'd sent the servant away, he'd mentioned nothing about the jewels, telling him only that he wanted the best sword in Italy, automatically assuming it would be one of Jiraiya's as he owned several already. He'd written the white-haired smith a note thanking him for such a quality blade and had oddly not received a reply.

"You're telling me a peasant made this?"

"He would never be able to afford the precious stones, not one," Tenten said quietly. "He received no money for it. There wasn't even a commission fee up front."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because the ricosso bears his mark. It's looks almost accidental but it's in the shape of a flower."

_So it was intentional._ Neji had wondered how someone could leave such an odd mark on what was otherwise a perfect blade. It didn't look like a conventional signature so he didn't identify it as such.

"You're telling the truth."

_Yes_, Tenten wanted to scream. "Just because I'm poor doesn't mean I tell lies."

Neji stared down at the sword he still wore at his side. He was an honorable man, and as much as he'd grown to love the rapier he wanted to do what was right. He unlatched it from his belt and held it out to her. It sat in his palms invitingly, finally within her reach. Her dark eyes held the gaze of most incredible longing but she shook her head.

"I'll never get my father back, Lord Hyuuga," she said stiffly. "And whether it's intentionally your fault or not, he died so you could have that sword. I'm not going to ease your conscience." She quickly closed his fingers around the sword. "Keep it."

Tenten whirled around and opened the door. Before she left, however, she turned. "I'm sorry about your father, Lord Hyuuga. I hope you get justice for him someday."

Tenten closed the door behind her and left a stunned Neji behind. The noble refastened the rapier to his belt, realizing that before the end of the day he'd be having a talk with Danzou. The man had truly found him the best sword in Italy.

_How would he know to visit a peasant that no one's ever heard of? _Neji wondered, his hand resting on the doorknob. _Someone of his skill should have risen quickly, regardless of his lack of initial prestige_. _Tenten's father must have angered the wrong person along the way…_

_-O-_

Tenten wiped angry tears from her eyes on the way back to the study. She knew very well that Shikamaru might drop her as a student for her insubordination. She had wanted to blame Neji for what happened, and when she learned that he hadn't intentionally withheld payment she felt like she'd been robbed. The chip on her shoulder she'd been nursing was gone, and she stumbled without the weight.

Her reentry was graceless; everyone looked up at her, perhaps surprised that she looked relatively unscathed. She noticed Hiashi giving her an odd look as she rejoined Shikamaru's side. After a few hushed questions, she had to admit that she didn't know what Neji was going to do to her, because she hadn't waited around to find out.

Neji swept elegantly back into the room and everyone began to relax a bit. He looked totally unperturbed by what had happened and Tenten was a little envious. She realized that she had touched him very briefly in that room and she had suffered no ill repercussions yet. As an untitled guest in his house, he probably could have ordered some kind of punishment for her she thought belatedly. She didn't really want to be humiliated any further.

_I insulted his father_, Tenten recalled, beginning to twist her hands together in worry. _What's wrong with me? He lost his father too and I didn't even care, I just…_

"Sorry for the delay, Uncle," Neji said smoothly.

Hiashi nodded. "Let's begin. My nephew chose this room for the portrait specifically so you couldn't whine about the lack of natural light."

Shikamaru merely shrugged. "A good precaution," he conceded, careful not to reveal any emotion because he knew he was very likely to start ranting at Tenten again. Beside her, Naruto had taken to studying the very small portrait of a white-eyed lady to the left of Hiashi.

"I'll have my couriers get anything you might need," Hiashi stated.

"Thank you, but I brought my students along for that," Shikamaru said breezily. He turned to Gaara. "I apologize for the mix-up when you were at my estate."

"I'm sure that if you'd have known Temari was coming, it might have been different," Gaara said with a smirk.

Shikamaru's cheeks turned a little pink and Temari smiled prettily at him. He glanced at her shyly. "I didn't know I'd be painting your portrait today, Lady Temari."

"She insisted on being included, but at least she does her share of work," Gaara commented, eyeing Kankurou.

"I work…but only when it suits me," Kankurou grinned.

"I hadn't actually anticipated that you'd all be here," Shikamaru said honestly.

"Lord Hiashi insisted on being authentic." There was a dry note to that comment that Hiashi ignored.

As Shikamaru arranged his patrons, Sai and Naruto got to work setting up Shikamaru's easel. Tenten spread a cloth over the floor to protect the beautiful wood floor and began to ready her teacher's palette. She forced herself to slow down; it wouldn't do to spill turpentine on the floor or knock over a bottle of expensive pigment. She noted that all of Shikamaru's brushes had been meticulously cleaned.

Sai had already set up his easel (though it was much smaller than his master's) and was actually beginning to draw. To her relief, Naruto assisted her and before long the two were sketching too. Shikamaru was an incredibly quick and precise draftsman, and Tenten actually paused to watch the image unfold across the canvas. He was undoubtedly under a great deal of pressure yet seemed infinitely calm.

Neji watched the wonder slowly creep over Tenten's face as she watched her master at work. Tenten would always be an unmannered peasant to him, but their conversation had given him some insight.

_At least the boy has a talent he can use to better his predicament_, Neji reasoned. He watched Tenten's arm as her hand traveled her canvas. _He doesn't have to resign himself to be another unskilled laborer scouring Rome for work. I can't say I'd have taken the blade if I were in his position…it would feel hollow. Perhaps I shouldn't have offered at all…_

Hiashi stared straight ahead as he'd been instructed, but his mind was racing. He'd recognized Tenten immediately. _I heard Fujimoto had only one child with Yukarin…and it was not a son, but a daughter. _Hiashi wondered how, after all the trouble he'd gone through to get rid of Fujimoto and Yukarin, their daughter could find her way to him. He was not going to give her the opportunity to avenge them.


	14. Sympathy

La Verità Dolce

_Sonnie_

-O-

_This isn't too bad right now_, Tenten realized half an hour into the sketch. _He can't snipe at me when he's trying to look regal. They're actually staying still a lot longer than I thought they would. I'm kind of tempted to mess with Neji – I bet I could get him to move! But…I probably shouldn't since his uncle is here and Shikamaru might really throw me out on the streets._

When Sai had called on Tenten to fulfill her part of their bargain she found that it was incredibly challenging to sit without moving. He was almost shy, strictly drawing her portrait, something that surprised her given how ruthless she knew he could be. From what she'd heard about the frivolous nobility she was surprised to learn that some of them had discipline. The Hyuugas were impeccable.

_Flawless, alabaster skin…eyes like moonlight…aquiline nose, cheekbones like a knife blade…What a poet I am,_ Tenten thought, rolling her eyes and smirking. _If he only knew…but therein lies the problem. He _does_ know…He knows he's beautiful, but he doesn't know that _I_ think so too…At least he doesn't know I'm a woman…_

Neji frowned at Tenten's expression, not realizing that she was laughing more at herself than him. Her expression was a little fey and Neji suspected the young painter was secretly adding mustaches to all of their faces. He would never admit it, but he was somewhat jealous of Tenten's lightheartedness; it was never directed towards him, but she was quick to smile and seemed almost playful with her blonde-haired friend. Her body language was a different story with the pale-skinned, dark-haired student her teacher brought, and Neji realized she acted much towards this man as she did towards him.

_Neji really had no idea about my father's plight…I can't believe his father was murdered just like my mother. I would have thought he'd have found the perpetrators by now, what with all the money he's got. I can't believe he said I was "of little consequence" and actually compared me to the very men that killed him! I'm so sick of him manipulating my emotions so easily. I feel sorry for him one moment and despise him the next! _

Tenten resisted the urge to carve chunks from her canvas with her paint knife; Shikamaru would not only be appalled at her behavior, but he'd whine about the cost. Shikamaru's sketch was being completed in oils; he didn't have the luxury of drawing in charcoal beforehand. He was trying to capture the details of their faces and clothes because he knew he could complete the background at a later date, a date without the stress of having five high-profile clients staring him down.

Unbeknownst to Tenten, Hiashi's eyes studied her closely. _It's not so much that she looks like a man, but she simply doesn't _act_ like a woman,_ he surmised. _I suspect her father taught her everything he knew; he hasn't been dead very long from what I've been told._ Hiashi was growing paranoid. He knew Tenten couldn't read his mind but he quickly thought of something else. He hated feeling so vulnerable, especially to someone who was totally oblivious to his weakness. The girl bore a remarkable resemblance to her mother.

"Let's take a break," Shikamaru proposed cordially, sitting back and attempting to hide his fatigue. He knew it wasn't easy to sit still for such a long period of time, but it certainly wasn't easy to draw under pressure, especially when there were five models. "How about an hour? It will give my students some time to rest and you some time to attend to business."

"My staff will provide you with lunch," Hiashi offered civilly, rising to make the arrangements. Gaara hopped up abruptly and left the room, most likely rushing to his servants. They hadn't been granted entry and were most likely chomping on the bit to report to their master; a dark-haired young man similarly appraising Neji. Kankurou and Temari were momentarily greeted by the house staff and offered refreshments; Kankurou accepted and Temari declined.

_What am I going to do for an hour?_ Tenten groaned inwardly. She'd spent thirty minutes in one of the most stressful environments imaginable and she couldn't even begin to fathom "unwinding." She had virtually no appetite and just wanted the freedom to get away from everyone for a while. _Am I going to be chaperoned or something? I kind of what to see the rest of the house…and I don't want Neji catching me. He might even try to chastise me for touching him…I don't want to deal with him right now._

Naruto and Sai were locked in some kind of disagreement and Shikamaru was busy trying to lower the volume of their voices (at least Naruto's voice), so Tenten took the opportunity to sneak away undetected. She didn't plan on causing any trouble, but knew there was no way Shikamaru would allow her to satisfy her curiosity. While Shikamaru had a nice house, it certainly wasn't a palace.

_And this…is definitely a palace_, Tenten sighed admiringly. She warred between fascination and disdain. She was kind of curious about how Neji grew up; was this originally his father's home or did it always belong to his uncle? She could tell they had a very strict, formal relationship, almost a business arrangement. They relied on a network of servants at home. Their livelihoods impacted Rome as a whole.

_There are just so many people involved in their lives. Out in the country it was just father and I. We grew almost all of our own food. I altered my mother's clothes to fit me and mended my father's when they ripped. We didn't need anyone else but each other. Towards the end when money got even tighter, there was never any talk of marrying me off or selling our meager possessions. I was dependent on him, but only him. Why didn't he like taking me into town? Why did he teach me so much but leave me so unprepared in other ways…? _

Tenten felt tears begin to sting her eyes. She didn't cry when her father died, not really. Every time she felt close, she'd stamp out her sorrow by reminding herself she didn't have the luxury of emotions. She recalled how she blinked back tears when she'd asked Shikamaru to take her in. She remembered crying when she'd declined the sword Neji offered. She was determined to repress everything, always making sure she never shed more than one or two tears. Even in the privacy of he bedroom, she'd lay awake at night, staring at the roof over her head and thinking how _wrong_ everything could have gone, of how wrong it could _still_ go.

Tenten realized she probably looked foolish. She was a tiny, pathetic figure slumped over in an elegant hall so she ducked through the nearest doorway to escape the possibility of being discovered. She was overcome by all the ugly feelings she had carefully locked away in the past few weeks. Her nerves were frayed and she clutched her stomach weakly as she sank to her knees. Something about the house undid her. That someone could have so much money and still have the same problems she did.

She huddled beside a large, wooden cabinet with glass doors. Beautiful figurines were inside, carved out of what Tenten suspected would be jade. She felt a pang; her mother had been attacked for the simple hairpin she'd used that morning. Jade was not common in Italy but it was only a tiny trinket with more sentimental than monetary value. It was her only luxury. When those thieves demanded it she had resisted, much to Tenten's dismay.

Tears blurred the jade and brilliant glass together in a haze of white and green. _Someone killed my mother for a _hairpin_, for a tiny little stone no bigger than a grain of wheat. It's not fair, that being a woman made her a target when men run around Rome with a small fortune at their belts…those damned swords of theirs are worth more than anything my family ever had, and bandits took the one thing that was utterly priceless, beyond value. Why do people feel entitled to things that aren't theirs, what gives them the right to take things from people who aren't as strong as they are?_

"How…do I…move _on_?" Tenten asked herself out loud, squeezing her eyes shut at the weakness in her voice, at the sobs that broke up her words and tore at her heart. _What do I do with all this anger? I wanted to blame Neji…but it's not his fault. He didn't rob my mother. He didn't make my father sick. He has more money than I ever knew existed and he's just as angry as I am. I worked so hard to gain financial stability because I thought it would fix things but it just doesn't! How is my life supposed to improve if I can't get over Mother and Father's death?_

"Excuse me…"

Tenten gasped, so on edge she hadn't even heard the person approaching. Shame and embarrassment overwhelmed her and she rose so quickly she lost her balance. She yelped when she collided with the lavish curio; a sharp ornament on the front sliced neatly through her blouse and left a six-inch-long gash across her forearm that ran nearly from elbow to wrist. Tenten cradled the injured appendage to her chest, staring in disbelief at the intruder.

_I guess that I'm the intruder in this instance_, Tenten thought ironically, bloody hand clapped over her mouth. She wasn't wearing the luxurious gowns Tenten had seen in Master Nara's paintings, but she was still dressed more finely than any woman Tenten had ever met in person. The lush purple fabric really accentuated her pale skin and luminous eyes. "You're Lady Hinata."

Hinata smiled. Tenten was floored; since when did nobles smile at her?

"Are you alright?"

Tenten's mind was racing. _I almost knocked over a cabinet full of her father's expensive things and she's worried about me? _

"I've done worse," Tenten admitted sheepishly, backing up a step instinctively when Hinata advanced. To say she was mortified would be an understatement.

"You're hurt pretty badly," Hinata put forth, reaching for her arm. "I met a doctor in Holland who showed me how to stop the bleeding."

_Haruno! She had to have met Sakura if she knows Naruto_, Tenten realized. _Hinata's the whole reason Naruto wants to throw his life away. _

"Please, let me help you," Hinata urged. "If my father or cousin found you hurt, they might get angry."

"Well, I don't want to upset your father," Tenten replied, only a half truth: she really didn't want Shikamaru upset, which would be the likeliest result of her angering Hiashi.

Hinata looked concerned. "Did he say something to you? Is that why you were crying?"

"Not your father," Tenten admitted, surrendering her arm to Hinata, face red with shame. At least being discovered had cut her tears short. She was relieved it had been a woman who'd found her – she reasoned a man would probably be a lot more judgmental. A dainty square of silk was pressed to her arm and firm pressure closed around it, much stronger than Tenten would have expected.

"Neji, then? Is he the one who upset you?"

"Sort of…" Tenten trailed off. She desperately wanted to run, but Hinata was very nice and it might hurt her feelings if she pushed past her in her hurry to flee. "Please don't mind me, I've just been a little emotional today. I'm not usually like this, but…"

"Neji isn't a bad person," Hinata told her. "He's simply very proud with a strict sense of honor."

Tenten hoped the noise she made wasn't too impolite. "So it's honorable to ridicule people with less money, to point out that how lowly they are?"

"My cousin never felt that way before his father was murdered by peasants on the outskirts of town. Time doesn't heal all wounds."

Tenten was about to retort when she realized she similarly held the nobility in contempt because her father died penniless. She stared down at Hinata's white hand still clasped around her forearm. The wound was throbbing; Tenten was actually feeling lightheaded but didn't want to trouble Hinata. She was heading towards the nearest chair when the door swung open.

"Hinata, have you seen—" Neji's eyes narrowed when he saw how close Hinata was to Tenten. The color blanched from his face as he stared at Hinata's hand on her arm.

Tenten sighed inwardly, knowing she couldn't afford to look outwardly dismissive. _Oh, this is definitely not what it looks like…_

"Hinata, please leave us," Neji commanded quietly.

_Hinata, please stay!_ Tenten pleaded. Hinata shot her a terrified look but meekly obeyed her cousin's instructions. As soon as the door shut, Neji advanced.

"I can't believe I was actually considering apologizing to you," he said tersely, his jaw clenching. "Then I find you in here alone with my cousin?"

Tenten couldn't really tell him she didn't think it odd for two women to be alone in a room together, but had nothing better to offer him besides looking really, really sorry. She was a little floored when he mentioned an apology; if something similar had happened to her she would feel similarly betrayed, but she suspected that Hinata was a lot more vulnerable than _her_ cousin, wherever he was.

"We weren't doing anything wrong, just talking," Tenten informed him, not really keen on showing him her arm. She wasn't normally clumsy or jumpy and didn't want him thinking any less of her competency. She was fairly certain this was the most humiliating day she'd ever suffered.

"It isn't proper for a man of your station to be alone in a lady's presence," Neji pointed out. "Though I doubt you would know something like that, since nobles don't really cross your path too often."

"Just in the last few weeks," Tenten admitted, becoming hopeful at the direction of the conversation. _Maybe he's going to let me off the hook because he thinks I'm a little dim. Not ideal, but better than getting screamed at…_

"What did you two discuss?" Neji asked her curiously, watching her face for any signs of discomfort.

Tenten fought the redness seeping into her cheeks. "Oh, you know…stuff she wanted to talk about…" Tenten fumbled, remembering some of Shikamaru's complaints about Ino. "You know how girls are. I was just trying to be nice."

Neji nodded, a glint in his eye. "If you weren't that interested, what was her hand doing on your arm?" At Tenten's silence, he moved quickly to close the distance between the two.

"Wait!" Tenten's arms faltered as she began to lift her hands in supplication and midway through the action the handkerchief started to slip. She juggled the silk square around in her voluminous sleeves a bit but Neji caught sight of the blood. He stopped but his eyes didn't leave her. She sighed, lifting the expensive scrap away to show him the wound. His eyes narrowed slightly and she realized how severe it was, but now was definitely not the time.

"I kind of fell against that giant monstrosity over there," Tenten pointed, careful not to make eye contact, "and sliced up my arm a bit. Hinata wanted to help me, even though I told her it would be okay. She gave me her handkerchief to help stop the bleeding." She put her hands on her hips, head pointedly turned away from him. "That's the truth. Happy?"

"Happy is not the right word."

"Well you should be, because I told you what happened!"

"…You don't like me."

"You don't like me either. You always think the worst of me."

"You just lied to me."

"I did _not_ lie. We _did_ talk about what she wanted to talk about. She said some very nice things about you."

"You mean if you two spoke about what _you_ wanted to talk about, surely those nice things would not have been said?"

"_I didn't say that_." The pitch of Tenten's voice was starting to raise traitorously high, something that happened when she was annoyed. "As I was just pointing out, you're always jumping to the worst conclusions."

"So I am."

"I guess I'm not getting that apology, then."

"Not today," Neji said, not unkindly.

"You're very good at sitting still. I'm awful at it."

Neji blinked at her sudden change of subject. "You model for your teacher?"

Tenten felt the color drain from her face and realized that the light-headed feeling had never quite gone away. "In a manner of speaking." _At least Sai has been keeping his side of the bargain. _

"It's a good thing you're so dedicated to your trade," Neji said cryptically. At Tenten's puzzled look, he continued. "If you had to rely on your physical skills for a living, you'd be in trouble. Maybe it's a good thing you're not a noble. If you fall into cabinets you must be terrible with a sword. And here I was thinking you might be decent with one since your father made them."

Neji gave Tenten a sort of half smile to show he was somewhat joking, but clearly the humor was lost in the telling. When Tenten finally managed to close her mouth, she cocked her head to the side and managed to barely bite down a scathing retort. He watched her take a deep breath. "Remember how we just discussed conclusions and how you're always arriving at the worst ones?"

With a particularly mocking look leveled in his direction, she brushed past him casually. He caught her sleeve, halting her mid-step. "You should get that looked at by a doctor. It still hasn't quite stopped bleeding."

_Too bad Sakura's on the other side of town_, Tenten thought, replying automatically. "I can't afford—"

"We have a doctor here that can take care of it," Neji informed her, watching dark emotions war across her face at having revealed those three words without thinking.

_Figures_. "It's really not that bad," Tenten persisted.

"You should take advantage of my staff. They're at your disposal today."

_He's making an effort to be friendlier_, Tenten realized.

"The next time you paint I'll appoint someone to protect you from the furniture."

_Okay, scratch that_. "I'd be more than happy to see your wonderful doctor, Lord Hyuuga."

"He'd be more suited to the task than Lady Hinata," Neji said. "I don't know what she was thinking, trying to wipe up the blood herself."

Tenten bit her tongue, bit it _hard_ so she wouldn't inadvertently reveal she knew Sakura, and by proxy, Naruto. The blond boy was trying so hard to suppress his emotions and not give himself away, not to mention how hard he was applying himself during their lessons. She was not going to ruin his plans; Hinata, in the brief moments they spent together, had proven herself to be compassionate, something that Naruto truly deserved, more than her beauty or intelligence or money.

"You have servants for everything, don't you?"

"This doctor isn't a typical member of our staff. Our family doctor fell ill a few months ago and he's replacing him."

"He must not have been a very good doctor then."

Neji smirked at that. "He'll be back in a few weeks, I've been told. His replacement was nice enough to lend us his services while his master is in Venice."

"He sounds like a nice enough guy. How's his bedside manner?"

"I hear nothing but good things about Kabuto."


	15. Resolve

La Verità Dolce

_Sonnie_

-O-

"You are a lucky man, Tenten," Kabuto told her with a smile. The ointment he'd applied had stung quite a bit, but it felt a lot better now that it had been bandaged. The pain registered as a dull throb when she carefully pulled her sleeve down. "If you had sliced open the underside of your arm you would have hit an artery."

"Thank you Doctor Kabuto," Tenten said. Neji had promised a servant would show her back to the drawing room. She wasn't offended that he'd left; she was actually surprised he'd offer his staff up like he did. She supposed she'd finally managed to set herself apart. She might be a peasant, but that didn't make her a servant, and nothing was wrong with either one.

"Your break must nearly be up," Kabuto reminded her kindly.

Tenten nodded, eager to get back to painting. Unexpectedly, it was the least eventful part of her day. She peeked outside, wondering where this servant was. She heard a great deal of commotion, hushed whispers and running feet. She turned the corner and saw an ornately dressed figure surrounded by at least a dozen servants. She'd never seen such splendor: a teal silk brocade kaftan covered his shoulders, the bright white ermine peeking out at the silver-embroidered sleeves. His rich, dark hair was tied elaborately with silk and beads. He looked almost frail, his slight build nearly overwhelmed by the many layers of fine fabric. His luxuriously deep brown eyes had an almost dreamy quality that instantly vanished when they locked with hers.

Time stopped.

_Cousin._

Tenten thought she really might faint.

-O-

Neji mulled over his recent conversation with Danzou. It had been far from satisfactory; Danzou was notoriously evasive. He got the desired results, but one didn't usually want to know how they were achieved. Neji had rewarded him more than generously for his beautiful find. He had no intention of reclaiming the money, but his inquiries were dodged with more-than-typical zeal. The man was used to protecting his secrets in the name of greed, but this latest episode seemed borne from self-preservation.

_I don't like when people keep secrets from me, but I've already demanded the truth from him. What more can I reasonably ask without accusing him of something? I have no desire to go down that road, especially with someone who's served our family so faithfully for so many years._

Neji was making his way back to the drawing room when he stopped suddenly, neatly avoiding Lee, who was running in his direction fast enough to knock them both over. The dark-haired servant managed to grab the edge of the doorway and swung to a stop after barely missing an end table.

"There have been too many close calls today with furniture." Expecting some kind of retort, Neji was surprised at Lee's lack of reaction.

Lee was panting. "Lord Haku is here."

Neji frowned. "He wasn't supposed to arrive until Friday evening."

"He's early, then. He's requesting an audience with Lord Hiashi."

Neji felt a swift surge of irritation. "Inform my uncle. I'll attend to Lord Haku in the meantime."

Lee was off in an instant. Neji knew if Shikamaru didn't finish his preliminary portraits today there'd be very little chance in getting everyone together in a similar fashion. It was more symbolic than anything that the day progress smoothly. He didn't need his cousin's future husband coming along and interfering with business. He needed to prove to Hiashi that he could close this deal, and if his uncle wasn't around to finalize everything it just wasn't going to work.

_If Tenten doesn't like nobles, he's going to hate royalty_. _Not that the Grand Vizier's son is royalty per se, but serves the sultan directly and arguably has more power than he does. _

To Neji's utter surprise, Tenten already stood with the visiting dignitary, the pair surrounded by a smattering of shocked servants who could not keep their eyes off of them. Lord Haku was examining the bandage on Tenten's arm, apparently dispensing his own medical advice. The young lord was rumored to be an avid follower of holistic remedies, something at odds with the scientific fervor that had recently gripped the city a decade prior.

Haku reached into one of his voluminous sleeves and retrieved several small items. He handed them to the brown-haired painter, who held them with reverence and delight. It was honestly the happiest Neji had ever seen Tenten. They exchanged some words and the latter skipped away cheerfully, even flashing him a smile on the way past. Something was definitely not right about that, Neji decided, even if it was kind of nice in a really peripheral way.

"Lord Haku," Neji greeted cordially.

"Lord Neji," Haku smiled brightly, something that had previously irked Neji. His splendor in general bothered Neji; men weren't supposed to be "pretty." Haku's eyes were merry crescents in his face, but Neji didn't think someone who was arranged practically from birth to marry a virtual stranger should be so happy. Haku was being groomed to take over his father's position and Hinata would soon very likely be the most powerful woman in the Ottoman Empire.

"Your journey from Turkey was uneventful?"

"No," Haku admitted demurely. "But it was enjoyable nonetheless. The captain of the ship I traveled on was quite a rogue. My servant was instructed to find the quickest transportation available, and I fear a former pirate was the Mediterranean's swiftest sailor."

Haku looked far from scandalized; he looked positively elated. Neji had no real response to that. He didn't know Haku particularly well, as this was only the third time they had spoken (Neji hesitated to use the word "converse") and it was never for very long. Neji just chose to write it off as Haku being Turkish and Turks as being just plain _strange_.

"I am relieved you reached us unscathed," Neji said politely. Haku's lips twitched involuntarily, which first made Neji wonder what had happened before he decided he really, really didn't want to know. The young foreign dignitary merely nodded carefully, as if he truly did harbor some deep, dark secret from the voyage. Neji didn't really think this too likely, but would take care to avoid the subject in the future.

"Will your uncle's business delay him much longer?"

"We did not anticipate your early arrival."

"Yes, I believe you scheduled a portrait session for today," Haku said casually, taking the seat Neji offered.

"Did Tenten tell you that?"

"Your little painter?" Haku chuckled. "Tenten is a delight."

"You know him?"

"Not for many years," Haku recalled, struggling to keep the fondness out of his voice. She had only a moment to impart her secret but the urgency of her situation moved him deeply. Haku had a strong aversion to lying but came up with something halfway truthful to tell Neji. "Tenten's mother served my family very briefly during our visits to our summer estate in countryside."

"And you remember all of your servants and their families?"

Haku was glad he was sitting down. The Grand Vizier would visit Rome often when he was young. He recalled how his mother would flee his father's violent tempers, showing up on Yukarin's doorstep with her young son in tow. For the most part he'd been content to be free of his burdensome family. Haku hadn't been oblivious, but he was all too happy to pretend for a few weeks that his father didn't beat him and his mother. There were always dire consequences when they returned (because his mother always went back) but every trip had been uniquely precious to him.

"Tenten was the only child there my age," Haku said serenely. "My mother couldn't be bothered." _Because Aunt Yukarin was too busy nursing her back to health_. "So we saw each other every day."

"Tenten never gave the impression of being a servant. He's very disrespectful."

Haku opened his mouth and quickly closed it. "That's not surprising," he finally managed. "Tenten was never a servant. Just because your mother or father are one thing does not automatically make you the same."

"Class does not change," Neji said firmly. "Tenten will always be the child of a blacksmith."

"Class does not define character," Haku informed him quietly. He recalled how the trips had stopped altogether when he got older, or at least he and his mother were no longer invited along. He had watched his father beat his mother to death in front of him when she'd begged to accompany him to Italy, truly intent on running away for good. He must have suspected something, because the blows didn't stop until he was pulled off her bloody body by one of his advisors.

"I never said a blacksmith couldn't be a good man, merely that he would always be a blacksmith."

Haku bowed his head. "I find it very depressing you consider this to be a limitation."

At the sounds of approaching footsteps he stood, smoothing out imagined creases in his silk robe. Despite the heavy subject matter they'd just discussed, Neji saw no sign of distress as Haku greeted Lord Hiashi graciously and apologized for his abrupt visit.

"Lord Haku, I'm glad to see you made your journey safely," Lord Hiashi told his guest.

"Thank you for the warm welcome," Haku nodded. He smiled kindly. "I'm aware that my arrival is inconvenient."

Hiashi shot his nephew a look. "Is that so?"

"Forgive me, I did not mean to implicate anyone, nor am I angry. It would please me if you concluded your business today before tending to me. I am in no hurry. The fault lies with me for being so early. Would I be permitted to watch your portrait session?"

Neji was aghast. Tenten couldn't have had more than two minutes with their guest and had ignited something within him Neji had never suspected. Haku had always been so passive in their previous meetings. Where did this curiosity coming from, and the impishness? Neji suspected that Haku found all of this quite amusing, which annoyed him endlessly.

"Of course," Hiashi acquiesced. "We were just about to begin our next session. I'll introduce you to the Sabaku family."

"I've heard of them," Haku mentioned vaguely. "Apparently the youngest one has the most remarkable hair."

"They're siblings yet each has a different hair color," Neji commented impassively. Everyone in _his_ family had the courtesy and good sense to resemble each other.

"Can I meet the painters, too?" Haku asked shyly.

"Besides the one you already know, you mean? Neji couldn't resist.

Haku smiled. "If it wouldn't be considered too disruptive." _I want to have at least a little bit of fun before I have to drag my unwilling bride back to Turkey. I barely know her, but Hinata should at least be enjoying some time with her family before she's made to suffer mine_. "Does Lady Hinata have her portrait painted often?"

Haku decided he didn't like the look Hiashi was giving him. "This is a portrait celebrating a business venture. She has no place in it. Neither does the Sabaku woman, but her brothers might take offense."

Haku's smile was strained. "I see. Could you please lead the way, Lord Hiashi?"

-O-

Tenten was absolutely elated upon her return, which stole whatever lecture Shikamaru had planned for her right out from under him. Kabuto had kindly offered to stitch her shirt back up, so a little twisting of fabric managed to hide the evidence from him with ease. He had expected her to be hauled in by Neji, appearing contrite or angry, but her light and airy steps were completely new to him.

"I'm glad you found your way back okay," Shikamaru said neutrally.

"Thank you, Master Shikamaru," Tenten returned brightly. "This really is an amazing house."

"You were gone a long time," Sai scoffed. "You didn't get lost?"

"I had some help," she said cryptically, her smile making her teacher ill at ease.

"You should have been using this time to draw," Shikamaru criticized.

"I know, but it occurred to me that you might not ever bring me back here so I wanted to see everything while I had the chance," Tenten admitted sheepishly.

Naruto's eyebrows shot up comically in disbelief that she would disclose that opinion so openly. Sai appeared mildly disgusted at her unprofessional attitude but overall apathetic to her, momentarily returning to his canvas. Shikamaru was caught somewhere between them both, merely settling for what he hoped was a stern and disapproving look.

"As long as you didn't cause any problems for Hiashi and his staff, there's no harm," he finished lamely. Sai looked rather disappointed in his verdict but said nothing, merely picking up another brush as he continued with his under painting. As Shikamaru ambled off to his seat, Tenten caught Naruto's eye and smiled.

"I saw Lady Hinata," Tenten whispered. "She's very beautiful."

Naruto beamed. "Thanks, but she's mine. You should get one of your own."

Tenten almost snorted. "I'll be sure to."

"Hey, who's that girl with Hiashi?"

"…That's a man, Naruto," Shikamaru sighed, embarrassed by Kankurou's laughter; he'd obviously overheard, as Naruto lacked the ability to modulate the volume of his voice. Haku merely smiled serenely at him. Naruto winced sheepishly and stared at his feet. Hiashi called Shikamaru over and made introductions. The latter was clearly impressed by the young lord's manners when he asked to meet his students. Shikamaru made awkward introductions until he got to Tenten.

"It's nice to meet you all. I won't be disturbing you if I watch, will I?"

"You've never had your portrait painted? I thought you were rich!"

"Mister Naruto, being rich doesn't mean you get your portrait painted often," Haku replied gently, oblivious to everyone's mortification. "Some people have very different attitudes on how money should be spent." At Naruto's look of confusion, he continued. "Lord Hiashi uses his influence in this city to ensure that its citizens can continue to enjoy luxuries they wouldn't otherwise. My father wields his power in the name of the Sultan, and makes every decision with the Empire's best interest in mind. And I plan on using my money to make sure that my future wife is very happy and comfortable."

"She sounds like a lucky woman," Naruto beamed.

"Yes, Lady Hinata will be one of the most powerful women in Turkey," Hiashi said smoothly, a hint of cool pride seeping into his voice. "This marriage has been planned ever since she was born."

A series of emotions crossed Naruto's face before he could catch himself. He ducked his head behind the canvas momentarily, so hopelessly crushed and so completely unable to show it. Tenten's heart broke for him and to get everyone's focus off of him, she took quick action. She didn't want Neji or Hiashi catching onto him.

"Lord Haku, why marry someone from Italy? Why not marry a Turkish girl?" Tenten prayed he could read her diversionary intent. He had always been so smart.

Haku bowed his head. "My father chose to take only one wife, a rather unusual practice in our country for a man of his power, and I have decided to do the same. I wanted to travel before settling down, and decided that having a foreign wife might be an adventure. However, I found out that my father had this marriage arranged for me. He only told me recently."

"So, just like that?" Tenten asked pointedly, making sure to say something before Naruto could speak up. "You don't love her?"

Haku froze, his dark eyes darting to Naruto's in realization. He shook his head, and to Tenten's dismay she saw red creeping into his cheeks. She had meant to spare Naruto, but not at the expense of Haku. He was so sensitive and no doubt felt strong pity for the blond haired man he'd met just minutes earlier. The young lord fumbled with his words. "I'm sorry, I'm keeping you from your work. Perhaps this was a bad idea. My apologies, Lord Hiashi; I should go."

Every pair of eyes watched his undignified exit. Tenten's face was red with embarrassment and exasperation; why couldn't she do anything right? She'd just found her cousin and moments later succeeded in humiliating him. She didn't even know he was royalty; that also meant her own mother had hidden that information from her. Tenten was debating how thoroughly she'd be punished if she ran after him when she noticed Temari's mouth sliding into a sly grin.

"You certainly have a way with people," Temari observed haughtily. She was keen to have a laugh at the painter's expense. "I wouldn't expect you to know, but arranged marriages are quite common, at least amongst those with money. I can't imagine anyone going through the trouble for a baker's daughter or something."

Tenten met her cool green eyes without flinching. "At least I can marry for love," she swore triumphantly, noting the way Temari's eyes flew to Shikamaru. "I think a painter can say that about himself, right, Master Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru frowned at her but said nothing, preferring to shrug. Temari bit her lip but didn't get the reassurance she'd hoped for from him. As if it had never happened, Shikamaru began corralling the nobles back into position for their portrait. Tenten ignored the feeling of their eyes on her this time around, and Neji noted the hard line her line her mouth had settled to, a dark look that hadn't been there even after their tense discussion.

Tenten was so upset she almost succumbed twice to the urge to vomit. She focused so fiercely on her canvas she was surprised her brush strokes didn't poke right through it; she was a painter possessed. She was too scared to look, but heard Shikamaru's progress in the form of elegant sweeps of paint-covered bristles over canvas. His pace was twice as fervent as before, and Tenten realized that now more than ever he just wanted to be done.

If it were a typical commission his students would be painting most of it. The higher the fee, the more work he was obligated to complete himself, and this was an industry standard. Sai would paint a majority of the background, his other advanced student would be painting a lot of the clothing detail, et cetera. However, the Hyuuga family was insistent that he perform all the work himself in front of them, and it was an almost unprecedented amount of stress being placed on him.

Tenten had learned enough in her month with Shikamaru to know that the faces were usually painted last. The Hyuugas had demanded this session of him without mentioning beforehand they would all be present. They had little regard for his process or schedule and Tenten recalled how very immature she'd been acting and she'd been ashamed. It wasn't easy for her to reign in her impulses, but she'd grown up only worrying about what her parents thought, and Shikamaru was far from a father figure. She was still learning about consequences, and the fear she'd been burdened with at her father's death was no match for the slow realization of what discovery would really mean for her.

_Shikamaru could be thrown in prison or worse, and so could I_, Tenten thought bleakly. She leaned back in an attempt to casually see how far Sai had gotten and nearly fell off her chair. Kankurou snickered, but he'd been the only one to see. To her dismay, his skill made her look and feel like a total amateur, but she consoled herself with the knowledge that he was supplementing her education. Naruto had abandoned the group portrait altogether, choosing to do studies of everyone's faces instead.

It occurred to her Shikamaru might have asked him to do this so he would be able to look at them later. And Sai had paid little attention to the figures, instead painting the details of the fine velvet drapes and elegant embroidered rug. She knew what Shikamaru was up to and was a little hurt he hadn't asked her to assist him before realizing there was no reason why he should trust her with such a task. He'd taken her along because Neji had made an inquiry; he admitted that readily. And she hadn't stuck around during the break to receive any instructions anyway.

_I'm a terrible student_, Tenten thought. _I took everything so seriously when I got to Rome, but now that I'm comfortable I've become complacent. I never thought this would happen to me, that I'd let this city begin to strip away parts of my identity…I mean, I was never like this out in the country. I was engaged every day. I look forward to my sparring sessions with Naruto more than my lessons with Shikamaru…_

Tenten vowed to focus more on art, beginning at that very second. Neji saw the fire jump back into her eyes and was pleased. With every pass of the brush she strengthened her resolve. _Haku is the only family I have left. Even if he's mad at me, I have to tell him that I'm sorry. I need to become a better artist so I can serve the man who rescued me from poverty, even if he can be a lazy oaf. And Naruto will be an amazing swordsman, strong enough to fight Neji for the honor of Hinata's hand in marriage, a contract be damned. After all, the last thing Haku would want was to see a woman in an unhappy marriage._


	16. Intrigue

La Verità Dolce

_Sonnie_

-O-

On the carriage ride home, Tenten's mind was racing, busy weighing all the pros and cons of her first assignment away from home. She had managed not to faint from blood loss in front of Hiashi and Neji but didn't have the opportunity to see Haku again. She stole a glance at Naruto, whose misery radiated from him in waves. Sai was aware something had happened in that room, but couldn't put his finger on what exactly was bothering his yellow-haired peer. Shikamaru was still annoyed with Tenten but was actually quite impressed with the work she managed to put out.

_I haven't been giving her any kind of special instruction_, Shikamaru reflected. _Her skills were adequate when she arrived, comparable to my other beginners, but now she's drawing hands and faces quite skillfully. She must be getting some kind of help…Sai certainly wouldn't be inclined to help her. Naruto would help her but there's no way he'd be able to keep something like that from me; the man's face is an open book that reads itself aloud. She doesn't really talk to any of the others (not that you could consider screaming at Sai "talking" in any sense of the word) but she can't be getting so good on her own. _

"You were very confrontational today," Sai remarked, giving Tenten one of his infuriatingly insipid smiles. "I don't know how you can possibly survive as an artist if you can't even talk to your clients."

"And you were very monotonous today," Tenten snapped. "I don't know how you can possibly be as creative as you are. You barely have a personality and I can't see anyone wanting their portrait painted by someone as dull as the canvas it's painted on."

Shikamaru sighed. They both had valid points in his opinion, which he found unfortunate since both points were just really depressing for him. _I should have become a monk or something…_

Tenten interrupted his thoughts. "What did Neji say to you before we left?"

"He wanted me to keep an eye on your arm," Shikamaru replied deftly. "Apparently navigating a room full of expensive furniture poses a challenge for you."

"I was fine until Lady Hinata snuck up on me and scared me half to death," Tenten grumbled. "But she was very nice and even helped me a little."

"You said you saw her, not that you talked to her!"

Tenten's face swung around to meet his and gave him a very stern look. He immediately realized his mistake and went back to looking out the window. Shikamaru looked puzzled but didn't know what was going on. Tenten decided to run interference again and showed Shikamaru her arm.

"I thought you were holding it funny but I didn't want to bring too much attention to it," Shikamaru confirmed. "A cabinet did that?"

"It was a very big cabinet," Tenten said defensively. "Is that all he said?"

"He was wondering if you would accompany me on my next visit."

"The man has a whole house full of easy targets to pick on. Why go after me?"

"Some people like a challenge," Sai reasoned, "though I don't know why he'd bother with you."

"I don't know why _anyone_ would bother with you," Tenten returned.

"If you two are going to argue, I'll leave you at home next time," Shikamaru said sternly to Sai.

Tenten was surprised to see color rise to his pale cheeks. "I'm your best student, Master Shikamaru. You'd let my career suffer for someone who's been with you for a month?"

"Let's face it, good or not, Tenten made an impression on him," Shikamaru explained. "And he was concerned enough about to tell me about the injury. Men like him are very particular about the commoners they interact with. At this point he'd notice Tenten's absence over yours."

Tenten frowned. She knew that she often bickered with Sai, but didn't want to raise any real, genuine hostility. If he waged an actual campaign of misery against her she didn't know if she could withstand it emotionally or professionally. Her mind erupted in panic.

"I won't argue with him anymore, Master Shikamaru. Let him come along. Besides, you need his help for the final painting; no one can paint wood detail and fabric like he can."

Shikamaru gave her a peculiar look but nodded slowly. "As long as the two of you get along with each other for the next two weeks, Sai can come back with me. I'm pretty much stuck with you, Tenten, but don't think I can't make your life miserable in the meantime if you deserve it."

"Yes sir," Tenten acquiesced, surprising her master. She had been acting strange. Something had happened at that house and it wasn't just a cut on her arm. He noticed that Naruto was acting oddly too.

Naruto's quiet…I'd normally call him on it but I like him better this way..

Tenten shot Sai an apologetic look that he blew off. Rolling her eyes at his attitude, she turned and stared out the window. She wondered if he would up the ante for almost getting him kicked off the assignment. Fear coiled in her belly at the thought; she'd been dreading the nude sessions for weeks. She'd been grateful when he hadn't insisted upon it at first until she realized he did it for his own comfort as well. She'd offended his pride and knew he'd get her back, even at his own expense.

-O-

The house was quiet as he approached, just as he knew it would be. He had his servants canvassing the estate for weeks, observing everyone's schedule; however, there was only one person whose whereabouts he cared about currently. The servants had left their mistress alone and unprotected, making use of the free time she permitted them in the late afternoon. After the quarantine had been lifted by Sakura, the maids wouldn't stay an extra second longer on the estate.

To his delight, she opened the door hurriedly, no doubt expecting someone else. Zetsu smiled thinly, leisurely running a fingertip against the oak doorframe before stepping through it. Her look of dismay satisfied him deeply. Ino stared in disbelief before her eyes darted to glass vase on the table. She lunged desperately, but before she could grab it, Zetsu snatched it away and flung it away. She shrunk from him but he seized her wrists. He shoved her, _hard_, and the back of her head knocked a picture off the wall.

"Don't bother screaming, Ino. I know you've sent the maids away. Your cook is at the other end of the house and all of your husband's students are gone."

"What do you want?" Ino's fingertips brushed her tender scalp, relieved when they didn't come away wet with blood. She straightened up and winced; her back was likely to be one big bruise by bedtime.

"One of my associates is returning to Rome within the month," Zetsu informed her. "I was thinking how happy he'd be if I gave him a gift."

Ino narrowed her pale eyes. She knew what he wanted. "I'm not raising poppies for you." She gasped in pain, doubling over when his fist struck her side.

"It's not like your husband will find out. He doesn't touch you. Is it because of your filthy habit?"

"The only reason I was addicted to opium was because you laced my food with it!" Ino shot back. "You were my tutor! I trusted you! And then you threatened to expose my addiction, an addiction I never even knew I had, unless I helped you cultivate a whole crop!"

Zetsu laughed at Ino's angry tears. He knew Ino was most likely still in love, but it was of no concern to him; feelings made people so much easier to manipulate. Shikamaru had been too young and infatuated to decipher her inconsistent moods as anything but a spoiled temperament. Zetsu had made sure he learned the truth on the evening before their wedding. As expected, the young painter went through with it, but it ruined everything between them. Ino's story hadn't exactly been a credible one.

_But that just makes everything so much better for me_. _She has no one to turn to that might believe her. Her father is dead. Her childhood friends are too vain and shallow for her to trust. She has no choice but to do as I say. That girl couldn't kill a plant if she tried…my favorite little lady with a green thumb. She knows almost as much about flora as I do. I don't think her husband even knows what poppies are. I bet she could grow all kinds of poisons for me in her garden and he'd be none the wiser._

"Ino, dear, please get up from the floor. You're scaring me."

"I hate you," she growled. His mocking tone made her seethe. Her breath was still uneven as she attempted to stand. When she was eight she'd fallen down the stairs and suffered internal injury. The pain in her side felt very similar, though she doubted Zetsu would allow her the required two weeks of bed rest.

"The seedlings are being shipped to you," Zetsu told her, ignoring her outburst. "They're already several weeks along, but I've been tipped off that the police force is planning to raid one of my warehouses. Granted, they don't know it's mine, but I can't suffer the loss of an entire crop. They're currently in transit but they need to be transplanted to real soil before the week's end."

"I won't do it!" Ino's throat was seized in Zetsu's hand. He brought her startled blue eyes within inches of his own and spoke in a low, dangerous voice.

"His former master is dead because he angered us. We can kill one of Rome's most illustrious painters and not even go to prison for it. Who says we cannot simply do it again? You're not in a position to argue your own worth beyond what you can do for me. If my profits for this crop are below what I project, I'll have this place burned to the ground with you and your husband inside, along with all of his students and all of your servants. You're simply not strong enough to stand up to us."

Pausing on that note, he turned to leave, relishing her fearful and hopeless expression. When he was gone, she managed to drag herself to the table and pull herself into a chair. She rested her forehead against the wood of the table before slowly and gently pressing her head injury to the cool, hard surface. She winced, but it felt good, even though she knew it looked odd. She gazed blankly at the door he left open as she rubbed her tender throat, trying to pull herself together before Shikamaru arrived home.

-O-

Sakura stared expectantly out the window of the Uchiha household, restless and bored. Naruto was late and she was in one of her least favorite places in all of Rome, possibly the entire world. She'd helped Jou secure a job but the girl appeared miserable, almost nervous. Sakura had offered to take a look at her but Sasuke had quickly snapped at her to mind her own business. Rather than argue, she merely shrugged and suggested inviting Sai over for tea with Itachi.

_That jerk gets so mad when I make threats against him, but he has no problem bullying others without mercy. Double standards are so annoying. Sasuke's acting even ruder than usual. Telling a doctor to mind her own business? That's absurd. What an ass. _

Jou hadn't said a word while being poked and prodded, but Sakura's exam revealed excessive fatigue. With some urging she mentioned that she wasn't sleeping well and always woke up exhausted. Sasuke had been assigning a lot of extra work (though Jou never said why) and her hours were so strict she hadn't been able to leave the estate for two weeks.

"Let me find you another job, I feel like this is my fault," Sakura offered.

Jou hung her head. "Dr. Haruno, you've already done so much for me."

"If Sasuke Uchiha weren't such a prat you wouldn't look like so worn out." Jou looked like she wanted to comment but closed her mouth into a grim line. At her hesitation, Sakura's eyes went wide. "Is he forcing you to do things you don't want to do?"

Jou blinked as Sakura's meaning slowly dawned on her. "Oh! Oh no, of course not. He's never conveyed any…uh, _interest_ like that."

"Maybe that's why he keeps Sai around…"

Jou cocked her head. "Who's Sai?"

"That's not important," Sakura waved her hand impatiently. "Lord Jiraiya would _definitely_ take you in, but then you'd have a whole new set of problems."

"I've heard of Lord Jiraiya," Jou said timidly. "I'm a decent cook, but I—"

Sakura snorted. "He doesn't care about prior experience. One look at you and you've pretty much secured a position somewhere."

Jou frowned. "I don't know if I want to work for someone like that…"

"He just likes to look. A lot. He'll keep his hands off you, he's just kind of a lech. He's totally harmless. He might ask to draw you, though."

"How do you even know someone like that?"

"My servant Naruto caught his eye when he was visiting Shikamaru Naru's estate."

Jou smiled. "That's where Tenten works."

"Lord Jiraiya is rather taken with Naruto's 'rendering of the female form' or something like that." She rolled her eyes as she recollected the silver-haired art aficionado practically rubbing his hands together gleefully. "Just promise me you'll think about it if things don't get better here, okay? He's not as nice to look at as these Uchiha men, but he's a lot cheerier at his worse than they are at their best."

Jou's dark, haunted eyes glanced down, but she nodded slowly. Sakura wasn't too optimistic, even as the girl uttered a quiet, "Okay. Thank you."

-O-

Tenten tried to ignore the throbbing in her arm, no longer in a position where fleeting thoughts could distract her. She knew it wasn't really wise to practice with such an injury, but after arriving home Naruto had practically begged her. Seeing Neji had undoubtedly ignited his ire, and the newfound knowledge of Hinata's engagement spurred him on. Meeting Haku lent his situation even more urgency; the very man he longed to be had stood before, looked him in the eye, and smiled in his face.

Tenten was taken aback by his sheer power. He was already an aggressive fighter, something that might get him into trouble against his much more experienced opponent and was now attacking her recklessly. In his passion, the fundamentals she'd been advocating began to disappear. She saw openings everywhere but was reluctant to follow through when she risked further injury to her arm.

Tenten still easily held the advantage, and when Naruto realized this, he grew very petulant. He wavered between trying too hard and being almost afraid to attack. When his aggression lulled, he began to knock her thrusts away with his rapier until Tenten scolded him.

"Naruto, you need to stop parrying so much."

"It's better than getting stabbed."

"But you need that point for offense! Always keep the point between you and your opponent. If you're not careful you can even snap the end off of an inferior blade, just like the ones we're using. I don't want to ask Sai for another." _Or ask him for anything, ever, ever again_.

"Your arm is all busted up and you're still beating me."

"You're letting your emotions affect you! If you forget yourself in a real battle you'll be killed."

Naruto scowled. "Maybe Hinata would be better off that way."

Tenten lost her temper and swatted him in the head with the side of her edgeless blade. It left an angry red mark on his face but it paled in comparison to what she knew Neji would do to him.

"If you feel that way, you can forget lessons." Tenten tossed her blade aside and turned around, completely livid at this point.

"Hey!" Naruto swung his rapier at her impulsively. He didn't mean to seriously hurt her (because he swung, not thrust) but to his surprise she turned and dodged it neatly. Her hand struck his sword arm with such force it went numb; the weapon fell from his unfeeling fingers. Then her hand gripped his face firmly. It would have been almost comical if her grasp had been gentle.

"This isn't a game, Naruto. How do I get you to see that? One minute you're serious and the next, you lose heart. If you don't believe what you're doing is best for Hinata, why should I? Haku is a good man, you can tell after meeting him once. But is he going to be good for Hinata? Probably not…so prove to me that you're better. I didn't teach you fundamentals for you to ignore them. We're never going to get to the 'fun stuff' if you can't even remember the simplest rule of rapier fighting. When you first approached me I was impressed by your urgency. Don't be a liar."

Tenten backed away from Naruto and he shuddered, probably because during her lecture he'd forgotten how to breathe. Meeting Haku had been a setback. If he'd been a bad person, it would have motivated Naruto to fight. But he'd met a good man who could arguably give Hinata more than he ever could. Stealing Hinata away from him would likely damage Haku's reputation irreparably, and Naruto was loathe to harm the innocent. But Haku wanted what was best for Hinata, and he was determined to be it.

Tenten was quick to spot the change. Naruto's hand seized involuntarily as he lowered it to his fallen weapon, fighting to gain control over the numb digits. With great difficulty, he picked it up and pointed it at her. His whole arm still trembled, but he was a different man than the one she'd just fought. She suppressed a smile as her eyes discreetly sought her own weapon, because very shortly she would need it.

"I'm not a liar, Tenten."


	17. Progress

La Verità Dolce

_Sonnie_

-O-

Sai knew he was being vindictive, but felt entirely justified after she nearly got him kicked off of his highest profile assignment yet. He had it all planned out in his mind: he was going to up the ante and the power would shift back where it belonged – to him. But he admitted to himself that drawing someone was not merely awkward for the model, and knew his discomfort would only increase alongside hers. He dreaded asking her to sit nude and he was the one who instigated the plot in the first place. He tried to suppress the irritation at that. He tapped his fingers idly until he heard soft footsteps outside the door.

Tenten didn't knock. She let herself in swiftly, her movements terribly tense. She'd closed the door behind her but hadn't moved far. Her arms were crossed and her chin was raised defiantly. He knew immediately the frown she wore was there to stay. She knew exactly what he'd ask for without him having to ask it, which in his mind was a good thing because it would be incredibly humiliating to put those words out there too.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"You're glaring at me."

"I can't imagine why."

Sai ducked his head so he could roll his eyes without her seeing; it wouldn't do for her to find out how affected he was by all of this. Sai wasn't very knowledgeable about human emotions but knew hostility when he saw it. He spent a lot of time provoking it but was unaccustomed to being provoked in return. Her brown eyes were fixed on him, pinning him in place with their brilliance.

Tenten's fingers toyed with the ties of her apron. "It's cold," she protested. "Why do we have to do this at night?"

Sai raised a brow. "There's a much greater risk of discovery if we try this during the day. Would you _like_ to be discovered?"

"Go to hell."

"What's with all the women I've met lately being so flippant about religion?" Sai asked innocently.

"You don't exactly strike me as the pious type, you blackmailing egomaniac," Tenten hissed. She'd uncrossed her arms so she could put her hands on her hips.

"Nice contrapposto, let's start with that." Tenten opened her mouth to protest but quickly snapped it shut when she saw he wasn't trying to provoke her, that he meant it. She slowly removed her apron and was tempted to fling it at the oil lamp on the desk.

_Burning down his evil lair might be fun, but it'd just make him angrier. Besides, I'd be discovered in his room and there's no way I'm letting _anyone_ find out about this._

"Sai, I've never done this before. Can I at least keep my breeches on?"

"Fine, I'll allow it this time."

"How gracious of you," Tenten bit out. She pulled her shirt over her head quickly, standing in her breeches and bindings. She saw that Sai was fascinated. He didn't strike her as the type of man who'd seen lots of naked women (or any, considering his personality or utter lack thereof) so the sight of her bare flesh was entirely new. She knew her bindings were unique, too. Sakura had found them similarly interesting.

"Are those bandages?"

"Yes. Anything else that pushes them down is too bulky or constrictive. I can deal with bandages."

Sai nodded as if he understood, an act that made Tenten irrationally angry. "Can you turn around why I take them off?"

"I'm going to see you in a few minutes anyway."

"Just…_please_," Tenten begged, hating herself for getting into this situation and Sai for putting her there.

Sai wordlessly turned, much to Tenten's surprise. She made quick work of the bindings, but stood there for a moment before speaking. She rubbed her palms over her nipples, which had pebbled in the cool air. She pulled out the leather tie that held her hair back at the base of her neck, careful that the brown strands covered her adequately. This wasn't how she envisioned being naked in front of a man for the first time.

"You can turn around now," Tenten grumbled, arms crossed over her chest protectively.

Sai blinked. "Can you take off the bandage on your arm?" He backpedaled when she shot him a fierce look and amended his statement. "_Okay_…the bandage can stay." He decided wisely to allow her hair down, affording her some protection against his gaze.

"How long am I going to have to pose?" Tenten asked. "It's cold in here."

"I lit all my lamps for you."

"Lamps don't exactly make up for the fact I'm naked from the waist up."

"Nude, not naked," Sai corrected. "Nude is academic. Naked is…_not_."

"You seem a little flustered," Tenten pointed out. "Why did you think this would be a good idea for either of us? You're the most awkward person I've ever met!"

Sai wanted very much to snap back at her but had no idea what to say for once. What he was doing was very, very dangerous. He wasn't quite sure if Shikamaru knew her secret; the painter was quite smart but would often overlook or ignore something that might cause him trouble or heartache. Shikamaru avoided confrontation at all costs. Taking on a female student in disguise would certainly be out of character for him, but he was also extremely vulnerable to pleading from a woman.

_I wonder if Hyuuga knows_, Sai wondered, for the first time able to ignore Tenten's piercing stare. _No, he would have revealed her immediately. Although the scandal would likely harm his negotiations with the Sabaku family…though he could be toying with her? Neji's not as perceptive as he'd like to think. He looks down on us all…_

"My eyes are up here," Tenten said weakly, squeezing her own shut in dismay. _At least this beats the alternative. If I had joined a brothel I'd be doing this every day with a stranger. At least Sai would never harm me or even touch me. I know him well enough to test his limits and our situation doesn't allow for either one of us to do serious damage to the other without hurting ourselves. I may not like this, but I'm in control just as much as he is._

Sai secretly marveled at her. He wasn't staring out of desire, but out of almost clinical fascination. She was just built _differently;_ there was no other way to describe it. He studied the shallow wells between her ribs, the way the lines of her waist drew inward before flaring out for her hips. He could see the muscles of her thighs beneath the breeches; he realized she never wore hose because they would simply draw too much attention to her legs.

_She doesn't have the hips of a man, something easy enough to overlook when she wears one of those hideous aprons or smocks over baggy breeches. But now that I know what to look for, I've watched her over the past few weeks. There's a marked difference there. It's very educational…but I don't think she'd appreciate the assessment. _

Tenten wasn't quite sure whether to be flattered of offended. She was glad he wasn't sexualizing her but wondered exactly what was wrong with her that caused him to view her so…objectively. _This is how I look at the insides of a watch or a music box, not how I look at attractive men_, Tenten realized. _Am I ugly?_

Sai, by this point, was utterly delighted, but since he was so completely unused to the feeling (and therefore expressing it), he didn't really look too outside his ordinary self. He was thankful that Tenten's hard expression had eased somewhat and threw himself into his study. He dipped his brush again and noticed that she looked curious; he reined his sarcasm in light of their current situation.

"You've never seen anyone paint watercolor before," Sai intoned, a statement, not a question. Tenten lowered her eyes. "Don't be embarrassed. Many do not consider it a serious art form, so Shikamaru doesn't bother with it. I favor it for my personal studies and he indulges me. It isn't something he offers instruction in, but I could teach you."

"You would do that?" Tenten asked with disbelief.

"Well there's no way you could learn it from him," Sai scoffed.

"Who did you learn it from, then?"

Sai blinked, as if not expecting that obvious question. "My brother taught it to me," he said after a moment, his voice carefully neutral.

"I didn't know you have a brother."

"_Had_, not have."

Tenten bit her tongue sharply, not quite sure whether sympathy or scorn was at the tip of it. Sai did not inspire compassion in her the way Neji did, which struck her as odd. They both enjoyed antagonizing her, but she'd reached some sort of strange understanding with the noble, temporary as it might be. She didn't know how Sai's brother died, but she knew how Neji's father did, and she knew exactly how he felt. She knew enough about him to know he would never do to her what Sai was currently doing.

_He would never exploit me_, Tenten thought. _He would turn me in but he would never extort me like this…I wonder what is worse, punishment or humiliation? I ran from my father's debt collectors, an offense that could imprison me for decades. Dressing like a man and presenting myself as one in business pursuits…that could get me killed. The Church would probably consider me a heretic, and the law considers me a criminal. _

"I'm sorry about your brother," Tenten offered weakly.

"He was the one that got caught running," Sai muttered offhandedly. "He almost got me killed too."

"Running?"

"Our family was indentured to another, a noble one, in Venice," Sai told her, realizing that she was a lot less inhibited during conversation. It made drawing her a hundred times easier. "My brother didn't like the work, so he decided to run off one night with me. He was caught and nearly beaten to death. The noble family pulled some strings and had him hanged for an offense he never committed; I think he was accused of stealing."

"You think?"

"I was six."

"Yet you remember the watercolor lessons?"

"Everyone tried to keep his manner of death a secret from me," Sai answered. "They thought I was too young to handle it and it took me years to learn the truth. His lessons were different. That was something he shared with me."

Knowing he'd accidentally imparted far too much personal information, he backpedaled. "Shikamaru said that your parents died. I guess that's why you and Hyuuga get along so well. You both have big chips on your shoulders…"

Tenten totally ignored his barb; she instinctively knew she might never have this chance again. She might never like Sai, but some insight on him would be very helpful in the future. "You don't hate the family that put your brother to death?"

Sai shrugged. "He broke the law. He didn't deserve to die, but he knew it was a risk when he ran away. He could have gotten me killed in the attempt."

"It sounds like you resent him, not the nobles that did that to him."

"Sometimes you just have to accept your lot in life," Sai said with a frown. "You have to work within the system. My origins won't change; I will always be beneath them in their minds, but I have skills that they will never have, skills that they will _covet_. When I complete my apprenticeship I will be the greatest painter in Rome. What happened to my brother won't ever happen to me."

Tenten looked down. "Neji's father was one of Italy's most powerful men and he was killed by a handful of peasants," she told Sai quietly. "Someone is always going to find you expendable. That's the problem with people in this place…they think that power will make them more than a man. It won't. Everyone is replaceable in the scheme of things."

Sai's eyes narrowed as he stared at his unfinished study. He met her gaze. "And how easily would you be replaced? A cross-dressing artist's apprentice in Rome, hiding her true identity from everyone she professes to call a friend? You may not see it, but Hyuuga knows something is a little different about you. He's not going to rest until he figures it out."

Tenten finally broke her pose and started to advance. Sai held his brush between them like a dagger. "Get back there!"

"I'm through with this!" Tenten spat, trying very hard to keep her voice down.

Sai knew the situation was spiraling out of control. "You said you'd do this. If you walk out of here I will make your life so terrible you'd gladly run away to a whorehouse."

"Then you don't sound much better than the people who killed your brother," Tenten said coolly, reaching for her shirt.

Sai felt anger seeping through him, worse than he'd felt in more than a decade. "Take it back."

"Why should I? _Listen to yourself_. Your brother sounded like a decent man. Think about what you're doing right now to someone less fortunate than yourself: me!"

"I'm giving you something in return," Sai seethed. He was _not_ like them.

"Only out of guilt and obligation," Tenten pointed out. "Let me keep my bindings on. Let me keep my breeches. I don't have to like modeling for you, but you need the practice and I need the help. I just need some dignity…can't you understand? I know you don't like me because of what I represent; I refuse to live by the same class rules that got your brother killed. Defy the system. Make it change for _you_. You can be better than this."

A far-away part of Sai's brain was telling him how strange it was, the feeling of his anger slowly receding back into the dark recesses of his heart. It was like snapping out of a daydream. He distantly registered what she said and shook his head restlessly. He dealt with being annoyed on a daily basis, but it was only on a superficial level because he simply couldn't be bothered by other people's shortcomings. He'd never recalled being _offended_ in such a way before.

"Are you alright, Sai?" Tenten asked, not out of concern but curiosity; he still hadn't answered her and was merely staring straight into space. Dark eyes turned and regarded her very neutrally.

"Keep your bindings and breeches. Be here in two days at the same time. I'll try to find something heavier to cover the windows – it might help a little with the cold."

Tenten held back the sigh of relief. She pulled her shirt on quickly, not bothering with the bindings. Her hands closed around her smock and she glanced back at him, not quite feeling sorry for him but there was some semblance of concern in her eyes. Sai was relieved when she said nothing, and when she was finally gone he sunk back into his chair. His eyes strayed to the watercolor study. It was incomplete, but oddly striking. He didn't enjoy going back and finishing his works; he wasn't one for polish or sentimentality. He stared at the steeple his fingertips made, studied the symmetry of his hands in the way he always sought logic in the rare instances he was lost.

_That…did not go well._

**-O-**

_That was brilliant!_

Lee had finally managed to secure the next day off from his duties despite Lord Haku's unexpected visit. The softhearted noble had kindly put in a word on Lee's behalf, and the servant's mind was racing with the possibilities. He knew he didn't have enough money to commission the master himself, but could definitely tempt one of the students with the money he'd carefully squirreled away. His sister had managed to send him a tiny portrait, a marvelous feat he hadn't dared tell Neji about.

Lee suspected that Lord Hiashi was intercepting various messages from her; the only reason he'd gotten the portrait was because it had been skillfully yet anonymously delivered. Since no one knew who sent it, it had been his duty to open and inspect for reasons of safety. A tiny ink drawing with her signature was tucked inside the wrapping. He knew his sister was in Rome, but the portrait she'd given him hadn't been recent. It was the best she could do with her limited means. He knew she must have run away from her master in Venice; much like him, she'd been similarly indentured as a child. He'd been powerless to stop it.

_If I can get some copies made of the portrait, maybe I can find someone that's seen her, someone that can help me find out where she is. She's going to need help. Orochimaru's cruelty is widely known. If he finds her first there's no telling what he'll do to her. I hear he's had servants executed before…he concocts allegations against the offenders and it's their word against his. Jou wouldn't stand a chance._

Lee loved his sister but knew her talents weren't really of any practical use. He knew her gender was a further disadvantage to her finding any kind of meaningful work; why would someone hire a female scribe or tutor when they could afford someone more famous and more importantly, male? She simply lacked the sense and propriety to function amongst the wealthy despite receiving an excellent education. She had always believed that class distinctions were foolish yet was painfully aware of the negative influence they'd had on her life. Even as a young girl these discrepancies depressed her.

_No noble has ever treated her with kindness,_ Lee thought. _And while the Hyuuga family isn't very nice to me sometimes, I am very well provided for. I have become an asset to their business; once my service ends I'll likely end up working for them for a wage. I am not mistreated or starved or physically punished, I just work for some very formal and somewhat moody people. My sister has been lied to, slandered, and beaten. I didn't abandon the Hyuugas to be at her side because I promised them and her that I would complete my contract and obey the law. _

Lee was no noble, but knew he had the honor and dignity of one, even if Hiashi continued to overlook it. He swore to help his sister, to rescue her from whomever she needed to be rescued from. He knew this mission was one practically without hope, but for the first time in many years he felt pushed beyond the perfunctory duties the Hyuuga family demanded of him. Lee stared at the drawing, small enough to fit in his palm. The features where unfamiliar to him; it pained him that he hadn't seen them in person. He could only hope he remembered enough of her tomorrow, on a day when everything had to work out just right.


	18. Agenda

La Verità Dolce

_Sonnie_

-O-

Tenten was still trying to erase her discomfort from the previous evening when Ino burst into the studio and demanded that her husband's students "be good for something" and "answer the wretched door." Her normal fleet of servants was likely scrambling around making the preparations for Shikamaru's rescheduled birthday party, leaving Ino a bit short staffed. The lady of the house was in a mood Tenten had never seen before, and everyone was trying to avoid her as much as possible. Tenten felt conflicted; Ino was under a lot of stress but she wasn't very sympathetic in instances like this.

Tenten scooted off her stool wordlessly and went to answer the door, reliving her first day at the compound as Ino's personal slave. She tried to avoid drawing attention to herself, slinking from the room while Ino and Shikamaru's other advanced student (not Sai, who was wisely absent) traded verbal volleys. To her surprise, the guest was one of Neji's servants, one whose name totally escaped Tenten at the moment. She couldn't even recall if they'd been properly introduced; Neji wasn't too keen on different classes mingling, and to her annoyance, found that as a tradesman she was probably considered lower than his staff.

"I apologize for dropping by unannounced," Lee bowed deeply. "My name is Rock Lee, and I require the services of one of Master Shikamaru's students. I will pay of course. Your name is Tenten, I believe?"

Tenten smiled and nodded, silently thanking his unfailing politeness for informing her of his name. "The Master is uh, _occupied_ at the moment, but you can set up an appointment in the meantime."

"Well, I'm on a strict schedule, and I was hoping that someone could actually work with me today."

Tenten crossed her arms. Her rather terrible experience the night before made her quite uncharitable in her estimations. "Neji doesn't let you out much, does he?"

Lee began to protest automatically; Tenten knew he didn't want to agree with anything she said out of respect for Hyuuga, and she had to respect him for it, because she knew what a total ass he could be to people below his station, which was sadly almost everyone she knew. How could he inspire such loyalty?

"Neji is not cruel to me, but he's a very demanding person. I'm proud to serve his family."

"You could be doing a lot worse," Tenten admitted. "I'm so sorry, please come in. The mistress of the house is on what one might mildly consider 'a rampage' so I was a little hesitant at first, but I don't know where my manners where, thinking that talking to you on a doorstep would be any better."

No sooner had she uttered those words, Karin shuffled by, clearly attempting an escape from Ino's powerful voice. Tenten looked apologetically at Lee, whose masters were all known for keeping their heads. Luckily the redhead had mellowed out considerably since her illness and was not the awful shrew that Naruto had earlier declared her to be.

"I'm not trying to be disrespectful to the lady of the house, but sometimes you have to accept a person as they are," Tenten shrugged finally, watching the tension creep out of Lee's shoulders slowly as Ino's voice faded into another wing of the house. "I wasn't trying to hurl veiled insults at Neji, just now. I would never use a veil."

Lee returned her smile shakily, knowing she was kidding but somewhat shocked at how lax she was. The Hyuugas ran a strict household but some of the wealthier families in Italy were mired in drama. The servants were just as bloodthirsty as their masters, backstabbing each other in order to obtain a more desirable position. Lee personally found Shikamaru's apprentices to be embarrassing, despite only seeing them a handful of times. Lee had actually seen them resort to physical violence; the pale, dark-haired boy was always the recipient, never the active participant, however he ruthlessly instigated it amongst his peers with a relish Lee had never seen before. Neji would never stand for that behavior, as it should be.

"You don't want a tour if you're in a hurry," Tenten reasoned, motioning him to follow her through the commotion of the house. Lee chided himself for letting his mind wander, especially when his host was so kind, lack of polish irrelevant. "It's not like you don't spend every day in a home fifty times nicer…"

"I…I don't have a lot of money, but perhaps you could suggest a student for drawing a portrait."

Lee showed her the amount to which he was referring by opening his slender wallet. Tenten wanted to pat him on the shoulder but thought better of it. Knowing Neji, his servants were probably taught to look down on painters. She fought the urge to roll her eyes lest her very sensitive guest misunderstand.

"Well, I know for a fact that Naruto comes highly recommended from the Master himself."

Lee gave a frown as if he thought Tenten was playing some kind of cruel joke on him. "He's the blond-haired man who accompanied you and that other student to the estate? Isn't he a troublemaker?"

"If your memory is so good then perhaps you remember that Shikamaru praised him more than either of us," Tenten snapped. She knew it wasn't fair of her to judge, but she was sick and tired of everyone looking down on Naruto. He didn't act like a professional but his talent spoke volumes, and wasn't that all that those class-conscious twits cared about anyway? He was just another worker to them, albeit a talented one, but his estimation in their eyes had probably already peaked anyway.

"I didn't mean to offend you, Mr. Tenten," Lee prepared to recant, feeling as though his opportunity was soon going to vanish.

"Look, I'm not really mad at you," Tenten confided, her eyes darting to three servants who rushed by with heavily-burdened arms. They backed up against the wall to allow them passage. "The household is currently in chaos right now and I'm a little angry that all of this activity is interfering with my studies." It was close enough to the truth – she didn't dare try and teach Naruto any swordplay now. She was just relieved that they squeezed in a lesson the day before. Additionally, the thought of sneaking off to Sai's room every other night meant an even higher possibility of discovery. It was going to be a hellish couple of weeks; she just wanted this damned party to happen, already.

"That's understandable," Lee offered politely, pleased that she was calming down a bit.

"Just promise me you'll get Naruto out of the house for a few hours. We can't afford a blow up between those two. He likes the tavern down the street. He'll draw you as many pictures as you want, so long as it means avoiding Lady Ino."

"Your Mistress won't be mad?"

"She's not _my_ mistress," Tenten clarified. "She's married to my teacher. She's also always complaining about how lazy we supposedly are and how we don't take initiative, so going out to lunch for a 'business meeting' might actually impress her. A transaction will take place so she can't get too angry."

"My lack of funds is really not going to be a problem?"

"Um…I thought servants were supposed to be paid…" Tenten didn't care if she was being rude. The amount she'd seen had been truly ghastly. She couldn't throw a rock in the Hyuuga mansion without breaking something expensive or irreplaceable and they couldn't spare any change for their hired help.

"I'm an indentured servant. The Hyuuga family has paid for my education, my boarding, and all of my basic necessities for the past six years."

"Then your contract will be up this year?" Tenten inquired.

Lee's expression hardened. "Yes."

"What will you do?"

"I'll probably go back to work for the family."

Tenten started. "But you'll be free to do whatever you want!"

"It may be that simple for painters, but it is not that way for me," Lee snapped. Artists knew _nothing_.

"How is it simple for painters? An indentured servant has the promise of long-term employment when they're hired. They're promised seven years of shelter and warm meals and someone to watch their back and protect their interests. We have the misfortune of relying on the nobility to recommend us to their friends when they're finished with us. You know how gracious they can be, I'm sure."

"But how can I turn my back on the family that's given me the very best anyone of my station has likely ever received? I've seen other indentured servants and they're treated like slaves. The Hyuugas would never treat me thus."

"No, they would only inflict guilt upon you so you spent your life in their service instead of your own." Tenten retorted. She didn't know what was wrong with her. Lee was a very nice person, albeit excessively conservative, and she needled him until he snapped. But he wasn't being fair, and apparently neither were the Hyuugas. She took a deep breath. "I'll fetch Naruto for you, as I said I would. Please wait here. When your business with him is concluded, you should probably return to the Hyuuga estate."

She left him standing in the hall. Lee's shoulders slumped as he watched her go. She swore under her breath every step of the way. She couldn't really blame Sai for this one.

-O-

Sai was curled up in his bed, studying the sketch he'd drawn of Tenten the night before. After she'd left (and he collected himself) he'd drawn several more featuring what he remembered of the bindings and the unwieldy bandage on her arm. He knew their next session would also have the bindings (and likely the bandage) but they'd struck him as so wholly unique that he wanted to capture them immediately. The new portraits were sketched in charcoal, to better capture the texture and lines of the bandages as they wove around her form. Watercolor had been an unwise indulgence for their disastrous first session but now he was at his leisure to mix to two mediums together, which was heavily frowned upon professionally.

Outside his door he'd periodically hear Ino's voice penetrate his domain, but they had wisely never tangled with one another. He couldn't really see why Shikamaru married her; everyone kept talking about her beauty but it wasn't an opinion Sai concurred with. He didn't really care for blonde hair, he reasoned, and when that blonde hair accompanied a loud and annoying voice, as was also the case with Naruto, he found a total lack of redeemable qualities there.

_Ino's on the warpath, so I think this is the safest place to be_, Sai thought. He'd been a student with Shikamaru for a very long time, but there wasn't a big age difference. Shikamaru confided in Sai because he had no one else, and was very open with his secrets because Sai simply had no one to tell. Sai had worked for him before formal boundaries had taken hold and it was simply too late to revert to a normal teacher-student relationship.

_It's not my day to teach, anyway. I could be rotting in a jail cell and he wouldn't bail me out unless he needed me for something_.

Sai knew he was being a little harsh but unless Sai was tied to a stake that was currently ablaze, Shikamaru wouldn't concern himself until the last possible minute. Sai reflected that his instructor was a man who did so much work to avoid doing work that he'd be better off submitting to the original task than expend so much energy to avoid it. He didn't flatter himself that Shikamaru relied heavily on him. The older painter had lost most of his acquaintances when he refused to cooperate with the Akatsuki. Selecting Sai was the easiest and most logical choice.

The dark-haired painter drew his brush lazily over the paper, totally oblivious to how enviable his peers saw his talent. It was effortless on his part; technical skill was second nature to him, an ability he'd been born with, as far as he knew. But when he looked at Naruto's work, and only Naruto's work, he wondered if there was something in his art that was lacking. Shikamaru had the polish to impress even the strictest clientele, but he knew that besides himself, the other students really admired Naruto's talent.

_And Master Shikamaru did recommend him to Lord Gaara. Even if it was kind of a joke to him, he wouldn't have asked him if he were incompetent. His style is totally different from mine. It's so…unfinished. It's sketchy and his compositions are terrible, but they have a great deal of energy. He draws as if his life depends on it. He produces this jumbled, disorganized mess but somehow it's more interesting than my work. I overheard him telling the others that my art is overworked…is that true?_

Sai's brush paused over the paper at that realization, causing an undesired drop of water to fall right in the middle of the page. He frowned, tempted to tear the sketch apart before he drew his brush back and flicked it at the surface. It sent showers of gray, watery droplets over his bed sheets but his gaze followed the unpredictable blossoms of black charcoal grains being carried by the current of water. He knew his clients would find this kind of work as dirty and childish, but he only felt true peace when he could draw his brush across the page in a fluid, black line unhindered by the tiny bumps he imagined he felt in even the smoothest coat of gesso. He only experimented like this in his darkest moods, but it somehow lifted his spirits by the time he was finished. It was the only time he tolerated imperfection in his work.

_Master Shikamaru would have a heart attack if he knew this was the kind of thing I practiced_, Sai thought. _Plain, simple lines of pigment on paper…This is the freedom Uzumaki must feel and he is unashamed of it. He will never achieve fame or wealth but he will be sure to find many humble commissions in his lifetime. And he will be happy…_

A knock at the door interrupted Sai's thoughts. He hoped his sincerely disinterested expression would at the very least _slightly_ deter Ino. To his surprise, he was staring into a pair of wide, green eyes.

-O-

Jou stood silently over her bed, staring down at the meager possessions she'd arrived at the Uchiha mansion with. They had never been unpacked. She'd spoken to Itachi himself, who was her only option since he had no head of servants to which she could report. He hadn't seemed happy or sad either way, only unsurprised. He had politely inquired where she was going and she told him truthfully that Sakura had recommended her acquaintance Jiraiya and she'd likely head there. He wished her luck in that distant but unfailingly polite way of his.

Since he gave her no problems he had very likely and correctly surmised that his younger brother was the reason for departure, but that had no bearing. Jou didn't like Sasuke at all, but didn't want anything unfortunate to happen to Itachi. She left him a note under his door warning him about Kabuto without elaborating how she knew him and hoped it would be enough to help the young noble family from whatever scheme Kabuto was hatching with Orochimaru.

Itachi had paid her well, well enough that she would be able to have a portrait of herself commissioned to pass on to brother. Her position with Jiraiya was already secure, and she'd allowed herself enough free time that Sakura's ward Naruto would be able to complete the assignment. She apologized profusely that he wasn't permitted to do it for free because of his contract with Shikamaru, but Jou was undeterred. The pink-haired doctor had been so helpful that Jou was overwhelmed with gratitude; how did one thank someone for consistently delivering again and again?

Sakura had promised to meet her in a Roman tavern; the location hadn't been ideal, but she was attending a patient on the other side of town and could only meet her halfway. To Jou's surprise, she found that the artist completing her portrait had already arrived, and that it wasn't exactly who she'd been expecting. She recognized him from the Uchiha estate, from her first evening there, and frowned.

"You're not Naruto."

"An astute observation," Sai remarked blithely. "The good doctor's loyal servant is actually fulfilling another commission in another tavern, and as soon as she got wind of it, she oh-so-kindly convinced me to take his place. I had no idea your time was so valuable."

Jou was stunned. "But you're an advanced student. I can't afford your commission rate."

Sai rolled his eyes inwardly – obviously Sakura had paid the difference. Sai had discovered that Orochimaru had tried to groom the girl to be a courtesan to coax secrets from Rome's elite, but she didn't seem very bright to him. Her flight from Venice had caused her former master a lot of grief but she wasn't the dangerous or jaded creature Sasuke had originally envisioned. It occurred to Sai that this might be fun.

"I hate drawing ugly women."

Jou frowned. "Pardon me, but did you just call me ugly?"

"Are you deaf, too?" Sai inquired merrily. Tenten had something he needed and he couldn't afford to upset her, but if this opportunity passed him, it was as much Sasuke's fault as his, and the former would never even know it.

"How on earth can you paint the rich and famous with your attitude?" Jou asked.

"I don't use this attitude, but then again, you're not exactly rich and famous."

Jou blew out a breath to calm herself. "I really wish Naruto were doing this instead of you."

"You have met him, right?"

"Very briefly, but he's much nicer than you are! Sakura even said he's just as talented."

"The doctor should stick to keeping her mouth shut like a good woman should."

"Please tell me you're unmarried."

"No woman is worth the headache of marriage," Sai remarked, pulling out a stick of gray chalk.

"Wait, you're not doing a painting?"

"I don't have weeks to do this commission and neither do you," he replied. "Oils take days to dry."

"But chalk is so fragile. If I accidentally brushed against it or if it tore…"

"Why does it have to be so small?" Sai asked. "The dimensions Sakura told me are abysmal, barely larger than the palm of your hand. There's hardly any room for detail…" Sai trailed off, studying her face blandly "…not that you'll really need it."

"I was really hoping for something in color," Jou said quietly. Sai could tell her hopes were fading.

"I can do pen and ink for you. It will still be colorless but it will also be more detailed." _It's just less forgiving if I make a mistake working on such a small portrait and I don't want to waste too much paper on you._ "Or I can use some red chalk. There aren't a lot of options available; even my 'rich and famous' clients don't object to charcoal, ink, and chalk for my sketches. If I use too many colored chalks it will turn into a muddy, jumbled mess on a piece of paper that size. I can't persuade you to use something larger?"

"Well…I almost hate to ask you this, but what would you suggest?" Jou asked hesitantly.

"Why does it need to be so small?" Sai countered, "And why do you hate to ask me?"

"I hate to ask you because you're unpleasant, and I need it to be small so I can keep it on my person at all times. It needs it to be sturdy and small enough to slip into a book or parcel. Are you certain you can't do a painting?"

"Paint will chip or peel if not taken care of properly. It's also highly toxic and extremely flammable. It's much bulkier and you'd never be able to get rid of the smell, which would alert any prying eyes to its presence. And unless Sakura's willing to part with a more considerable sum, I'm not painting one for you."

Jou scowled. "Alright, then I guess a drawing is my only option. What can you offer?"

"I brought ten different types of paper with me but I doubt you have any knowledge about any of them or which would suit your purposes best."

Jou sighed, waving her hand. "I leave that to your illustrious discretion. What about the medium?"

"The only thing that would resist water would be oil paint, but that doesn't suit your budget or purpose," Sai told her. "Chalk and charcoal both smear and would probably ruin your clothes. Ink washes would be very vulnerable to water but I can probably produce the best drawing for you in ink."

"Go with ink, then," Jou said decidedly. "And I suppose the paper can be larger." She held out her hands to demonstrate the new dimensions. "I can't go any bigger, but is this at least a little better for you?"

Sai studied the worried look on her face, realized that she was really trying and was putting forth more effort than any other person he'd drawn before to make it easier on him and defer to his judgment. It was flattering. It was almost nice. Nobles always knew what they wanted but not what they needed and this girl was the exact opposite. The thought would have moved Sai if he would have allowed it.

"Would you be willing to let me do several portraits of you so I could keep on for my records?" Sai asked. "You may select whichever you are happiest with and keep that copy. I'll even subtract a small amount from my fee if you'll allow it."

Jou shrugged. "Yes, I suppose, as long as you can complete them all within two hours." _It's not like he can complete that many drawings in two hours…_


	19. Doubt

La Verità Dolce

_Sonnie_

-O-

Lee was pretty certain that Tenten had played a cruel joke on him. Naruto was happy to meet him at the aforementioned tavern, but the issue wasn't with his physical presence, it was with his mental one. The guests that visited the Hyuuga estate were carefully screened for impeccable manners or distinguished bloodlines. Apparently the tavern's only prerequisite for patronage was breathing, and even that was a little questionable as Lee eyed some unconscious patrons slumped over tables or collapsed in dark corners.

_Who drinks this much in the afternoon?_ Lee wondered distastefully. They'd only been seated ten minutes and Naruto was already on his second drink, though Lee reflected that the wine was probably much cleaner than the water this part of Rome had to offer. The blond artist was all too happy to get out of the Nara house as Tenten predicted, but wasn't too eager to talk about business, choosing instead to mull the precious minutes away on debating what he wanted for lunch.

"Mister Naruto, we really don't have much time," Lee tried to remind him politely.

"Eh, Ino won't miss me all afternoon," Naruto said dismissively.

"Yes, but…" The portrait was easily the most pressing thing Lee needed to accomplish, but a rare day off meant that many other matters would also require his attention. "I need to return to the Hyuuga mansion before three o'clock."

"Oh, well then," Naruto sat back in his chair sheepishly. Sakura always scolded him about not being mindful enough of others. He opened the portfolio he carried with him and began pulling out a sheet of paper. It wasn't nearly as nice as anything Sai had, but he took pride in what he was able to afford and at present, it was only that singular sheet. He eyed Lee a moment, wondering if this would be as draining and terrible as the experience was with Gaara. He couldn't afford mistakes.

_I hope you're better with questions than the last guy_, Naruto muttered. "Let's get to work. How do you know this woman?"

"I…I'd rather not say," Lee said finally. "She gave me a tiny portrait recently." Lee handed over the tiny image after carefully opening the tiny mirror he'd used to house it. He wasn't a vain man, but it allowed him to keep the picture with him always without damaging the ends or rubbing off the image.

"It's a good thing you didn't try to glue it inside; you could have changed the color of the ink or paper," Naruto muttered, squinting at the tiny picture. To Lee's surprise, he pulled out a magnifying glass. Upon seeing his companion's expression, he smiled sheepishly. "My eyes aren't really too good, but I don't want to worry Sakura about it. She might even try to make me wear eyeglasses. I can't imagine that I'd look very good like that."

Lee blinked when Naruto raised the magnifying glass away from the picture and held it up to his face instead. "What are you doing?"

"You kind of look like this girl a little," Naruto peered at him, eye comically distorted by the lens.

"I don't know about that," Lee tried to sound casual, but was a pretty terrible liar and knew it, too. He tried not to wince at the sight of Naruto's enlarged blue eye blinking back at him in disbelief.

"With such a rich employer I would have thought your paper would be a little nicer," Naruto remarked, lightly shaking the portrait between his thumb and forefinger carelessly.

"Why does everyone keep saying things like that?" Lee was perturbed. He didn't think that offending Naruto was easy, but given his track record, he didn't want to test that theory because the very last student of Shikamaru's that he'd encountered was likely to be more exasperating than the other two combined. Tenten was inexperienced and sensitive, Naruto was oblivious and annoying, but he sensed that Sai could be mischievous and cruel. He certainly tormented his peers mercilessly. Lee could tell he didn't have the funds to buy Sai's even temper.

"Well, Neji doesn't exactly put on a happy face," Naruto said having finally come up with something that wasn't too offensive. He placed the portrait back down on the cleanest part of the table. He picked up a stick of charcoal and twirled it between his fingers. "I know that noblemen are supposed to act respectable and all that, but not all of them do. Lord Jiraiya—"

"—Is not a respectable nobleman," Lee couldn't help but point out helpfully. "He's also technically not a true lord. He's a sword smith and his position was bestowed on him by the king before he abdicated."

"Yeah, but I met Lord Jiraiya and he's a very good man," Lee detected admiration in Naruto's voice. "He put up the money for me to study with Shikamaru, which is no small sum, simply because he didn't want my talents to go to waste. How many noblemen would do that?"

"The Hyuuga family secured an excellent education for me and pay for all of my expenses," Lee said proudly.

"Yeah, but you work for them. You yourself said you had to be back this afternoon at a certain time. Lord Jiraiya only asks that I write him a letter once a week and send him some drawings periodically. He tries to invite me to a few parties he throws but Sakura doesn't let me go."

_If Lord Jiraiya's parties are anything like I've heard, that's not suprising,_ Lee thought darkly. _ I'm relieved the Hyuuga family is so well behaved. Most of my peers are constantly looking after their masters and their children, whose weaknesses for Roman vices are often their undoing._

"I don't have any parents, so Jiraiya's always kind of looked after me ever since he met me. We haven't known each other too long, only a couple of years, but he's a fine patron. I've never seen him turn down anyone if they needed help," Naruto sighed, pulling back from the paper he'd been working on. He showed it to Lee. "What do you think? Is Lord Jiraiya's money going to a good cause?"

Lee was prepared to lie in the name of diplomacy but the image he was presented with didn't require it. It was a very loose, suggestive portrait but it brought to mind his sister instantly. He thought Naruto might think his compliments insincere given how their meeting had been going, so he merely shook his head and smiled encouragingly. It seemed to be enough for the eager student, who had now resumed drawing. Naruto would pose questions periodically but he seemed unusually focused.

Lee supposed some of the questions might be odd, but then he had very little experience with such things. He thought he'd much prefer to spend the afternoon with the blond and his oddities than deal with Tenten's judgments or Sai's unkindness. He knew Tenten wasn't deliberately trying to make him feel bad, but painter's naïveté was almost painful. Yes, life was unfair, but was simply a fact of life one accepted or else they'd go mad.

-O-

Tenten knew that hiding from Ino in her room was a little cowardly, but her arm was hurting fiercely and she had a pounding headache. She suspected that Neji's doctor had used some kind of numbing herb on it the day before, but it had clearly worn off and now the throbbing was so intense she could barely stand. Something had to be wrong. Her fingers yanked at the bandages and she stared in horror at her injury.

_I've never had an infection set in so quickly_, Tenten's mind was racing. Between the pounding in her head and the throbbing in her arm she had to sit down. _I thought it was healing so well when I put the dressings on this morning…that's why I didn't use any of Haku's natural remedies. Maybe he has something that will help…_

Tenten stood to search and promptly fell on her knees and hands, her face inches from the floor. She rubbed her forehead absently in relief, barely registering how hot it felt. She waited for the black spots in her vision to fade before she pulled herself to her feet, fighting dizziness as she stood. She ambled over to her desk and found a small bag of what Haku had called tea leaves. He said she was supposed to boil it in water before drinking it (which frankly sounded awful) so that wouldn't help her now. He'd given her a small tin of salve which she opened awkwardly using only one hand, as her injured arm was cradled against her body. She applied it liberally and quickly replaced the lid before it could dry out.

Tenten sat back down on the bed and allowed herself to tilt over; the accompanying thud was very distant in her mind. She knew that fever was usually a result of some kind of illness or infection, having spent her childhood living far from civilized medical care. Whenever her parents were sick, the other would look after them, and after her mother was killed, she had looked after her father. Near the end, she'd spent the last of their money on a doctor from the nearest town, who took their money and told her that there was nothing he could do. Terror flooded her.

Her eyes were unfocused as she scanned the room deliriously, finally falling on the sword propped casually against the wall. She hadn't put it away from practice yesterday, knowing that Ino's maids only cleaned her room on a weekly basis. She knew if they found it she'd be asked some uncomfortable questions, and her attempt to rise off the bed and attend to it led to another nasty spill.

_I just…I have to…_

Tenten managed to swat the blade behind her desk before she passed out, oblivious to the knock and the sound of Karin's insistent voice behind the door.

-O-

Sai had never been so pleased with a session before; very few strangers in Rome, especially females, were willing to have their picture drawn. The rich loved to sit for portraits but they lacked the qualities he sought in a subject. He knew he wouldn't be able to explain it properly, but he admired Tenten's strength when he drew her, even though she didn't take it easy on him. Jou's anxiety and frustration were similarly difficult to capture on paper. The models Master Shikamaru brought to class were all male, which could have also had something to do with it, as neither woman he'd drawn in the past day would have ever been in a position to be drawn otherwise, had they not been under some kind of duress.

The rich just…_sat there_. There was nothing engaging or vital about them. Their expectations were different. Their sense of entitlement took away some kind of dimension, left them somehow flat or bland. And he could never call Tenten weak but her position was certainly vulnerable, and it was that aspect that made drawing her so appealing. There was a connection there. She challenged him. He felt like he was learning and improving when he studied her, that she had something to offer beyond the novelty of her gender. Sai had always known that he'd be an artist but his enjoyment in a subject usually evaporated after he understood it. He realized he would never understand Tenten.

Conversely, he understood Jou very well; Sakura had explained her situation, that she was seeking a reunion with a relative. He understood entrapment to a rich family – it was a situation that he'd been in and was still currently in – so her sense of secrecy didn't entice him in the same way. But it was their shared similarities that made him enjoy drawing her. While his hand moved in steady, reliable motions over the page, his mind was analyzing the risks he'd take if his brother were still alive. She was desperate in a way he would never be, not anymore.

Jou would eventually be recaptured by Orochimaru and under the law, he was permitted to have her tortured or executed, and Sai suspected he would do both. It was almost exhilarating, not knowing when her former master would find her. Any session might be her last. He considered the idea that he enjoyed drawing her so much because he knew she was doomed, but that concept disturbed him more than he was willing to admit. It didn't bring him joy that she would die before she ever saw her brother, it was simply fact.

Sai reflected on Sasuke's upcoming meeting with the mysterious Kabuto. Sasuke was willing to do anything to find out more about his family, but Sai wasn't in the position to advise his patron, only follow orders. Sakura knew that he and Sasuke were involved in some kind of business arrangement and hadn't told him where Jou would be working. Asking her would have set off too many alarm bells (he was loathe to admit it but Sakura was quite smart sometimes) and Jou was also peripherally aware of their connection. But Sai had subconsciously decided not to tell Sasuke of their meeting sometime during their first portrait. He tried to tell himself that it was only because he would never get another chance to draw her if Orochimaru found her, but that wasn't entirely accurate.

Sai's alacrity had surprised Jou, because when he held up four different portraits for her to select from he could see the flash of displeasure on her face; clearly she hadn't expected him to leave with so many images of her. It was dangerous, and he knew Jou was smart enough to detect the danger he posed to her as someone with connections to the Uchiha family. But she knew no other artist in Rome would take the risk. She also knew that agreeing to another session would continue to assure her survival and had acquiesced to another with some reluctance. He had posed the question at the end but they both knew she'd say yes. He wondered if Naruto's session had gone half as well.

Sakura had mentioned that Naruto was picking up a commission in a tavern of all places (and had heard it from Tenten, of all people). This piqued his interest because the client supposedly worked at the Hyuuga estate. Sai was unwilling to claim jealousy but he would admit to curiosity and wondered why the intermediate student was becoming so popular. Granted, servants weren't the class of clientele he sought but a well-placed servant could drop a very well-placed suggestion and he could conceivably be set for life. Sai didn't see the harm in stopping by and catching a glimpse of the man.

To his disappointment Naruto had apparently finished. He'd selected a seat near the back wall, probably because it afforded him and his portfolio the most protection from drunken bar patrons and flying beverages. He didn't bother asking to see any of Naruto's sketches; the only drawing he did went home with the client. He never did any studies beforehand, he just jumped right into what could pass for a finished portrait and hoped that nothing went wrong along the way.

"Sai, what are you doing here?" Naruto waved him over. Considering how much grief he gave Naruto on a consistent basis, Sai had long ago concluded that this was some kind of weird character defect. Naruto would always be nice to him first until Sai did or said something to ruin it.

"I needed some lunch," Sai answered noncommittally.

"I'd offer you some of mine but I already finished. To be honest, I'm really surprised you dropped by. Sakura said she'd meet me here before we went shopping…I didn't really think you two got along."

"No more than normal, I suppose you'd say," Sai said neutrally. "She doesn't strike me as someone who's less than punctual."

"I guess something came up," Naruto shrugged. "She is a doctor, after all."

"Did your commission go well?" Sai asked suddenly. If it were anyone else, Naruto would have assumed they were making polite conversation. But Sai didn't do polite and every conversation had a very specific point.

"Eh, okay I guess. Yours?"

"She told you? It went fine."

_Sure, not that you'd tell me if it didn't_, Naruto thought wryly. "Can I see some of your sketches?"

Sai frowned. "Can I see some of yours?"

"I don't—" Naruto sighed. "But you already know that. I know we're going to work together a lot on the Hyuuga commission, but I can't really say I've seen a lot of your work from your lessons with Shikamaru. Even if you look at my sketches, they're lessons you already took and I wouldn't really expect you to get anything out of it."

Sai didn't dare correct that assumption. "Well, I don't want your skill, or lack thereof, to make me look bad by association in front of the Hyuuga family."

"Tenten's the new student, you should be worried about him, not me," Naruto sniffed.

"Tenten has somehow become distinguished with the younger Lord Hyuuga," Sai said flatly. "Don't ask me how. But you and I still have to set ourselves apart."

Naruto frowned. "Yeah, I guess you're right. It's just the models that Shikamaru employs are a bit…lacking."

"We should be practicing our observational skills on the types of people who don't normally come to the shop," Sai said. "It would be challenging. I've been drawing the same five models for the past seven years with Master Shikamaru. He's too lazy to add variety and they're rather boring to begin with."

"We could just draw interesting people wherever we see them. Instead of hanging around the studio and practicing there, why don't we just go around Rome? I mean, the people in this bar are far more remarkable than anything that's been in the shop. Why not just draw them?"

Sai blinked. He'd gone around the town drawing people while they were at work, always with their permission and found it incredibly boring. But the crowd in the bar was anything but predictable. It was a typically undesirable segment of society enjoying their leisure time, actually having fun, and Sai didn't have any experience drawing people like that. "Let's start right away."

"I don't have any paper."

"What kind of artist doesn't have any paper?"

"Up until a couple weeks ago, Master Shikamaru had conveniently forgotten that I existed. You get a nice little stipend for doing his work when he doesn't feel like it and Sakura can't exactly afford to pay me handsomely. Lord Jiraiya may be paying for my education, but not for my other expenses. Can't I just use a sheet of yours?"

The look Sai gave Naruto was colder than any he'd ever gotten before. "You want to use my paper?"

"I'll pay you at the end of the week. It can't really cost that much, can it?"

Sai stated the number flatly and Naruto sat back in his chair. "Is it made out of gold? Where do you buy paper that costs that much?"

"It's called quality, Naruto."

"And you can't let me have a piece?" Naruto stared at Sai's impassive face. "This was my idea!"

"You're going to stop me from drawing right now?"

"Well…no…but the least you could do is lend me a piece of paper."

"I might run out. No." Sai's lack of compassion infuriated the blond.

"Fine. I'll come back tomorrow with a bunch of really bad paper and if you run out of your fancy stuff, I'm not giving you a piece of mine."

"Okay, I'll meet you here tomorrow." Sai gave Naruto one of his watery, infuriating smiles and stood.

"You won't give me paper when you're not even staying?" Naruto was in shock. "You're even stealing my ideas! No wonder you came here to spy on me."

Sai froze. "Why would _I_ need to spy on _you_?"

"You may be a good artist, Sai, but you don't do anything different than any other artist in Rome," Naruto snapped. He leapt after Sai, knocking his empty beverage cup across the table. "I'm going to be the best painter in Italy! Just you wait!"

Sai shook his head calmly and walked towards the bar door. The loud patrons had assured their conversation hadn't been overheard by anyone else, but Sai couldn't help but feel like every Roman soul would remember Naruto's haunting words dogging his steps all the way back to Shikamaru's house. Sai knew that he was highly skilled, moreso than Naruto could currently boast. No wealthy customer would ever have the courage to hang one of Naruto's paintings in their home and show it to their friends. But they would keep them in their rooms, on their bedroom walls or perhaps in a dresser drawer, just as he kept his brother's paintings. And when they looked at them in secret they would be moved by them far more than what their perfectly acceptable but incredibly banal paintings.


	20. Attention

La Verità Dolce

_Sonnie_

-O-

Tenten was dimly aware of someone's off-key humming as she eased her way back into consciousness. She wasn't an expert at picking out voices, but as her last recollections slowly streamed in, she figured it had to be Sakura. Ever since the doctor had detected the typhus outbreak, she'd been the doctor for the Nara household. Tenten opened her eyes painfully and they felt drier than sand. Her words came out in an embarrassing, feeble groan.

"Good, you're awake."

_There's nothing too good about it yet_, Tenten thought weakly. She saw Sakura take a seat next to her bed. Her eyes roamed listlessly before setting back on her friend, and it was obvious that either the good doctor or one of Ino's well-meaning maids had straightened up her room while she'd slept.

"You won't be able to talk until you get your strength back. I had to use quite a potent concoction to fight your infection. I wonder what happened…"

At this point Tenten wished fervently for the strength to speak. The Hyuuga's renowned doctor was the only person who'd treated injury besides herself, and she certainly wasn't going to be putting anything dangerous on her own wound. She knew Haku would never give her something harmful, and whatever she'd applied had been well after the infection had already set in.

"I convinced Lady Ino to let you stay in your room since you don't have anything I deem contagious," Sakura continued, "and you're fortunate that Karin was smart enough to come get me first. She's certainly more mature than the last time I saw her. I guess a brush with death will do that."

Tenten sincerely hoped that what had happened to her couldn't be called that. She was infinitely grateful for Karin's newfound discretion.

"You've been unconscious for a couple of days," Sakura informed her. "Lord Neji stopped by earlier today to check on Master Shikamaru's progress and was informed of your condition. I told him you didn't have something capable of infecting anyone else but he said that you won't be attending the next appointment at the Hyuuga estate. "

Now Tenten was fuming. The look in her eyes didn't require words but Sakura held up her hands in a conciliatory gesture. "He said it was his uncle's wish, mentioning that your presence had been disruptive last time."

Sakura smiled at Tenten's skeptical expression. "Neji didn't seem very keen on the idea of a female doctor but he took it better than most. He told me about your injury and said that his family physician was responsible for patching you up. Doctor Kabuto used some homemade remedy I can't place, though to be fair, most doctors have different recipes depending on how and where they were trained. Lord Neji even offered to have Doctor Kabuto visit you, but I assured him that wasn't necessary."

Tenten blinked at her in disbelief. She didn't trust herself to speak, even if she could.

"He wanted me to tell you that he hopes you make a full recovery. He also said that Master Shikamaru is well-known for stretching out commissions, which is exactly what his uncle _doesn't_ want. He said he'll be returning to check on his progress and hopes to find you better."

_Well then_. Tenten was relieved when Sakura rose and left her side. She had gone to retrieve something from Tenten's cabinet. It was the salve that Haku had given her. She hadn't put it away, she recalled, and she was grateful that it hadn't been stolen, as there was gold leaf on the tiny container.

"Karin found this when she was cleaning your room. It doesn't smell like anything I've ever encountered. Was this what Doctor Kabuto used on you?"

Tenten managed to shake her head.

"I didn't think so; I can't see a doctor giving you such a fancy item," Sakura mused. "It looks foreign. When you're feeling better, I'd love to know where you got it. I love finding new remedies."

It occurred to her that Sakura had a very nice bedside manner unless someone went out of their way to annoy her. She must have known Tenten had many questions, and had done her very best to answer them while ignoring her own. If only she was stronger!

"Naruto said he'd be heading back to the Hyuuga mansion with Sai and Master Shikamaru by the end of the week. You should be well enough to be up and about by then. I know he thinks you're a man, but he's very handsome, right?"

Tenten sighed and rolled her eyes, turning her face away from Sakura, who patted her forehead lightly. "I didn't mean to upset you in your condition. Nobles aren't known for caring about anyone but themselves, but he seemed very genuinely concerned about you. He felt responsible for your injury to some degree. He may never really be 'nice' but he's making the best effort he knows how to."

"…I know..."

Sakura smiled. "See? You're gaining strength already. I'll let you rest, but I'll be back later tonight. You have Naruto worried sick. Even Sai is looking a bit concerned, not that he'd ever admit to it."

_Ugh, she could not have left me with a worse thought_. Tenten dreaded what Sai would demand now that she had missed their appointment. He didn't view human weakness, even illness, as something to make allowances for. He saw it as an inconvenience to himself. She didn't have to know him long or well to realize that. She stared at the door where Sakura had just left with a feeling of dread in her belly.

**-O-**

Neji found the prospect of a portrait sitting without Tenten to be boring. True, the young painter was uncivilized but now that a tentative understanding was reached, he admitted he was kind of interested to see how long the peace would last. He had an entire lifetime of people lying to him and fearing him, but instinctively knew that Tenten would do neither. It was appealing in a way.

Neji had also been curious about Haku's connection to Tenten. He was very unlikely to figure it out, as Haku very easily deflected any additional inquiries on the subject: he simply restated his story from earlier with the utmost politeness. He didn't know the Turkish noble's deeper feelings on his upcoming nuptials either. Neji tried to comfort himself that at least Haku was much more pleasant about the situation than he would be, it didn't sit well that someone could so easily marry a perfect stranger.

_Though if my uncle demanded it of me, I would surely have no choice_, Neji thought morosely. _Sooner or later he will begin to ask. But every woman of my station is a simpering, useless fool. The only things that engage their interest are current Roman fashions and who is courting whom. None of them would ever be able to run a household, let alone a business as I am destined to. I see peasant women labor every day for such meager earnings and they seem so much more fulfilled and satisfied than any noblewoman I've ever met. Even Lady Hinata…_

He realized that for the first time, his cousin had seemed happy upon her return from her trip abroad. She had been uncharacteristically adamant that she see the world; it only made sense, with her father in charge of a shipping and import business. Hiashi had been so surprised by her idea that he'd agreed almost instantly. His pleasure had quickly faded when he realized that Holland's forward-thinking culture could prove dangerous to her arranged marriage. She hadn't said anything against the union, but the way Hinata carried herself was different. Neji knew that irreparable changes had taken place.

_Hiashi is convinced she must have fallen in love, but my cousin has not given any indication of such a thing. She's still very much the quiet girl she was when she left. She still keeps herself shut up in her room for most of the day and barely speaks to anyone when we go out in public. But now I sense it isn't out of shyness, more like she simply has no interest. She has confidence for the first time, even if she is given very few opportunities to display it._

Neji was somewhat happy for his cousin in this respect, though he knew it would probably just cause him a headache later on if she decided to be stubborn. Gaara would never accept the partnership if Hinata and Haku's wedding was stalled; it would be considered a sign of a weak family if she was rejected by her prospective husband. But Hinata had always been obedient before, and Haku was too kind to humiliate a woman simply because he had no wish to marry her. The idea of alliances being based on marriages had always baffled Neji.

_I'd imagine that loving someone would predispose me to being more loyal than a declaration on a piece of paper. And a marriage certificate won't make anyone happy who isn't already—_

Neji sighed. Lately he had questioned the motives of such a marriage when he had never done so before. _A person's duty should be to their family. If a marriage is asked of them, they should do it._ _We would never have Hinata marry a disreputable man. Love is inconsequential._

_But it isn't_, a tiny voice in the back of his mind told him defiantly. _It doesn't even have to be romantic love…after all, familial love can ruin us yet. Lee has been a faithful servant for years but if he found his sister he would leave your family the moment his service was finished. We gave him a priceless education but he'd run to his disgraced sister's side and render his future service to the family impossible._

Neji heard rumors that Orochimaru was grooming Jou to be a high-class courtesan in the hopes of making her solicit military information. Italy was not a nation in the traditional sense; the city states were constantly waging war, especially Milan and Florence. But the Pope resided in Rome so nobles from both cities would visit between military campaigns. Despite being Venetian, Orochimaru was formerly a member of the Akatsuki guild. He could grow even wealthier by selling military secrets to the highest bidder.

_Jou fled his employ in the dead of night with a million secrets. Upon her return, she'll be tortured to reveal them and then she'll be executed. It's not necessarily in everyone's best interest, but war is good for business. She would not be in the situation in the first place if she had simply completed her apprenticeship. Not that cooking would be particularly fulfilling to me, but it certainly beats the alternative._

Many years ago, Lee had been inconsolable when he learned that his sister had run away from the baker's family. They were too poor to pay for a proper education for the girl, which according to Lee was what she'd always wanted. It was ironic that becoming a courtesan afforded the best education for women in Italy, but there weren't many nobles willing to empower their female relatives by making them smarter. Convents could provide a decent education but they were often dumping grounds for noblewomen who had disgraced their families. Neji doubted Jou would like to be trapped there.

A courtesan had to be well informed in order to provide adequate companionship to her clients, and he had seen enough of Roman nobility to know that it couldn't be based entirely on sexual desire. He had yet to find a female noble he'd deem "smart" aside from his cousin, and deduced that he couldn't be the only rich man who desired that in a companion. He knew it wasn't necessarily their fault that noblewomen were often solely raised to be 'suitable' matches, but a fine education had a funny way of making them speak their minds and rendering them somehow undesirable.

_If I'm ever at the leisure to seek out a wife, she's not going to be a vapid cloud of perfume and fine silk. She needs to be reliable enough to oversee the running of the house and the raising of our children if something were to ever happen to me. I need someone I respect: someone as equal to me as possible. I have nothing to fear from a strong woman…now I just have to find one._

**-O-**

_The worst thing about poppies is that their beauty totally hides how destructive they can be_, Ino thought sadly, sitting back on her heels to study the last poppy she'd transplanted for Zetsu. The innocent green shoots seemed to mock her. She wanted to think that she was finally finished, but in truth, it was only the beginning. Things would only get worse.

Ever since Zetsu's visit, she hadn't allowed her maids the same midday privileges they'd previously enjoyed. Ino didn't like to be mean, but she was so scared and vulnerable that she lashed out to overcompensate. They watched Ino disappear every afternoon into her greenhouse with trepidation since she would reemerge so volatile and vicious. She knew it was unfair to them; she didn't enjoy being cruel.

_At least Shikamaru can't hate me anymore than he does already_. Ino frowned into her thick gardening gloves. She knew her secret was temporarily safe, as her husband had took no interest in her hobbies. _But if he found out I was collaborating with Akatsuki…Well, he already thinks the worst of me. I have nothing to lose. At least they haven't asked me to take any direct action against him yet._

Ino changed back into the gown she'd carefully hung by the door. She frowned at the dirt on the hem but it was barely noticeable. She glanced back at the fragile green stems peeking from the soil. Zetsu hadn't been lying when he said they were in bad shape. But she knew they'd be okay somehow. She really had a way with plants. She quietly exited and was careful to lock up carefully on her way up.

"Lady Ino."

Ino shrieked, spinning abruptly and pressing her back against the greenhouse door. She had nearly fainted in surprise. He wasn't even standing close to her. She scanned his face helplessly, knowing that she'd seen him before. She realized he was a noble, that he was Temari's brother. At least he'd been nice to her in the past, so she hoped that part still rang true.

Kankurou knew it wasn't socially proper for him to be with her when her husband wasn't present, but he got the impression they didn't spend too much time with each other. But any good wife knew where her husband was, even if she didn't elect to be there. Shikamaru was supposedly out doing another commission, but every inquiry as to the time of his return was met with shrugs or noncommittal responses. He was tired and frustrated because he wasn't a damned servant and his siblings just sent him off like one.

"I doubt you remember me, Lady Ino, but I'm Gaara's brother, Kankurou."

"I remember." Ino's voice was tense, almost curt. She wasn't in the mood for pleasantries.

Kankurou was a bit taken aback by her rudeness but continued blithely. "Your husband is out and none of your servants have been very forthcoming with information on his return."

"So you invade the privacy of my garden?" Ino was distantly aware that her voice very cold, almost taunting. "You think to find him here?"

"Of course not," Kankurou snapped. "I just thought that maybe, since you married him, you might have an idea as to where he might be."

"My husband is not a child; I am not his keeper. I have no responsibility to tell you anything. And don't you have servants for this kind of thing?"

Despite Ino's question being a perfectly valid one, he bristled. "Maybe if your husband was more professional and actually answered the letters that I sent, I wouldn't have to chase after him. I can't believe you don't know where he is; you certainly can't be as incompetent as Temari says."

Ino's mouth hung open. She approached him slowly. Kankurou could feel his face grow hot; he didn't just cross the line, he started on the other side of it. He saw the hurt and pain in her expression and felt sick. His mind raced to come up with an apology that might actually cover the insult he'd just delivered when a sudden blow to the side of his head took him aback.

"I never said I didn't know where he was! I wanted to know why I should tell you!" Ino shrieked, hitting him again. Every sentence was punctuated by a series of angry strikes. "Despite the fact my husband knows your sister _very well_ I cannot say the same for you! Why would I tell a virtual stranger where he is and what he's up to when the Akatsuki grows bolder every day? My husband thinks I'm ignorant of the danger he faces but he couldn't be more wrong! They wouldn't dare attack him here but Rome is a powder keg awaiting a spark. I fear for his life every time he leaves this place!"

Kankurou realized Ino had a good point; Temari mentioned that Shikamaru had angered the Akatsuki in the past. Why he'd angered such a powerful organization, Kankurou had no idea, but he'd heard that by standing up to them, he'd somehow gotten his former teacher killed. He also knew that the notorious murderer was returning to Rome after an all-too-brief stint in exile. The man was known for his flamboyance so it wasn't out of the question to think something untoward might happen to Shikamaru.

Kankurou grabbed her wrists to cease her attack. Ino felt the fight leave her body almost instantly. She was horrified that she'd actually attacked him, but she had no outlet for her growing agitation and he'd shamelessly provoked her. He maneuvered her against the greenhouse but he didn't actually hurt her. He still didn't release her wrists.

"Lady Ino, I didn't mean to come here and start a fight with you. I don't want anything to happen to your husband, but there's no way you would know that. You should know that Temari just flirts with him to make you jealous, that's just the kind of person she is. Nothing ever happened between them and I didn't come to insinuate anything like that against you on her behalf."

"Then why are you here?"

Kankurou took a deep breath, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice. "I'm here because my siblings are aware that Neji has been visiting your husband and don't want the Hyuuga family to exert too much influence over the final portrait."

"You think Lord Neji is trying to sabotage your painting?" Ino asked incredulously. She flexed her hands without noticing that his grip had loosened considerably. "But anyone can see how important it is to him and his family."

"We just don't want him to make any kind of creative changes without our knowledge."

"Such as…?"

"Well…it's embarrassing, but sometimes wealthy clients can insist on adding little unflattering details that can have an overall detrimental effect to one's image. He might ask for our family to be painted in shabbier clothes than his or insist that our features be portrayed as uglier than they actually are."

By now Ino realized his grip had completely slackened because she lifted both hands to her mouth to cover her grin. "You think Lord Neji was telling my husband to paint you with unkempt hair or big noses? That's the most outlandish thing I've ever heard."

"It happens more than you think," Kankurou said patiently, noticing how lovely Ino was when she wasn't angry or hurt. He suspected it didn't happen very often. "We're trying to protect our reputation."

"You and your siblings are perfectly pleasant looking," Ino said diplomatically, trying not to smirk. "People will just think my husband's a poor artist if he ever tried to paint you otherwise."

"No, they'll think he was bribed by the other family to make us look that way," Kankurou corrected primly. "We can't have people thinking we have no control over such things."

Ino's former anger was almost entirely forgotten. _Oh, to be noble and have real problems! I'm being blackmailed into manufacturing drugs for the same organization that probably wants to kill my husband and this man is worried my husband might paint holes in his fancy cloak_. She realized distantly that she was laughing hysterically, that tears were streaming down her face. She probably looked quite mad but couldn't help herself. Her catharsis made her feel lightheaded.

Kankurou was torn. He realized this sounded incredibly dumb but was only looking after his family. They'd sent him, insisting he was the 'creative one' because he loved plays and wrote poetry and would somehow be able to discern if such subterfuge was being committed against them. He wanted to find the anger that he had earlier, the outrage…but in the face of Ino's delight, somehow it wasn't important. It was funny, now that he thought about it. He imagined Shikamaru painting heavy eyebrows and thick mustaches on their faces and couldn't help himself. He dissolved into a fit of laughter right along with her.

"Are you alright?" he managed to ask breathlessly as she sank to her knees. She couldn't speak without her words being swallowed by more laughter, so she nodded mutely. His laughter fueled hers, and she threw her hands up as if it would somehow make them both stop. He could barely see her through the tears that were forming in his eyes, but he realized, not for the first time, that she was incredibly beautiful.

_I wish I could tell you that_, he thought, smiling through his laughter.

**-O-**

Shikamaru was immediately greeted with the news that Lord Kankurou was currently on his property, unescorted and most likely lost. Apparently his staff was too busy with one of Ino's demands to look after the guest properly, who was only one of his richest and most important clients of all time. Kankurou had never warmed to him the way Temari, and even Gaara to a certain extent, had. The latter had tolerated him and respected him, but Kankurou was always much vaguer in his feelings. He didn't want to earn the family's ire, now that they were potential clients as long as they stayed in the city.

_Damn it, he could be anywhere. Did one of them have the sense to find Ino and tell her that he's here? I can only hope he isn't wandering the grounds thinking I'm even more unprofessional than I already am. If he's with her right now, I just hope she isn't embarrassing me…_

He walked by the courtyard window and noticed Ino's white calla lilies were blooming. He stopped abruptly when he spotted the distinctive purple cloth of Kankurou's riding cape, stretched across his broad shoulders. He saw him reaching for Ino, who was nearly doubled over with tears streaming down her face. Her hair was a mess and she was cowering by the greenhouse as if paralyzed by fear. His stomach dropped. _What did Kankurou do to her?_

Shikamaru made his way towards them silently. Kankurou hauled Ino to her feet only for her to collapse in his arms with a strangled cry. Shikamaru noticed dirt on her petticoats and saw blood on Kankurou's face and quickened his pace. He braced himself for what could be a bad confrontation before carefully asking Kankurou what he was doing to his wife.


	21. Misconceptions

La Verità Dolce

_Sonnie_

-O-

"Is everything alright here?"

All the good humor fled Ino at the sound of Shikamaru's voice. She couldn't remember ever hearing him sound so hard, not even on the night before their wedding when he learned about her addiction. Her sides still ached from her laughter and from the lingering injuries she'd received from Zetsu earlier that week; it made it impossible to concentrate as she sought an explanation. She glanced at Kankurou worriedly.

"Well, to be quite honest, it wasn't a few minutes ago, but I think we've straightened a lot of things out," Kankurou said with a shrug. He ran his hand through his hair nervously, aware that the scratches on his face were probably still bleeding. "I said some grossly offensive things and your wife put me in my place. I deserved every second of it. Then we somehow got on the subject of my family's vanity and I just couldn't help but laugh."

Shikamaru blinked at him coolly before turning to Ino. She was hugging her sides tightly but looked to be in agreement with what Kankurou was saying. She had no reason to lie for him, after all.

"Lord Kankurou merely suffered my irascible temper," Ino said wryly. "I should really clean his cuts before his sister hears from someone _else_ how beastly I am."

Ino turned and gave her husband a very impertinent look and Shikamaru's face flushed with embarrassment. Ino didn't normally sass her husband or taunt him; she would usually lecture or nag. Kankurou watched her intently as they exited the courtyard, but she still fingered the high collar of her gown nervously. It was really his fault, and he didn't want her to getting trouble with her husband because of him.

"Lady Ino, I'm so sorry," Kankurou began as he settled in the chair she indicated for him. "I just—"

"Hush, I wasn't exactly on my best behavior either." Ino admonished, reaching for an herbal tonic she kept handy for her servants. She dipped the corner of one of her handkerchiefs in it before approaching him cautiously. "This will sting a bit."

Kankurou leveled a skeptical look at her until she applied it to his face. He swore and leapt from the chair so quickly he almost knocked the bottle from her hands. She raised a brow at him mockingly. "You were given a warning."

Kankurou narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't even know what's in that stuff."

"I may not be a nice person but I wouldn't try to kill you," Ino said with a smirk.

"Well, _I'm_ not a nice person, but I wouldn't try to kill you either," Kankurou said with a smirk.

_Not everyone can say that_, Ino reflected drolly, thinking of Akatsuki. She did blush a bit when she met his eyes. He winked at her. _Is he flirting with me?_

"I can't believe I attacked you like that; beastly indeed."

"I did deserve it. I only said those things to upset you. The truth is that I shouldn't even pay attention to what Temari says because half the time she's just making stuff up to test my brother and me."

"What about the other half?" Ino asked innocently.

"Eh, don't worry about her. I won't tell her what happened today, just like I didn't tell her about your ankle. I didn't want to give her the satisfaction. Trust me, you don't want to either."

"I have no intention of seeing that woman again."

Kankurou stared intently at a vase over her shoulder before speaking carefully. "Shikamaru invited the three of us over in a few weeks, on the eighteenth of October. Temari already said yes on our behalf."

Ino froze. It was the date of her rescheduled surprise party for Shikamaru. She'd selected the day because she knew it was the birthday of his former teacher, Asuma. She knew far more about him than Shikamaru could guess, and had wanted to cheer him up on what would otherwise be a very depressing day for him. She knew it was a gesture that was very unlikely to be acknowledged, but had done it in the hopes that maybe, if he noticed, he might actually say something kind.

"I had planned to surprise him with a party on that date," Ino said quietly. "His birthday was on the twenty second of September and mine on September twenty third. But that was right around the time you came to visit and we had a bit of a crisis, if you recall. Knowing Shikamaru, he has already discovered what I'm up to and invited you over simply to complicate my plans."

_And I'd like to think he didn't do it just to torment me_, Ino thought anxiously.

Kankurou watched Ino rub her neck tiredly before she shot him a pitiful look. She just looked so desolate and he wanted very badly to console her somehow. "We can stay away if it makes you feel better. I'll find a reason if you'd like."

Ino threw her hands up. "I'm meddlesome enough! He's already annoyed that I'm trying to throw him a party. You don't have to trick your sister. If Shikamaru thinks I'm keeping her away he'll just get angrier at me." Ino sighed morosely. "That isn't totally true. He doesn't get angry. He just finds a way to care less and less."

Kankurou's eyes went to Ino's neck again before he realized that her hands kept straying back there. It was still unseasonably warm and her elaborate collar had to be itchy and hot. Her fingers brushed the lace away for a second but that was all he needed to see the bruises that surrounded it. His eyes narrowed slightly but he smiled at her delicately. "Is something the matter with your neck, Lady Ino?"

Kankurou saw her grow visibly paler. He knew she was under a lot of stress simply by her behavior outside, but even after her laughing episode she was still agitated. He watched her senses reel as she sought a credible explanation and decided to sit back down so he was less threatening. When the excuses never came, he cleared his throat sheepishly. "I didn't mean to pry, Lady Ino. I'm just concerned."

"No, I know, I'm just a little…" Ino trailed off, her voice high and sharp. She gave him a small smile but her hands flew unconsciously to her throat before she forced them down. He watched her fight a losing battle with her composure, feeling almost bad for witnessing it. He hadn't pegged Shikamaru as the violent type and Ino had just said that he wasn't the kind of man prone to anger, but the type of behavior he was witnessing was the subject of many denials all over Rome.

_Zetsu didn't even grab me that hard but the bruises still haven't gone away yet. It's been days and they won't fade! I've managed to hide them from everyone but a virtual stranger whose sister is determined to make my life hell. What if he tells her? What if she finds out somehow? She'll tell my husband that I'm working for Akatsuki and then he'll really hate me! Just don't cry and maybe he'll just let it go._

"What do you mean?" Ino's question was flippant but it had a pleading undertone that Kankurou felt guilty for exploiting.

"Ino, did Shikamaru—?" he asked gently, dropping the honorific. He knew the subject was never spoken of, that she was well within her rights to kick him out and never speak to him again for such an insinuation. Instead of anger, shock appeared on her face. She recoiled from him as if he'd struck her himself. She opened her mouth to protest before it snapped shut again.

"Lady Ino, I'm sorry," Kankurou whispered. "I'm just messing up left and right today." Kankurou hoped Ino wouldn't cry because he'd probably die from shame. Apparently neither of them was having a good day, because Ino burst into tears. She shook her head vehemently before muttering some apologies (which in truth made very little sense to him) and wrung her hands fervently as she paced the room. She approached him, twice, before turning away and finally retreating. To his dismay, she fled down the hall.

To _her_ dismay, she ran right past her husband.

-O-

"You do realize if Sakura comes back right now she'll toss you out and scream at you," Tenten mumbled to Sai, who had to lean in to hear her. He was perched by her bed like an owl, calmly drawing a woman whose sole defense against his presence was her sharp tongue. "She said I need my rest."

"She and Naruto are running errands together, and I've determined that whenever he accompanies anyone, anywhere, it automatically triples the time it would normally take," Sai replied casually. "I have all afternoon. I need the practice before we return to the Hyuuga estate. I heard you've been disinvited by Lord Hiashi himself."

"I'm so glad I've regained enough strength to chastise you for rubbing that in," Tenten groused.

"Or maybe you want to see Lord Neji again?" Sai said speculatively.

Tenten grimaced. "Why would I want to see _him_ again?"

Sai shrugged. "Ino's maids are always telling me how handsome he is every time he visits. I suppose he's okay. I've definitely seen uglier."

"You think everyone is ugly, Sai," Tenten said tiredly, wincing as she attempted to shift away. "You told me the other day that you think Sakura is ugly, and she's a lot prettier than I am."

"You're running around Rome pretending to be a male painting apprentice, I hardly think you could hope to qualify as 'pretty' under those circumstances. And she's practically doing the same thing, doing a job a man should be doing; it's not conducive to pretty."

"I wish I already knew all there was to know about art before I came here," Tenten said sullenly. "Then I could just be a woman painter and I wouldn't need to bother with being an apprentice – for which apparently I need to be male."

"No one in Rome would give you a commission as a female artist; Florence, maybe, but not Rome. Sakura, in a surprising show of intelligence, chose a profession where her skills would always be in high demand. Desperation tends to make one lower his standards."

"Sakura is a fine doctor."

"I admit she is competent but most image-minded halfwits running around in this city wouldn't dare accept her services. Lord Itachi likely humored her because she was a novelty to him; only after speaking with her at length did he uncover the extent of her skills. I daresay he doesn't care what other people think; very scandalous. A seal of approval from Itachi pretty much means no other noble in Rome will go near her, though."

"Why is that?"

Sai knew Tenten had no idea he was working for Sasuke and she would never meet Itachi, much less talk to him. "The Uchiha family fell from grace around the same time the royal family left. It coincided with Akatsuki rising to power."

"Italy doesn't have a king."

"It does have a Holy Roman Emperor," Sai told her patiently. "The previous one was forced to abdicate."

"How can you be forced to abdicate? Doesn't that mean you're doing it because you want to?"

"It means you're formally renouncing your title, which can be brought about by blackmail or worse," Sai said. "He left his post because his wife and son's life were being threatened. He's currently in exile, probably looking for his scattered family."

"How tragic..."

"He knew that by staying, he risked a bloody civil war," Sai replied sagely. "Many were loyal to him and would have fought if they thought it would restore his title. The new Holy Roman Emperor is affiliated with Akatsuki. His name is Nagato. I've seen portraits of his wife, and I would consider Lady Konan to be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I would like to paint her someday." Sai glanced over in time to see Tenten staring at him in disbelief.

"I'm glad that you managed to find one person, in a city of thousands, whose looks don't offend you," Tenten muttered. "And yet here you are, drawing me."

"One makes due with what one has," Sai said smoothly.

Tenten sincerely wished for the physical power to smite him but knew it was a long time coming. She could talk but the mere thought of getting out of bed and slugging him was exhausting.

_I hope Sakura gets back soon…_

-O-

Jou was relieved it was early fall because wearing long sleeves was simply more comfortable. She loved the cool, crisp morning air, the balmy midday sun, and the chilly breeze in the evening. She'd settled into her modest accommodations at Jiraiya's estate and was nervous to glimpse her new boss when the chief of staff, Ebisu, informed her that he was on holiday in Spain and would be arriving in late December.

_No wonder everyone here is so relaxed,_ Jou mused. _Most of the other servants are all pretty young women. Sakura was a little vague about this man, only reassuring me that he was harmless. _

Jou traced her fingertip over the tiny portrait Sai had given her. He was really brilliant. She didn't want to sit for him again but once again, things were out of her hands. Someone had more power and ruthlessly wielded it over her. She was used to it, but a lifetime of being a victim wore on her. She pulled one of her long sleeves up and examined the blue and yellow mark on her wrist.

_Whenever I'm under too much stress I wake up with strange injuries…the baker's daughter said I always got up in the middle of the night and started up the oven. I didn't remember doing it but my dress was covered in soot. She said I did things like that all the time after her father told me he couldn't afford a tutor for me. I had so much trouble falling asleep and once I was…terrible things would happen. I'd wake up to find out I did things when I was asleep. I threw out an entire pan of cannoli shells before Carnival, once. Another time I woke up in a stable across town. And one night I nearly drowned in a fountain…_

"What is wrong with me?" Jou asked out loud, sinking into her bed.

_Everywhere I go…the baker's daughter felt that the money her father was spending on my education could be used to buy her better dresses and she only covered for me unless I gave her my entire stipend…Kin, Zaku, and Dosu burned every possession I had the night I arrived at Orochimaru's estate…Sasuke threatening to tell Kabuto where I was…_

"Are you alright, Miss Jou?" Jou shot up in surprise at the gentle knock. It sounded like Ebisu through the thin Cyprus panel, though Jiraiya's odd lack of male help made process of elimination quite simple. She rose and opened the door for him, trying to look as casual as possible.

"Yes, thank you, sir," Jou nodded to him. "Did you need me for something?"

"The other maids haven't seen you since breakfast," Ebisu replied. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't feeling ill. I heard rumors about an illness being hushed up on the other side of town."

Sakura had told Jou all about it; the quarantine had been successful. The news had been too sensational to believe, and most had dismissed it as another attempt to spread scandal against Master Nara. Jou supposed the fact he was such a high-profile enemy of Akatsuki meant that any insult would likely be perceived as a deliberate smear, truthful or otherwise.

"I'm not ill. I'm just a little tired."

"You seem nice enough; Doctor Sakura wouldn't have recommended you otherwise. She didn't have any work history for you, but I accepted you on her good word alone."

"Thank you, sir. Doctor Sakura is a busy woman, but she always has time for a good deed."

Ebisu smiled. "She's lucky to be surrounded by good people…"

…_For the most part_. Jou tried not to make a face when she thought about Sai. Dislike aside, Jou could recognize his talent. If what Sakura said was true, then Sai was leaving his comfort zone and venturing out into the world of commoners. She could see his talent very easily, but that spark that Sakura always described Naruto as having was something he lacked. If he were more creative, more…_passionate_…then he'd truly be formidable indeed.

"Naruto is such an impulsive young man, but he'd defend Sakura to the death if he needed to, or any of his friends," Ebisu told her.

"Then let's hope he never has to," Jou said with a gentle smile.

-O-

Sakura tapped her fingers listlessly on the cheap wood of her bar table. His "brilliant" scheme with Sai was just a headache for her. They hadn't even been doing it a week and Sakura was tired of waiting for Naruto to meet her back at Shikamaru's home. He'd show up an hour late or more, so she'd just taken to tracking him down and sitting a few tables away. Her glare was effective at ruining Naruto's creative mood but Sai was utterly unaffected. The latter would convince Naruto to finish his drawing and ignore her.

_Ever since that second trip to the Hyuuga household Naruto's been so focused on his work_, Sakura thought. _He spends hours at Shikamaru's studio but he comes home with strange injuries. He was actually limping yesterday but insisted that I not treat it, that it was nothing. Something is going on here…_

"Naruto, you'll never finish your sketches if you pay attention to that ugly doctor over there."

"Sakura's not ugly!" Naruto spat at Sai, making sure Sakura couldn't hear or it would ruin everyone's afternoon. "Why do you keep saying that? Do you want her to hit you? She's also my employer, so it's kind of important I stay on her good side."

Sai raised an eyebrow but his eyes didn't leave the paper. "She has no good side."

"Let's just hurry up and finish," Naruto muttered, glancing up at the subject of his drawing. The man looked like he suspected something. Sai insisted that people acted differently when they knew they were being drawn, so he suggested not telling them to keep things as natural as possible. Naruto was not a discreet person and his leg kept seizing under the table. Tenten accidentally hit some sort of pressure point the day before; she hadn't been too steady on her feet but her hand-eye coordination was just fine.

Sai frowned. "Would you stop kicking me?"

"I can't help it!"

"What are you two doing over there?"

Sai glowered at Naruto: session over. Naruto tried to look innocent as he looked at the man at the next table, the one he'd spent the last hour drawing. "What do you mean?"

"You keep looking over here. Do you have some kind of problem with us?"

"Not at all," Naruto said easily. "We're just drawing you as practice. We're painting apprentices."

"I don't want some sissy artist trying to draw my picture. I do real work for a living. Go draw some rich idiot, collect some gold, and stay out of this place."

"I have every right to be here," Naruto shot back. "It's not easy to get commissions, you know."

"So you come in here and practice for free. You benefit off of us before you crawl back to them."

"I'm not taking anything from you. I wasn't even bothering you until I raised my voice at Sai."

"Let's just leave," Sai said diplomatically.

"You think we're going to just let you leave after insulting us like that? I was under the impression that studios paid their models but you must be too good for those people so you come in here instead."

"It's not really like that," Naruto said helplessly. "Apprentices aren't rich. I just wanted to practice drawing real people, people who weren't so practiced and self-conscious about their appearance."

"Idiot, _shut up_," Sai hissed at the blond. "You aren't helping."

"Not everyone can be a pretty boy like you two," the man leered. "But how about and my friends and I change that for you? You can go crying back to your famous master with smashed up faces."

"You leave those men alone!"

Sai buried his head in his hands at Sakura's approach. This was going to be awful.


	22. Delicacy

La Verità Dolce

_Sonnie_

-O-

"I know my friend didn't mean to upset you, Mister…?" Sakura prompted gently.

"Suigetsu," the man spat.

"I'm not trying to start a fight with you," Naruto said sincerely. "I'm not very good with words. I'm sorry for offending you."

Suigetsu appeared unmoved by the confession. His two companions didn't look nearly as angry but apparently Suigetsu was running the show. Everyone else in the tavern was making a discreet exit, as if they knew what was coming. Sai watched them leave and his frown deepened.

"Let me buy you a round of drinks for you and your friends," Sakura offered.

"I don't let people buy me off. And I don't accept apologies, especially from the likes of you."

"Then what do you want?" Sakura ground out, ignoring his insult.

"Maybe he'd like some refinement so he can accept your apology," Sai muttered, locking eyes with Suigetsu. The man's posturing was growing tiresome and he just wanted to leave. "I can tell you're just looking for a fight. And you accuse _us_ of not having any class."

"What did you say?" Suigetsu's face went white and he suddenly charged Sai. Sakura tried to intervene but was knocked aside by Suigetsu's fist aimed for her face. To the artist's surprise, she only stumbled momentarily before whipping around and jamming her knee into his gut. She delivered a punch to his mouth before kicking him in the chest. Suigetsu flew into a table five feet away.

Sakura turned to glare at Sai, a trickle of blood dripping into her eye. "You were right about Suigetsu, but next time, keep it to yourself! You're really good at pushing people over the edge."

Sai glanced over at Naruto. "I can see why you'd like to stay on that proverbial good side."

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you treat my friend that way," one of Suigetsu's friends said softly, standing to confront Sakura. She took an instinctive step back, as he was over a foot taller than her.

"Shut up, Jugo, I can take care of this," Suigetsu mumbled, rising to his feet. Her blow had chipped one of his front teeth, giving him a distinctively saw-toothed appearance.

"I'm not letting you anywhere near Sakura," Naruto vowed, raising his fists.

"Just don't come anywhere near me," Sai requested quietly, stepping back against the wall.

Suigetsu charged at Sai again but was intercepted halfway by Naruto, who tackled him to the ground. Sai shrank back from the violence, fighting the urge to run. Jugo made a move for Naruto, only to have Sakura leap on his back. The white-haired man sitting with Jugo and Suigetsu stood up and grabbed her collar. He pulled her off, but not with unnecessary force. She stumbled back.

"Kimimaro, help me thrash this guy already!" Suigetsu commanded, trying to pry Naruto off of him.

"Shut up, idiot!" Naruto shouted, trying his hardest to pummel the prone silver-haired man.

"Sai, do something!" Sakura shrieked, having regained her footing. She was grappling with Kimimaro in an effort to return to Naruto's side.

"I'm just fine right over here."

"It's your fault we're fighting, you sarcastic jerk!" Sakura shrieked.

"How do you figure that?" Sai asked, watching as she grappled with Kimimaro.

"It was partially your idea to draw people in this bar!" Sakura shouted. "You also told Suigetsu he lacked class, which kind of started the fight, though I must admit you're kind of right." She kneed Kimimaro in the groin, buying her a second to run past. He recovered quickly and grabbed her by the collar again. Sakura threw her weight backwards and they landed on a bar table behind them. Kimimaro grunted as her back slammed into his chest. Sakura's elbow cracked the wood an inch from Kimimaro's face. His pale eyes went wide before he shoved her off of him.

Sai was never in a fight before. As a child servant in a strict household he'd been struck severely for his sarcasm, but the act was dispensed quickly. He also had no fear of such reprisals since his escape. His status in Shikamaru's studio let him get away with everything, and he rarely had any reason to leave unless he was completing sketching assignments for his class. Through observation, he taught himself some intermediate rapier techniques but it wouldn't help much because none of them were armed.

Sai debated bolting for the door but knew he wouldn't make it in time. Jugo would surely catch him; the man had the longest legs Sai had ever seen. He decided it was safer to pull Suigetsu off of Naruto, but wasn't expecting the silver-haired man to whip around and hit him in the face. It had been a long time since someone had hit him, not since he was still a servant. He remembered how scared he'd been and how much it had hurt, and he returned Suigetsu's blow with one of his own. It was the first punch he'd ever thrown.

Naruto climbed to his feet and saw Sakura fly into another table in a swirl of emerald green skirts. He tried to make his way to help but found the only opponent left was Jugo. Naruto wasn't a big person by any means but he wasn't scared of someone just because they were bigger, even if it was by fifty pounds. He charged, using a bar stool as a launch pad and managed to knock Jugo off his feet. Jugo struggled to his feet before Naruto and grabbed the blond-haired man and hauled him up, preparing to throw him.

"Let him go!" Sakura yelled, kicking Jugo's kneecap with all her might. It toppled the much larger man and Naruto came crashing down at him. She saw Kimimaro advancing toward her and rushed to meet him. He was faster than Jugo and Suigetsu, and her attempt to engage him tit for tat was unsuccessful. In an effort to break the stalemate, he grabbed a wine jug from the table and swung it at her head.

"Sakura!" Naruto tried to crawl towards her but Jugo grabbed his ankle. The two wrestled around on the ground as Naruto attempted to free his leg, finally kicking Jugo in the face until he let go. He scrambled to his feet but it was too late.

Sakura saw the bottle and turned to absorb the blow with the hardest part of her skull. She blinked the ceramic shards out of her eyes but staggered back, pretending to be stunned. Kimimaro swung the broken bottle neck at her but she darted inside his reach and delivered a jab to his wrist. He released the weapon and fell victim to Sakura's elbow, which hit his right temple and dropped him immediately. Suigetsu noticed this and extricated himself from Sai, running for the door.

"Oh no, you don't!" Sakura shouted, giving chase. She grabbed the nearest barstool and swung it at him, effectively cutting him off below the knees. He grunted and fell forward, slamming his chin on the ground. He attempted to rise but Sakura's foot in his back stopped him cold.

"You said you didn't accept apologies from the likes of me, so you better hope I accept them coming from the likes of you," Sakura scolded.

Sai watched Suigetsu's limbs flop around as the two bickered back and forth, the adrenaline still roaring in his ears. He barely heard Naruto's inquiry about his wellbeing, instead staring in amazement at the young doctor who'd pretty effectively brought all three men down.

"Sakura is very nice unless you make her angry," Naruto said with a shrug, staring at his mangled knuckles casually. He flexed his hands a few times to survey the damage. He grinned. "So am I."

"I didn't mean to start a fight," Sai said simply.

"Eh, I think I share a little responsibility for this one," Naruto slapped him on the back good naturedly. "But not everyone will just tolerate your insults, Sai. At least _we_ know you're kidding, even if everything you say is kind of half-meant. But we're your friends, so we just let it slide."

_Friends?_

-O-

Neji glanced out the window into the courtyard beneath. Haku sat with Hinata at the edge of the fountain; her chaperone, Kou, was a discreet distance away. They certainly got along well enough, but it was clear they had no passion for one another. Neji had never spent any close proximity to people who professed to be in love but it was obvious even to him. The nobility frowned upon such displays and he had deemed all peasants beneath his notice ever since his father died.

Hinata had lent him the plays she so dearly loved by some British playwright named Shakespeare, but they didn't do a whole lot for him. They were either insufferably silly or depressing and sad. And for the most part, they were so, so…

_Boring, everything is so banal and tiresome and bland. I was looking forward to negotiating the Sabaku deal but I can't stop this restless feeling I get every time I sit down to review the contract. Something must be happening with the Sabaku siblings as well, because I've noticed changes in them as well. Gaara is especially preoccupied and lax when he used to be so sharp just a month ago. Even my family is acting suspiciously. _

Neji reflected on Hiashi's decision to ban Tenten from the residence. It wasn't a choice he was personally fond of but it wasn't his place to disagree. The young painter had been every bit disruptive as his uncle claimed, but had made the tedious ordeal of portraiture somehow tolerable. Neji had always secretly considered the nobility to be confining, but hadn't grasped that being in a lower class was even more so. He somehow doubted a poor business decision could hurt more than an empty stomach.

His uncle was unaffected by the news that the brunette painter had fallen ill after Kabuto's treatment. The silver-haired doctor had returned to his previous employer; much to Neji's surprise, it was Lord Orochimaru. Their former doctor resumed his old post immediately, but still bore lingering signs of illness. They were the same symptoms that Doctor Sakura had described in Tenten, but knew many ailments were often similar.

_The next sitting is in two weeks. The last one was two days ago; I doubt he's accomplished anything significant in that time period. When I go back, I hope to find Tenten feeling better._

The thought surprised him. He wasn't a cruel person, but he wasn't exactly prone to considering the plight of others. His concern was uncharacteristic of him and he wondered what that meant. He didn't think of the painter more often then he should, only when he was thinking about the portrait. And the portrait had every right to enter his thoughts frequently because the Sabaku deal would be finished in less than three months. Maybe a brief reunion would help; he did feel partially responsible for the malady.

_I'll visit again after it's been a week._

-O-

Shikamaru was glad that the next day was Sunday: no students, no mail service, and no urgent business to attend to. Additionally, ever since Akatsuki had tried to blacklist him, he also didn't have to bother with attending church and ingratiate himself to the clergy, which secretly relieved him and horrified Ino. His wife was always so concerned with what other people thought.

_The woman doesn't seem to care what _I_ think_, Shikamaru thought darkly. _She keeps slinking around the house like she's scared of something. She ran away from Kankurou bawling her eyes out but insists he did nothing wrong. I know something's amiss because she's even worse than usual._

Shikamaru was similarly on edge. The Hyuuga-Sabaku portrait was turning into a nightmare. If Kankurou and Neji would be popping into his studio on a whim, it meant he had to be turning down other lucrative commissions to be at their beck and call. It was all about appearances; Kankurou had been extremely annoyed to find the painter out and about, and if it were Gaara next time there would probably be consequences. And God forbid Temari drop by for a visit, because Ino was almost always at the estate and they were bound to encounter each other.

Ino had been incredibly distant lately. She was preoccupied and he hesitated to use the phrase "avoid," but in fact that was the only thing he could surmise: she was avoiding him. The tension in the house ran high because she was riding the servants, but when it came to him, she was oddly absent. They would normally share their midday meal, yet both were presently in their rooms eating alone. There was only a thin wall between them but to Shikamaru, it might as well have been the Tiber itself.

_Chouji told me she was planning the new date on Asuma's birthday. How does she even know about Asuma? I tried to cover it up because I didn't want her asking questions, and no one really talks about it because it's such an awkward subject. Who could have told her? She doesn't even know that the Akatsuki exists. She doesn't know anything about what I do._

Shikamaru and his wife slept in separate rooms, something not entirely uncommon. He could hear her pacing around, which was fairly uncommon because it seemed whenever he _wasn't_ around, she made very little noise. He highly doubted that Kankurou had laid hands on her, but that didn't change the fact that something unusual had happened in the span of a few minutes between them and neither one was talking. Kankurou had always been easygoing and friendly in the past but their last visit had ended with a barely civil farewell. He promised to be back a week after the next session…and so did Lord Neji.

The portrait was enormous. It was easily the largest he'd ever done. The materials had cost an exorbitant sum and his pigments were fine and expensive. If the commission somehow fell through, if the two families failed to reach a final agreement or if they were unhappy with the piece, he would easily lose a small fortune. He didn't count on receiving any trouble from the Sabaku family, at least he hadn't before the incident a few days prior, but the Hyuuga family was another story.

_Lord Neji seems to almost like Tenten, it would seem. It's a pity she's barred from the residence in that respect, but overall it made things much easier the last time around. The less time they spend together, the more likely it is she can keep her identity secret. Something's going on with Sai and Naruto, though. They're missing at odd hours of the day, together, and I know they can barely stand each other. Why are they always up to something?_

-O-

Naruto lazily registered a dull ache in his leg, but to his relief it no longer twitched at inopportune moments. When he'd confessed to Sakura the preexisting injury (just not how it happened), she applied a strange balm and massaged it until it felt better. The bar was completely deserted—and completely trashed—but the three men they'd just fought had just been led away to jail. Sakura had spent the last two hours cleaning wounds and bandaging cuts. She'd managed to convince the police not to press charges against herself and her companions, and assured the barkeep that she'd pay the bill for the damages.

The blond was so tired and sore from the ordeal that he was practically falling asleep as Sakura mended Sai's injuries and her own. Naruto had initially insisted Sakura heal herself first, but she would not be convinced and his need for rest couldn't compete with the not-so-stimulating visuals of watching his enemies get all of their bones reset. Sakura and Sai were still conversing quietly and with the threat gone, he finally succumbed to sleep. His companions rolled their eyes at his snoring.

Sai was relatively unscathed compared to the other two. Some purple bruises mottled his milk-white skin from Suigetsu. He watched Naruto nod off and realized that he and Sakura were alone. Her pink hair was a grimy mess and her gown was torn and bloody. She was sweaty and her cheeks were still flushed and Sai privately admitted that while he had never seen her look worse, he could not call her ugly.

"This balm is a topical analgesic," Sakura informed him, carefully applying it to his face. Sai recalled his exam many weeks earlier. She'd seen much more of him then but he hadn't felt as vulnerable. Now she was touching the evidence of his weakness, healing the consequences of his thoughtlessness. His grimace had little to do with physical pain and when she was finished he tried not to look too relieved.

Sakura began to cleanse the wound above her left eyebrow with some kind of harsh-smelling antiseptic. She winced. Whatever it was, it was very strong, because the injury started to bleed again. She frowned, mopping up the blood with a clean handkerchief she kept in her satchel. She placed the bloody scrap of fabric primly on the table. She fished out a curved suturing needle and began to thread it nonchalantly, as if every doctor in Rome stitched their own injuries. She handed him a mirror.

"Hold it just like that," Sakura instructed quietly, placing a hand on his to tilt it at the proper angle. Sai's hold was steady on the mirror but he knew that he flinched at every pull on the needle. He studied the reflected emerald iris before his eyes jumped to her injury. As she deftly sutured the cut, he felt an acute sense of shame. He and Naruto could arguably take credit for instigating the inevitable fight, but Sakura had been struck first in her desire to stop it, to protect him from Suigetsu. Sai had contemplated fleeing because that was just the kind of person he was. Sakura was attending to her own injuries after patching up him, Naruto, and their three foes, because that was just the kind of person _she_ was.

Sai was transfixed by her motions, by all the symbolism in her actions and by just how thrilling her competency was. Late afternoon sunlight streamed in from a dirty window, making her squint. Her look of concentration moved him because it was an expression he wore often. She'd found a strange measure of peace in her work, despite its gruesome nature. She cherished it, truly. Sai liked to paint and draw, but when it came to saving others' lives, she _loved_ it, loved it more than he could claim to love anything.

"Why did you help them?" Sai asked suddenly, his low voice unnaturally loud in the deserted bar. Sakura blinked in confusion so he elaborated further. "Suigetsu, Kimimaro, and Jugo: why do it?"

Sakura tugged too sharply on the thread and swore softly. Her green eyes locked with his and he fought the urge to shy away from the pain that flashed through them. "I took an oath to help the injured, even when I do the injuring. Jugo's shattered knee could have crippled him if I hadn't mended it. Kimimaro might have lapsed into a permanent catatonic state if I hadn't controlled the damage. And Suigetsu's teeth might be forever ruined but it'll teach him a lesson about fighting again, at least with any luck. Just because they made one bad mistake today doesn't mean they deserve to suffer for the rest of their lives."

"You think they deserve a second chance?" Sai was skeptical. His tone was disapproving. "One of them even swung a broken bottle at you. You could have died."

"And I could have easily killed one or all of them with my medical knowledge. They would be dead and I would be in jail, unable to help anyone ever again. Three lives gone and one ruined forever; it's easier to do than one cares to admit. Actions have ramifications, even if you can't foresee them at the time. Just because I know how to exploit someone's weaknesses doesn't mean I necessarily should."

For some reason, Sai immediately thought of Tenten. Shame flooded him; he'd turned her into his victim without recognizing the consequences might have an adverse affect on him, too. Sai was unaccustomed to guilt. Yet Sakura and Naruto both had bled for him today because they suffered from some kind of delusion that they were all somehow friends. He wouldn't dare claim to feel that way in return but the feelings their actions inspired spoke volumes.

"I like to think that everyone deserves second chances," Sakura said brightly, finishing her last suture and tying the thread deftly. He watched in fascination as she snipped it with a tiny pair of shears, her motions so uncharacteristically elegant. Sai knew he had humble origins but people like Naruto and Sakura had always struck him as improper and uncivilized.

"Do they look straight to you?" Sakura asked, pointing to her fresh stitches.

"Shouldn't you have asked before you tied them off?"

Sakura sighed. Her lips were pressed into a thin line and Sai realized she perceived his comment as disapproval. She began to fish around for more bandages.

"They look fine."

Sakura nearly dropped her medical satchel.

"They look fine considering you have a busted hand," he amended.

Sakura looked down forlornly at her smashed knuckles. "They'll probably scar. I never should have hit him with this hand. I nearly risked my livelihood. I hope I don't get an infection…"

Using the same harsh treatment as before, she carefully cleaned the abrasions on her knuckles. Sai had only minor bruises and had been spared this particular torment. Since her dominant hand was injured, he watched her attempt to awkwardly yank a length of bandage around her palm. Her left hand fumbled and nearly dropped the roll, but Sai leaned forward and caught it neatly. To her utter surprise, he motioned for her to hold out her hand. It only took a moment for her to realize he'd done this before, and she remembered that he'd been covered in scars. He had only been a boy…

"Your hand is shaking," Sai commented, his dark eyes meeting hers. His movements were slow and deliberate and Sakura realized that he was trying not to hurt her. The revelation made her regret all the bad things she had said to him over the past few weeks. She'd never seen tenderness in him before.

"Yes, it is." Sakura didn't dare admit that his concern was very touching, especially given his personality and upbringing. That he would do this for her…It had been a very trying day and Sakura was an emotional person, but crying in front of Sai would just make his walls go back up and undo every good thing that might have happened. She fought the urge to run a comforting hand down his back or embrace him. She wanted him to know that he was not alone in living a hard, painful life.

Sai saw that Sakura's eyes were wet, but dismissed it as a trick of the light. It had been doing that a lot that afternoon, making her look less ugly and such. His fingers fell away from her bandaged hand, demonstrating that in a city with a thousand different occupations, perhaps she had chosen better than he.


	23. Kindling

La Verità Dolce

_Sonnie_

-O-

Despite initial reluctance, Tenten's eager pupil had coaxed her into another session with ease. Tenten was determined to take it easy on him at first, but he wasn't so lenient on her. Even though he'd knocked her around plenty, she'd still apologize only for him to graciously demur each time.

"Sakura fixed it nicely; you've got nothing to be sorry for. I just need to massage it every now and then when it acts up. She suspects some kind of nerve damage."

"I don't have to tell you that Neji would do far worse," Tenten chided softly after a pause.

"It'll be healed by the time I have to face him," Naruto said dismissively.

"You'd better hope he doesn't see you in that condition," Tenten scoffed, motioning to his bruised face and skinned knuckles. "He'll think even less of you than he already does."

Naruto grinned. "That's simply not possible. Besides, he's stopping by today. He'll inevitably see."

"I thought Master Shikamaru went into town with Ino." It took a moment for Naruto's information to sink in before she gasped, nearly letting the rapier slip from her hand. "_Wait, what if he sees me like this?"_

"Like what? You look a lot better than you did a week ago. You just need to gain some weight."

_Spoken like a true man_, Tenten thought. "I mean it'll be awkward to see him after his uncle forbade me from setting foot on their estate. I feel…ashamed. And I look pretty pathetic to boot."

"You won't tell me everything that happened, but I doubt it was all _that_ bad. I mean, Neji doesn't hate you, and that seems to be more important to you than what his uncle thinks."

"Why do you say that?" Tenten was curious.

"Well, you two haven't spent a whole lot of time around one another but I get the impression you both care what the other thinks about you. I just have no idea why. You're a much better man than he is."

'_Man,' right. Physically speaking, I think Neji is a better man than I'll ever be. As a member of humanity…he could stand to progress a little. _

"Just don't let him catch you. He'll analyze your fighting style before you even have a chance."

"Eh, Shikamaru said he'd be over after lunch, which was why he and Ino left so early this morning."

"Naruto, we just ate. Hurry up and give me that rapier." Naruto handed it over and said he was going to the private Nara well to fetch a drink. Tenten laughed, pointing out he should have filled up his canteen prior to their session. She was in the middle of wrapping the blades in roll of cheap linen when she was aware of a shadow looming over her. She hadn't heard any footsteps.

"Naruto, are you trying to sneak up on me? If you pour water on me again you'll regret it forever."

"I'm not Naruto."

Tenten was so shocked that she nearly unsheathed a rapier. She stood slowly.

"Ah, Lord Hyuuga, hello again," Tenten managed casually. She turned to face him and hoped she didn't look as bad as Naruto alleged. She was still covered with dirt from their training session, however.

"Are you up and about already?" Neji's appraisal was cool. It had been wrong to worry.

"I'm not quite as strong as I'd prefer to be. But while I may like to paint, I love to stay active."

"And that's what you were doing just now, merely staying active?"

_He saw the rapiers; he knows what we were doing_. "You said your father was murdered by brigands. If it can happen to the nobility, it can happen to me. I am not another victim."

"Are you strong enough to fend off multiple attackers?" Neji asked loftily.

"I've never had the misfortune of finding out firsthand," Tenten replied smoothly.

"Would you care to cross blades?" Neji asked. Her father's beautiful blade sat proudly at his belt.

"Cornering a sick painter?" Tenten smirked, tearing her eyes away. "That's not very honorable."

"Your blond friend has a fresh limp I didn't notice when he came by a week ago," Neji pointed out astutely. "You can't trick me into underestimating you."

_Why is he so smart?_ "Sakura would be furious if she found out I was fighting in my condition."

Neji looked down. "I wanted to apologize for what happened."

"Apologize; whatever for? It was my own clumsiness." Tenten spoke quickly, as she was still embarrassed. She hoped Hinata hadn't spoken to him about what she'd said.

"My doctor was responsible for your recovery and it was his actions made you ill."

Tenten waved off his concern but was secretly thrilled he was being so nice and conciliatory for once. "Sakura and Haku helped me through it. He gave me an excellent salve."

"You seem to know him very well."

"Not so much anymore," Tenten admitted truthfully. "But do you think you could return this to him for me? If it would be below your station to do so, I can have Naruto give it to Lee…"

Neji shook his head. "No need to go through all the trouble."

Tenten held the beautiful container in her hands before he took it. "It's exquisite, isn't it? He said I could keep it but it belonged to his mother. I couldn't. I doubt he has much to remember her by."

Neji raised an eyebrow. "You are aware of the circumstances of her death?"

Tenten's mouth clapped shut as her brain raced to think of a credible response. "Only that she passed, Lord Hyuuga. It would be improper to discuss the details."

"But you do know the details, don't you?" Neji asked speculatively. "I only inquire because I want to make sure my cousin's happiness is secure. The rumors about Haku's father are a disgrace. A man of his position should be above such smears."

"Some men are just like their fathers. Some men are not," Tenten said as neutrally as possible. "Your cousin will be a lucky woman."…_Especially because Naruto intends to run away with her._

Neji nodded. "Are you sure I can't persuade you to a match?"

Tenten shook her head. "I need a good reason to fight, one better than to satisfy your curiosity."

Neji nodded sagely. "I can respect that." He paused before adding, "Though if we were to fight, I would not gloat when I won."

Tenten smiled serenely. "You mean 'if,' Lord Hyuuga."

Naruto ran back with a canteen for her and stopped abruptly upon seeing Neji standing beside her. He dipped his head respectfully and handed Tenten her water without taking his eyes off the noble.

"Would you care to spar with me, Naruto?" Neji asked casually.

"Of course not," Tenten said quickly. "You said yourself you noticed his injury. The convalescing painter said no, so now you seek to fight the injured one instead?"

"It was merely a jest." Neji nearly took offense to her jab. "Why would he ever want to fight me?"

_I can think of one very beautiful reason_.

Neji glanced at Naruto, about to apologize then paused. "What happened to your face?" Sai had the sense to comb his bangs down and hide the worst of his bruises, but Naruto's stubborn blond locks practically stood on end. Naruto opened his mouth to answer but Tenten beat him to it.

"I went overboard during our last match," she informed him. Naruto had to admit it sounded much nicer than 'they were in a bar fight and had to be bailed out by his lady doctor employer,' at least to him.

"I thought you were sick," Neji said weakly, surveying the damage that Suigetsu's fists had left.

"Tenten still looks pretty bad if you ask me," Naruto supplied helpfully. Tenten shot a glare at him.

"Just a little underweight, nothing a few more meals can't fix," Neji said with a shrug.

_Now _I_ really want to fight Naruto_, Tenten thought irritably.

"Have you seen Master Shikamaru yet?" Naruto asked, sensing Tenten's growing hostility.

"I was unable to locate him upon arrival. I couldn't find any servants or apprentices at all. That's why I was wandering the property, hoping to find some information."

"Shikamaru had an errand to run today but there's no reason why you shouldn't have been able to find a servant or two. Ino's planning some kind of party and they're everywhere, at least they were…"

Tenten and Naruto exchanged glances. "We always eat a late lunch and practice in the afternoon. We've been gone for over an hour because our classes are either late or early. What's going on?"

"Something must be wrong," Tenten trailed off. The trio approached the studio cautiously. The Nara estate was roughly the size of a large city block: certainly impressive but not a palace by any means. It housed the Nara residence, adjoining servants' quarters, a studio, a stable, Ino's greenhouse, and several other small buildings used for storage. The property was surrounded by a tall stone wall but the abundant greenery Ino planted isolated the various buildings in an attempt to separate Shikamaru's work life and his home life. A large gate behind the residence led to the stables, but anyone entering by foot had to come in through the residence itself. If something was wrong, they wouldn't be able to see from the stables where they practiced.

"Look, I see someone," Naruto pointed.

"It's Chouji, the cook," Tenten explained to Neji. She noted that his hand hadn't strayed from his blade. "Chouji, what's the matter?"

"The apprentices aren't here today because Shikamaru didn't want them getting in the way of Lord Hyuuga and Lord Sabaku. Strange men have started rounding up the servants in the house. I don't know what they plan to do, but I have to warn Shikamaru and Ino to stay away or they could get hurt. The lady wanted to pick out some new flowers for springtime and purchases the seeds every autumn."

_No wonder they're not back yet_, Tenten thought_. I can't believe she talked him into going right before an appointment._

"Chouji, you should go to the servants and keep them calm. One of us can warn the master for you," Tenten suggested. The cook nodded solemnly and fled. "Lord Hyuuga, did you bring Lee with you?"

"No." Neji didn't want his servant anywhere near someone who could paint his sister's portrait.

Tenten swore. "Naruto, Sai is still in the studio, right? Shikamaru would never dismiss him."

Naruto nodded. "That's where I saw him last."

"Go find him and tell him to warn Shikamaru and Ino. He should know where they are. Go with him and make sure you don't run into anyone else. They could be all over the property, so be careful."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to see Lord Hyuuga safely to his carriage and then I'm going to go investigate."

"Alone?" Naruto was torn: he wanted to protect Shikamaru, but Tenten was his teacher, too.

"I'll stay with your friend, Naruto," Neji said quietly. "Go save the painter and his wife."

Tenten threw a rapier to Naruto and he caught it easily. He nodded to her and raced to the studio as fast as he could. Tenten watched him disappear inside before turning to face Neji. "I don't know what's going on, but it could be dangerous. This doesn't concern you at all. You could get hurt."

"Remember when I asked you if you were ready to face multiple opponents before?"

Tenten blinked. "Yes, it was about ten minutes ago."

"You said you didn't know, yet you're brave enough to find out with the highest possible stakes?"

"I'm not letting a bunch of idiots mess up what I've worked for and I'm certainly not going to let them hurt anyone if I can help it." Her voice was small. "This is the only home I have."

With that declaration, Tenten took off. She still carried the remaining sword wrapped in cloth over her shoulder in case she needed to defend herself. To her surprise, she saw Neji sprinting to keep up. Before she met one, she'd thought all nobles were fat and lazy. The wind blew through his hair and Tenten reminded herself that wasn't always the case.

_This man could be fighting Naruto someday. I shouldn't ally myself with him, even for this. He's strong enough to take away everything I care about, to end everything I have._

"Look over there!" Neji pointed to where Chouji lay unconscious on the ground outside. Several yards away smoke was coming from the house near the servants' wing. Through the open doorway she noticed that the pantry entrance had been barred shut and felt her stomach drop. She realized where all the servants were. She saw Karin was fighting tooth and nail to enter the house, only to be knocked carelessly aside by a man dressed in black. He kept her down by pressing his boot into her stomach. He raised his rapier over the hysterical redhead, taunting her cruelly.

Tenten launched herself at him recklessly. She wasn't keen on killing someone whose back was turned, but once he faced her head on, she wasn't so sure anymore. Tenten stepped between him and Karin, relieved to see Neji run inside. He was much stronger than her and was better suited for that task, at least in her mind. She just hoped she was up to defending herself and Karin.

"Only cowards need masks," she spat, noting that all the men wore strange disguises that covered their whole heads. What looked like crudely-drawn white skulls stared back; she suppressed a shudder. They wore long black cloaks but she knew that only the Akatsuki guild journeymen were permitted to exhibit the signature red clouds. To her relief only one cloak bore clouds, but it was the man who had nearly slain Karin. In unison, the remaining men drew their rapiers and surrounded her.

_I have to help Karin because she'll be their first target_. Tenten eyed the man standing in the doorway between her and Neji. She attacked him before he was expecting it, exerting a lot of energy to push him aside so she could shove Karin through. The redhead was smart enough to immediately assist Neji by prying away some of the bars, but there were at least a dozen. Neji glanced over his shoulder and nearly stopped altogether at the sight of Tenten battling for her life. She was so fast!

_They're more skilled than Naruto, but not by much. I highly doubt they have his brute strength. They're inexperienced at attacking as a team or I would have never been able to knock one of them down. I've just got to find the weakest one and eliminate them that way. _

Tenten concentrated on her previous victim, knowing that if she defeated him she could keep her back to the house and keep the other four in front of her. Their leader hung back slightly as if to let the underlings do the dirty work. She could tell they weren't willing to sacrifice each other's lives to kill her and was momentarily relieved they were so cagey. It was distracting to see a ghoulish face staring back but his eyes were wide with fear. She disarmed him after a brief exchange, knocking him out with an uppercut and flinging his weapon away. It landed in the door between Karin and Neji. He glared.

"Use it as a lever!" she commanded. Tenten certainly didn't want to see her father's blade used in such a way any more than Neji did and had taken the initiative. He wrenched it from the wood and jammed it between the door and a board, prying it off. He inhaled a lungful of smoke and pulled away coughing.

Tenten watched the first man crumple gracelessly but it still left four others. She shifted slightly, making the four swordsmen shuffle closer. She lured her next opponent to her by dropping her guard, crouching as he closed the distance, observing calmly as the point soared harmlessly past her right shoulder. She used her arm to parry the dull edge and slammed the cheap quillions against his face. He shrieked in pain; the curved filigree was very sharp. Tenten snatched his blade before he hit the ground and threw it into the house, this time it landing at Karin's feet. She understood the hint and went to work prying off the boards. Tenten estimated they had seven planks left before Neji could come to her aid.

After seeing her dispatch the first two with relative ease, the remaining three men were much more cautious. Disarming them without ramping up her level of force was impossible. Naruto had told her Neji killed before but she had not. She wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea, even if they were attacking her. They were following orders (awful, misguided orders) but she had no personal quarrel with them. The second man lay moaning on the ground; Tenten had injured him worse than she thought.

Neji applauded Tenten's intelligence. Sharp-tongued or not, the artist was a patient fighter. He was pulling the bars down from the top because he doubted Karin had sufficient upper body strength to do so. She was concentrating on the bars near the bottom, able to use the added strength of her legs to tear them off. In her haste she was making shallow cuts in her hands from gripping the blade too tight, but she ignored them in order to save her friends. Their screams made her sick to her stomach. The pantry had one small vent and no windows so the smoke would suffocate them in minutes.

Tenten pondered that teaching Naruto more advanced techniques had been a good idea, as he'd quickly turned them on her and kept her edges sharp, so to speak. Now that they were aware of her skill it made them maddeningly careful, and they would pick her apart if she didn't end it soon. She fished out the pocket knife she kept in her back pocket and threw it at her closest man. The blade struck his shoulder and she disarmed him easily when he attempted to pull it out. To Neji's surprise, she also sent the sword flying towards them. They no longer needed any more levers, but it kept her remaining foes from using them against her. The first was still unconscious and the second was still in agony. The third was sprawled on the grass and clutching his shoulder. She was fairly sure she could handle two, as long as they weren't as skilled as she was, but the problem with two was that they could both attack her at once without risking much injury to each other. They seemed to read her mind and flanked her opposing sides.

The last of the boards came free and Neji helped Karin pull people from the smoke-filled room. He wanted to make sure the servants were safe but kept looking over his shoulder helplessly in case they attacked Tenten. To his surprise, she acted first. He noticed the man on her right was aiming his blade at her legs while the Akatsuki member aimed higher towards her head. She switched her weapon to the other hand and fearlessly grabbed the rapier on her right at the forte, pushing the point into the ground. She shoved her foot down on it, shoved it down _hard_, and snapped the blade less than eight inches from the hilt. She then swung her leg around and knocked him out with a kick to the face.

Tenten swore: the forte wasn't that sharp but she felt the bite of beveled steel in her palm before practically throwing it from her grasp. With one rapier rendered useless, she managed to bring her own up and block her last remaining opponent. It wasn't nearly as effective in her left hand, but her life was momentarily spared. With his weapon locked with hers so high in the air, she took a risk and swung her leg around to kick him in the chest. The same move didn't work twice; he didn't let go of his weapon and recovered quickly, disengaging his weapon and moving out of her reach.

"Those idiots were useless," the man intoned peevishly. "If you want something done, you have to do it yourself." He was the same man who'd nearly killed Karin, the only full-fledged member of Akatsuki, and her resolve to end his life if necessary hardened. She didn't want to, but if he had no compunctions about murdering an unarmed servant, she had every right to think he'd use lethal force against her.

"You were the only one capable of fighting me evenly. Why just let them attack me then?"

"In chess, the pawns move first," he said disdainfully. "I should have anticipated they would only get in the way, however. Next time I'll be sure to bring people up to the job."

"What do you mean; up to what job?" Tenten asked. "Who are you?"

To Tenten's surprise, he pulled off the skull mask, revealing yet another mask beneath it. This one exposed the top half of his face, the startling red sclera and eerie green eyes. She'd heard of a man fitting his description before, from Naruto. She felt her blood run cold. She was outmatched. Even in her rural home she'd heard stories about his cruelty, always dismissing them as tall tales. She was wrong.

"Little painter, haven't you ever heard of Kakuzu?"


	24. Ignition

La Verità Dolce

_Sonnie_

-O-

Naruto had been dispatched to find Sakura while Shikamaru's carriage raced back to the estate. Ino was sobbing hysterically but Sai was silent. Shikamaru knew the latter was concerned. He had no other home, and despite not being close with anyone, the loss of so many familiar faces would have dire consequences. Ino still felt sorry for Sai; even if no one was seriously hurt, his home was under attack. She'd experienced similar despair weeks earlier when Zetsu had come uninvited.

_Zetsu told me to leave this morning but I had no idea Akatsuki would aim to murder so many in cold blood…They're Rome's most illustrious guild; why would they risk a public attack? I would have never left if I knew they were planning something like this. I thought Zetsu just wanted to check on the poppies._

"Kiba, go faster!" Shikamaru shouted for the third time. There was a lot of swearing from the driver's seat, but miraculously Kiba found a way to coax even more speed from the horses. He knew Shikamaru would likely receive a citation for recklessly endangering the lives of dozens of Roman pedestrians, but every second saved could mean a life spared.

The carriage sped through the gate and before it even stopped Shikamaru and Sai had jumped out. Ino was close behind. A cloaked man ran past her, nearly knocking her down. He glanced over his shoulder at her but could tell by his body structure that it wasn't Zetsu. She recognized one of her husband's students and Lord Hyuuga giving chase, but that wasn't what had her frozen in terror.

"Chouji!" Ino spotted him first, leaving Shikamaru to sort through the battered and soot-covered servants who swarmed him to tell him what happened. Over the din of their voices, he watched Ino crouch and considerately tend to their friend.

"Lady Ino," Chouji said faintly, smiling.

"Naruto's getting a doctor. It'll be alright, Chouji."

"They tried to—"

"Hush, you'll lose strength if you speak," Ino told him urgently. She forced a smile. "Shikamaru's already getting a dozen different versions already."

Chouji chuckled. "I'm okay, really. Is everyone else alright? Can you go see?"

Ino nodded and realized she was crying. She knew she should be checking on the poppy plants in case they'd been damaged during the attack, but acquiesced to her cook's request. If the flowers were ruined, finding out a few minutes earlier wouldn't be able to spare her Zetsu's wrath. She didn't know what else he could take away from her that Akatsuki hadn't already threatened.

-O-

"He's getting away!" Tenten shouted. The pair ran into the street, scanning the crowd helplessly.

"There he is, over there!" Neji pointed at a flash of red-trimmed cloak vanishing down an alley. They had just rounded the corner when something dark went whizzing by Tenten's face. It missed her by inches but landed on the cobblestones several meters away. The street was rocked by an explosion and Tenten covered her ears. It wasn't large, but Tenten was smart enough to realize if she had been hit, she would have likely perished.

"What was that?" Tenten turned to Neji, surprised he didn't wear a shocked expression on his face.

"It was a small incendiary device called a bomb. They were popular some years ago in an English conflict. I never thought I'd see them here."

_The Sabaku family is the only company permitted to import gunpowder into Rome, and the Hyuuga warehouse at the arsenal is the only place approved to store it. My uncle would have told me if something as valuable and dangerous as gunpowder had been shipped; winning the right to store it was a publicity nightmare. No one likes the idea of such large quantities being shipped into the city…_

Tenten stared at the smoking remnants. "My father told me about them, but I've never seen one before. I thought he was making it up; the idea just sounded too extraordinary to be real."

"You're lucky it didn't hit you," Neji replied. "We need to tell Master Shikamaru what happened."

"Are you hurt?"

Neji shot her an appraising glance. "Shouldn't I be asking you that question?"

Tenten still held her rapier in her left hand because of the slash running through her right palm. She had no sheath for the blade and held her injured appendage up to him mutely. She was still filthy and had nothing suitable to use to bind the wound. She frowned at the blood slowly pouring down her arm.

Neji handed her a linen handkerchief. It was finer than anything she owned, embroidered with his initials. Without hesitation she pressed the pristine fabric against her injury. She looked at him and nodded her thanks. Neji smiled at her for the first time and she felt elated.

"Thanks to you, four men can be interrogated by the police. Even though Kakuzu admitted his identity, without proof it would be your word against his. I daresay his pockets are bigger."

Tenten blinked. "You were there too. Can't you just tell the police what happened?"

"When he became fully aware of my presence he fled. He would not have even revealed his name had he recognized me in time. Overall the incident is of no concern to me."

"So you're not going to tell the police what happened?" Tenten was truly indignant now.

"Unless he harmed me, and he did not, I have no reason to get involved. It doesn't suit my family's interests to get mired in this debacle, especially since it involves the Akatsuki."

"So why did you follow me? Were you actually going to fight if I was going to lose?"

"I followed you in case you got injured and needed assistance finding a doctor. I can't draw my sword against a member of the Akatsuki like this in public—it was different when we were at Master Nara's residence. The scandal would be too great if we fought in the street."

"Didn't you kill someone who insulted Lady Hinata?" Tenten demanded suddenly.

"How did you hear about that?" Neji countered.

"Is it true?" Tenten persisted.

"Yes, I did. But it was a formal duel; perfectly legal."

"I could have died, and you would have let it happen because the man didn't insult your cousin? Is that what it takes?"

Neji's expressionless face made her want to scream. She sighed. "You're unbelievable, truly." She shoved his handkerchief back at him as if the linen burned. "I'm going back."

With that, Tenten unceremoniously started the long trek back. The adrenaline had faded and her limbs felt like lead. She wasn't injured but she was already stiff and sore from her session with Naruto. She didn't even glance back to see if Neji was following her.

_Once again, people hiding behind their money and power._

-O-

Kankurou knew immediately that something was wrong at the Nara estate. It was mid-afternoon but the gate to the stable was closed. The hustle and bustle of Rome made it impossible for his driver to park the carriage in the front of the residence for a long time and Kankurou didn't really want the man circling the block half a dozen times while he checked on the painter's progress.

He stood on the porch for a moment, checking his pockets carefully before he knocked on the door. To his surprise, Ino herself answered after a few moments. She looked shell-shocked and the hem of her dress was covered in soot. She hadn't had time to change and was incredibly determined to restore her home to the state it had been that morning, even though it was an impossible task. Only one man had gotten away, but the other four had vandalized the residence while rounding up the servants. Half of the windows were busted and the hallways were treacherous with broken glass. Furniture had been upended and someone had set several small fires throughout the house in addition to the one in the pantry.

"Lady Ino, what's the matter?" Kankurou was worried.

"What _isn't_ the matter?" Ino sighed. He heard her speak briefly to someone, probably a maid, before she invited him inside. She put down the broom she'd been holding to hang up his coat. A servant bearing fragrant herbal tea appeared briefly. Ino took a deep drink, and to Kankurou's relief, she no longer wore any bruises on her neck. She looked exhausted, insofar as she allowed any emotion to show.

"Your back gate was locked. I would have normally headed to the studio without being a bother…"

"You could never be a bother," Ino warmly. "I'm sorry.

"The last image of you before I depart is your sobbing face," Kankurou joked, trying to be funny.

"I don't normally say goodbye like that," Ino said, blushing. "I certainly never meant to give you the impression that you bothered me."

Kankurou smiled. "I probably bother your husband, though."

"You're paying for a service and have every right to protect your investment," Ino said loftily. The ice queen was back. "But that has nothing to do with what happened today."

Kankurou gave her an appraising gaze but said nothing, choosing to sip his tea. He watched how elegantly Ino occupied the chair opposite him. His sister was pure nobility and she didn't have grace like that. Her sleeves were dirty and it had taken him five minutes to notice when he couldn't keep his eyes off her. "What did happen?"

"Earlier today, our home was attacked by suspected members of Akatsuki. After vandalizing the residence, they herded our servants into the pantry, set fire to my husband's stash of vile tasting, illegally distilled grappa, and barred the doors shut. No one was killed due to one of my husband's apprentices, but several of our workers are currently housed in Dr. Haruno's small clinic a few blocks away. We've been trying to fix the damage to the house, at least when we're not being interviewed continually by the police. I think my husband probably forgot all about your visit."

"I did no such thing, Ino," Shikamaru said in a low voice, coming around the corner.

Ino lowered her eyes but did not apologize. She didn't rise to greet her husband, either.

"Lady Ino told me about your eventful day," Kankurou replied easily. "I'm relieved no one is hurt. If you're worried that we will cancel the commission—and I know you are—Temari simply wouldn't stand for it on our end. I can't speak for the Hyuuga family, though. Was the painting damaged?"

Shikamaru blinked. He had expected to deliver a long, drawn-out explanation and was extremely puzzled. Anticipating an eager response, Shikamaru was nearly out of the room before Kankurou stopped. "The painting is unharmed. Would you like to see it?"

"I'll just be a few minutes," Kankurou replied, waving Shikamaru ahead. The painter was tempted to wait politely but the afternoon had shattered his nerves. He was relieved at the short reprieve and raced to his studio to squeeze in a few extra minutes of painting. The man could find his way.

Ino was perplexed to see Kankurou fished around in his pocket. He pulled out a small box and presented it to her. She eyed him questioningly. "What's this?"

"It's bad for my ego when women run away from me crying," Kankurou smirked, "so when my sister mentioned some flowers being shipped from the Americas I thought they might look good in your collection, at least based on their description. Mind you, I know nothing about flowers, so they could look terrible."

"How am I supposed to raise them?" Ino asked, opening the small box gently. She shook the large, striped, almond-shaped seeds gently, listening to them rattle.

Kankurou made a big show of trying to remember the details, getting Ino to smile. "They need lots of sun, very fertile soil, and a great deal of space. I heard they get pretty big. Your greenhouse might be a good place for them, since it's pretty late in the growing year."

Ino's stomach clenched but she managed to smirk. "I'll see what I can do."

"I should probably go check on Shikamaru's painting," Kankurou said hesitantly. "I'll see you in a few weeks for Shikamaru's party, if not before."

Suddenly, as Ino held the small box in her hand, she didn't feel so bad about Temari coming over with her brothers. She nodded to him politely. "Thank you for the gift, Lord Kankurou."

-O-

Sakura was tempted to chide Tenten for imprudently following the Akatsuki member into the street, but didn't think the young painter was in the mood for censure. Tenten was usually friendly and joking, even when she was tired from work, but her relatively minor injury wasn't the cause of her dark disposition. Tenten had patiently waited while Sakura finished moving the injured servants into her clinic and tended to them. She had boiled some water for her but couldn't do much else without risking contamination due to her injury. She hadn't spoken a word the whole time.

"Lord Hyuuga was considerate enough to see I was reimbursed for my time today," Sakura told Tenten softly, knowing the source of her friend's distress.

"What kindness. If he had merely told the police what he'd seen, you wouldn't have spent your afternoon tripping over policemen while they interviewed us."

"Tenten, things are different for the nobility," Sakura began gently.

"If a noble home was attacked in such a manner the men responsible would be jailed before sundown. I may be Shikamaru's newest student but I know his word against Akatsuki isn't going to mean anything to the authorities. They'll say he's only accusing them because they were 'allegedly' involved in his instructor's death a few years back."

Sakura looked down. "Tenten, it wasn't just Master Asuma they killed. They also killed his pregnant wife and burned their house to the ground to destroy all of his paintings. They're _ruthless _and they have no problem taking other people's lives as collateral. The police are scared; Akatsuki can pay off anyone they want, even judges of the highest courts. They would need a confession to be able to convict them and we both know Akatsuki would never do that."

"So they just get away with it, then?"

"Akatsuki is growing bolder. They make mistakes. All of Akatsuki isn't focused on bringing Shikamaru down. They simply have too much going on; their members are spread all over Italy, despite being a Roman guild. Once something else demands their attention they'll leave him alone again."

"I hate the Akatsuki. They had my father exiled. He never told me why. But his craftsmanship was superior to any other Roman's I've seen, even Lord Jiraiya. It's not fair."

"Lord Jiraiya is special. He was the personal sword smith for the previous Holy Roman Emperor. They were very good friends."

"Oh, so I just need to befriend a noble and I'll be set for life? Most of them are pretty terrible."

"I understand why you're upset with Lord Neji, but his responsibilities to his family weigh heavily on him. To get involved against Akatsuki could be dangerous for his family."

Will no one do the right thing? Tenten wanted to scream. She glanced at her friend's worried face and decided to say nothing, staring ahead blankly as Sakura bandaged her hand. She already had a half-healed injury running down her left arm and her right hand was still throbbing.

_I didn't know painting was so dangerous_, she mused morosely, flexing her fingers absently.

-O-

Neji stepped out of his uncle's office and waited until he was alone in his room before sinking down into a chair. Hiashi informed him they had received a Sabaku shipment of gunpowder that very morning, and only he and a few government officials knew of it. As far as Hiashi knew, the shipment hadn't been tampered with, which left Neji with the unsettling fact that Akatsuki was then illegally obtaining their supply from God knows where. The Sabaku gunpowder was still at the shipping yard, awaiting transportation to the arsenal. Explosives and weapons were only permitted in certain quarters within the city.

To add to his troubles, Lord Haku was asking for a separate residence, but this information was potentially more distressing to his uncle than himself. Lord Haku, of course, had politely denied that he was dissatisfied in any way but he had to have a good reason for such a request. There were very limited options available for him and it was a borderline insult to his hosts. If Haku were more subversive, Neji might have thought the slight intentional.

And then there was the fight earlier. Neji had been amazed at Tenten's skill. The painter didn't fight conventionally, but then again, ganging up against one man wasn't the way duels were supposed to be fought and Neji hadn't been taught any kind of melee techniques. He likely would have been army-bound as an officer had Hiashi not sired any male heirs.

_Tenten was so much fasert and much more skilled than the opponent I killed. Hiashi was furious with me but I had to defend my cousin's honor. They were just words and I took someone's life over them. But Tenten could have died today and I would not have lifted a finger…_

Whenever Neji had questioned himself lately, it seemed the brown-haired painter was the reason for it somehow. He wasn't quite sure what that meant. A part of him was unwilling to believe that a simple peasant could have a more evolved and correct way of approaching life and living it, but here he was, wondering why Tenten lacked the moral dilemmas he seemed to be facing with increasing frequency. He couldn't just write off Tenten's problems as less meaningful than his own, since the apprentice's survival was on the line day after day.

_Tenten has had plenty of reasons in our short history together not to like me but had always acted with rather admirable honestly and civility. Even with unpolished manners, the painter was never crude or malicious towards me, only frank. It was obvious why I couldn't get involved today, but to put it into words, I can see how it sounds insubstantial. 'My family is too important to help you with your problems' certainly wouldn't satisfy me if I were in that position._

Neji was frustrated. He never gave class much thought: it was merely a part of who he was. To think of being anything else simply made no sense. Just as a blacksmith's child had their lot in life, he had his. He would be responsible for one of the largest importing and exporting businesses in Italy. Tenten would be lucky to have future clients with a fraction of his wealth and had no hope of ever obtaining it. This realization gave him no joy, it was fact.

"Lord Neji, did you need anything?" Lee's voice asked through the door.

"Solitude."

_I guess he heard about Lord Haku leaving. It's not as if he's breaking off the engagement, but this is a definite step back._ Lee sighed. He turned to leave, but hesitated.

"By the way, Lord Neji, I heard that there was an incident at the Nara residence. The Sabaku family has already sent over some of their staff to provide assistance. That was very nice of them, no?"

Neji stood abruptly. That simply wouldn't do. The Nara family certainly wasn't a charity case but simply standing back and allowing another (Neji hesitated to use the word "rival") wealthy family assist them was a blow to his pride. Lee nearly fell backwards at the force of Neji swinging open the door.

"Does my uncle know?"

"No, I'm just your servant. Why would I get to tell him anything?"

It wasn't spoken of bitterness, but the statement made Neji examine Lee silently for a moment before heading back to Hiashi's study. He might not be the man that Tenten would have liked, but he could at least be one his uncle would. Determined not to be outdone by the Sabaku family, Neji began plotting some very public ways in which he could assist the Nara family in their time of need.

_I can worry about Haku later_, Neji thought, rapping on his uncle's door.


	25. Plans

La Verità Dolce

_Sonnie_

-O-

"I love how the Sabaku and the Hyuuga families view this incident as a competition, not a tragedy."

Sai shot Tenten a look before returning to his painting. "I think someone's bitter that they were pulled from the commission."

Tenten crossed her arms over her chest, which was still wrapped in bandages but otherwise bare. "That's not the case at all. I'm furious because Neji wouldn't admit to being present during the attack but the gracious and benevolent Hyuuga family can afford to be highly visible benefactors in the wake of a disaster. It's likely their influence is the reason why Akatsuki wasn't even mentioned in the newspapers."

"Tenten, no one wants to finger Akatsuki for anything," Sai reminded her. "We have to accept—"

"—accept that it will happen again because no one in Rome is brave enough to stand up to them?" Tenten forced her hands back down when Sai motioned exasperatingly to her waving arms. He was trying to draw her, after all. She was fuming but he was just happy her ire wasn't being directed at him for once.

"It very well might," Sai said tightly.

"Doesn't that bother you? This is our home!"

"Of course it bothers me, but I can't take on the Akatsuki by myself and neither can you."

"You sound just like Sakura. I never thought I'd say that."

_I never thought I'd hear that_, Sai thought, _but Tenten needs to understand_. "Sakura is right to urge caution. She's cleaning up the mess Akatsuki left. We got off lucky. Shikamaru stood up to Akatsuki and nearly got everyone killed."

"Why didn't they target the apprentices?"

"We weren't around. I don't think Akatsuki could have known they were absent until they got here and noticed the empty stables. Truthfully, I'm not certain about the intended targets."

"So then they went after the servants as a consolation prize?" Tenten was skeptical.

"They've blacklisted Shikamaru from accepting religious commissions; you can't really attack anyone professionally any more than they already have. I hate to say this, but apprentices are disposable. Your charity case likely jumped to the front of a massive waiting list. Even if we all perished, in a few months he could find replacements for everyone except me, since I teach some of his classes. An attack on his personal life was much more unexpected. He tries very hard to keep his private life separate from his professional one. Shikamaru's particularly upset because they peripherally got Lady Ino involved."

Tenten blinked. "Why would he care if Lady Ino got involved? He doesn't even like her."

Sai looked hesitant. "It's not quite that simple. They don't get along, true, but he doesn't want to see her hurt. Akatsuki could take action against her life if they're willing to act so publically. It would be another personal failure for Shikamaru."

"Because he's such a great person and all," Tenten said dryly. "The man can paint, but not a whole lot else. His personal life consists of taking naps and playing chess with Chouji. "

"You sound very disillusioned," Sai observed.

"I just thought there would be a lot more freedom or excitement in this field," Tenten admitted. "Shikamaru's practically a slave to the whims of whoever holds the purse strings."

"I think your tenure has been plenty exciting." Tenten raised a brow at such an oblique reference to the Akatsuki attack and her issues with Lord Hyuuga. "And the restrictions are due to Akatsuki's meddling. Only the wealthiest, most powerful families have the confidence to seek Shikamaru out. He would be flooded with commissions if it weren't for them. He should cave to their demands. We'd all be safer."

"After what they just did, on top of what they'd already done? How could he even think to?"

"He should if he likes being alive," Sai said quietly. Tenten searched his face for sarcasm and found none. "The guilds have been around of centuries. Shikamaru managed to find one arcane loophole that allows him to operate outside of their influence—as an incredibly lazy man, I've learned to never underestimate how much work he'll do to avoid more work—and Akatsuki's legal representatives have been working hard to shut him down. No one is supposed to conduct business unless they're a guild member, and since the only guild in Rome is the Akatsuki, you can see why Shikamaru would never join."

"I just wish things could be different," Tenten sighed. "I shouldn't have to live in fear just because Shikamaru has selectively grown a backbone. It's a shame there aren't any clockmakers operating out of Akatsuki's control. I think I would have preferred that occupation."

Sai made a face and his brush froze midair. "Why would you want to study _that_?"

"I like figuring out how things work," Tenten confessed. She was standing in front of Sai with her chest wrapped in bandages and was just now starting to get embarrassed. "I realize that's somewhat odd but that's why so many people do dissections." She paused. "Shikamaru doesn't do them, does he?"

"They're illegal; he wouldn't risk being found out," Sai replied. "Besides, Shikamaru's knowledge is sound. He has no need to. There are rumors that Kakuzu, that Akatsuki member you fought, helps secure bodies for Deidara."

"The famous sculptor is Akatsuki too?" Tenten groaned.

"I told you, Shikamaru is the only noteworthy artist in Rome currently unaffiliated." Sai muttered impatiently, motioning for her to straighten up. Normally models weren't supposed to converse, but he found Tenten was much more relaxed if he permitted her to talk. She was an animated speaker but once she was lost in conversation, she was fun for him to draw.

"But it's _Deidara_."

"Master Sasori's sculptures are superior."

"I prefer his watches."

"The man carves sublime human forms out of marble and you like his watches?" Sai looked like he was in physical pain. "You're very strange, Tenten."

Tenten rolled her eyes, "Says the man who's currently blackmailing me into posing half-naked."

"_Nude_," Sai corrected, "half nude."

"In addition to all of his artistic training, learning about watches had to take years," Tenten's voice was reverent. "Watches are expensive and meant to last for a long time. You can see that in his craftsmanship. The designs are so timeless, so perfect. I love those tiny etched details and delicate filigree. He shows the same dedication to his marble work. That level of craft is superb."

"How can you be a fan of traditional art and still like Deidara's work?" Sai was puzzled. "Deidara's sculptures are flamboyant and incomplete; if he just _finished_ something it would be fine, but he just carves faces and leaves this raw, unsightly slab of stone behind. It's scandalous and improper."

"It's incredible," Tenten corrected. "They have this wonderful kinetic quality. They have energy and life and _style_."

"But they're so different."

"Why can't you appreciate both artists for what they have to offer? Sasori's work is honored as a touchstone of artistic merit for this time period, but Deidara's work will influence the next generation of artists and create new standards for what makes good art."

Sai gave her an odd look that she couldn't quite interpret. She studied the crease in his brow and realized that he and Naruto were similar in the way Sasori and Deidara were. Sai perfectly embodied the ideals of the Renaissance a few decades prior. He always focused on a figure right before they acted, as if attempting to capture the thoughts that led to it. He was very cerebral and required an expert eye to appreciate all the planning that went into his compositions. But Naruto's work focused on the act itself, always trying to depict something fleeting and temporary. His drawings were accessible and easy for even the untrained eye to admire. Sai was a good painter; that was fact. But Naruto had the potential to be truly great, once his style matured and his skill improved.

"Can I see how it's going?" Tenten asked timidly. Wordlessly, he flipped the canvas over to show her briefly before flipping it back.

"Hey, why are you drawing my chest bare?" Tenten demanded.

"I have seen it like that once," Sai reminded her. "I'm going by memory. Am I doing a poor job?"

Tenten opened her mouth to protest before closing it. She'd never given her breasts that much thought before, but apparently Sai had been thinking of them a great deal. Tenten was relieved he was so detached because it made the idea of him depicting her in such a way somehow more acceptable. He handled her nudity as a doctor would, without passion.

"They look fine, I guess," Tenten mumbled. "It's just weird, that's all. They look so much more detailed than the nude paintings I've seen."

"Most of them don't have models like I do," Sai informed her. "Polite society insists that nude female figures be fictional characters of some kind instead of real women. Artists disguise their models as goddesses and distort their features so they're not recognizable as actual people. I don't have to worry about hiding your identity because I'm not going to show anyone these paintings. But maybe one day I'll have a client request a female nude and with a few modifications I can adapt one of these studies."

Tenten bit her lip. "So you're going to make me into a Roman goddess?"

Sai smirked. "Perhaps you should be Diana, goddess of the hunt. You're certainly not a Venus."

"You're such an ass," Tenten grumbled. She knew she wasn't a beautiful blonde deity, but it still annoyed her to hear Sai say it, if only because of his disparaging tone.

"Most of the goddesses are virgins, and if they're not, then they tend to be cruel or promiscuous. You should be glad you're not Venus or worse, Juno. She was not a woman to cross. There are definitely some terrifying women out there, Tenten."

"How do you know I'm not one of them?" Tenten eyed him carefully.

"You're not that smart," Sai returned evenly, smirking. His tone lacked the edge it usually did, and she realized his barb was more out of habit than malice.

Tenten gave him a lopsided grin. "You know, something's different about you."

"A lot has happened in the past few weeks," Sai said cryptically, not bothering to inquire about her statement. "I'm trying to cut down on all the complications in my life."

"Your life has complications?"

Sai was indignant. "It isn't easy doing most of your instructor's work and not getting the credit for it. I can look at the Hyuuga-Sabaku commission painting and point out which parts I did and which ones Shikamaru did. I completed the majority of the under painting in the background and painted nearly all the details on everyone's clothes. I also buy his supplies, schedule his meetings, run his errands, proofread his contracts, and teach his classes when he's feeling particularly lazy which is unfortunately almost always."

"Well, you could be a woman pretending to be a man," Tenten pointed stated, drumming her fingers against her hip.

"That's just stupidity," Sai remarked, and this time he meant it.

Tenten scowled. "You're not very nice sometimes, Sai. If you weren't so cruel and ruthless, we could actually be friends instead of reluctant business partners. We'd learn a lot more that way."

_There it is again, 'friend_.' _I have no friends. _

Tenten looked hopefully at Sai but he didn't speak.

-O-

Ino felt her back begin to bruise where it hit the wall of her greenhouse. She held a small spade in her hand as if it were a knife, but knew it would provide no protection against Zetsu. The Akatsuki member circled her warily. He had snuck in very late and was wise enough to leave the showy cloak at home, but was no less dangerous because he didn't wear the Akatsuki colors.

"I told you, Kakuzu attacked your home without telling me. I had nothing to do with it. The idiot could have damaged my opium crop. He's trying to make waves before his partner Hidan returns in two weeks. Personally I don't think Hidan is worth the trouble."

"I know he killed Asuma and so does everyone else. Why wasn't he punished?"

"He was exiled."

"If anyone but Akatsuki killed someone so prominent they would have been executed. Hidan didn't even serve time in jail."

"I suggest you stop worrying about such things. I plan to use my influence to spare you and your husband so you can continue to grow poppies for me."

"My home nearly burned; I've seen how influential you are," Ino spat angrily, knowing it was foolish.

Zetsu slapped her, not caring that his hasty action might leave a highly visible mark. To her horror and his dismay, he realized his ring had split her lip. If the metal had fallen on her cheek, he likely would have left an imprint. He swore at his carelessness and his foot lashed out, knocking her down. She tried to shrink away but he grabbed her wrist and hauled her to her feet, showering their shoes with dirt.

"Ino, I'll get away with this as long as I like," Zetsu said confidently. "One stray cut isn't going to alert your husband or make him believe you. It wouldn't be hard to bust your own lip or run into a table and hit your leg. Addicts have done far more shocking things to further their habit, and he'll only think you're crazy and have you committed. It would solve a lot of his problems, locking you up."

Ino went limp in Zetsu's grasp, as if something heavier than his boot had knocked her feet out from under her. She knew Shikamaru wed her for her money in the end, but the law had transferred everything into his name when they married. A divorce was unheard of (and unlikely to be granted) but having her committed would remove her from his life and free him to carry on with Temari. She knew he'd never do such a thing maliciously but if he truly thought she was addicted to opium again…

"Why are you coming to me for this?" Ino wailed. "There are greenhouses all over Rome."

"You have one of the largest private greenhouses in the city, don't be modest. You, yourself, are also talented at growing things, unlike the rich and lazy twits who tend to most of them. And maybe I just wanted to do this out of spite?"

"You won't get away with this forever," Ino said bravely. She pulled the hem of her sleeve down to cover the bruise forming on her wrist. It was a simple gesture but it gave her the small semblance of power over an uncontrollable situation.

"I don't need to get away with it forever, just for the next few weeks. I'm sending some workers to harvest the crop shortly; I'll leave a letter with instructions closer to the date."

"Why is it so important they be ready in time for Hidan's arrival? You said you don't even like him."

"Ino, my dear, that's none of your business. Just keep doing as I ask or maybe you'll be the one locked in a pantry and set aflame."

Color was high in her cheeks but Ino said nothing. She knew he would do it if he really wanted to. Zetsu brushed past her, knocking her aside. She heard the door open and shut behind her but couldn't bring herself to move. Minutes passed before she slid slowly to the ground without a word.

-O-

Sasuke was seething. Sai, his only real link to the outside world, had suddenly quit without giving him any notice. He'd cited a new commission as the reason for leaving. Somehow, money had been replaced by something else in the painter's heart, and it was no longer enough to ensure his loyalty. And without Sai's reconnaissance, he had absolutely nothing to offer Kabuto. The silver-haired man was irritated that Jou had slipped through his grasp and blamed Sasuke for chasing her off.

The meeting he'd eagerly plotted for weeks with Kabuto was disappointing. The man had barely told him anything he didn't already know or hadn't previously deduced. The meeting was only a few minutes long, as his brother had interrupted inopportunely, but not accidentally. Itachi was just as watchful as ever; Sasuke realized scaring Jou away hadn't been a good idea, since she'd likely alerted his brother. But thinking about consequences wasn't something Sasuke could ever profess to be good at.

_Itachi can't just keep me prisoner forever. He allows me to visit the city sometimes but I never go because everyone stares. What do they know that I don't? I need to find someone else who can help me, and I'll only find someone in Rome. The servants in this place are hired and discarded too quickly to ever be of use to me. Itachi had taken a liking to Jou but she wouldn't have helped me and I practically forced her to leave. I have to arrange another meeting, but if I asked to send a letter he'd immediately be suspicious…_

"Tell my brother I'll be out for the afternoon," Sasuke told one of his brother's servants. She likely didn't know her employment would only last a few weeks but he had stopped feeling sorry for them long ago. She nodded politely, unaware that Itachi wasn't too keen on Sasuke's little daytrips.

Sasuke felt crisp, autumn air hit his face and relished the unfamiliar feeling. He headed with purpose to where he thought the merchant's district was located, though he didn't truthfully know where anything was in Rome. He tried to ignore the stares and realized that he could very easily be robbed if he picked the wrong part of the city to reconnoiter. He didn't have anything of value, but prospective bandits had no way of knowing that. He only hoped they would see the rapier at his belt and be deterred like good little peasants.

-O-

Haku stared out the window of the tiny apartment he rented, looking down on the unsuspecting pedestrians below. They had no idea they were being watched by one of the richest men in Europe, whose tastes were not as extravagant as he attempted to project. The Hyuuga family would be horrified to find him living so modestly, but truthfully it was the only way he felt comfortable. The time he'd spent in the care of Tenten's impoverished family was the best part of his childhood, as disjointed and brief as it was. Haku's father was near death but he was still deeply afraid of him, even when a continent separated them.

_Tenten never had much growing up and she's far more confident than me. She's running around Rome pretending to be a man, pursuing what she loves, and not spending her time fearing the uncertainty she must be facing. She's a strong woman, much like the lady traveling with Captain Zabuza…_

Haku's trip across the Mediterranean had been exhilarating. He'd sworn his servants to secrecy, because the fact that they'd sailed to Italy on a pirate ship would surely scandalize such a proper family as the Hyuugas. After some initial conflict, Captain Zabuza had overseen a swift journey and had been the first person outside his aunt and her family to treat him like a human being, not a noble. He'd insisted that Haku learn as much as he could about sailing while on the voyage, because he claimed he didn't want the Turkish navy breathing down his neck in case Haku died at sea. He spent a great deal of time teaching him nautical terms and methods when he realized Haku had the intellect and desire to learn more.

_It's a shame I'll never see him again_. _It was the happiest I've been in ages. Father told me to secure my own transportation and I chose a pirate ship, thinking it might not be so bad to perish on the journey to Italy instead of dragging a strange girl into a miserable life with me. Captain Zabuza might have just robbed me and dumped me overboard in the beginning had his first officer not intervened; she said she would have had a son close to my age and persuaded him to take me as a passenger. Perhaps Tenten is not quite as brazen as she was, but they are both incredibly strong. _

Haku's quill paused over parchment as he considered the similarities between the two women. He was struck suddenly by heartache, having regained his cousin after assuming her lost. When his aunt died, the letters stopped entirely. Fujimoto was not keen on Yukarin's family, for reasons that Haku didn't fully understand. He knew the blacksmith was no longer alive and nothing now stood in the way of a proper reunion with his cousin, a reunion that had been impossible at the Hyuuga estate. With that in mind, he began the letter he'd waited weeks to write. Her instructor likely knew her ruse but the less he knew of her affairs, the better. Haku was a highly visible diplomat and knew it was risky to see her, but before he knew it his letter had been finished and sealed. He stared at the envelope a moment before rising briskly.


	26. Assessment

La Verità Dolce

_Sonnie_

-O-

Kankurou couldn't stop staring at the red welt on her bottom lip. She was wearing some kind of vivid, crimson rouge in an attempt to hide it, but as someone who'd spent more time admiring her features than he should have, he knew something was amiss. His heart sank. He gazed on her face for what seemed like an eternity before he could speak.

"Hello, Lady Ino."

Kankurou's voice was softer than he expected. Gentle, even. Ino knew he knew. She also knew he wouldn't ask more questions out of fear of distressing her. She smiled for him politely, careful not to aggravate her injury. She would never forget his kindness to her, even when she was totally undeserving.

"Lord Kankurou, I had to write at least seven experts in Rome to find out what those flowers are actually called," she said shyly.

Kankurou raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"They're called sunflowers. One of my childhood tutors sent me a small sketch when I sent him a drawing of the seed. I hope I can do them justice so they bloom like that. You really bought them for me not knowing what they looked like? You went through great lengths to indulge my frivolous pleasures."

"Yeah, but it's more important to you than that." Kankurou looked embarrassed. Roman nobles saw his interest in English plays as a passing fancy, and even if it wasn't the loftiest of hobbies, it was something he deeply loved. She was passionate about flowers, and knowing she had researched his gift and had such vast knowledge impressed him. She had real interests beyond the current fashions in Rome or the latest gossip.

Ino's heart raced at his admission. People took an interest when she mentioned her hobby, but only because they wanted to import this and that for them or recommend a popular seasonal bloom for their home to be ahead of the trends. They didn't care about the actual _growing_ bit, the part where she was actually capable of nurturing something. "Would you like to see what he sent me?"

Kankurou smiled and nodded. Ino disappeared for a moment (longer than he anticipated) and returned with a tiny watercolor study. The colors were vibrant, but the picture was tiny.

He smirked. "It doesn't seem like much to aspire to; they're only two inches across."

Ino swatted his hand with the drawing. "They're supposed to get much bigger, but I simply can't imagine a flower growing that large." With her hands, she formed a circle over a foot wide. "They can grow this far apart. He saw them when he was on holiday in Spain a few years ago."

"They grow that big, huh?" Kankurou was surprised.

"I don't think I have space for them in my greenhouse with all my other projects at the moment," Ino confessed shyly. "I'll see what I can do in the springtime."

"Your husband's going to throw a fit. I don't think he's ever seen a flower that big."

Ino's smile faded ever-so-slightly. "Shikamaru doesn't take an interest in my plants."

"He can't paint you a quick picture of them, based on that?" Kankurou was in disbelief. Most artists he knew were constantly drawing things for their women, or pictures of them. One had even drawn a whole portfolio of nude portraits of his mistress and had fled the city decades prior because of the scandal. Painting a flower didn't seem like an unreasonable request to ask of one's husband. He had found it curious there wasn't more artwork in the house; it was just one more sign that their marriage was flawed. If Kankurou had Ino as artistic inspiration, he wouldn't really want to paint anything else.

"You're really that interested in how I manage my time?"

Shikamaru stepped around the corner smoothly, trying not to look sulky. Ino had been in an abysmal mood that morning yet it seemed remarkably cured upon Kankurou's arrival. The evening before their marriage—when he made it clear he knew of her lies and addiction but would go through with the marriage to spare her the humiliation—it was as if a switch had been thrown. She made his life miserable when he'd done her a great service by saving her reputation, which was more than she deserved. When Kankurou would visit, he saw glimpses of the former Ino, the one whose interest he strove to capture and whose wit he was enamored with.

"I'm not trying to spy on your work habits, if that's what you mean," Kankurou returned easily before growing more serious. "And you did just experience a personal tragedy. Maybe I was checking up you because of _that_."

"You just checked on the painting's progress yesterday. Not much has changed since the attack," Shikamaru reminded him unnecessarily, not buying it. "Did Temari send you here to spy on me?"

Ino felt her heart drop at the question. Kankurou couldn't possibly have an interest in an actual friendship with her; he was trying to sweet talk her in an attempt to gain information so he could relay it back to his sister.

As if he could detect her thoughts, Kankurou glanced at Ino. "Of course not…what would I tell her? You're not terribly interesting, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru snorted. "My birthday is coming up and I think she wants to buy me some extravagant gift. I don't have a say in the matter."

Ino gave a smile of false politeness. It made Kankurou's heart hurt. "I see, Mr. Kankurou. You think I can give your sister some hints on what Shikamaru would like? Nothing could be further from the truth."

It was supposed to sound playful and sweet, but he could hear the resentment in her voice and see the brittleness of her smile. Before he could correct her, she excused herself gracefully and left Kankurou with a perplexed and unhappy Shikamaru.

Kankurou sighed. "So, what would you like for your birthday, Shikamaru?"

-O-

"I really don't have time to fix everything you break," Tenten informed Naruto sourly. "Just because Sai told you I like to tinker with things, it doesn't mean I like to do it for free. Why do you even have all this stuff? Some of it's worth a lot of money…at least it would be if it was in working order."

"Eh, Sakura doesn't like to throw things away. Many of her patients don't have a lot of actual currency to pay her with so they give her food and trinkets. Yeah, some of it doesn't work anymore, but it's the thought that counts to Sakura. She just gives it to me because she really doesn't know what else to do with it. The clinic would be a mess if I didn't take this kind of stuff away."

Tenten blinked. "So you want me to fix all of this stuff so you can sell it and make money?"

"Basically, yeah," Naruto admitted. "I'll split the profit with you in half; I just really need some extra money. Hinata's birthday is approaching fast and I need to be able to support us on the run."

Tenten's expression softened; Naruto had that effect on her. Despite living with Sakura near the Nara compound, he also kept a small studio there near her and Sai's room. It was a pretty wretched arrangement—Shikamaru likely charged Naruto a small fortune for the nearly unusable space—but it was one step closer to independence from the good doctor. It was a glorified closet crammed full of art supplies and busted scrap.

"I can't do much of anything until my hand heals up," Tenten sighed, reaching automatically for the only thing that caught her eye, a medium-sized wooden box that lacked the rust and patina of its companions. "What should I start with?"

"Wait, that one's fine!" Naruto swooped in and plucked it from her fingers.

"Then why is it in this closet with the rest of this junk?"

"Hinata gave it to me."

"And I repeat: why is it in this closet with the rest of this junk?"

"I wanted to keep it near me," Naruto admitted grumpily. He wasn't big into expressing his feelings so Tenten accepted this excuse as likely. "And if Sakura saw it she'd ask questions. She would worry about me if she knew about Hinata, to what extent I love her. She thinks it's just an infatuation, but if she knew I was going to risk my life…"

"She'd put a stop to it," Tenten finished. "What is it?"

Naruto gave her a small smile and pressed a button on its side. To Tenten's amazement, it played a short tune. It wasn't a complicated melody, but it was whimsical and sweet.

"It's almost like one of those musical clocks," Tenten mused, gently taking the box from Naruto and examining it. The bandage she still wore made it difficult, but tilted it so she could see its inner workings. "But it doesn't have any time-keeping mechanisms. How strange. Where did you get it?"

"I got it in the Netherlands but I think it's originally Swiss. It's bulky and kind of ugly, but she thought they were wonderful."

"I heard about foreign clockmakers doing such things," Tenten said absently, peering at the tiny metal mechanisms inside. "You can see the chimes lining up… remarkable. This one is nearly the size of a hatbox but I imagine one day they'll be small enough to sit in the palm of one's hand."

Naruto gave her a funny look and she remembered why he was asking for her help in the first place. "I'm really bad at fixing things, but at least this isn't broken," he said weakly, trying to take the emphasis away from the sheer amount of items that needed repair.

"Some of this stuff really is useless but I can save at least half of it. Most of it just needs a good polish—" Tenten glared pointedly at Naruto "—which you can do yourself. I can do the rest, but between helping you with swordsmanship and helping Sai with his advanced assignments, how am I supposed to improve? Money would be nice but I need to be a better artist, Naruto. Shikamaru won't let me help him on commissions anymore. I'm just taking up space on his roster. He'll probably replace me soon."

It hurt to admit, but Shikamaru had been almost ignoring her, insofar as he actually took the effort to. She realized Naruto had suffered this neglect on and off for years and sympathized with him. She had tasks to keep her busy, but they were completed in lieu of rent because she couldn't afford room and board otherwise. She received little instruction in his classes, or at least had very little time to receive it, since she was often constructing frames, buying materials, and cleaning up the studio.

"He has his good and bad days." Naruto didn't really know how to console Tenten. Things were looking up for him, professionally speaking. He knew it would all end when he ran off with Hinata, but he was enjoying his rare good fortune.

Tenten sighed, full of frustration. The art world wasn't anything like she imagined. She had to spend so much time doing other things before she could draw or paint anything. By the time she had the chance, all her energy was gone. She eyed a pocket watch in a sorry state of disrepair and plucked it from the shelf. She blinked in disbelief.

"This is an early Sasori pocket watch," she informed Naruto, who clearly didn't understand the significance of what she said. "This is worth a small fortune. Anyone who can afford a watch or clock, especially from an Akatsuki member's workshop can afford to pay for a doctor's services. I think Sakura is getting ripped off."

"She got that from Lord Itachi," Naruto recalled. "They don't have a lot of money anymore but everyone still seems to think they do. The Uchiha manor is worth a fortune but it's really the only wealth they have, aside from the art and furniture inside of it. Probably half of this junk is from their house. Some of it used to belong to Lord Sasuke, but I met him a few times and he doesn't deserve it anyway."

Tenten frowned. She'd lost everything through no fault of her own and if she had an older relative that was selling off her inheritance, she'd be a little resentful. "That's not very nice, Naruto."

"That girl you met a few months back…what's her name…she doesn't even work there anymore because of him, Sakura said. I don't know what happened exactly, I never met her, but from the sound of it he was just being an ass and she couldn't handle it."

"I was wondering what happened to Jou," Tenten said thoughtfully.

Naruto shrugged. "Eh, Sakura says no servant sticks around for very long, so some weird things must be happening there. They are cursed, you know."

Tenten rolled her eyes. "There are no such things as curses."

-O-

_Maybe my family really is cursed_, Sasuke concluded, ducking under a rapier thrust. Within five minutes of arriving in the merchant's district, some seedy characters had made him out to be a noble and had chased him towards the harbor. Most of the ships were at sea and it wasn't terribly busy, but he realized that no one was coming to his aid and truthfully had no idea where to begin looking. Sasuke had gone his whole life without seeing a policeman in person.

Sasuke was amazed something like this was actually happening to him. He was being chased by a strange group of men (and possibly one woman) hell-bent on killing him. Itachi had taught him competently with a rapier but had not been able to give instruction on how to beat four attackers at once. Sasuke knew he didn't get out much, but was amazed at the outlandish appearance of his antagonists. They also didn't appear to be excessively caring towards each other, because as they chased him through Rome he heard a lot of insults and foul language.

"_We're not supposed to kill him, idiot!"_ and _"Shut your goddamned mouth, Kidomaru!"_ and _"You're such a dumb bitch sometimes!"_ and _"I'd rather be a bitch than be as heavy as you, Jirobo!"_ didn't convey bonds of deep affection. Sasuke was relieved they weren't "supposed" to kill him but wasn't entirely convinced they wouldn't. The tallest one pushed a stack of empty wooden crates over on him by the harbor and his left sleeve was slashed to shreds from the woman's blade. Sasuke knew Itachi would throw a fit (in his subdued, refined way), but in order for that to happen, he had to make it out of his ordeal alive.

"Corner him, Sakon!"

"That's what I'm trying to do, Ukon!"

"Will you both shut the hell up and just do it already?"

"Stop swearing, Tayuya."

"I'll swear if I want to!"

_I'm going to die at the hands of morons_, Sasuke bemoaned, as Sakon and Ukon finally succeeded in cornering him. They had their blades raised, but seemed more intent on studying him up close now that he couldn't run. He couldn't say he enjoyed doing the same. Sakon (and Ukon, he surmised) were conjoined. He'd read about such a thing in a book before, but thought no such thing could actually exist. Kidomaru had an extra pair of arms. Jirobo was freakishly large. And Tayuya appeared to have a strange growth on her head: a small pair of bony horns adorned her forehead.

"What do you want?" Sasuke demanded. He was a noble, and wasn't going to die cowering in front of their swords.

"We wanted to meet you for ourselves," Jirobo stated.

"What are you talking about?"

"Just deliver the message," Ukon snapped.

"I will if you shut up," Sakon growled.

"Orochimaru wanted us to assess you," Tayuya said smoothly. "He was displeased when you cut off contact with Kabuto. He wants to be sure you can handle the psychological ramifications of what he has to tell you."

"I didn't mean to cut off contact with him," Sasuke was growing frustrated. "My brother is growing more watchful than ever. I snuck out today to find a way to contact Orochimaru. I never dreamed he'd contact me instead. Why does he feel the need to test me?"

"The information about your family is of the utmost secrecy. If it somehow got out that Orochimaru was the one to tell you…it would cause him a lot of problems. It might even carry a death sentence. He doesn't necessarily have the most savory ways of gathering his intelligence, but he can tell you everything you want to know about the Uchihas."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Why should I believe his promises? When I come back in this condition my brother will just ask more questions and grow even more suspicious."

Jirobo crossed his arms. "Just be sure to ask your brother about a man named Madara. That will make him back off."

"I've never even heard that name in all my years of researching my clan," Sasuke bit out.

"Considering Itachi controlled all your research, that's not a surprise," Kidomaru remarked. He dug around in his pocket and pulled out a small pouch. "This will work better than the jewelry you took from your house; a clerk would think they were stolen. Go a few blocks down the street and buy another shirt. I made sure there was something suitable nearby for you. Tayuya gets a little excited during the chase."

"You jackass," Tayuya hissed, swiping at her companion's face. He easily dodged the blow and tossed the money to Sasuke.

"You should get home before Itachi gets suspicious," Sakon warned.

"It sounds like he's always suspicious," Ukon smirked, stepping aside graciously.

Sasuke warily walked past the man (men?) and didn't look back as he vaguely meandered in the direction that Kidomaru pointed. He controlled his steps so it didn't appear as if he was running, but that was exactly what he felt like doing. He wondered how he could have been accosted so close to such a nice area of Rome, but realized everyone just minded their own business to the extreme. He never took an interest in the plight of others, so why would they, far less fortunate than he, be interested in him?

Sasuke discreetly pulled open the money purse and counted the coins until he remembered he'd never actually had to buy anything before. Itachi saw to his living arrangements and paid for everything with credit, not actual currency. Objectively, he knew how much money he currently had, but even when he'd taken some jewelry from the house to barter with he didn't know how much it was actually _worth_.

"Are you alright?"

A voice to his left startled him but he managed not to overreact and spill his money everywhere. His head whipped around and he was confronted with a red-haired woman roughly his age. She looked like she'd been in a fight recently, something he could commiserate with, and the sharp retort on the edge of his tongue died. The hem of her dress was caked with ashes and she bore a series of bruises across her right temple.

"I've been better," Sasuke remarked blithely. "I'm trying to find a store that sells shirts."

Sasuke wasn't a flamboyant dresser but his rapier screamed wealth at the redhead. Karin did a lot of shopping for the master and lady of the house, and while Shikamaru's work shirts were nothing remarkable, the nice clothes Ino insisted Shikamaru wear to social gatherings were splendid. Karin bought the shirts and usually modified them by embroidering on them or attaching embellishments, such as ruffles or cuffs. The work was hard on her eyes but she was paid extra for her attention to detail. She didn't think her new acquaintance needed something so fancy, but obviously sought something of high quality.

"Follow me."

Sasuke allowed himself to be led.


	27. Amends

La Verità Dolce

_Sonnie_

-O-

"Are you sure you want to go back after what happened yesterday?" Lee asked Neji tentatively.

"I doubt there will be another attack," Neji replied sardonically. "I didn't get a chance to check on the painting."

"Are the _people_ alright?" Lee countered. The censure in his voice was barely detectable, and Neji decided to let it slide.

"Nothing serious," Neji informed him.

"When I saw Kankurou earlier he said he saw an apprentice with a large bandage on his hand. That sounds serious."

There was the slightest hitch in Neji's movement as he withdrew a cloak from his oak wardrobe. "You saw Kankurou? When was this?"

"It was just last evening."

"Why didn't you inform me?"

"You specifically asked me to leave you alone."

Neji wondered if Lee was deliberately spiteful because he definitely wasn't stupid. He played dumb from time to time and was often passive aggressive, but sometimes Neji swore Lee was getting back at him with an occasional "forgotten" message or a piece of delayed advice.

"Ready the carriage for me. I will be out shortly."

"Did you want me to accompany you?"

_You're not getting within a thousand feet of an artist unless they have come to the estate._

"I can handle my own business, thank you."

-O-

Karin could not believe her luck. The day before she'd been fighting for her life against the scum of the earth and now she was in the company of a noble who was trying hard to affect a demeanor boredom and detachment but was failing miserably. She wondered if he had just escaped from a lazy tutor or negligent chaperone; he wasn't terribly old and even in their twenties there were plenty of nobles who had their hands held for everything. His eyes were soaking up every detail of the shop they were in. He almost looked _nervous_.

"I'm afraid I'll have to measure you before I can make a shirt," the clerk said apologetically, noting his discomfort. "If your servant knows them it would expedite the process."

"I'm not his servant," Karin spoke up, though she noticed Sasuke made no effort to correct the man. She realized she didn't even know his name.

"Can't I just see if something fits? I'm kind of in a hurry."

"That's a little unorthodox…Usually my customers place an order and wait a few days for it."

"I'll make it worth your time." Sasuke started to pull out several coins and the clerk nearly fainted with joy. "Would this be adequate?"

Karin blinked at Sasuke in disbelief. He could buy a dozen shirts for that amount. He had no idea he was causing a stir by flashing around that much money. She moved to intercede but he saw her expression. He covertly slid a coin or two back into the purse while the shop keeper turned his back momentarily but still handed over quite a hefty sum. The shirt he purchased was almost identical to the one that was ruined, and Sasuke was glad that men's fashion was so much easier to accommodate than women's fashion. He hoped Itachi couldn't tell the difference but knew he was only delaying the inevitable.

To Karin's surprise, he left the store very suddenly, causing her to follow him indignantly. He disappeared into an alleyway and she rounded the corner in time to catch him in the act of disrobing. She blushed furiously and turned her face away, but her peripheral vision was excellent. When he was finished changing, he handed her the sloppily-folded remnants of his old shirt.

"Dispose of this."

Karin frowned. Unbelievably handsome or no, she wasn't going to let him talk to her like that. Helping him find the shop was different; he was lost, he needed help, he was at her mercy. Now that he had regained himself, he was more disagreeable…and oddly more attractive, much to her chagrin. It was probably the smirk. Karin threw the shirt back.

"Dispose of your shirt? Are you serious?" Karin put her hands on her hips and fixed him with a steady stare. "Why should I keep helping you? I'm not your maid!"

_I am somebody else's, though…_

"Then you have no further use to me," Sasuke informed her. He knew she probably went out of her way to accommodate him, but if she wasn't going to help him anymore, he saw no point in continuing their acquaintance. He had no issue providing recompense, but in his mind, she had already demonstrated unwillingness to assist his self-designated mission. Why should he pay her for a job half-done?

Karin bristled. Shikamaru's birthday was fast-approaching and Karin hadn't pushed for a sick day despite being cleared for work by Sakura. She could have been picking up the special linens or the expensive silverware Ino ordered but had instead taken pity on someone she thought might need some help. She was certainly going to be much more reticent in the future.

"This will just have to do, then," Sasuke muttered, tossing the shirt carelessly behind him as he walked away. Reflexively, Karin caught it and began to grow angrier.

"By the way, you're welcome!"

-O-

_I should never agree to help anyone again…_

Tenten had finished sorting through Naruto's junk and found perhaps ten or twelve worthy pieces to fix up. Most were either broken beyond repair or excessively ornamental; she figured the gold inlay and gems on those pieces would be worth more on their own. She took everything else to a slightly better lit area of Shikamaru's studio, including the music box to prevent it from accidentally winding up in the "junk" pile. Shikamaru himself was nowhere to be seen, but Sai was busy teaching Naruto and the rest of the intermediate class.

Sai's voice was monotonous enough to tune out and after awhile Tenten ignored him completely. She nearly singed her eyebrows on the candle a few inches from her face as she leaned forward to examine the innards of Sasori's watch. In her heart of hearts, she really wanted to fix it and keep it for herself. Naruto wouldn't mind but she knew the money they'd get for it would really help him out. It was a truly splendid piece of art, but for some reason a gear inside was bent out of shape.

_I bet someone tried to fix it themselves and wound up messing it up…kind of like I'm trying to do right now._ Tenten pulled out a magnifying lens and began to poke around inside, very gently, with the end of her tweezers, as all of her screwdrivers were far too large and unwieldy. The giant bandage wrapped around her palm didn't make the maneuver any easier and she dropped her tweezers twice just trying to get it open. _Whoever tried this first must have been a total moron, because I don't think I can fix that gear unless I take it out and reshape it._

Tenten barely registered Sai dismissing the class at the end of their session. She growled in disgust, laying the pocket watch down on top of the music box and eyed another, perhaps less high-maintenance item. It was a pendulum clock, and unlike the pocket watch it had a minute hand in addition to the hour hand. It was more complex overall yet easier to work with because she could use more conventional tools and had actually studied the insides of a clock with her father before he died. She was making considerable progress until she noticed a shadow pausing over her.

"Lord Hyuuga." Tenten didn't even have to look up. Only Neji would have the nerve to blatantly disregard her very obvious desire to be left alone. He'd intruded upon her solitude only the day before.

"Tenten, how is your injury?"

With the utmost difficulty, Tenten bit back the sarcastic retort on the tip of her tongue. Neji watched her deep breath with equal parts relief and trepidation, not sure if the storm had passed or if Tenten was preparing an attack. To his confusion, the painter silently continued to study the assortment of devices laid out before her. He drew breath to repeat the question only to have her interrupt.

"It's healing adequately."

"It must be difficult to hold a paintbrush," Neji observed feebly. He didn't know what to say. He was willing to let far worse happen just to keep his hands clean. Did he really have the right to say anything, to care? He never despised the role of aloof noble more than he did now. He had thought when they first met that they couldn't be more different, but this painter was determined to continually prove him wrong. Neji was curious, even concerned. He could usually dispense pleasantries convincingly enough but with Tenten, he wanted to be sincere, and found it was harder than saying things he didn't even mean.

"It's difficult to hold everything," Tenten told Neji honestly, with as little resentment as possible. She wasn't insensitive to his struggle and was too drained to desire an argument. "I am unable to paint but it's equally impossible to do anything else. Even if my hand wasn't injured your uncle got me kicked off your commission and I don't have the tools to fix these items for my friend. I feel quite useless."

Tenten grabbed the screwdriver in her right hand abruptly only to fumble with it briefly. She managed to catch it before it hit the floor and sent it flying across the studio in a fit of pique. It landed in one of the wooden legs of Shikamaru's drafting table, which was only about three inches wide. It was a very well-used piece of furniture and he wouldn't even notice the damage, but she couldn't take back her loss of composure in front of Neji. At least she hit what she was aiming for. She sighed wearily.

Neji understood the painter's frustration. He'd broken his right arm as a young boy and had to learn to write with his left hand in order to complete his tutor's assignments in a timely manner. His uncle wouldn't hear of a delay in his studies and Neji was determined not to let his injury stop him. He had no choice, as he saw it, but he didn't have to worry about performing chores or earning his keep. Tenten did. He walked over to the table and, with some difficultly, pried the screwdriver out.

"You don't have the right tools for the work you're trying to do," Neji pointed out, trying to be helpful. He set the item down and his eyes briefly scanned a rather plain oak box sitting off to the side. It was out of place with all of the gaudy, ornate pieces. "What's this?"

"It's…" Tenten trailed off, realizing how dangerous his inquiry was. "It's just part of the collection, I guess." She gestured to clock and pocket watch in an effort to redirect his attention. "Variety keeps life interesting."

"And those frames behind you? Surely the master painter doesn't expect you to be up to such a task after your illness."

Tenten wanted to scream in frustration. Shikamaru still expected the same work from her despite her injury. She was still not feeling particularly well from her previous illness and the work just kept piling up. She didn't want to say no to anyone because there was still always something in it for her, but she couldn't keep up with all the demands in her life. Sai was giving her money and art lessons, while Shikamaru covered her astronomical rent and food costs. Naruto was pure altruism on her part but he took up the most time.

"I did well enough yesterday on my own," Tenten mused crossly, reflecting on how Neji had basically refused to tell the police what happened. "And my injury isn't bad, merely inconvenient. I've certainly dealt with worse."

Neji lowered his eyes at the accusing glare thrown his way and they fell upon something he never expected to see in a dingy art studio.

"That is a Sasori pocket watch."

Tenten felt a twinge of begrudging approval as she held it open to him to examine. _Well spotted_.

"It's a total wreck now. Some idiot tried to fix it and completely ruined one of the gears, and before you ask, no, it wasn't me."

"I wasn't going to accuse you of such a thing," Neji said mildly, although he realized Tenten had no reason to think otherwise. Most of their meetings were fraught with drama, and while he usually found such things distasteful, he had to admit that Tenten was never boring. He didn't like arguing, but the repartee was invigorating when it lost the hostile edge.

"Oh," Tenten was slightly deflated by this news and set the watch down in front of her. Since she spent the majority of her time with Sai of all people, Neji's presence was oddly refreshing. "Well, at any rate, I have no hope of fixing it, so I guess I can attempt to salvage the rest of this stuff, even if it's not worth nearly as much."

"A Sasori pocket watch would bring you a sizeable fortune."

"Yeah, but…it's not even mine and I hate to part with it," Tenten almost whispered in awe. "Shikamaru creates masterpieces in his studio, but this is different. A painting is to be admired from afar. It stays in one place for the duration of its life, at least it usually does, and that room is the only thing it ever knows. A pocket watch, on the other hand, can travel with world. Even though it sits in a jacket pocket, it's right by your chest, and knows when you're happy or sad because it can hear your heartbeat."

A little whimsical for his taste, Neji merely nodded. He had no idea the painter was such a romantic. He was very relieved Hinata had no interest in this boy; his words and demeanor could easily charm a woman despite his somewhat small stature. He glanced up at the sound of the studio door opening before he could reflect on that further.

"Tenten, a letter came for you," one of Ino's servants informed her, sliding up to the pair effortlessly. "I would have left it in your room, but it looked important."

Tenten thanked the woman and she was quickly on her way, having no desire to gawk at Neji like many servants did. Neji stared down at the impressive seal and recalled that he'd seen it many times before.

"Haku is corresponding with you?"

"He is?" Tenten stared at the envelope with confusion.

"That's his seal." Neji waited patiently while Tenten opened it, which she did in front of Neji out of shock. She scanned the letter briefly before flipping it and briefly showing him the signature. She handled it delicately so her bandage wouldn't tear the delicate paper.

"He hasn't written to me in ages. I…did you tell him about my recent illness?"

"Of course, when I returned the container you asked me to."

"Is Doctor Kabuto still in your employ?"

"No," Neji informed her, before elaborating that it had nothing to do with her incident, just that his tenure at the estate had run out and their previous physician returned to his post. Lord Hiashi hadn't been informed.

"You didn't want to bother him with useless details of your visit, I suppose." It was a harsh statement, but it was true. It was said without malice.

"I saw no reason to trouble him when the situation would right itself," Neji explained diplomatically. When the silence got too awkward, he merely glanced down again. "The contents of your letter are private. Forgive my intrusion."

"Well, I wasn't expecting all this," Tenten admitted, reading the letter more carefully. "I must write back immediately. I'll let Master Shikamaru know you're here, if he's not already on his way. Excuse me, Lord Hyuuga."

Neji watched the painter flee, amazed at how full of surprises Tenten was. He knew it was unbelievably rude, but couldn't combat the urge to examine the box now that the painter was gone. He lifted the lid, and to his surprise, it played a short, simple melody. It was a very unique mechanism. When the tune ended, he closed it back up and made sure it shut the whole way. If Tenten had kept the pocket watch on top of it, he would have never been so tempted; the ease of his small crime made it irresistible.

_I wonder what to what friend she was referring_, Neji wondered curiously, glancing back once at the watch before attempting to find the elusive Shikamaru.

-O-

"Lord Hyuuga is here to see you, Master Shikamaru."

The painter nodded and dismissed the servant inattentively. He realized his presence was required immediately, but Shikamaru was hesitant to leave Kankurou alone with his wife. Though they parted ways earlier, the middle Sabaku sibling had the uncanny ability to find her anywhere in the house. Shikamaru had seen her split lip earlier that morning, as her skill with a brush and pigment was not near his. He also spotted bruises on her neck about two week ago, and all of these things seemed to coincide with Kankurou being at the residence. Ino's behavior during every visit was always friendly and engaged. Kankurou wasn't acting the part of a sinister threat, but Shikamaru noticed the noble's behavior towards him was even cooler than normal.

"Master Shikamaru, I'm glad to see you unhurt," Neji greeted the artist cordially. "I trust the workers my uncle sent last evening were up to the job of fixing your pantry."

Shikamaru thanked him graciously. "I recognize your desire to be discreet in your…_involvement_ yesterday. I didn't mention it to the police and I understand your speedy departure. I want you to know that the painting is completely safe and I apologize we were unable to attend to it yesterday."

"I was informed that Lord Kankurou stopped by yesterday after the attack."

Shikamaru could see where this was going. "He had scheduled an appointment prior to the tragic events. He checked on the painting before he left."

"Is that why I spotted his carriage today when I arrived?"

"He was following up on the assistance he sent us yesterday, just as you are doing now. He might already be gone."

…_Unless he's with my wife again._

"What was he able to provide for you? Was our assistance lacking in any way?"

"No, not at all," Shikamaru was starting to bristle a bit. "Your people helped fix the pantry, theirs helped restock it, et cetera, very well balanced on both sides. All of our medical needs were seen to by Dr. Haruno, who I believe you met recently. She's been wonderful. We were lucky the damage was light."

"Your student Tenten seems to be in poor spirits," Neji informed him casually.

"Tenten has been feeling somewhat depressed lately," Shikamaru scowled. He would like to see her with _real_ problems like the ones he was dealing with.

"My uncle's decision surely factored into his professional misery," Neji mused, "but as my inaction yesterday has caused some tension."

"You helped save the lives of my servants, Lord Hyuuga. I wouldn't call that standing idly by." Shikamaru was sincere.

"Yes, but perhaps if I had fought alongside Tenten the debilitating injury could have been avoided."

"Tenten's hardly an invalid."

"You truly feel he is up to the tasks you ask of him? He was very ill recently and now he is injured, the latter happening when he risked his life on behalf of your household. If you are really that desperate for the labor, I could lend you some servants to complete the work."

Shikamaru could see where this was going and had to tread carefully. To him, Tenten was a terrible burden in every sense. She was outspoken, inexperienced, and risky. He had expected his newest student to repel Neji instead of fascinating him! The sad thing was that Tenten had no idea how irresistible a target she was to a bored nobleman, what an interesting novelty she made.

"Tenten completes these tasks in lieu of rent. I'm a highly sought-after painter, Lord Hyuuga. My room and board are not cheap. I accepted his application only after he signed a contract outlining certain responsibilities to this studio. I'm legally bound to terminate him if he doesn't fulfill his duties."

"Would you be willing to accept a financial contribution instead?" Neji queried.

"I beg your pardon?" Shikamaru couldn't be hearing that.

"Can I pay you a sum so he has the next two weeks off?" Neji asked as plainly as he could. "If not for Tenten, I might have become involved in the events that took place yesterday. Your student's conduct was admirable. He also made sure I remained unhurt after I insisted upon staying on the property. I could not have guessed Akatsuki's involvement, but Tenten did not hold it against me too harshly during our last conversation. I suppose I feel I owe him. I have not always treated him fairly and this would be a good opportunity to mend my ill breeding."

_If Neji ever finds out Tenten is a woman, he's going to be beyond furious,_ Shikamaru realized. _He…respects her. He'll think it's a personal betrayal—that she's lying to him. I need to warn her again when he leaves…_

Shikamaru hurriedly named the sum equivalent to fourteen days' worth of rent, a number which seemed to surprise Neji. The noble promised payment by the end of the week with the stipulation that Tenten was not to ever learn of his involvement in this particular deed. Tenten might see it merely as charity and it would further strain their relationship. He knew they didn't see each other often, but it gave him some peace of mind. He hoped the painter would take the extra two weeks to relax and heal properly.

Neji couldn't concentrate when Shikamaru showed him the painting. His eyes kept darting back to the corner that Tenten had just left—the corner with poor light and bad tools. He wondered what could have been so urgent in Haku's letter that an immediate reply was needed, despite the fact it was really none of his business. Neji's curiosity by this point was so overwhelming that he merely nodded through most of Shikamaru's spiel.

Neji knew the second he got back to the Hyuuga estate he was going to demand from Danzou the answers that should have been forthcoming the last time they spoke. He wanted to know how Tenten and Haku _really_ knew each other, because the story was just too flimsy to be believed. Who personally corresponded with the son of a servant years after meeting them?

Tenten let herself back into the studio quietly and was surprised to find both Shikamaru and Neji present. Determined to ignore them, she went back to examining the clock from earlier and easily tuned out the quiet pair. Shikamaru noticed that Neji's eyes were distant when they traveled over the painted canvas but gained liveliness when they flickered in Tenten's direction. Shikamaru realized that Neji had officially conquered his dislike, freeing him to notice that there was just _something_ a little different about Tenten.


	28. Warnings

La Verità Dolce

_Sonnie_

-O-

Tenten smiled at the freshly refilled gold container Haku presented her with. She attempted to rub the balm into her wounded arm gingerly before Haku assisted her in removing her bandage. He unwound the fabric from her hand and gently tended to her injury. Tenten suspected he had a lot of experience treating his mother and that she had a great deal to do with his kindness. It was a character strength painfully earned.

"Doctor Sakura does excellent work," Haku said appraisingly. "Despite the very busy week everyone seems to be having, Lord Neji was able to find the time to return this to me."

"Good for him."

Haku smiled indulgently. "The hostility he seemed to have initially harbored towards you is no longer present."

"Good for me."

Haku laughed patiently at her brusque observations. "Cousin, he is doing the best he knows how. He won't learn any different unless he is taught."

Tenten realized that Haku was right, as he usually was, and didn't reply. Haku had the calm, wise demeanor she had always envied. He wasn't cool and distant, just very measured and temperate. Though they were close in age, Tenten always felt like a child compared to him, so immature and foolish, even. Whenever he did something without thinking it was whimsical and spontaneous. When she did, she was thoughtless and impetuous. He had this great sense of weight and dignity to everything he did and it made her feel insignificant by comparison.

"The balm should promote elasticity when you heal so that the scar tissue is minimal and won't restrict your movement."

"Well, as an artist, mobility is definitely a plus," Tenten smiled graciously. Haku slowly began wrapping new bandages back around her hand and she saw a strange look on his face. He caught her worried expression and tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"I'm so glad to see you again, which is why this is so hard for me. I summoned you here to tell you something I cannot write in any letter. My father, Yukio, is very ill. He's still able to carry out his duties to the Sultan, but he's too sick to travel and carry out his business as he normally would. He knows your father is dead, and according to our laws, you're the responsibility of the highest-ranked male in the family."

"I've never even met the Grand Vizier. What would he possibly want me for?"

"He knows that once the extent of his illness is revealed, he'll likely lose his authority and title. If he can find an advantageous marriage for you, it will help cement his power. My marriage to Lady Hinata was arranged for money; the dowry my father is receiving for Hinata's hand in marriage is immense, but it doesn't help him politically because she's not involved in making any of the Hyuuga's business decisions. If you're married to someone powerful enough, he would never be deposed."

"But…who would ever marry me? I grew up in the Italian countryside. I don't know any Turkish."

Haku smiled sadly. "Truthfully, it doesn't matter. Chances are your lack of knowledge about Turkey would be inconsequential because he would seek a foreign match, likely one with Portugal or Spain. And speaking your new spouse's language is sadly not a requirement for arranged marriages."

"How do they talk to each other?"

"Talking isn't a requirement, either."

At Tenten's dismayed expression, Haku sighed patiently. "Yukarin was lucky to find Fujimoto and marry for love, but in so doing, she turned down the hand of another wealthy suitor. She lost her official title, of course, but she still was still born a member of Turkish royalty. My mother, Mizu, was already engaged to my father at the time but the resulting scandal surrounding her sister humiliated him. He still married her, but every political failure or setback he suffered was blamed on her."

"Mother…was royalty?" Tenten was stunned.

"My father wouldn't have married a peasant, Tenten."

"I know, I just…never really thought about it." Tenten felt a cold feeling descend over her as she sat back on the expensive settee. She studied the pristine fabric now wrapped around her arm and hand. "I always knew your mother was married to an important man, but it wasn't really discussed much."

"Turkish princesses usually don't show up on doorsteps with broken noses," Haku murmured, bitterness marring his tone. "She told me that my father had loved her in the beginning. How can you kill someone you love?"

Tenten put her hand on Haku's arm and embraced him. He was still the sweet, sensitive soul he was when they were children. Mizu had always been a source of tension between her parents; her father had always mentioned something about her "giving them away" and Tenten realized now that her mother must have still been on the run from her family. She sat back and patted his hair fondly.

"Yukio can't possibly find me, can he?"

"A well-intentioned servant of the Hyuugas mentioned our meeting when informing Father of our safe arrival. He told me he sent it in a letter the day we were reunited, so it's only a matter of time before I get his reply. I know his mind, how he thinks…he'll try to press for an advantageous match. It will take his letter several weeks to reach the Italian government."

"It's not as if he could put a price on my head…could he? I thought I could finally stop running…"

"I don't think bounty hunters will be knocking down your door, but if he exerts enough pressure on the new ruling family or the Holy Roman Emperor, he might be able to have you "returned" to him."

"How could he do that? Most of Turkey is Muslim, and the portion that isn't is Orthodox, not Catholic. How could he influence Emperor Nagato?"

"With his money," Haku replied.

Tenten swore and buried her head in her hands. "I just want to be left alone! No bill collectors, no Akatsuki, no crazy foreign dignitaries with personal vendettas…"

"Akatsuki?"

"They attacked Master Shikamaru's house yesterday," Tenten snarled. "The arm was my own clumsiness, but the hand injury is the result of a swordfight."

Haku gasped. "That's awful."

"And I can't return home because our house was seized by debt collectors."

"How could Fujimoto be in debt? My mother said his work was incredible."

"I don't know…Someone was buying them because he kept getting commissions, but we never seemed to get near what they were worth. His last blade ended up with Lord Neji, of all people, but he didn't have any idea what I was talking about. Akatsuki had him exiled in the first place. I don't know why or how. An Akatsuki member murdered a famous artist and will be welcomed back to the city in a matter of weeks, while my father perished in obscurity. It's not fair."

The reply "life's not fair" would be on the tip of anyone's tongue except Haku's. "My relation to Father makes it impossible for me to help you once the letter arrives, but I can give you money or make arrangements for you if you desire."

"I'm not running away from a man I've never even met. It should be clear pretty early on that I'm not a marriageable woman by any means. I grew up away from civilization. My mother worked as a cleaner and even as a servant before she died. No noble family could ever want to marry me. I'm disinherited, at the very least."

"Father will spin the story to fit his needs: by "rescuing" you from your current underprivileged existence, he will be doing you a huge favor. The least you can do for him is to marry well and bring your family prestige. You are healthy and you are pretty; you will produce strong children and that's usually the biggest concern in a marriage."

"I'm not producing heirs for anyone, at least not for awhile," Tenten snapped.

Haku smirked. "You are quite a fearsome lady, sword fighting members of the Akatsuki. It would take a very confident man to pursue you. Perhaps Father would be unable to find an appropriate match."

"I could tell him that before he embarked on such a fruitless mission," Tenten replied tartly, though she was secretly worried. "Do you think he'll believe me?"

"Well, if you're anything like your mother, and you are, he'll know he's got a fight on his hands," Haku admitted. "But he won't just accept your feelings on the matter. If word of your masquerade reaches his ears, he might have you put to death."

"But that would bring him further dishonor," Tenten reasoned, ignoring the threat for the moment. "I don't suppose there's a way to let him know what I've been up to so he just drops the search."

"It's not so simple, Tenten. You've created a very complicated situation for yourself by manufacturing this charade. It has serious legal implications for you, not to mention social ones, if you get caught. You might never find a husband. The scandal would be too great."

While Tenten definitely wanted a family one day, it certainly wasn't her top priority at the moment. But she knew plenty of women her age were already married or engaged, and once she got old enough it would be nearly impossible to find a match. People in Rome knew her as a man, not a woman, and if she wanted to get married she would need to move away. She would lose whatever status she'd earned as a man and would need to rebuild somewhere far from everything she knew, yet again.

"…And depending on the religious climate of the city, you might even be put to death by the Church." Haku's voice was quiet. "The Holy Roman Emperor and the Pope might even get involved; there's a lot of tension in the government right now."

Tenten groaned and buried her face in her hands. "Are they going to put my head on a pike in the center of the city?" she muttered sarcastically. When Haku opened his mouth to reply, she held up her hands to discourage him. "Never mind, I don't want to know."

Haku seized her tan fingers and they both studied how pale and ghostly his skin was in comparison as he held them in his lap. "Just be careful, Tenten. Very little of this has to do with you specifically, but you make a tempting bargaining chip for many men. My father is unlikely to discover you as long as your secret is safe, but if someone finds out, you'll very likely lose your life. I know you probably thought of that before embarking on such a dangerous journey, but I think you need a reminder. You are the only person I have left that I consider family. I already thought I'd lost you. Finding you was the happiest moment I've had since I heard about your mother's death. I don't want to lose you again."

Tenten reflected on that briefly before standing abruptly. She still held his hands in hers. "Haku, this is the only way I can pursue a life with meaning. It may be hard work, but I want to do it. I'm so happy to be doing something my parents could be proud of instead of just getting married and having children and not _doing_ anything with my life. One day those things will have meaning to me, but I want to make sure I have something special to pass onto my children before I have them, just like my parents did for me."

Haku knew she would never abandon her pretense willingly. Although it was dishonest, they both knew she could accomplish much by pretending to be a man. He felt equal parts joy and sorrow as Tenten prepared to leave. He knew she would heed his warning as best as she knew how, but he knew Tenten was bound to eventually be discovered because such talent and charisma could not be hidden for long. He could tell that Neji's opinion of his cousin was slowly evolving and Haku feared what the noble might do if he discovered the truth.

_Neji's not a bad person, but he's not accustomed to putting people in a position where they can hurt him. If he finds out, it will reconstruct all the walls around his heart, the walls he subconsciously lowered for her. He'll close up even tighter than before. All the progress that she made with him will be lost. I don't know if she'll ever be able to forgive herself for that._

-O-

To Sasuke's chagrin, Itachi didn't say a word about the shirt. He was sure his older brother knew something had happened but would simply wait until Sasuke's patience disappeared and he brought it up himself. Itachi always made him feel like such a child, but his passive aggression was very frustrating to the younger Uchiha. Sasuke had constantly implicated himself throughout the years just because he couldn't stand his brother's refusal to confront him; Itachi could withstand the tension, Sasuke could not.

Sasuke felt some remorse for how he treated the young woman he'd met. She was obviously a member of the working class, something Sasuke couldn't sympathize with. He wondered what her bruises where from. Did her master beat her up? Did her husband? Did her father? He normally didn't take an interest in other people, but he reminded himself that she had taken an interest in him. He wanted to tell himself that she did it because he rich and handsome, but that didn't exactly help her any—he saw to that.

_Orochimaru is watching my movements. It was dangerous to get involved with him, but he must have the answers I seek. I need to find a way to reestablish contact with Kabuto so Orochimaru knows how serious I take this. I was chased through Rome and no one helped me with the exception of one girl. Was it because I'm an Uchiha, or is the city just unfeeling to everyone in need of assistance? _

Sasuke was beginning to wonder if Itachi had deliberately let him escape for a few hours. He was certainly not above toying with his brother. They spent so much time in close proximity but Sasuke could honestly say Itachi could say a lot and disclose very little. He was unfailingly polite but still managed to convey displeasure and contempt. He was just so detached about the things and people he should be caring about, in Sasuke's opinion.

_Itachi doesn't give any thought to any of our problems. He doesn't care that we're supposed to be nobility but no one visits or invites us to parties. It's inconsequential to him that our fashions are several seasons too old and that our décor is ancient. We have just enough money to eat and he thinks this is a good thing. His health is deteriorating and the only person he consults is a foreign—and female—doctor with no serious credentials of any kind. He doesn't care about anything…or anyone._

-O-

Gaara felt his thoughts drifting, an uncommon occurrence for him especially when he was a few hours away from an intense negotiation session with Lord Neji Hyuuga. The white-eyed noble drove a hard bargain and wasn't the pushover Gaara had hoped for. The challenge was refreshing, but he had other matters that required his attention. A woman in his life had disappeared without a trace and Gaara feared it was due to her connection with him. What if they she had been kidnapped and tortured for information? It had happened to three of his servants in the past five years. Their bodies had been found in the river missing several fingers. He didn't want it happening again, especially to her.

Gaara had thought himself impervious to everyone before arriving in Venice six months earlier, especially women. Jou was an oddity, being rather ingenuous and straightforward in a profession full of discretion and secrecy. She had originally been selected to provide Gaara with "company" due to his brother's meddling, but to his surprise, she didn't try to ingratiate herself the way he expected a normal courtesan would. She talked a great deal about a lot of things, which suited him to some degree because he didn't enjoy speaking about himself. Her chatter was annoying but her presence soothed his stress away by easing his loneliness. No one had ever let their guard down in front of him before because they were afraid he would turn the information against them, but he didn't have that kind of power over her in the situation they were in.

Kankurou had been horrified to learn his brother was still a virgin after their first encounter and would have sought another woman elsewhere had Gaara not interceded on her behalf. Astonished at such a gesture, Kankurou wisely stepped back and let his brother forge an odd sort of relationship with the girl. She was a companion, not a lover, and Gaara wasn't quite sure if he could consider her a friend but had no other word for what they shared. He never spent time with other children his age growing up, but despite a provincial upbringing he found Jou's intelligence not lacking in the slightest. They couldn't be more different but Gaara felt less aware of the disparity than he ever had with anyone else.

But Jou had witnessed him in a moment of weakness the night before she vanished. Gaara had long suffered from an illness his doctors were at a loss to explain. He would lie wide awake night after night, unable to find sleep. Eventually the deprivation would catch up to him and he would lash out, scaring even his siblings as he ranted and broke objects and sometimes even injured himself. If Jou spoke of what she saw, she could severely damage his reputation. Some thought him to be possessed by the devil while he was in such moods and his family's connection to the papacy would cause a huge scandal. If she had been made to disappear, it would make his life easier, but he couldn't say that was what he wanted.

Kankurou and Temari had detected the slight change to his demeanor. Gaara was sleeping even more poorly than before but he was making an effort to reign in his temper, an effort he hadn't attempted previously. As long as his business partners weren't involved, he didn't care who received the brunt of his abuse. The consideration he was showing must have bewildered them, but weren't anxious to encourage his attachment to a woman of such social standing. Even if they knew, there was nothing they could do to make the search harder than it already was. She had no known address and could literally be anywhere.

Gaara really didn't know what his intentions towards her were, or if he really had any. He didn't love her and could barely say he liked her, but he felt like he owed her for treating him like he was normal. He just wanted to find her safe and tell her that he regretted his behavior the last time she saw him. It had been one of his worst episodes since his early childhood, and he'd spewed all kinds of hatred at her, blinded by a rage he didn't understand and couldn't control. He couldn't remember every detail with clarity, but he suspected that he had threatened her and broken some of her things. He was fairly certain he didn't lay a hand on her but again, he couldn't be sure.

_I crush my competitors and destroy their livelihoods, but that's because of their arrogance. They deserve what they get. They're willing to ruin me if I let them and would feel no remorse if I was the one penniless and destitute. But no woman ever intentionally embarks on a lifestyle like Jou's, and despite the fee my brother paid her, she never sought to gain my favor or extract any kinds of gifts or money. She just tried her best to make sure I knew she cared and was happy. She's really the first good person I've ever met…and she's a courtesan._

Gaara reflected on the knowledge that they had never engaged in the activities Kankurou had hoped for and wondered if she was like that with all of her clients before his brother had purchased her exclusivity. She was very well compensated and he was far from the typical demanding client, so Gaara could only conclude that fear was her sole motivation for leaving. The thought was disappointing, because he thought she was different. She wasn't a great beauty by any stretch but it was her demeanor that set her apart, her lack of cynicism when they were introduced with the expectation of a business transaction. There was no speculation in her dark eyes or conscious invitation on her part.

Gaara glanced at the clock dispassionately. He was consoled by the fact that Neji seemed to be similarly preoccupied, though he couldn't say by what. Neji had a lot riding on their contract but the man seemed impervious to business-related stress in the past. Something of a more personal nature was affecting the man, Gaara was sure, an insight he wouldn't have been able to make a few months ago. Perhaps Jou had left more of an impression than he thought. He decided to travel to the Hyuuga estate an hour early, refusing to be the only one a little off-balance.

-O-

Neji thought himself a very even-keeled man. After all, the business world was constantly changing and in order to function in it, one needed to be clever in order to overcome the chaos. But Gaara's early arrival meant that he did not have time to question Danzou, a delay that weighed heavily on his mind. His uncle's steward was scheduled to depart that evening for a trip abroad and Neji knew the opportunity to question him would leave with him, but he was forced to accommodate the poor manners of his guest and attend to their business early. It was a particularly heated encounter; Neji was actually glad Lee was there because he was determined not to lose his composure in front of a servant.

Neji was also forced to admit he had underestimated Kankurou. The man seldom spoke, but he was beginning to learn it wasn't out of indifference. The older noble was a keen observer, and Neji had to mind his words lest they be thrown back in his face later. Temari was very rarely present for negotiations and Neji was thankful because he highly doubted that he could tolerate her poor attitude on a matter that barely held her interest. And despite his lack of noble blood, Lee was still indispensible because he had spent half of the past decade as Neji's right-hand man. Lee wasn't entitled to offer his opinions freely but he would provide Neji with counsel when the discussion veered in an unsavory direction. Plus, Gaara had determined that Lee was infinitely more candid than Neji and seemed to be more comfortable when they were both in agreement.

Neji finally exited the meeting forty five minutes after Danzou had departed for Spain. The trip would last six weeks, which meant Neji would have to wait until his return. He couldn't simply write and expect a forthright answer, especially on such a delicate matter. Hiashi was consumed with trade negotiations with Turkey as well as his daughter's impending marriage, and it was because of this that Neji had been given such large responsibilities on such an important deal. Since Neji didn't detect any ill-will from Tenten, he simply had to accept the uncomfortable feeling that he didn't quite know everything he needed to in regards to the painter's relationship with Haku. The next portrait session was in two weeks, enough time for him to distance himself and perhaps gain some more perspective.


	29. Credence

La Verità Dolce

_Sonnie_

-O-

Mysteriously relieved of her studio duties, Tenten found the next week to be almost boring by comparison. She still practiced with Naruto and modeled with Sai, but the frenetic urgency to do everything waned. The work she'd been doing on the clock and watch was expedited by a tool kit that had been left for her. There was no note, but she strongly suspected Lord Hyuuga was behind it. A part of her also wondered if he'd gotten Shikamaru off her back for her, but wasn't quite sure if he'd ever do something like that on her behalf. It would explain Shikamaru's extremely cool but civil behavior towards her, and yet the possibility itself was startling.

_I've been in a life and death situation with Neji and I still can't really say I know him at all. He's always defying my expectations. When I first met him, he was just as I imagined every noble to be. But now…it's as if he was conflicted about something. I'm changing his mind. He's different from before, almost humble. He's…kind of pleasant in a way…_

Tenten hadn't truly given too much thought into what a fine catch Neji was. He was a wealthy noble from a fine family. He was also a good person, when he wasn't trying to impress anyone. He was both highly intelligent and physically commanding, possessing an equal share of both Tenten didn't even think possible. He wasn't soft the way she imagined all nobles to be. He had experienced personal hardship and while Tenten wouldn't exactly say he had totally gotten over it, he was doing the best as he could, or at least the best he knew how.

Tenten studied each tiny implement in detail. The feel of steel in her palm was soothing and familiar, and she rolled them between her fingers in the dim candlelight. They were excellent tools; high quality but not decorative or showy. Just like her…and just like Neji. She felt a little pang that he would never be able to admire her as a practical woman, just as a practical person.

_I must be insane to entertain thoughts about a romance with a noble, especially Lord Neji. I want to get married one day, but he is definitely not the man for me for many reasons, the first of which is that he thinks I'm a man! I have no any money or status or anything else his uncle might want, and I can't see Lord Hiashi consenting to such a match. I would utterly ruin the reputation he's spent a lifetime cultivating and would kill to protect. It just…wouldn't work._

A little flustered by the direction of her thoughts, Tenten set a furious new pace at the task at hand. She was saving the watch for last, because it would take the most time and she was hesitant to part with it. She made decent work of everything else throughout the week but every time she would pick up a tool her thoughts would drift to Neji. She recalled how he'd witnessed her violent outburst and had said nothing derogatory about it. Maybe he knew what it was like to feel useless? Doubtful, if his uncle let him run parts of their family business. She regretted knowing so little about him because it made him even harder to understand and interpret. The only consolation she had was that she was probably equally frustrating for him, but that didn't give her a great deal of comfort.

_I've never spent much time around men my age until I came here, but I can't imagine that confusing someone profoundly is a good thing if you might like them. How can I fancy someone I barely know? I really shouldn't even consider it because he doesn't even know I'm a woman!_

Tenten ran a dirty hand through her disheveled hair; she was glad most of the students seemed content to ignore her. No one really had the chance to discover her secret since they never spent any meaningful time around her with the exception of Sai and Naruto. Luckily, one already knew and the other was too preoccupied to find out, and her odd friendship with them isolated her further from everyone else. The vast majority of Shikamaru's students had lots of money (or at least their parents did) so it was only natural that his three misfits band together, a perilous alliance as it was. She did notice Sai and Naruto spending more time together, which she heartily approved of. They were practically opposites but they were teaching other so much.

_I'm glad I have Haku as a confidante, but how many letters or visits can I risk if the Hyuuga family is constantly calling on him? Neji's already suspicious of me, and Hiashi just plain doesn't care for me at all. Lady Hinata is incredibly kind. I can see why Naruto likes her so much. I bet Neji would like a beautiful, cultured girl, and I'm pretty much the opposite of that. So plain I can pass for a boy, growing up in the country helping a blacksmith make weapons and stay alive…I didn't even know I had royal blood until Haku told me and I'm no different than before. If such things are really so important, my life wouldn't have been the same, and not necessarily for the better._

Tenten twirled the tiny screwdriver in her hand slowly, momentarily mesmerized by the candlelight glinting off the silver surface. Being wealthy would give her the means to more thoroughly enjoy her hobbies, but she only found things worthy of her time if they were productive. Fixing things was about as practical as one could get, and she enjoyed it for that reason. Being forced to learn complicated dances or languages she would never need held no appeal, nor did wearing expensive clothes and shoes. They just had no _point_.

_I would just…get them dirty, I suppose. I would never be comfortable in something too expensive for me to replace. What's the point of owning such a thing? Maybe I'd feel differently if I grew up as my mother did…I can't believe she never told me. But I suppose I can't get too mad at her; I'm pretending to be a man, after all. I guess we're big on lies by omission…_

Tenten wondered if she should thank Neji for his generous gifts, but since she came by the time off and tool set anonymously, he probably didn't want the recognition. She realized it would be more awkward for them both, and she was thankful he was releasing her from that obligation. He wasn't trying to make her feel indebted, which she appreciated, and she had the good grace to spare him the embarrassment. He wasn't exactly happy he hadn't come to her aid, after all. He hadn't apologized, but his shame was evident. At least he knew he was in the wrong.

The studio door flying open announced Naruto's presence. Everyone else was out for lunch, and for as much as the blond enjoyed eating, he sure did it fast. He smiled at the now-familiar sight of Tenten working on his broken items and drummed his fingers on the desk impatiently.

"Tenten, Sai and I are buying some supplies for this week's trip to the Hyuuga estate. Did you want to go with us and get any paint or paper? We can pick some things up for you if you're busy."

Frankly, Tenten welcomed the idea of getting out. Her thoughts were traveling in all kinds of unwelcome directions and she figured a brief distraction would be good for her. She didn't have a lot of money and didn't really need much of anything that required her to accompany them, but she smiled at Naruto and told him she'd love to along. As she collected Naruto's objects, she was careful to wrap up her new tools and lock them up safely in her room.

-O-

Neji knocked gently on his cousin's door, surprised he even knew which one it was. Normally a servant would fetch her if her presence was required, but this was not a conversation he needed the help overhearing. A year ago he wouldn't have considered discussing his problems with her, but she'd spent her life under Hiashi's rule and was more knowledgeable about the more…_familial_…aspect of the illustrious businessman. Maybe she would be able to help, especially after a particularly odd encounter he'd just had with her father.

"Neji?" The surprise in his cousin's voice was obvious, but she detected his distress and invited him inside without a word. Neji followed silently, taking the seat she offered him.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"There is very little you could possibly interrupt," Hinata replied. The words were spoken without malice or sarcasm, but they were bitterly accurate. A woman as intelligent and isolated as Hinata had very little to occupy her time. Even if her father permitted her to associate with other young women her age, nothing they could offer her in terms of companionship would interest her. The books in Hiashi's study were carefully selected to meet her educational needs but were far from engaging. Neji winced at the title he spotted on her chair: it was an encyclopedia.

"I know we don't talk often," Neji began, with some difficulty after a moment of uncomfortable silence. He hadn't been very kind to anyone after his father died, but he had been mercilessly cruel to Hinata. He wasn't in the mood to hear about forgiveness—he wanted revenge, and still did. Her pleas for him to move on with his life and let go of his anger had infuriated him. _Her_ father was still alive; _she_ didn't know how it felt and had no business telling him how to behave. She had often received the brunt of rage after she imparted well-intentioned but undesired advice.

"Actually, we never talk anymore, but I need to ask you something, if that would be alright with you," Neji amended. He hoped she could see how hard this was for him, because he certainly wasn't going to beg for her help. He was determined, however, not to lose his temper with her as he had in the past.

Hinata nodded, unsure if she should be relieved. She had never desired her relationship with her cousin to become so strained and hoped this might work towards resolving their differences. She wanted to believe that his presence had something to do with an honest wish to reconcile, but wasn't going to kid herself. The very blunt statement he leveled at her without warning was something she couldn't prepare herself for, however.

"What happened when you went away?"

Neji's pale eyes pinned her and there was no way she could miss what he meant. Everyone was talking about how she'd "changed," but truthfully, there were only minor differences. But having gone her entire life merely acquiescing to everyone's desires, even her servants, meant each instance of resistance or defiance was carefully documented and analyzed. Wishing to delay her arrival at dinner until she'd finished another chapter in a book paralyzed the household with dishonor and dismissing a maid because she was pulling too hard on her hair when it was being styled resulted in outrage.

"I…I don't really want to talk about it." Hinata's equally candid response didn't deter her cousin.

"Did something bad happen to you?"

Hinata almost laughed at that notion. There wasn't anything Naruto could do to her that she would consider bad. He would ruin her reputation merely by association, but that didn't matter one bit to _her_. Realizing Neji would just keep pressing her for more information, Hinata stopped resisting. Her calm façade faltered as she sighed.

"Before I left, I never knew that I _had_ any desires or opinions of my own. No one ever asked _me_ how _I_ felt about everyone else making important choices for me. I'm not a contrary or spiteful person and now I'm made to feel like I am when I assert myself."

Neji sat up a little straighter. He could admit that his cousin was an intelligent woman, but capable of making her own decisions…? She knew very little about the real world and needed guidance in such matters. But she had been intentionally sheltered, whereas he had not. Otherwise their upbringing was very similar. She lacked the drive and ruthlessness that he felt were required when running a business, but certainly wasn't mentally deficient in any way. Neji correctly judged Temari's involvement in her brothers' business to be superficial, but it wasn't due to her lack of intellect, only interest. He thought it unseemly, but had no control over the blond-haired woman.

_Hinata, on the other hand…_

The violet-haired woman sought to stop his questions by asking her own, not wanting him to learn why, exactly, she decided to express herself after a lifetime of passivity. "Neji, why are you here? What's wrong? I know you just met with Father. I can tell you're upset."

Neji was in turmoil. He had originally wanted to ask her for advice on how to deal with business matters, but that was before his meeting. He now found himself ensnared by another issue, the one that Hiashi had brought up. It wasn't as urgent, but it was weighing heavily on his mind nonetheless. For some reason, he broached the subject by bringing up yet another person troubling his thoughts.

"Gaara is becoming even bolder than I ever imagined. Negotiations are a stalemate. When I first met him, he was almost apathetic. But ever since he arrived from Venice he's been cagey and uncooperative, all over a woman. He insinuated he knew her very briefly but an associate informed me that he was in contact with her for months. The head of one of Italy's most important businesses is obsessed with a courtesan for some reason I have yet to determine. He won't tell me why but I don't think it's the typical reason men are obsessed with such women."

Neji's topic might be considered scandalous, but his cousin had never censured him before. He noted the thoughtful, almost wistful expression on her face with interest. He realized a woman's perspective on the subject might actually be helpful; since he had never familiarized himself with romantic etiquette he did not know what was often done, not that procedure existed for such an embarrassing debacle as the one Gaara was in. He didn't declare it publically, but he'd been desperate enough to find her that he asked for Neji's help.

"Lord Sabaku found a task to narrow his focus, something he's enthusiastic about. Whatever the reason, he sounds desperate to find her. He wakes up every morning hoping to find more than just money. The last time you were so impassioned was after Uncle Hizashi died. My father pledging his resources to find the killers put your mind at ease. But Gaara won't be satisfied until she's found."

"How can I compete with his newfound passion, then?" Neji snorted. "Should I fall in love?"

Hinata smiled. "You've never met a woman that interested you before. She would certainly have to be something."

"Women are a distraction. Except for you, I can't boast knowing any accomplished women. I can't imagine marrying one or feeling desire for one. How can you love someone whose only redeeming qualities are superficial?"

Hinata laughed then, actually _laughed_ at him. "You think the selection of noblemen any better?"

Neji scowled. His cousin was lucky, truthfully, to be marrying Haku. Even though he was a foreigner, and even though it was arranged, Haku would be considerate to her feelings in a way no other man he'd ever met would be. He was certainly a better choice than the ingrates running around Rome. If they didn't know how to properly wield a rapier, Neji shuddered to think how they would mishandle their unfortunate virgin brides. He couldn't express such a thing to Hinata, but felt confident that Haku wouldn't hurt or humiliate her in such a way.

"I think truly exceptional people are simply very rare, as they should be," Neji replied artfully, before Tenten's accusation of him being 'the consummate noble' came back to haunt him. When he didn't elaborate, Hinata gazed at him curiously before he continued hesitantly.

"The thing is that most good people are that way because they have responsibilities to keep them grounded. Nobles don't usually have that. If a noblewoman is only supposed to dress in the latest fashions and look pretty on someone's arm, how can she surpass such low expectations when she is taught to do so little and be any more than a decoration? Appearances are important, I believe, but mostly because it conveys the dignity and integrity of the person. But a person must then be able to support this façade with some kind of substance. You met Tenten a few weeks ago when Master Nara was here, correct?"

Hinata tried not to let surprise show on her face. She had originally thought her father had discussed the port deal with Neji, but now she wasn't so certain. She was not expecting the conversation to go in such a direction. She had spotted Tenten's secret almost immediately during her fleeting visit. She knew her cousin didn't spend much, if any, time around women and would simply dismiss Tenten's oddities as some kind of character flaw or weird peasant tic. Hinata was suddenly fearful he had learned the truth.

"Very briefly, yes." She hesitated. "I do believe you upset Tenten in that encounter."

Neji nodded. "Yes, we did not like each other very much then."

"Then I presume you like each other now?"

"I don't associate with commoners very often and I don't know him too terribly well. But aside from a somewhat hot temper, he behaves much like I wish other nobles would. He works hard and stands up for himself and obviously took his sword fighting lessons very seriously. Most of my schoolmates are lucky if they know what end of the rapier to hold in their hand."

Hinata smiled gently. She missed the way they used to talk. "Not everyone can boast your talent."

Neji recalled the man he'd dueled with a scorn. "Nobles should always conduct themselves with dignity. Swordsmanship is one way to gain a reputation, but it says nothing of a man's character."

"Do you think Tenten would make a better noble than some of your peers?"

Neji never thought about it exactly like that. "I highly doubt if he had the money, he would be inclined to spend it on women, drinking, and gambling. He values health and activity. He takes his personal safety and that of others very seriously. These are admirable qualities."

"Didn't you also think he was disrespectful and aggressive?"

Neji had definitely thought worse of the painter at first and was pleased how gently his cousin stated that he had originally disliked Tenten very much at first. It softened the blow somewhat, and gave him some hope in his predicament.

"I did, but I treated him unfairly at first. Perhaps even now I still do. But Tenten has more self-respect than most people I've ever met, but he has the distinction of earning it. He has so very little but everything he owns he worked for himself. He has no family, no connections…he's suffered hardship but overcame it without any of the support that I received when my father died. I wish I could meet a _woman_ like that: so worthy of esteem, so capable."

Hinata felt the color drain from her face as it dawned on her what Hiashi had discussed. She realized that since her engagement was underway, her father had turned his attention to Neji finding a match. At least the monumental task of finding a man Hiashi would approve of was a moot point for her. As wealthy as they were, Neji would have his pick of nearly any noblewoman in Europe, but between his busy schedule and high standards, he was unlikely to find someone suitable, let alone a woman Hiashi would readily accept into the family. Her cousin was not going to tolerate some simpering idiot being foisted on him and Hinata knew they would likely clash over the subject if he didn't find someone quickly.

"My father won't start pressuring you until my engagement is official," Hinata told him kindly. "You have until my birthday. Haku is a good man. I should think he's not the only one. Conversely, there are plenty of good women out there, Neji, if that's what you're worried about."

"If I haven't found someone yet, what will a few months' difference make? I have no time because I'm always dealing with the Sabaku family. I spend the day researching different companies and their reputations, seeking respectable vendors, and trying to stay ahead of Gaara and his black moods. He's downright vicious in negotiations. His attacks are rather personal and offensive, but he _is_ the head of the family, despite being youngest. He has a reputation feared across Italy."

"And he fell to the tender hand of a courtesan," Hinata advised him gently. "If you find her first, perhaps she might convince Gaara to make some concessions in exchange for something."

"Bargain with such a woman, you mean?"

"I don't think any woman really _wants_ to be a courtesan," Hinata offered with a blush.

"Gaara must have been paying Voce Dolce a small fortune, but if she could be persuaded to change his mind on a few things—"

Neji's thoughts abruptly stopped when Hinata tenderly placed a hand on his arm. Her face was earnest and she locked eyes bravely with his in a way she hadn't done in years.

"Neji, I know you have a lot resting on your deal with Lord Gaara, but I beg you to stay true to yourself. The methods of Danzou and even my father, on some occasions, scare me sometimes. He thinks I'm ignorant of them, but I'm not. Even if you find Voce Dolce and she can't or won't assist you, help her be reunited with Gaara if she wishes it."

"But there would be nothing in it for me," Neji replied simply.

Hinata shook her head sadly. "That's not always the point."

"Then what is the point?" Neji asked archly. "Why give him what he wants if he won't give me what I want?"

Danzou would resort to blackmail or threats without a second thought—that was why Hiashi employed him. Hinata didn't even know this woman but never wanted to see harm come to her. She made the suggestion of paying her in the humanitarian hope that Neji might be able to deliver her from her current lifestyle. She didn't want Voce Dolce to be held hostage by Danzou so Gaara would be forced to do Neji's bidding or something equally appalling. Neji wasn't a bad person necessarily, but he had such difficultly understanding that he couldn't just destroy other people's lives when they inconvenienced his own.

In his own daughter, Hiashi had expected only her subservience, and such tendencies were discouraged. She was never pressed to pursue anything or take things at the expense of others. Her governess had urged her to be moral and Christian, but it often put her at odds with her other family members. Even her younger sister, Hanabi, took after their father and looked down on her diffidence. But even if they held her in contempt, she wasn't weak enough to back down from her beliefs.

"Neji, sometimes you just need to do the right thing."


	30. Resignation

La Verità Dolce

_Sonnie_

-O-

Neji knew that visiting Hinata was a double-edged sword. His line of work wasn't for the faint-hearted and plenty of people lost their livelihoods because of the decisions he made. But knowing this subconsciously and hearing it spoken to him from someone he respected were completely different things. Listening to her wisdom after his father's death had simply been too painful, and now served as a reminder, no matter how gentle, that he wasn't always the honorable person he wanted to be.

"I don't really have time to look for Voce Dolce until I find Lee's sister. Jou was working for Lord Orochimaru in Venice originally as a maid but ran away. For breaking her contract and stealing her former employer's secrets, she's currently wanted for treason. She was also being groomed as a courtesan; can you believe it? There have also been rumors about her having some kind of curse or 'condition,' which is absurd, but would serve to intensify the rumors. I can't have any word of such scandal reaching Gaara's ears, or he'll terminate all negotiations due to Lee's involvement."

"But Gaara's involved with a courtesan himself—Lee's sister being one shouldn't matter much. I thought Gaara liked Lee."

Neji wondered how she knew something like that before remembering that with so little to occupy her time, she naturally took an interest in whomever's affairs were available for perusal. He sighed.

"Gaara trusts Lee and accepts his role in discussing our contract. But the charges being leveled against her are very serious. If she's caught and prosecuted, she's going to die, and such associations would surely tarnish everyone. Treason is a very serious offense; she'd have a better chance if she was accused of murder, honestly."

Hinata shook her head sadly. "I can see why you worry about finding a suitable bride. All of your time will be spent seeking out fallen women first."

Neji gave her a sort of half smile similar to the ones they used to share. "I should just let your father select a wife for me. He wouldn't pick anyone too annoying or he would have to deal with them too."

"He'd probably select Temari to seal your agreement with the Sabaku family."

Neji grimaced. "I'm not afraid of a strong woman but I find her too disagreeable for my taste. Luckily, so does Hiashi."

Hinata chuckled. "I heard that she's a very famous wit."

"She can be rather cruel, though. I have no interest in a woman like that. She can't be the only clever one in Italy."

"You have quite the reputation as a ruthless businessman," Hinata pointed out. "And I'm sure Tenten can attest to how harsh you can be when you desire it. You should not criticize in others what appears so readily to yourself."

Neji swallowed his retort when he realized Hinata was only half-joking…which meant her comment was also half-intended. He shifted in his chair for a moment before offering her a noncommittal shrug. "I will scare away every woman in Italy."

"Whether you mean to or not," Hinata commented, noting he sounded more put off than expected. "You may not find Voce Dolce, but I heard that Lee's sister was spotted recently. I don't look forward to Lee's heartbreak. If you do find her…what will you do with her? You said yourself that turning her in would ruin your deal. You wouldn't have her _taken care of_, would you?"

Neji was aghast at the thought. He had the much tamer plan in mind. When the contract was finally signed, he didn't really care what became of her either way, if she was apprehended by the authorities or not, but he wasn't going to actively take measures to make that happen. The fact remained that Lee would abandon his position in a second if Jou needed him. While Danzou considered it risky to leave her alive, Neji forbade such drastic measures from being taken against her.

"If I found her, I was going to arrange for her to stay in Florence somewhere until negotiations had concluded. I would pay her a satisfactory sum to remain there."

"If she's anything like Lee, money won't convince her to do anything she doesn't want to do. If she's in Rome, I know she'll want to see her brother."

"There is no way she could gain entry. The guards and servants have strict orders to inform us if any contact has been attempted. Lee is peripherally aware of all this but hasn't said anything. He's making his own efforts to find her but I'm trying to delay their reunion. I know you don't agree with my reasons, but he'll desert me instantly when he realizes how much trouble she's in. He'll likely wind up being executed for helping her and while he frustrates me constantly I certainly don't want to see him killed."

"Lee will be upset when he learns of your measures."

"Better upset than dead."

A frown creased Hinata's brow as she glanced out the window silently.

-O-

Sakura was aware of Itachi's gaze on her as she studied the notes and research she'd gathered on his condition. While he wasn't a physically imposing man, he excelled at intimidating people nonetheless. He didn't necessarily intimidate _her_, but he did make her uneasy sometimes. She was armed with the knowledge, however, that she was more than intellectually capable in her own right and while his education might have been more prestigious, she was still pretty damned smart.

"Glaring at me won't change your prognosis," Sakura advised him coolly, though the corners of her lips quirked a bit.

"I'm not glaring at you, Dr. Haruno, merely gazing upon you."

"There are much finer things than me for you to look at in here," Sakura suggested.

"I am certain I am looking upon the finest," Itachi informed her loftily.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "If Sasuke were here he'd be mortified."

"Making eye contact with someone embarrasses him. A few off-color comments would have him paralyzed in shame. And yet his manners are so terrible…"

"It's because he doesn't get out much. The only person he talks to is you, and he obviously feels entitled to speak to you in whichever manner he wishes."

"He has every right to despise me at the moment, but it's really for his own safety. I let him venture out a few days ago and he was attacked in the street. He thought he could hide the evidence from me, but he's not as clever as he thinks."

"A brother such as you would certainly keep me on my toes," Sakura observed.

"Yes, well Sasuke would be more than a match for me if he wasn't so damned impulsive," Itachi commented. As soon as the words left his mouth, he frowned, as if he revealed too much. His peripheral vision caught the curious expression on Sakura's face but she didn't follow up with a question. He was again relieved that of all the doctors available in Rome, he selected her. She didn't have the unhealthy curiosity that the typical Roman had for his family history and more importantly, she was actually intelligent enough to stand a chance at curing his affliction.

Itachi didn't like hiding the family's dark secrets from his brother, but Sasuke would certainly do something truly stupid if he learned the truth. Oh, Orochimaru could certainly tell him what happened, but only the details needed for Sasuke to achieve his goals. It could be said, in a way, that the Uchihas had gotten what they deserved. Itachi wasn't happy with what had transpired but his family wasn't faultless. The disease he'd inherited along with their social baggage was yet another burden for him.

"The ill effects of the tinctures your last doctor gave you are finally starting to go away," Sakura said as she gazed critically into his right eye. It shone black like obsidian until she tilted his head just so and a strange red cast appeared. "Your eyes are so dark they should not be reflecting the red of your blood vessels. I wish I knew what was causing this."

"There isn't a name for it that I'm aware of."

"I can only attempt to control the symptoms, but without knowing the cause…" Sakura trailed off, trying not to dispirit him. He wasn't emotional, but she could see resignation etched into the delicate lines of his face. He just looked _tired_. Sakura rested a hand on his shoulder and he smiled up at her.

As Sakura's hand fell away, she tried to keep pity from her eyes when she packed up her medical kit and bid him goodbye for the week. His polite inquiry about Jou when she arrived had brought a smile to her face, but every time she left the Uchiha estate she was discouraged and depressed. To a man who had so little, it just didn't seem fair to her. He could count on so few people; certainly Sasuke wouldn't want to care for him after all he'd been through, so who would look after him? People of all social standings often took their own lives when they were unable to care for themselves.

_I hope it never comes to that_, Sakura thought, hoping she hadn't exhausted all of her resources.

-O-

Jou was humming absently as she carefully repaired the apron string of a fellow maid. She didn't particularly care for sewing, but she had a steady hand and could perform the task decently well. She had volunteered for the assignment, because it would give her a moment to duck out of sight and away from everyone's prying eyes. She had done it again the night before. She woke up to at least three maids standing over her, taking in her disheveled appearance critically and whispering conspiratorially.

Jou vainly sought to still her racing thoughts, but couldn't help but feel it was time, once again, to pack up her belongings and run. She was growing more desperate to find Lee but Neji Hyuuga's efforts were superior to her own. His pending deal with the Sabaku family was the talk of Rome; everyone figured it would be a matter of time but was anxious to see which side conceded more. Jou also knew Neji was aware that she had very briefly worked as a courtesan in Venice.

_He probably doesn't know I'm the same woman Gaara was patronizing in Venice_. _Neji doesn't seem the type to believe in coincidences; Lee said he's a rather humorless man. I heard stories about his uncle's steward having people assassinated when they threaten the business. Would Neji want me dead, too? Does he think I'll influence Gaara in some negative way? Or does he just want me to stay away from Lee? And what will Gaara do if he ever finds me? The last time I saw him he was so terrifying…_

Jou buried her face in the apron she was mending. Her life was so complicated since becoming Voce Dolce. Orochimaru had commented she had some kind of innate ability to lower other people's guard with her sweet, straightforward personality. He scooped her from the kitchens and gave her the education she'd always dreamed of. However, the price was that she was going to be put to work a as a courtesan, which truthfully meant a lot less physical work than most women in that similar occupation. She accepted because he gave her no other choice, and her first client had also been her last.

Orochimaru was thrilled she had ensnared Gaara, but he wasn't tempted by her wares in the traditional sense. They sat serenely while she played music on her mandolin. She told him stories from her childhood, tales of simpler times when survival wasn't the only thing on her mind. He would mention his sister or brother occasionally, but preferred to be silent. It was hardly the environment to coax exciting business secrets, but they were comfortable together for the most part. It shut up Kankurou and stayed Orochimaru's hand, so their arrangement was satisfactory, at least until the night Gaara lost his mind.

Jou had been paralyzed with fear as Gaara stalked the room, throwing objects and breaking mirrors. Jou hadn't attempted to speak to him as he terrorized her, but she felt pity in her heart. He clearly wasn't in his right mind, and it reminded her of when she would wake up after a night of fitful sleep, having done things she couldn't remember. That loss of control was him at his weakest, and she couldn't bring herself to tell Orochimaru of that. Knowing he would demand an explanation for her room being destroyed and unwilling to betray the closest thing she had to a friend, she packed her things and fled after Gaara disappeared.

Jou had trouble finding employment because she had no family. Her only recommendation had been Dr. Sakura, but she couldn't keep relying on her to find work every time her condition manifested and she had to leave. She'd been fond of the pink-haired woman and her young ward (who, to her amusement, had apparently forgotten that they'd met at all, even if it was in passing) but realized anyone who was able to trace her movements could pose a danger.

Jou had postponed her appointment with Sai because she hadn't had a chance to dispatch her latest round of sketches and because Sakura informed her he no longer associated with Sasuke Uchiha. She still refused to tell him more details because it put her at greater risk. Even though he might be able to get the pictures into Lee's hands, her whereabouts would be immediately uncovered and she'd be imprisoned. She longed to establish a dialogue and Lee was in tantalizing reach, but no one would ever be stupid enough to risk their life and carry their messages back and forth.

The sound of Ebisu's footsteps approaching brought a deep sense of foreboding in her. She leaned back in her chair and acquiesced lifelessly when he knocked and asked permission to enter. They stared at each other a moment as if to gauge their mood and both opened their mouths to speak before closing them abruptly. At the pained look on Jou's face, Ebisu decided to start first.

"Some of the maids have been talking," he began diplomatically. "They're concerned about your…nocturnal behavior. One of the girls you room with said you were rummaging through her belongings. I won't tolerate any stealing." The absolutely crushed expression on her face prompted Ebisu to continue hurriedly. "Nothing was broken or missing, but I must ask you: what were you thinking?"

Jou blinked. "I honestly don't recall such a thing."

"Are you saying I was lied to?"

"No! I just…this is going to sound ridiculous." Jou inhaled sharply as her eyes sought anything other than Ebisu. "…Sometimes when I go to sleep I don't _really_ sleep. I get up and walk around and do things that I don't remember doing. Sometimes I talk to people or move things or wake up somewhere else and I have no control over it at all."

Ebisu shook his head. "That's an absurd explanation."

"But I'm telling the truth," Jou pleaded. "I've never hurt anyone. It doesn't happen every night, only sometimes. The rest of my work for you is satisfactory, isn't it?"

"That's not the issue here."

It didn't matter how apologetic Ebisu looked or how nice he was trying to say it. "The other girls don't trust you" was blatantly obvious to her. She never made any friends because everyone had already decided they would stick together and join forces against her, even though they would simply turn on themselves if she didn't exist as a target for their negative energy. Jou tossed the apron aside with disgust and weariness. She just wanted to stop running.

"I'll pack my things."

-O-

Ino loved to plan parties. Or rather, Ino loved to plan parties when they weren't for a husband who hated her because of the flower she was being blackmailed into raising. The poppies required so much time and Shikamaru was growing suspicious of the time she was spending in the greenhouse. He always left her to her own devices but she couldn't risk his curiosity leading him there, because it would make her marriage worse than it already was. The stress was slowly wearing her down.

One bright spot was Kankurou. Even though he interfered with her schedule, he was always so kind to her. Even though their time together was brief (Shikamaru made sure it was) it lifted her mood significantly. Her servants were pleased when he stopped by—much more frequently than he needed to, Shikamaru noted with annoyance—and Ino was content to see him: happy, even. Everything Ino had ever wanted to feel with Shikamaru she was experiencing with Kankurou.

She'd been drawn to Shikamaru because of his creativity. She couldn't boast any such talent but she adored the quality in him, was enraptured by the idea of her being the subject of his drawings and paintings. She knew she was vain, but what woman wouldn't like to be cherished in such a way? Painters' wives were always getting their portrait painted and Ino longed to be his sole focus, to have his attention the way she used to. There was something so romantic about it all, something special.

But it hadn't happened that way. Shikamaru was coy about his trade and never even sketched her once. He had to know what she wanted and it truthfully wouldn't take much effort on his part to make her happy in that regard, but he hadn't made _any_ effort whatsoever. She had too much pride to ask why, if he thought she was ugly or unworthy, and hadn't wanted to ask after they were married because he could barely look at her. He found every aspect of her undesirable and it broke her heart every morning when she gazed upon him and he glanced away.

But Kankurou was including her in his life. She was a busy woman, but faithfully read the slim volume of Shakespeare sonnets he lent her, letting her fingers trace over the notes he scribbled in the margins. She listened aptly as he described some of the plants he'd seen on his travels with his family and he'd taken to giving her rare and exotic seeds for her garden. It made her feel treasured; he always had a little something waiting for her. There was nothing as grandiose as a portrait he painted of her, but proof that she was, in a small way, in his heart and mind after he left.

Ino was relieved her bruises were starting to fade. It wasn't as if Shikamaru would notice them, but Kankurou had the uncanny ability to. Shikamaru treated her with apathy, but would never, ever strike her. She didn't want to explain that to Kankurou, but he only saw a husband who despised his wife. Likewise, she wanted to scream at Shikamaru that Kankurou was much nicer to her than he was every time the painter practically tossed the nobleman out of the room. Shikamaru was paying more attention to her, but it was in the form of suspicion. Ino found she enjoyed the indifference more.

"Lady Ino, I finally figured out what to get you for your birthday."

Ino jumped at Kankurou's voice neatly interrupting her thoughts. "What?"

Kankurou marveled at the way her wide blue eyes fixed him to the very spot where he stood. He cursed himself for being so susceptible to her when she wasn't even trying. "You told me that your birthday was the day after Shikamaru's."

"Yes, but we had to reschedule the party. My birthday is long past."

Kankurou waved his hand as if that wasn't a concern at all. "I didn't get to celebrate it then, so I'm going to do it when we come over for the new party. It might brighten up your night a bit."

They both knew Ino was dreading Temari's visit. Ino was touched that he would do such a thing, but worried what his sister would think. "I don't think it's a good idea."

"Temari will be too preoccupied to pay any attention to me. Besides, it's nothing ostentatious or embarrassing like what your husband probably got you."

"Shikamaru didn't get anything for my birthday," Ino confessed quietly. It wasn't uttered as an accusation, but it the words brought Kankurou to his feet.

"Even if he's angry he should still do something nice for your birthday. What did you get him?"

"I got him a new chair for his drafting table. He said the old one hurt his back."

"Did he like it?"

Ino looked away, humiliated. "He's not even using it."

Kankurou tried not to roll his eyes out of respect for Ino, but Shikamaru was such a bastard. He knew she was still in love with her husband despite his treatment of her. Kankurou didn't know why Temari liked the man—he was married and unreliable and really gave no indication he was interested aside from his apparent disinterest in Ino. They liked to talk but they argued an equal amount. Kankurou personally didn't see the appeal.

"Well, maybe I should get you something fancier to make up for it."

Ino gasped. "Please don't. Temari will—"

"—Not have the chance to give you a hard time about it, I promise. I can have it delivered the next day so she can't mock you and so that Shikamaru won't know. It'll be great and it won't be any trouble. I just hope you like it."

Ino emitted a strange noise and it was a moment before Kankurou realized she was crying. She would reject any physical consolation he could offer, so he wordlessly sat down next to her. She stared straight ahead and wiped her tears away, somehow appearing regal with a red nose and puffy eyes. He had yet to see her when she was happy, but easing her misery was all he thought about when he left.

As they occupied the silence together, Kankurou realized he was in love with Ino.


	31. Surprises

La Verità Dolce

_Sonnie_

-O-

_I never thought I would be jealous of Naruto and Sai_, Tenten thought grumpily as the carriage departed for the Hyuuga estate. She hated to admit it, but she wanted to see Neji again. The realization that she might like him had created all kinds of unwanted thoughts and side-effects. She prided herself on her work ethic and ability to focus but she found she could presently rely on neither. And even though Naruto's cherished pocket watch was the only remaining item for her to fix, she simply couldn't concentrate on the task. She stared at the shiny metal surface for nearly ten minutes unable to remember why she held it in the first place.

_I need to figure out what to do about this. My work is suffering and I'm unproductive. But I've never felt this way about anyone before…how do I get rid of these foolish sentiments? They'll be my undoing; they might even get me killed! Truly, the last thing I need is for Neji to discover that I'm a woman, even though it's the only way I'd ever get my feelings returned. But at the same time, if he finds out, he'll never love me at all after what I've done…_

Tenten knew there was no way to ever get Neji to like her back. He was brought up too close-minded to ever understand the decision she'd made, and she had to accept that. To settle for his admiration when she wanted more than that was disappointing, but Tenten didn't think she deserved a nobleman, even with her own royal blood. While she considered all people worthy of respect, she felt some people were better suited for a gentler-bred lifestyle, such as her cousin, Haku, and Lady Hinata. Both were such tender souls and didn't deserve the hardships that accompanied a more difficult life.

But Tenten knew she could withstand the hard work because it gave her purpose and satisfaction. She could tell that Neji was similarly fulfilled by the demands of his business, even if he was always occupied by them. Despite the strain of keeping up appearances, she greatly enjoyed the work she was doing, even if her blissful two weeks of "vacation" from studio duties was drawing to a close. Her hand was completely healed and she was back to full strength again after her illness. The weather was getting chillier but it did little to dampen her spirits, despite the fact she was getting a bad cold.

_I don't know what I'm going to do when this commission is over_, Tenten pondered. _It's not rational to dread such a thing, especially because I know Shikamaru will be paid—and therefore temporarily happier—but I'll never see Neji again. I barely know him. How can I miss someone I barely know?_

Tenten knew that Shikamaru's trip to the Hyuuga estate also meant that Neji and Hiashi would be occupied all afternoon, giving her another chance to visit Haku. Both nobles would visit her cousin on short notice and she definitely didn't want to be caught with him, since it would inevitably bring up their connection and eventually, her gender. She drummed her fingers on the desktop while she figured out how long it would take her to return home after her visit so that Shikamaru wouldn't learn of it. Her teacher was growing more and more irritable lately and Tenten didn't want to risk his wrath.

_If he didn't make it so obvious he liked Temari in front of Ino he wouldn't have such problems,_ Tenten thought sourly. She didn't approve of his conduct, even though in the strictest sense, he'd done nothing wrong. According to Naruto there wasn't anything inappropriate going on beyond some pretty bold flirting, but Ino surely didn't deserve to be humiliated like that.

Tenten pulled on a heavy coat against the late autumn temperatures before sneaking out the back. She didn't balk at the idea of walking a few miles to Haku's temporary residence. She tried to make it into the city every day for her own sanity, but knew it would be more difficult when the weather got worse and business increased. The holiday season would bring in a considerable amount of commission work and Shikamaru had no compunction about working his students to the bone.

_I hope Shikamaru plans on painting a lot today_, Tenten prayed, increasing her pace. _If he finds out that I know Haku and am jeopardizing my secret identity, I won't make it out of the studio until next year…_

-O-

"Lord Haku, your visitor has arrived."

Haku sighed. His list of callers was woefully small, and he dreaded yet another visit by a Hyuuga attempting to persuade him to return to the estate. Hiashi had mistakenly determined that his household must have been deficient in some way but the truth was that Haku merely wanted to be left alone. He was going to be married and he took the gravity of the situation seriously. It wasn't the business proposition to him that it was to Hiashi; it was an emotional undertaking that he was attempting to prepare himself for. Hiashi thought his distant behavior indicated cold feet but he thought he was taking his arranged marriage pretty well considering how recently he learned of it.

"Bring him in." Haku exerted a great deal of effort not to sigh. _I wish there was a kind way to tell Hiashi that he's smothering me with politeness…_

"Haku!"

"Tenten?" Haku stood abruptly in surprise. Her cheeks and nose were pink from the cold but she smiled brightly at him, looking rather pretty and very feminine in the process. It warmed his heart to see her happy but she was sadly not the visitor he was expecting.

"Haku, what's the matter?" Tenten abruptly halted a few feet from him at the expression on his face. When he didn't answer immediately, she closed the distance between them in three steps and clasped his hands in hers.

"Tenten, I'm expecting Lord Hyuuga to arrive at any moment."

Tenten wrinkled her nose and dropped his hands. "Hiashi? But the portrait session—"

"No, not Hiashi," Haku interrupted, but the sound of a carriage pulling up below made them both freeze. Haku grabbed her arm before she could move to the window.

"It's Neji, isn't it?" Tenten winced. "Neji's just outside…"

Haku noted with reluctant amusement that she didn't seem as dismayed as she should. "Tenten, Neji probably saw you come in…Hiding you would likely just increase his suspicions."

"He knows we're in frequent contact," Tenten reminded him. "He was present when I got your last letter. I thought he would busy right now! He doesn't believe that we're merely old acquaintances."

"Would you?" Haku asked skeptically.

"No, but he's taking such an interest in it," Tenten said worriedly. "I'm not sure what we can tell him that he'll actually believe…Is saying that we're just really good friends too much of a stretch?"

Tenten heard Neji exchange a few words with the servant outside before the pair entered. Haku felt his heart sink as the door slowly opened. The servant bowed, announced Neji Hyuuga, and left discreetly. The entire time Haku noticed that Neji's gaze was fixed on Tenten's back. She could feel Neji's eyes on her and was determined not to squirm.

"I'm beginning to suspect that my uncle's ban of Nara's apprentice from his estate is perhaps the reason for your departure," Neji ventured audaciously, glaring at Tenten's elegantly squared shoulders.

"I saw no reason to trouble my host for such a selfish request when he had clearly expressed his feelings on the matter," Haku replied.

"I'm sure to spare his reputation from Roman gossips he would have changed his mind."

"It was not my intent to insult your uncle," Haku asserted firmly. "However he is not the type to see my request kindly. Tenten is not merely an old acquaintance. He is my friend, perhaps my oldest one."

_Well that's true, at least_, Tenten thought. _Please let him leave it at that._

"Do you always become friends with the children of servants, then?"

"When they are remarkable, I see no reason why not," Haku informed Neji before walking over to Tenten. She was so tense that the comforting pat of his hand on her shoulder made her flinch. "Can you not accept that answer, Lord Hyuuga?"

Neji saw that Haku did sincerely hold Tenten in high regard. The young painter turned slowly and Neji was glad to see he looked healthier than he had in weeks. He couldn't say he was too pleased with the troubled expression on his face, however. He wasn't entirely sure what he had originally thought, but a friendship between them, while highly atypical, was surely harmless. It had merely never occurred to him to be friends with someone of a lower status.

Friendship was such a highly deceptive label for the upper class. Children became friends because their parents were friends. The concept of having a friend that one liked, who really couldn't do anything for you outside of providing good advice and fine company, was incredibly foreign. All of Neji's friends never had anything in common with him and were mostly interested in gaining his favor or recommendations. He preferred his business partners because it was productive use of his time and they actually had things to discuss.

"It is unusual for such close friendships, Lord Haku," Neji admitted after a moment. "But I am satisfied that that your association is sound. I will say no more on the matter."

"I assume you are here on your uncle's behalf to persuade me to return."

"I know that will be impossible now."

"Please don't tell him the reason. I don't want his enmity for Tenten to grow. I fear he came by it a tad unfairly. Tenten never means to complicate matters. It just…happens on occasion."

"Indeed," Neji agreed. He couldn't help but smirk at Tenten's frown.

Haku summoned a servant and requested some refreshments, giving Tenten and Neji a moment to study each other from across the room. Tenten nearly wilted beneath his scrutiny, as if he was attempting to determine what she could possibly offer a friend as rich and well-connected as Haku. She resisted the urge to preen when she knew his eyes were on her, but had only undertaken the journey because she thought she _wouldn't_ see him. She was getting sick and starting to look it, which she thought incredibly unjust considering she had just recovered from a considerable malady. Her hair and clothes were a mess and the scowl she wore wouldn't go away because she knew, once again, that he was judging her.

_I came over here to talk to Haku about Neji and now he's sitting ten feet away from me and I can't speak a word about how I feel_, Tenten though grumpily. _And knowing my luck, he'll go tell Shikamaru that he saw me and then I'll get another lecture. Once Haku marries Hinata, he'll probably be forced to move back to Turkey, and I'll never see him again. I can't follow him there if his father is still alive._

_No doubt my uncle will hold me accountable for this failure_, Neji groused. _I can't tell Hiashi why Haku won't return because it'll just make him angrier. He'll likely be picking my future wife for me, so I don't want him any grumpier than he has to be. At least Haku can take solace in the fact that Hinata isn't an idiot. The marriage pool in Rome is not that impressive to me…_

Tenten accepted the hot beverage and small plate that Haku offered her with an absent thank you. To Neji's disapproval she dipped her cookies in the savory brew before popping them in her mouth. She immediately started sputtering.

Tenten gasped, her waving hands helpless to catch the shower of crumbs that went flying. The walk to Haku's had worsened her congestion and she hadn't been able to smell the difference between the drink she was given and the one she expected. Beyond mortified, she set down her cup and cleared her throat, pointedly avoiding eye contact with Neji.

"Lord Hyuuga does not like sweet drinks," Haku informed her. Tenten nodded numbly and pushed the cup and saucer away with her fingertips petulantly. "I should have warned you."

"It's so bitter," Tenten shuddered. "What is it?"

"It's coffee. I should have had them add some sugar for you," Haku said regretfully. "Try mine."

Neji watched in amazement as the regal young man traded cups with Tenten, who took a hesitant sip. The painter still grimaced and Haku graciously sent a servant to fetch another beverage. Apparently his inability to smell wasn't interfering with his ability to taste. Neji didn't think it polite to laugh at Tenten's misfortune, but the facial expressions were highly comical. There was such honesty in them that no noble would admit to feeling. Had anyone else he knew been offered the expensive coffee of a foreign dignitary, they would feign pleasure and honor regardless.

In order to regain her dignity, Tenten couldn't help but target Neji. "So now that you know your mission for the day is a futile one, how long are you planning to stay?"

Neji smirked at the slight challenge to Tenten's question, despite the polite tone. "I am satisfied with my depiction in Master Nara's painting, so I could conceivably spend the duration of the afternoon here and miss the entire session."

To Neji's satisfaction, a flicker of annoyance flashed across Tenten's features. It wasn't the spiteful exchange they'd shared in the past, and Neji had to admit that irritating Tenten could be fun sometimes.

"Yes, but what would you and Haku talk about?" Tenten pondered out loud.

"What would _you_ and Haku talk about?" Neji countered.

Tenten's fists clenched. "I can't imagine you would be very interested."

Neji shrugged. "I'm listening."

"I was going to discuss…" Tenten trailed off slowly, hurriedly trying to think of something that would instantly bore Neji. "…uh…love."

_Haku had decent luck with a half-truth earlier, so why shouldn't I? _Tenten wondered. She expected Neji to roll his eyes or laugh or grimace in aversion, not learn forward and look interested.

"You're in love?"

"I didn't say that," Tenten sniffed. "Love is merely to be the topic of conversation. There isn't necessarily a person in mind, and even if there is, your presence discourages me from disclosing further information on the subject."

"I can't imagine what kind of woman would interest you," Neji intoned, his usual smirk losing its hard edge for once. He seemed genuinely pleased, which was nice, but not what Tenten was going for.

"Well, I can't imagine what kind of woman would interest you, either," Tenten countered.

"I've never found a woman to be particularly interesting or beautiful."

"Are all noblewomen in Rome painted in the same bland strokes, then?" Tenten pouted at Neji, who was trying not to wince at the truth in her jab.

"At least the women of your class have more to talk about than their vacation to Paris."

"The women of my class could never afford it," Tenten returned. "When survival is what drives your life, not escape from boredom, you tend to be more engaged overall. It's so hard for a woman to find honest work, especially if they weren't taught anything."

_Anything practical for a normal woman to know, at any rate_, Tenten thought darkly. _Father had no problem teaching me to do all kinds of tasks traditionally performed by men._

Tenten continued. "Noblewomen aren't taught to do anything useful because there's nothing useful they need to know. Their purpose in life isn't particularly grand. I would hate a life like that."

"Then you're lucky you're not a noblewoman. I don't think Rome could survive the scandal."

"You don't think I'd be a good noblewoman?" Tenten asked hesitantly.

"No. For the most part, you actually have a mind worth speaking," Neji said with a shrug. "That's a rarity in this city. That, coupled with your desire to actually speak it, would make you quite unique."

Tenten smiled placidly. "Well, Haku is lucky to be marrying a woman with a reputation for being smart _and_ well-mannered enough to never tell _anyone_ what she's thinking. We should all be so lucky."

Tenten's grin faltered at the strange look that passed swiftly across Neji's features. "Indeed."

Tenten finally received her hot chocolate, sipping the drink with pleasure. A polite but increasingly awkward silence descended on the trio until Tenten coughed again.

"You sound very ill, Tenten," Haku admonished, giving his cousin a look of worry. "Working too hard will weaken your immune system."

"I was actually taking it easy these past two weeks," Tenten admitted guiltily, glancing at Neji and inadvertently betraying her knowledge of his involvement. "Due to unexpected but welcome vacation time, I am behind on completing my tasks for Master Shikamaru. I had hoped to stay longer, but I should complete my work. I don't want to impose on Lord Neji's time if he has other things to discuss with you."

To Haku's horror, Neji also stood. "The only matter I wanted to talk to you about has been settled, and while I regret to inform my uncle of your decision, I must respect it. Allow me to give your _friend_ a carriage ride home for the sake of his health. I don't want him missing any more work; I recently found out the cost of his room and board and wouldn't want him languishing in debt."

As Neji bowed and said goodbye to their host, Tenten furiously rubbed her temples with her stiff fingers. She wondered how she would get out of a carriage ride with a man who had previously offended her and was now taking great pains to win her forgiveness. She spared a look of panic at her cousin before disappearing out the door. Neji quirked a brow at her hesitance; his expression made her heart flutter in a way she wasn't sure was pleasant or unpleasant. She increased her pace, determined not to show fear.

_After all, what could happen on a carriage ride?_


	32. Purchase

La Verità Dolce

_Sonnie_

-O-

Neji studied the only other occupant of his carriage, unsure why the normally confident young man was suddenly unresponsive. It wasn't just the cold, Neji knew, but he wasn't sure how to ask what was bothering him without being incredibly rude. He felt bad for inadvertently interrupting Haku's visit. No matter what Neji did, he always seemed to cause Tenten some kind of inconvenience. He wasn't accustomed to making mistakes; usually his conduct was the first thing that everyone praised about him.

_Not that Tenten could claim to be normal_, Neji thought, watching his companion stare mindlessly the silk cord that drew the curtains shut. It bobbed rhythmically along with the movements of the carriage.

Tenten was so simultaneously exhilarated and terrified that draining her expression of every trace of emotion was the only way she could avoid jumping up from the plush satin cushions in excitement. She'd been alone with him plenty of times, but never in such a confined environment. There was nothing to distract Neji like before and she feared her secret being discovered.

_The day we first met, he was with Gaara and too preoccupied with the commission. At the mansion he was upset that I mentioned his father, and then later he was worried that I'd behaved inappropriately around his cousin. Outside the Nara compound he was interrupted by Naruto and then we were too busy pursuing Kakuzu. When he came back the next day he was embarrassed and the studio light was poor because of all the clouds. This is probably the best look he's really gotten at me so far. There's nothing really to talk about and I didn't wear my artist's smock because Haku already knows I'm a woman. Luckily I've got this heavy coat on or I'd be in a lot of trouble right now…_

"You can let me out here," Tenten said suddenly.

Neji knew she was uncomfortable but had no real idea why. He figured it was just nerves and was unfazed by the request. "We're over two miles from the Nara estate."

"Yeah, but I said I needed to take care of some errands I've been putting off, so it'll save me from having to walk back out here when I get back."

"Are merchants really open on Sundays?"

"Well…" Tenten didn't like to admit that some of the more disreputable vendors she patronized didn't really have civilized hours. They took money whenever they could because some of their wares had been acquired through less than legal means and were cheaper because they hadn't been taxed. Additionally, they liked to be free of them before patrols resumed the following week. Sai, being the pragmatist that he was, was able to work wonders with the small stipend that his miserly employer provided him with because he sought out such bargains. Going through such lengths to save money was already embarrassing _before_ riding in such a lavish contraption, and she squirmed awkwardly in her seat. If anyone saw her arrive in a carriage, she wouldn't be able to negotiate prices at all.

Tenten sighed, deciding the truth was best. "The cheapest merchants operate on Sunday because of the diminished police presence. The items they sell are usually, um…"

"I work in the import business, Tenten. I know a lot of goods are smuggled into the city to avoid the high tariffs. I also know that our contract stipulated the use of very expensive paint, which in turn requires very expensive pigments, and your master is notorious for being a spendthrift."

Tenten buried her face in her hands, embarrassed. "He's actually a great painter, you know."

"Yes, but he's extremely well-known for his antics."

"If you knew the price of gold pigment, you'd want to save a little money too," Tenten groused.

"I do know the price of gold," Neji retorted.

"It just doesn't matter much to you," Tenten sighed. She hadn't said it in a hurtful way, but it was the resignation in her voice that struck Neji.

"Is Sunday afternoon really the best time to buy gold?" Neji tried changing the subject.

_Well, according to Naruto, it's the best time to _sell_ it_, Tenten thought, wincing. Had Shikamaru known about all the gold jewelry Naruto was trying to pawn he would probably offer to pay a minimal amount so he could melt it down. But Naruto was smarter than that, slowly amassing a small fortune by cautiously selling each item one at a time, to people more generous than Shikamaru, Tenten noted. Nothing he had was the quality gold the Hyuuga family had likely demanded, but Shikamaru would have likely bent the rules of the contract in that regard if it would save him a considerable sum.

"Amongst other things," Tenten admitted. "It's also the best time to buy food at cheap prices."

"I thought you were paying for room _and_ board."

"By the time I get out of the studio it's usually pretty late," Tenten informed him. "Dinner is always gone by then and I hate to bother the cook. I mean, Sai and I are the only students who live there. We're not exactly a priority." At the dark look on Neji's face, Tenten rushed to add, "I don't exactly go hungry or anything. Artists have odd hours. Having some bread and fruit around really helps when it's really late."

"…He can't provide you with this?"

Tenten looked down. "He's a lot stricter with us than what it looks like. He lets us get away with a lot but some things—things that affect cost—are a different story."

"So you were willing to brave a trip in poor health during terrible weather just to buy some cheap groceries and the supplies your instructor should already, contractually-speaking, have in his possession?"

Neji was quite a stickler for rules and appearances so Tenten merely said nothing. It sounded stupid to someone like him, but she needed to address her needs on a touch-and-go basis. She couldn't eat or shop whenever she liked. Her responsibilities to the studio dictated her schedule; she imagined it more confining than school, had she ever been able to afford it. She wasn't paying attention as Neji had the carriage stopped.

"What are you doing?" Tenten's posture was rigid as the vehicle slowed.

"When I said farewell to Haku, I promised to see you home given your condition. Since I doubt your cold has gotten any better, I need to make sure you'll arrive back at the Nara estate. I can't force you to go home knowing you'll just come back out here again. If you pass out combing the wares of Rome's black market he'll probably find a way to mention that to my uncle."

Tenten blinked in surprise, slowly turning to Neji. He wore a new variation of his customary smirk, but this one was light-hearted, almost mischievous. It made her heart flutter and she tried not to smile.

"I don't believe you."

Neji balked. "Do you think I'm incapable of helping you on your errand?"

"You have no reason to help. I'm about to embark on a shady and somewhat illegal journey. You wouldn't even come to my aid to save my life a few weeks ago, and now you want to help me shop for black market gold?"

"No part of this afternoon has the chance of becoming public record, Tenten, nor will it involve the Akatsuki. This is different."

"Oh, so you can break the law when it suits you?" Tenten returned swiftly. "Perhaps you just wish to discover all my contacts so you can turn them in to the authorities later. Retribution for all the money you could be losing."

Had any other man leveled such accusations at him, Neji would be very offended. Tenten was different, having seen him at rather less than his public best. The painter had every reason to doubt him, but he couldn't allow himself to be totally defenseless.

"If I report all of them to the police, where will you buy all of your food?" Neji asked her seriously.

Neji was startled when Tenten laughed abruptly, slowly leading him to the market.

-O-

_Shikamaru would be glad I'm getting a bargain_, Tenten reasoned, trying to ignore the thrill of Neji walking beside her. She was relieved that he wasn't very flashy as far as nobility went, but one could definitely tell he had money.

_He's also, by far, the best-looking man in the vicinity, so he's going to get some stares._

The thought amused her. Neji always drew appreciative looks from women while she, posing as a man, never did. Women probably sensed something a little off about her and men simply didn't see her as any sort of competition and generally ignored her. She really didn't need the additional scrutiny, though, not when Neji seemed so curious about her.

"I need to buy the gold first. Shikamaru will kill me if I didn't get it. I was supposed to buy it over two weeks ago, but you got me some recovery time." Tenten risked a sideways glance at Neji and confirmed he wasn't quite up to eye contact. "Thank you for that."

Neji merely nodded. The sum hadn't been an issue, though it was considerably higher than he anticipated. It always amazed him, what people managed to live on. Their needs weren't as sumptuous but they still had respectable lives to upkeep. He strongly suspected Tenten would be satisfied living in a hovel as long as she was constantly busy.

"Are you sure you're comfortable doing this? Following me along on this shopping trip, I mean."

His reply was sardonic. "Should I wait in the carriage?"

Tenten couldn't stop the smirk from upturning the corners of her mouth at the mental image of him tapping his fingers impatiently and sighing. "I just thought you might be bored."

"Not at all," Neji returned with an ease he didn't quite feel. "This is educational."

"I didn't realize you were interested in something as banal as saving money."

"My uncle is worthy of the money he's earned, and his position in society warrants it. Not all nobles spend frivolously."

"Of course not," Tenten mocked. "After all, the wives and sons of Roman soldiers deserve to go hungry while your uncle reupholsters every chair and couch in your enormous palace. He must impress all of his superficial friends in order to retain his importance amongst an equally superficial society."

The utter lack of bitterness in Tenten's tone was the only thing that reigned in his temper. After a thoughtful moment he posed a question. "If _you_ had my uncle's wealth, what would you do with it?"

"Well, I'll never have it, so there's no use in sparing it a thought," Tenten replied flippantly, though the idea of being so secure, so _safe_ was appealing after all of her close calls.

"But if you did, what would you do with it?" Neji persisted. He found that he really wanted to know.

"Hmm," Tenten wasn't sure how to balance what she thought she wanted to do—based only on fleeting, impulsive thoughts—versus what she actually would do, if this were a practical issue she needed to address. "I can't even quantify that amount. That much money is just an abstract number to me."

Neji frowned at her unsatisfying response; that wasn't the answer he was looking for. She shrugged sheepishly at his expression and decided she should at least attempt a reply.

"Well, I would have to start small, I suppose," Tenten said after giving it a moment's thought, which to Neji's chagrin meant stopping abruptly in the middle of the street. "I already have a job, shelter and food, for the most part. I don't really need a lot of things."

"Don't you _want_ anything?"

"I would like a new pair of shoes." Tenten grimaced at what eventually came out of her mouth, but it was totally honest. She hastily resumed her circuit around the marketplace in search of a gold vendor. "This pair is all worn out but I don't think I can afford a new pair until next spring. They'll have to last until then so I guess you could classify that as a 'want'…"

"A vast fortune and you buy yourself a single pair of shoes?"

"Well, a pair of boots would be nice for winter, but it's not snowing yet so I guess I don't have to have them right away. Do you find my choice deficient in some way, Lord Hyuuga? You're glaring at me."

"It's certainly practical," Neji conceded, ignoring the jab at the end. "But it's not…"

"Interesting? I have no desire to have that much money, only enough to sustain me comfortably. Wealth would change me. I would start to care about different things. Society tells you when you have lots of money that you must change your values. Look at your uncle, for example."

Neji felt very ambivalent about his uncle at best, but he didn't want to hear him condemned by a peasant, even if some of the criticisms were perfectly valid.

"Think about all the time he's spending with the portrait. Most nobles would use models up until the last one or two sessions, but he insists on being present for each and every one of them to ensure quality and because he hasn't deemed anyone worthy enough to sit in his place. He's too uptight to lend his clothing to Shikamaru like any other noble would do and has dragged the Sabaku family into his overzealous thought process—to the point where Lord Kankurou regularly visits to check on the painting. That doesn't sound absurd to you?"

Neji had gracefully skipped out on the session because he felt no such pressure and had no good retort for her observation. He was also similarly pressured to visit the Nara residence. Hiashi wasn't pleased that Shikamaru had so many projects going on, but it was out of necessity. Neji could recognize that at any given time, Nara probably had at least a half a dozen high-profile commissions going on and his studio itself could have up to twenty additional ones. Shikamaru's involvement in each was determined solely by the price they were paying, and if other clients had the money they could demand a very healthy portion of his time.

"My uncle is concerned with timing. He wants the portrait done before my cousin's engagement announcement."

"See? Even with all of his money, he worries and slaves like the rest of us because he has to please everyone else. Society watches everything he does. Money would only bring unwelcome scrutiny into my life. It's hard enough to get work done as it is."

"But you're not…" Neji trailed off, not quite wanting to finish the sentence with 'like my uncle.' Tenten truly was nothing like the man. The painter, while he couldn't exactly boast contentment, in Neji's opinion, wasn't strictly interested in business and had an identity outside of it. Painting didn't define him, Neji felt, and he couldn't exactly say the same for Hiashi. His uncle was only concerned with practical pursuits, and if something couldn't further the family's wealth or social standing, it was deemed inconsequential and a waste of time.

"Like Hiashi, you mean?" Tenten asked. "I have to make time, usually at my professional expense, but I find it worth it. It isn't easy, though. I'll likely work every day through the winter in some way. I won't have time for anything else."

"You find time to practice with your rapier. If you had my uncle's money, would you perhaps try to track down all of your father's swords here in Rome?"

An unreadable look crossed Tenten's face and Neji once again was struck by how insensitive he was. He watched Tenten fiddle with the clasp of a cheap necklace without even looking at it, realizing how vacant his expression had probably been after hearing the news that Hizashi had been murdered. He hadn't meant to hurt the painter's feelings, but he could remember how the sense of loss had felt.

_His father's swords could number in the dozens. He doesn't have the time or resources to ever indulge in such an undertaking. I shouldn't be reminding him of things he can't have. Why do I always manage to sound so cruel? At first I couldn't help myself. I should know better now, but even though I try to be nice I still say the wrong thing. This never happens with other nobles. But then again, this conversation wouldn't happen with another noble, because they already have all the money they need. They squander countless sums on horses or new clothes or vacation homes they rarely visit. It continually amazes me how different we are. Does every servant in our house think our family just as wasteful as every other noble family? We aren't all the same, but maybe, in a lot of ways that matter, we are._

"I don't even know where to start, aside from yours. For some reason, my father destroyed all those records before he died. I can't imagine why, and it's not like I can go ask him. I always told myself that he and I would have more time together. I mean, he was barely forty when he died. Even when he was sick I tried to convince myself that he would manage to stay as long as I needed him. That sounds stupid, I guess."

"I never thought about my father being killed," Neji said quietly, "until he was. I don't think that sounds stupid at all."

Neji watched Tenten nod silently and continue to the nearest jewelry stand. He couldn't believe how many people were selling and perusing items on such a day at such a time, but he realized it was rather clever of them. There may not be a huge market for stolen goods, but anyone with the freedom and desire to visit Sunday afternoons was not likely to be missed and highly unlikely to report them to authorities. Neji was used to conducting business through all of the proper channels, not realizing there was a large, untapped market that preferred things off-record. Anything he wanted could be legally obtained; not everyone was so fortunate.

Tenten knew any smart gold vendor wouldn't initially present their finest wares. It drew too much attention, which is what they didn't want, so she had to observe their behavior and scrutinize what they _did_ choose to display before deciding to approach them about their _other_ merchandise. Neji was naturally viewed with a combination of greed and suspicion, but the former would most likely win and Tenten was almost glad he was along. Tenten knew she certainly didn't look as if she could afford much of anything, but Neji certainly did. He kept a respectable distance from Tenten and a vendor as the painter tried to persuade him to show her his best items.

"What makes you think I'm holding out on you?"

"You would never risk your most valuable items in case the police showed up. I'm sure you've got other jewelry hiding somewhere. I have permission to spend a decent sum but I need a worthy product."

Neji winced at Tenten's restraint. Sighing, he stepped closer.

"You're wasting my time."

The vendor practically leapt out of his skin, but Neji's brutal, icy tone did achieve the desired result. He scrambled to open all the hidden compartments in his little wooden cart and after determining everyone else in the street was an acceptable distance, produced a fine array of Spanish gold coins. Stolen, no doubt, but as it was foreign Neji couldn't really bring himself to care as much as he thought he would.

"Would this be adequate?" Neji asked as Tenten examined one.

Truthfully, it was the most money Tenten had ever seen in her life, but the type of gold required for gold pigment couldn't contain any impurities. Spanish coins were beautiful but with all the counterfeiting she couldn't be sure about their quality, as she was definitely not an expert. She asked him if he had any gold jewelry—good stuff—and he silently presented her with some large and rather ugly pendants.

"I don't know if I can use this," Tenten said, holding the giant cross as far away as she possibly could while still remaining discreet. "My master might not be afraid of sacrilege, but I am…"

"Perhaps something that doesn't contain the sign of God?" Neji asked blithely, but Christian artifacts were apparently all he had to offer.

Tenten knew the highest quality gold would likely be found in these foreign relics, but didn't want to melt them down. They obviously meant a great deal to whoever took the time to create them (even if she did find them unattractive) and the thought of them perhaps being pried from the dying grasp of pious Spaniards was a little too much for her. Neji could see Tenten's imagination running in that direction and quickly plucked the object from her hands. With a curt nod he ushered Tenten to another vendor after returning the gold cross.

_He's much better at this than I expected, though he certainly can be intimidating when he wishes…_

To Tenten's delight, the next stall had what she was looking for, but in a way she dreaded the frivolous shopping she still had yet to do with Neji. The man had likely never purchased his own food in his life. Saving a small sum on a bushel of apples for her and Naruto to share was such a tiny victory but it meant all the difference to her. Gathering her courage, she was determined to keep as much dignity as possible, even with the overbearing Lord Hyuuga dogging her footsteps.


	33. Prey

La Verità Dolce

_Sonnie_

-O-

"You're so full of questions," Tenten remarked, as Neji hadn't stopped prodding her with conversational inquiries. "When did you get so talkative?"

"Your childhood sounds highly unusual, that's all. I'm trying to make sense of it."

"That's a polite way of saying you're surprised I can read and write, isn't it?"

Neji smirked, noting that Tenten didn't seem offended in the slightest. "Yes."

"Well, my father received a good education when he was a young man, since he was an indentured servant to a wealthy family. He knew it was important to pass on his knowledge. The communal farm in our village sustained a lot of sheep for the local monastery. They used the lambs to make vellum for their books, so I had access to them growing up. Nothing interesting, mostly Bible stories, but I preferred it to learning from the tablets and chalk my father tried to use when books were scarce."

"Why would a man with his education and talent be farming in the countryside?"

Tenten glanced askew at him and debated answering honestly. "Somewhere along the way he angered a powerful political force in Rome and felt he was no longer safe within the city. The only places he could live did not have a market for his swords. He had a small but fervent following that managed to find him, but he simply didn't have time to make very many."

It was true enough, and Tenten didn't mention Akatsuki. She continued, lest Neji demand details. "I miss the sense of community out there. We shared everything. It was nice, having a place to belong."

"Why did you move to the city, then?"

Tenten sighed. "Debt collectors were on their way. My father made payments to the banks but they were never received, nor did he receive his commission fees from his patrons. I'm guessing they were intercepted by someone who knew that a fair amount of money was being exchanged, either one of his patron's servants or a bank employee. His property was seized, not that it was much. I didn't want to impose on the other people in town and had nowhere else to go. Thankfully new laws prevent his debt from being transferred to me, but I started with nothing. Even if I become a successful painter, I'll still never be thoughtless with money, not after what I've seen."

Neji was impressed by the honesty. To admit to squalor was lower than any noble dare go. They would indulge in gambling, wanton affairs, treacherous gossip, and all kinds of sin without a second thought, but none of them would have the courage to make such a candid admission to him. But Neji realized there were worse deficits in Tenten's mind than a lack of money, and he secretly agreed.

"If you're so concerned about money, you shouldn't be spending so much on a bushel of apples."

"I _like_ apples. You're never going to get one if you talk about them like that."

-O-

Jou was torn: did she spend the last of her money on a decent meal or on warmer clothes? She would certainly need the latter in the upcoming months, but she needed the food right now. Sakura had kindly found her a job with Jiraiya, and she had messed that up before even meeting her employer in person. She didn't want to impose on the doctor again unless she was at death's door. Since Sakura already had Naruto in her employ, she wouldn't require another assistant, but Jou had to admit that if he ever sought another opportunity, she would be first in line to apply for his old job.

Jou never felt comfortable at the ports because she knew the Hyuuga family had such a strong presence there, but her employment options were dismal and criminals wouldn't hesitate to use someone so wholesome looking in an effort to deter the police. She didn't think Orochimaru would think to look for her in such a place, and hoped there was a spot for her amongst these somewhat questionable vendors.

_I could make jewelry_, Jou mused, observing an older woman's collection of seashell charms. Selling on a Sunday didn't make much sense to her until she realized that she probably had nothing more pressing than this, no church or family to make her consider otherwise. She probably worked seven days a week and Jou quickly realized that her aged fingers were struggling in the cold to shape cheap metal wire.

_At least there are lots of people out despite the weather. Hard times mean searching for bargains._

Jou stopped dead in her tracks at a familiar sound. It was perhaps the biggest reason why Orochimaru recruited her, because her auditory recall was nearly perfect. She remembered all the conversations she overheard in vivid detail and could identify speakers by their voice alone. This was a voice she hadn't heard in months, but it was the unfamiliar person on the other end of the conversation that had her paralyzed in fear.

"_I think that fruit vendor ripped you off."_

"_You said that about the bread seller too, remember?"_

"_I thought you came out here to save money, not waste it?"_

"_You have servants to buy your food. How would you know how much a loaf of bread is supposed to cost, hmm?" _

"_It surely can't cost _that_ much."_

"_My room and board is expensive for a reason."_

"_That reason isn't solely Shikamaru?"_

Jou recalled meeting the painter a few months ago when she first arrived in the city. She had instantly recognized that Tenten was a woman. She had identified her as such through looks alone and had stammered an excuse to that effect, but as their conversation progressed, Jou _knew_ that she was. She had apologized and allowed the charade to continue for the comfort of her new friend, but Tenten's voice didn't have the resonance and timbre that a man's had.

It was a smart decision, Jou felt, as long as Tenten didn't get caught. Without a family, Tenten likely had no one to protect her or look after her. She'd be a target for just about anyone. After her parents died, Jou was easy enough prey for anyone feigning kindness. She'd spent the last five years fleeing hopeless scenario after dangerous situation. There was such prejudice against women, Jou knew first hand. Pretending to be a man was just…simpler.

_It's conceivable, but highly unlikely that through the commission, she met Neji Hyuuga of all people. I mean, the chances are so slim…But who else could possibly be with her now? I never heard him speak, but he certainly looks like nobility to me…_

Jou risked another glance and reaffirmed that Tenten was still masquerading as a man, as Lord Hyuuga would not be in her presence otherwise; social decorum wouldn't permit it. Unmarried women had to be chaperoned, though Jou knew Tenten lacked any male relatives or servants to do so on her behalf. Jou was quite amazed Neji was willing to be seen with a peasant, but to her surprise they seemed to have a casual rapport between them. It was reminiscent of what Jou wanted for Lee, for Neji to treat him with ease and respect instead of the contempt he normally held her brother in.

"_Lord Hyuuga, you're scaring all my vendors. I'm sure they're doubling all their prices because they know at least one of us can afford them. Unfortunately, the one who can is not the one who's paying. Perhaps you could smile at them so they won't assume you'll put them out of business tomorrow."_

"_I already told you I'll do no such thing."_

"_Yes, but you have to realize your intentions are only known to yourself unless you make an effort to let them be known to others."_

Jou knew the crowd could provide her with cover, and if she could just scoot away discreetly she would avoid discovery altogether. She wouldn't mind reacquainting herself with Tenten, but if Neji saw her she'd be imprisoned or worse. She didn't have the strength to outrun anyone. Since losing her last job, she'd been sleeping in various cathedrals around Rome that were being renovated. It was incredibly risky but it kept her sheltered from the elements. It also meant that every night's sleep was poor because she was so on edge.

_The strange episodes have thankfully stopped, but they could start again at any time…_

"Miss Jou, do you remember me?"

Jou nearly fainted with surprise as Tenten's voice penetrated her silent musings. To her relief, Neji was across the street skeptically eyeing the quality of some silk scarves hanging from a cart.

"Oh, of course," Jou gasped in relief, trying to direct Tenten to a more sheltered area beside the fruit stand. "How could I forget one of the first friendly faces I met in Rome?"

Tenten smiled, and Jou thought Neji had to be an idiot for not noticing how _pretty_ she was.

"Tenten, I really must go, I'm sorry."

"But you look even hungrier than before," Tenten said with a smile. She reached into her bag and pulled out an apple. "He won't notice if one is missing."

"Yes, he will," Jou persisted. "There isn't much that gets by him."

"You know Lord Hyuuga?"

"Not exactly," Jou hissed, eyes plastered to Neji's back in the hope he would keep it turned to her.

"He kind of grows on you after awhile," Tenten admitted, a small smile on her face that made Jou's heart twist. There was a fondness there that made her next statement that much more difficult.

"Listen to me Tenten, I know your secret. I suspected it the second I saw you and knew it the moment I heard your voice. You can't let him find out about you. You don't know what he's capable of. He will destroy you. He's _dangerous_."

Tenten was taken aback. "Lord Neji has earned my trust, Miss Jou."

Jou groaned. "I'm not trying to offend you, Tenten. I know it's not what you want to hear, I can see you like him, but for your own protection, you have to stay away from Neji."

"And why should Tenten stay away from me?"

Tenten watched the color drain from Jou's face with perverse fascination. The visual part of her mind that drove her work would always remember the intensity of her fear, the look of pure dread. The moment of recognition between them was immeasurable. It couldn't have been longer than the span of a heartbeat, but all the commotion of the market ceased in that instant. Neji quietly drew his rapier without breaking eye contact with the girl, hoping to intimidate her into cooperating.

"Did you think you could elude me forever?"

Without wasting another second, Jou bolted. Fueled entirely by adrenaline, she urged her weary body through the crowd and away from Neji. Without a word to Tenten, the nobleman tore after her, leaving a very confused brunette standing in the middle of the marketplace.

-O-

_Why did Neji draw his sword on her? She's just a simple peasant woman…_

Tenten felt cold air burn her lungs as she took off after Neji. There was obviously more to it than she knew, because she'd never seen Neji act so impulsively before. He ran down the street as if his life depended on it, and Tenten wondered what on earth would move him to risk his composure in front of so many people. Whatever business he had with Jou, it couldn't mean anything good for the woman if her reaction was any indication. She didn't necessarily owe Jou for anything except maybe the warning the black-haired girl had tried to impart.

_I don't think I could bear the thought of him hating me…_

On instinct, Tenten grabbed Neji's coat in an effort to slow him down. The distraction cost him the chase, as he lost sight of his quarry when he glanced down to see what was impeding his movement. Beyond furious, he shook off her hand but remembered Tenten had no idea why he would be so driven to find Jou. It had to look odd, even suspicious. Also, making the painter run through the streets after him in such weather could not be healthy. Neji collected himself momentarily before facing his puzzled companion.

Tenten was doubled over, coughing uncontrollably, and Neji felt a surge of irritation with himself. Why, of all times, did he have to find Jou now? Tenten obviously meant a great deal to Haku, who would soon be a member of his family, and he had just made the artist's condition even worse. His pity evaporated the second her brown eyes locked with his.

"What's gotten into you?" Tenten demanded fiercely. "Are you mad, drawing your sword on a helpless woman in the middle of the street?"

"She's a criminal. If you see her in the future, you might want to turn her in. The reward would ensure you'd never have to worry about money again."

"Jou? What could _she_ have possibly done?"

"You know her?" Of all the people in Rome, Lee's sister knew this obscure apprentice?

"I met her briefly when I first arrived in the city. She was very kind to me."

"That's how she reels people in. They trust her, and then she betrays that trust."

"We surely can't be talking about the same person." Neji frowned at the skeptic tone.

"She is a Venetian spy, wanted for high treason against the government. You could be arrested for helping her escape."

"I wasn't helping her escape! I was trying to find you because I left one of my bags in your carriage and have no way of getting it back if you just disappear on me."

"It was the gold for Master Nara. I would have seen that he got it."

"If you show up with that gold pigment it'll only get me in trouble with him. I'm not even supposed to be out today. And how was I supposed to know you'd just deliver it? As I said before, I can't understand what you're trying to do unless you tell me."

"Someone of your consequence has no hope of understanding my motives, even if I had the time to explain them to you," Neji snapped. He wanted to apologize immediately at the hurt expression on Tenten's face, but didn't. His pride had suffered enough blows because of the painter's interference; Jou was currently at large and would likely flee somewhere else. He would have to start his search anew.

Tenten leveled such a disgusted look at him he automatically flinched. He was accustomed to annoyance and frustration from the artist, but this was more personal. She bowed her head sedately as if the unfulfilled promise of a wonderful afternoon didn't wound her deeply.

_I admitted what a powerless and unworthy apprentice I am and he didn't belittle me for it. Everything was going so wonderfully. Why does he humor me if he thinks so very little of me? Is it fun for him? How many conflicting emotions can a person feel in one day, in one afternoon?_

"I may never be rich enough to have my portrait painted by one of Rome's finest painters, Lord Hyuuga, but one day, I might be that painter. When you're in a position to have everything done for you, you forget how important it is that you be able to do things for yourself. If I can walk to Haku's residence, I can walk home. Enjoy your carriage ride."

Neji watched Tenten walk away in dismay. He knew Haku would learn of his appalling behavior and dreaded the consequences. He didn't consider Haku a spiteful man, but had never done anything to earn his enmity before. Haku could very easily complicate his uncle's search for a bride if he desired to. All he had to do was make a suggestion to Hiashi and Neji's fate would be tethered to some unfortunate twit Haku's father knew of.

_And maybe it was nice having the respect of a noble I respected in return_, Neji admitted to himself. _I simply cannot treat this unfortunate painter properly. Tenten may not be a man of great consequence, but I gained nothing by saying that. He cost me a great deal today by unintentionally aiding Jou, but he was not intentionally complicit. _

Neji knew he should be thinking about Jou's whereabouts, or perhaps even resuming the chase, but couldn't bring himself to act. Instead of determining Jou's possible destination, his eyes retraced Tenten's slow, deliberate steps away from him. He wasn't normally so indecisive and didn't know why Tenten consistently made him second-guess himself. The apprentice often made him angry, but he was learning how much he was actually hurting himself in the process.

As Neji ascended the stairs to his carriage, his hand unconsciously went to his rapier and he realized that Danzou's departure didn't necessarily mean he had to go so long without answers. He recalled his erroneous assumption that Lord Jiraiya had crafted the blade. Even though the man was abroad, perhaps his secretary would know more about the craftsman. He was interested in collecting more of his work, and figured if Tenten ever forgave him the painter would be, too. He didn't know why Tenten's approval meant so much, but figured it was because he was being held to a higher standard that no one but his uncle demanded of him.

On the carriage ride home, Neji mentally drafted a letter to Jiraiya. The man was simply too worldly to be unaware of another smith with such skill, especially one with an overlapping territory. Even though it sounded like he hadn't produced many works, Tenten's father's swords had to be collected by someone rich enough to afford such craftsmanship. Even if Jiraiya was somehow ignorant of the painter's father, he could at least tell him who might be collecting the blades.

Despite the fact Neji always knew there was something just a little bit off about Tenten, this new mystery was just as enticing. And figuring it out wouldn't require being in Tenten's presence, which he knew was not something the painter would be keen on for quite awhile, if ever. Neji prided himself on being able to conduct business honorably without the use of bribes, but in Tenten's case, he had to resort to them after every colossal blunder. His bookkeeper had mentioned the paid vacation expense to his uncle, so Neji had lied and said it was a down payment at the studio for a wedding gift for Hinata. Hiashi bought it, but this unfortunately meant he would now be expecting to see a painting from the shop.

Neji tiredly wondered how much time in the next few months he'd be spending at the Nara estate. If he and Tenten were getting along better, he would welcome the time away from work, but for some reason, the opinion of a no-name painting student meant a great deal to him. The idea of going there only to be treated as less than human was not very pleasurable, though he reflected Tenten had to feel like that upon first visiting the Hyuuga residence. For the life of him, Neji could not stop thinking about that painter!

-O-

Zabuza stood in the crow's nest of his ship, _The Demon_, relishing the fog rolling off the water. The weather made it difficult to spot other vessels, but it also made it much easier for him to sneak up on his victims. The life of a pirate wasn't something he'd aspired to as a child, but when given the choice of joining a pirate crew or dying, it was an easy decision to make. The captain had been killed during an attack many years before, and Zabuza was comfortable knowing the crew's loyalty was his. For the most part, they knew better than to bother him while he was on the lookout, at least all but one.

"Are you finding anything yet?"

Zabuza bared his teeth at his teeth at his gutsy first mate. Noise carried exceptionally far at sea, so she stifled the laughter in her throat as she eyed him curiously.

"Are you still thinking of that poor kid we picked up a few weeks ago? You know, if memory serves, you wanted to rob him and throw him overboard when you first met him."

"You just wanted to save him because he reminded you of what you think your son must be like."

Too proud to let him see how hurt she was, she descended the ladder without a sound and slinked back into her cabin. Zabuza didn't feel bad in the slightest, knowing he couldn't afford any distraction in the slightest when they were on the prowl. His first mate didn't speak often of her past, but he knew that her family was killed in some political struggle almost two decades back. He had let her join because she was a very skilled sailor, something that surprised him given her noble birth. It had taken almost ten years for her to even mention the spare details she offered up, but it really wasn't any of his business. She could fight and sail and had worked her way up the ranks the way a man did, and that was all he needed.

_That boy has had a pretty terrible life_, Zabuza reflected. _He may not have to sit in a crow's nest on a leaky boat before dawn to look for the money to buy his next meal, but he's probably the most pathetic soul I've come across. I mention throwing him into the Mediterranean and he doesn't bat an eyelash. Hopefully the next boat I knock over belongs to his father._

Spotting his newest prey, Zabuza lowered his spyglass and descended the ladder.


	34. Time

La Verità Dolce

_Sonnie_

-O-

Kankurou decided all ten years of French lessons he was forced to endure as a child were somehow easier than finding a decent, non-Akatsuki affiliated painter in Rome. He refused to fund anyone associated with them, not after what they did to Ino. But Shikamaru was truly the only one of note and he certainly couldn't go to him for a birthday gift for his wife. He knew there was no love lost between the couple but even a man as apathetic as Shikamaru would take offense to such an obvious overture. Kankurou didn't think his family would be pleased if he got into a fistfight with their portrait painter.

_I need an artist who won't ask too many questions, one that's just starting out and likely doesn't have a lot of commissions at once. It's getting close to Christmas, close enough that holiday portraits are starting, so maybe I can find a willing student or apprentice who isn't too busy yet. It's not like Shikamaru pays much attention to them anyway; for as many times as I've visited the estate Shikamaru never actually starts out in his studio…_

"Lord Kankurou, are you looking for Master Shikamaru?"

Kankurou turned and saw a familiar face that he couldn't quite place. He blinked a few times before it dawned on him that the young painter in front of him had attended the first portrait session at the Hyuuga estate. He didn't know exactly why he hadn't seen him since, because both Shikamaru and Hiashi were incredibly moody, secretive men, but he figured one of them had to be responsible somehow.

"No, I'm aware he's at a portrait session right now. I was actually looking for someone else."

_I wonder exactly how many people are left to be painted, at this rate_, Tenten wondered drolly.

Kankurou waited for Tenten to supply Lady Ino's name, and when the painter wisely said nothing, he grinned. Backing into a shadowy alley by the Nara estate, he beckoned her closer. "I don't know what deal with you with your master is at the moment, but are able to accept commissions on your own yet?"

Tenten clutched her bushel of apples even closer in a mix of apprehension and exhilaration. One of the richest men in Italy was asking if she could paint for him! She tried not to smile giddily in response and managed a polite shrug. "We have never formally discussed it. I did not foresee anyone asking me such a thing. I haven't even been with the master very long."

"Yeah, but that's the best part. I've been to the studio enough times to recognize that most of his students are empty-headed little sycophants whose parents are paying for everything—everyone except you, Naruto, and Sai."

Tenten was actually surprised he knew the names of her peers, and recalled that Haku had been introduced to all of them in front of the Sabaku siblings. Still, it was impressive that he remembered, though she was curious about one thing.

"Do you even remember _my_ name?"

"Truthfully, no, but you seem savvy enough to recognize a profitable venture when it presents itself regardless of minor details."

"My name is Tenten, by the way," she grumbled, unable to keep a little annoyance out of her voice. Tenten crossed her arms, her bushel of apples impacting her ribs painfully. "What am I painting for you, if I choose to accept?"

"Well, I kind of borrowed this from someone, but hopefully they won't notice it gone for a week."

Kankurou handed Tenten the tiny watercolor sketch he'd taken while Ino's back was turned. Tenten eyed him skeptically. "You want me to paint this in a week?"

"I don't need it tightly rendered. It can be an oil sketch, that's fine. I can actually give you as long as ten days, but I'd prefer it as soon as possible."

"It's going to take at least four or five days for the paint to _dry_. Maybe a little less for the yellows and ochre shades, but this is not a small undertaking. I'm going to have to check and make sure I have all the pigments I need on hand, as well as a big enough piece of canvas. Then I have to stretch it and prime it and still complete all my work for Shikamaru."

Kankurou was used to being treated very carefully, and while the painter was very polite, nothing was being sugarcoated for him. He hesitated, knowing this last part might be the biggest problem.

"I need you to keep it a secret from your master."

"Why does it even matter?"

Kankurou took a slow, deep breath but his next sentence was uttered too quickly for Tenten to understand it. He shook his head and frowned. "I'll pay you more if you stop asking questions now."

"I don't want to risk my livelihood in the process. Why must I keep it a secret?"

"It's for an acquaintance of his, but it's supposed to be a surprise." It was close enough to the truth that Kankurou could withstand Tenten's cautionary gaze without wilting.

"If he sees it, he'll recognize my work. I may be new, but he does this for a living. He'll _know_."

Telling Shikamaru it was from him was completely out of the question, but he realized there was a way around that. _If she hangs it in the greenhouse after she gets it, he'll never know about it…_

"He won't see it. Trust me."

Not having a retort, Tenten and Kankurou resumed negotiating the details of the commission. To her surprise, Kankurou immediately gave her a small pouch filled with sequins. Even the bag was valuable. The beautiful gold coins seemed to sparkle in the dim light of the alley.

"I know Venetian money might be a little inconvenient, but it's still gold. It should be enough to get you started. I'll give you the other half when the painting is done. Just please don't ruin that little watercolor study. I need to return it before the week is up. I'll stop by on Tuesday to see if you need anything and to take the picture back, so try to get down as much as you can before then."

Tenten nodded numbly, her cold, stiff fingers tightening around the money pouch subconsciously. The transaction was surreal, even hours later as Tenten secretly stretched the canvas in her bedroom. A wood panel would be easier, but more expensive. She was able to borrow the pigment she needed from the studio before Shikamaru got back. The gesso absolutely reeked but the smell was a common one, certainly not suspicious to any maid walking by her room. She mixed the thin layers with a tiny amount of water so it wouldn't crack and to speed up the drying time. She also opened her window to let the fumes escape, but the stench was still overbearing and she simply couldn't stay in her room. She padded down the hallway, nearly colliding with Sai in the process. The dark-haired man looked exceptionally tired.

"You should be glad you didn't have to paint with us today. It was a disaster."

Tenten had an idea why, but said nothing. She gave him a crooked smile of commiseration, waiting for him to elaborate. Sai was fond of complaining, but his superficially pleasant expression made it more palatable, as long as she currently wasn't the subject of his disdain.

"Hiashi was furious that his nephew and that Lord Kankurou were both absent. I guess he figures that if he makes time in his busy schedule for something, everyone else should, too."

"I can't imagine Neji doing anything without his uncle's permission," Tenten said stiffly.

Sai gave one of his weird not-quite-a-smile smiles. "I don't think Hiashi knew he would be absent until Lee informed him. Neji really puts his servants through a lot."

_Especially if he expects that poor man to give him legal _and_ financial counsel_, Tenten mused. After reflecting more on poor, unfortunate souls, she remembered how scared Jou was earlier that day. Now she understood exactly what she'd been trying to tell her. Tenten wasn't that unnerved that Jou knew her secret; she obviously had a few of her own. She just hoped she'd never be that helpless and scared, and hoped Neji would never be _her_ personal enemy. Tenten nodded and was about to disappear back into the noxious fumes of her room until Sai stopped her.

"I'm going to need to draw you tonight."

"You just drew me a few days ago."

"On the way from the mansion, Neji Hyuuga asked me if I could paint a wedding gift for his cousin and her husband."

"They're not married yet," Tenten said archly, much to Sai's bewilderment.

"He didn't really know an appropriate subject matter, as most men of his station usually won't get married for a few more years, so he asked me to pick something myself. Venus reclining on a bed would be marvelous, and it would show Shikamaru that I really am skilled at drawing portraits."

Tenten flushed bright red. She was not having Neji look upon a painting of her naked body, even if he didn't know it was her and would only see it once before it would most likely be hung in her cousin's bedroom, which was equally distressing. Could the day get any more awkward? She tried not to cringe.

"No one will know it is you," Sai pointed out. "Venus is blonde, after all, and has much better skin. I won't be using your face in the actual painting, only in the studies."

Tenten didn't even hear the barb. "I don't know if Neji will feel comfortable bestowing such a gift."

Sai blinked, considering her point. "I suppose you're right. But it is traditional, and Neji is quite a traditional man. Discomfort aside, on some level he has to know what many affluent, newly-wedded couples hang in their bedrooms. It's one of those subject matters that tiptoes the line between socially acceptable and immoral. I personally think it's a little weird, but they don't pay me to judge them."

"You do that for free," Tenten muttered, and Sai's grin only widened.

"I noticed that the Hyuuga seems to pay quite a bit of attention to you. He doesn't suspect your secret, does he? I don't want to be arrested as your accomplice if he finds out. He's a suspicious person by nature and you seem to be excellent at provoking his temper whether you mean to or not. One day you're going to push him too far and he'll start investigating you in earnest."

"No one in Rome is connected to my father's work; how would he be able to learn anything?" Tenten countered. "And a disgraced blacksmith is hardly an acquaintance to brag about. He used to be an indentured servant but once again, that's hardly prestigious."

"Tenten, money has a way of buying hard-to-find information. And Neji has the funds to do all the research he desires. What if he finds the family that sponsored your father?"

"He doesn't even know his name. How would he find it out? I have no obligation to tell him, and after this afternoon, I doubt he'd dare ask."

Sai shot her a curious look. "So there's no way he could find that out?"

Tenten didn't tell anyone that Neji had her late father's sword. When she accused him of stealing it, he mentioned a very famous sword smith living in the city. Would _he_ know her father? It was implausible, but not impossible. If Neji took it to him for information, what would this man know? She didn't know how big of a scandal his departure had made in the rather tight-knit blacksmith community. They were likely all guild members so it was very probable that one would remember such an odd signature…

Sai was growing concerned at her silence. Perhaps the gesso fumes were affecting her more than she knew. He directed her to his room and she allowed herself to be led. Tenten shivered as she stared at the brazier, hoping its heating capabilities would exceed her poor expectations. It was undeniably ugly, but she reminded herself it just had to work. She was surprised he'd go through the trouble just for the sake of her comfort, but ever since he'd gotten into that bar fight with Sakura and Naruto he'd been changing for the better. It would take time to heat up the tiny room, but Tenten was glad for the delay.

"This doesn't get any less awkward, you know," Tenten pointed out, starting to unbutton her top at his impatient expression. Before she could even slide it from her shoulders, she started coughing again.

"You need better ventilation in your room," Sai remarked.

"I'm actually starting to come down with something, I think," Tenten admitted casually.

Sai backed up noticeably. "Can I catch it?"

Tenten tried not to laugh at his apprehension. "I don't know if I'm contagious or not."

"You seem to get sick and injured a lot."

"Recently, yes," Tenten grumbled, beginning to slip her shirt back on. "Look, I'll be back in a few minutes. I need to tell Shikamaru something right away."

"I've already got my canvas prepared."

Tenten blinked. "Of course you do. I won't be gone long."

"Just to warn you, Shikamaru is even crankier than usual. You might want to wait until tomorrow."

"No, it's about something I should have already gotten to him ages ago."

"Are you referencing the gold pigment?"

Tenten nodded, slightly apprehensive.

"Right before we left the estate, Neji gave me a bunch of gold. I had no idea why, but he confronted me when Shikamaru was busy talking to Hiashi. He told me to give it to you when we were alone. I have it right here."

"Wait, you've had it this entire time and you're only telling me now?"

"Yes."

Tenten swiped the bag he offered her and groaned. "You're unbelievable, Sai."

"Well, I was slightly offended because I think he would have rather given it to Naruto instead, but he was busy with Shikamaru nearly the entire time. Why does everyone seem to favor him more than me?"

Tenten didn't have an answer that would spare Sai's feelings, so she just shrugged. "I guess I'll need to take it somewhere and have it melted down so it can be turned into pigment. I cannot believe the steps Shikamaru goes through just to save a little money. The trouble he endures simply isn't worth it."

"It _is_ expensive to buy in the form we need it in," Sai pointed out.

"How much is Neji paying you, by the way?"

Tenten's eyes tried not to widen at the sum. Kankurou was being generous considering the subject matter, but he was also not giving her much time at all. If Tenten had the amount of money Sai was being given, she would be tempted to run off with it and buy a small town. She surmised that after taxes, though, the figure wouldn't be nearly as impressive. Since Neji and Sai were very proper, they would likely draw up a contract later in the week. At least she didn't have their transaction on record and didn't have to claim it to the government…

"Don't take too long, alright?" Sai called after her. "I'm going to open up your door. The hallway will stink of chemicals, but I don't want you dying in your sleep tonight because the fumes are too heavy."

Tenten was glad Sai couldn't see her smile as she disappeared down the hallway.

-O-

The money he'd been saving still seemed a meager sum, and Naruto wished he could multiply it exponentially. Hinata led a very genteel life, but was in no way demanding. Naruto loved that there was a very intelligent, strong woman beneath layers of silk and politesse. He delighted when her sense of humor emerged and she constantly surprised him with her insight. She had an education he could only marvel at and she impressed him with her knowledge. Perhaps it was her sheltered lifestyle, or maybe some intrinsic trait, but she was also unfailingly kind. The women Naruto met had been disillusioned by hardship but despite losing her mother, Hinata was not bitter like most. She deserved so much more than he could provide, and the thought depressed him.

Naruto was gaining sword skills rapidly, but he longed for more opponents to test his mettle. Tenten was an excellent teacher but he was always mindful of his skill level and held back accordingly. He'd heard that he'd decimated the Akatsuki henchman foolish enough to attack the estate. He might not do so well, but he would have shown them the folly of their arrogance. The attack had rattled him more than he cared to admit, but he would be ready next time.

Jiraiya was in Spain for the time being, but Naruto hurried to pen a letter even knowing that correspondence could easily take over a month. He adored Sakura for looking after him, but he needed some male guidance and reassurance. She didn't understand that he felt like a failure for being unable to provide for Hinata; she didn't even know his plans in the first place. Jiraiya didn't either, but would at least be able to boost his confidence and perhaps provide some advice for the vague problems Naruto planned on presenting him.

Naruto was always glad at such times that he didn't have parents to be ashamed of him. Sometimes he just couldn't control his passion or his temper and embarrassed himself or others. It had put off many casual friends and acquaintances over the years, but he got the impression that even those who would not publically speak in his defense were privately jealous of his lack of inhibitions. Though his mouth got him in trouble, he never had to worry about never getting in the last word and saying what he wanted to.

_I was told at the orphanage that my parents didn't want me_. _No one knew anything about them. When I ran off and encountered into Sakura, it was a godsend. She took me off the street and taught me that someone cared, even if my parents didn't. I suspect Jiraiya might know something. We're friends now but there's something he's not telling me. Maybe they did abandon me and he doesn't want to hurt my feelings. When he was drunk he mentioned that I look like my father…I don't even know their names._

He didn't like proving Shikamaru right, but Naruto had more important things to occupy his time. He'd been horribly neglecting his duties to the studio and to the master himself. He still did the minimum to get by, but being dragged to the Hyuuga estate wasn't helping his nerves. It was the first real professional opportunity he'd received since becoming a student and would normally enjoy the challenge had Hiashi not completely ruined any chance at happiness he and Hinata might have had together.

_Only a fool could ignore how amazing she is_, Naruto thought, recalling Hiashi's dismissive attitude. _I may not have the money and prestige that Haku can give her, but this woman loves me and even though it's not much, I'll give her everything I have._

-O-

Ino lay on the floor of her greenhouse, staring up at the ceiling with unseeing eyes. Akatsuki had paid her another visit. It had taken another beating to realize that they simply enjoyed terrorizing her and inflicting pain. The air in the greenhouse was tolerably warm, but she knew cold autumn air was waiting for her outside and dreaded picking herself off the floor if only because it would make everything _hurt_. She could feel the blood pounding through her head with aching clarity; her own heartbeat caused her agony.

Last week she had relayed vague details to Sakura and the doctor had paid her a visit. She hadn't let her examine the injuries so Sakura had pulled out a tiny bottle of laudanum, which Ino promptly spurned. Sakura refused to leave with it when she spotted the pain in Ino's eyes. The doctor likely didn't buy her excuses of clumsiness but with nothing else to go on, she wasn't going to meddle further. Ino had stuffed the medicine in a drawer in an attempt to forget about it, but every time she walked past it she could feel its insidious presence. Opiates held no appeal for her now, but if she threw it away she risked a servant discovering it and telling Shikamaru. No servants went through her private desk and she had the only key.

Ino pulled strands of hair away from her sweaty forehead before climbing unsteadily to her feet. Carefully locking up behind her, she trudged into the house, well aware of what paths had highest traffic and avoiding them deftly. Less than ten feet from her door, she encountered the very last person she'd hoped to see that evening. Sidestepping Shikamaru without a sound, she suffered his silent gaze on her battered face before she disappeared into her room.

_I hope Akatsuki is happy with this crop. I know they won't leave me alone, but it'll buy us all time. Hidan is due back any day now but they're almost ready. I'm so tired..._

"Ino?"

Ino froze at the sound of Shikamaru's voice on the other side of the door. She considered answering the door and imagined all the unsavory directions the ensuing conversation would go. She stood rooted to the spot. When she said nothing and heard his footsteps walk away, the debate was settled for her. She started stripping off her bloody clothes and reached for the water pitcher by her bed.


	35. Aid

La Verità Dolce

_Sonnie_

-O-

Itachi studied his brother's stony visage across the dinner table. He felt bad for Sasuke but his brother was just so _dramatic_, a product of Itachi deliberately ignoring him over the years. He was trying to craft Sasuke into a self-sufficient, intelligent man, but had only succeeded in making him whiny, sneaky and sullen. He was a child himself when he'd raised his brother, and wished every day that his family's greed hadn't gotten them all killed. In their arrogance, they never considered what might happen if they failed.

"Sasuke, is there something wrong with the food?" Itachi asked casually, noting how Sasuke had barely touched it. He couldn't really blame him; the quality of the meat was poor and their newest cook appeared to lack Jou's talent in that area. But Sasuke should be hungry enough to eat, and Itachi was slightly concerned at the dark circles under his eyes.

"It's fine."

Itachi resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Fine" had variable definitions, as far as he was concerned, but Sasuke only used it to passive aggressively express his displeasure. Despite their family's social ruin, they still had it better than most people did in Rome, and Sasuke was childish enough to complain about it.

"May I be excused?"

_You're very polite today, Sasuke_, Itachi thought, giving his brother an appraising look. _I know you're planning something, but I can't keep making accusations without solid proof. Just don't think you'll get the answers you seek from Orochimaru. I wish I could tell you the truth, but you would only have revenge in your heart._

-O-

"Please lower your voice. I don't want you scaring the servants."

"Let me take you to the police. They can stop this!"

"It's not Shikamaru's doing."

"Then who's doing this to you, Ino? I can only think of one person."

"It's not him, that's all I can say. Please don't ruin his reputation over something that isn't his fault."

Kankurou felt his temper recede a bit. If he disgraced Shikamaru, Ino would be ostracized along with him. It wasn't fair, but that was how society worked. She'd likely get the worst of it for bringing it to someone's attention and alerting authorities. Well, he would be doing that on her behalf, but the stigma would unjustly be hers. He suddenly realized what a terrible position he could have possibly put some of his previous lovers in had their affairs been discovered.

"Ino, don't you have any family members that you could stay with?"

Ino shook her head. "I don't."

Kankurou fumed. "Then what the hell do other battered women do when they're in this situation?"

"They do nothing."

Kankurou prided himself on his relatively relaxed demeanor and couldn't recall feeling so passionate about something before. It didn't even directly affect him, but it affected someone he—

_Don't say you love her, not even in your private thoughts_, Kankurou warned himself. _It's dangerous enough, getting involved in a domestic dispute between people who aren't anywhere near your social equals. Your family would never approve._

Kankurou didn't want to ruin her life by reporting it, because without Ino backing him up, the charges would never be filed and her existence would likely be fraught with even more peril. She was so adamant that Shikamaru wasn't responsible but what other explanation was there? Walking into a door couldn't create bruises that reached around her neck. And no one could possibly be as clumsy as she was claiming to be.

Ino could practically see Kankurou's train of thought and lamented how erroneous it was, but she wasn't at liberty to correct his misconceptions. Divorces simply weren't granted, so Kankurou likely thought Shikamaru was trying to force her to leave him. If she went voluntarily, all of his assets would be protected and he could get eventually get their marriage annulled. It was certainly a logical assumption.

Amazement slowly descended upon Ino's features as she listened to him rant on her behalf. She had initially viewed his kind attention with suspicion. He had a reputation as a bit of a rake and she assumed one more married woman was no big deal for him. She didn't consider herself much of a conquest, not anymore, and since her husband hadn't ever taken her to bed she wasn't even sure if she could incite desire in _any_ man. She couldn't claim to know her husband's heart, but it was becoming abundantly clear what Kankurou thought about her. He'd be safer if he didn't get involved.

"I don't want you to think I'm ungrateful for all you've done, because I truly thank you from the bottom of my heart, but it doesn't concern you. I'll be alright."

Kankurou could see her wince at the weakness of her words. She spoke with no conviction whatsoever. She had too much going for her to just give up. She was young, beautiful, intelligent and talented…Ino didn't deserve to be chained to someone like Shikamaru, especially if he was going to harm her for no good reason. She clearly still loved him, despite his appalling attitude towards her. Kankurou could hear it in her voice and see it in her eyes. It filled him with rage.

_I'm just angry because she's something I want that I can't have, and that's never happened before. I've had women beg my for attention and ply me for gifts and trinkets but she doesn't want anything like that from me; in fact, she wants me to mind my own business and let her suffer in silence. She doesn't want me, which is probably the only reason I want her. It'll go away in time._

"Ino, as difficult as it is for me to say this, I have to respect your wishes. But if he ever treats you badly in front of me, he's going to have a problem on his hands."

Ino felt relief settle over her. At least he would be safe. She gazed at Kankurou in honest appreciation and he felt a great deal of some unidentifiable emotion swelled up in his heart. She was making him so soft, and it would have irritated him if he could think of anything else other than her gratitude. He felt so…romantic. Not like some idiotic twit in some tawdry Roman play, but a genuinely heroic Shakespearean champion, the kind of person he'd always wanted to be. He felt like someone who could conquer the world for the sake of love, for the sake of someone who needed him to save her. He couldn't ever remember feeling so protective.

Ino had always longed for a rich, handsome man to woo her. Shikamaru had been far from rich or handsome, but he was smart and funny, and his wit had made their conversations endlessly entertaining. But he had pursued her hand shyly and without any kind of affectation. There were no grand declarations to inspire jealousy or gifts to brag to her superficial friends about. Exotic seeds or horticulture books weren't exactly ostentatious, but they spoke of Kankurou's familiarity with her and her hobbies.

_Shikamaru is noticing the books, even if he's not sure where they're coming from. I think he's smart enough to figure it out eventually, though…_

Ino felt such conflict whenever Kankurou came to visit. It was clear he enjoyed her company, but it was bittersweet for them both. Their meetings were always short, always in passing, but the ten minutes she got to see him were always the best part of her day. She couldn't claim to spend her time as grandly as he did, but she knew he went out of his way to see her, to find things that would make her happy. She knew nothing would ever come of it, but at least _someone_ felt something for her, even if it wasn't Shikamaru. She longed for her husband to trust her, but between her poppy plants and her infatuation with Kankurou, she knew she didn't deserve it.

"Kankurou," Ino began hesitantly.

"Yes?" Though far from pathetically eager, it was the tone of a man who would deny her nothing.

"In a few days, things will change around here. I can't tell you any details, but I want you to promise me that you won't think any less of me."

Kankurou gave her a perplexed, lopsided grin that made her feel like an evil, vile being for not disclosing her plight when he only wanted to help her. She felt unworthy of the hope she felt when he looked at her, and accepted his confused expression with a heavy heart.

"Ino, you couldn't possibly do anything that would make me change my mind about you."

The confident smile he gave her felt like the final nail in her coffin.

-O-

Pale eyes scanned the letter for the fifth time as if to reassure him his good luck was real. A letter from Jiraiya's secretary, Ebisu, informed him that his master was returning home from Spain within the week. Setting up a meeting might take time, but the man's early arrival hopefully meant some answers would be forthcoming. Neji had found himself gripped by the irrational fear that something unfortunate might happen to it. He wanted to know where he could find a collector from whom he could purchase another blade from since unfortunately, the blacksmith himself was recently deceased.

_Tenten has to know that his father's swords are something special. It must be hard for him to know they are scattered across the country, most likely lost to him forever. At least they would only draw the attention of men who could appreciate their worth, but this means that any man possessing them will be highly unwilling to part with them. No amount of money could separate me from this sword. I wonder if the others will feel the same way._

Neji had never felt possessive towards any person, let alone an inanimate object forged in fire and crafted from steel. Since the attack on the Nara residence he'd practiced with it daily, and every session had him even more enthralled by the craftsmanship. It was just so _perfect_. He knew Danzou was keeping secrets from him but the man had done him the incredible service of finding such a wondrous blade.

_It's a shame Tenten is not a blacksmith like his father was. He could be one of the best in Rome if he were even half as skilled. I wonder why he chose not to follow that path. It would have been convenient, and certainly easier than becoming apprenticed to a temperamental painter._

Neji wondered if Lee would be willing to spar with him again. Since Lee had been educated by Neji's tutors, it was only fitting that he learn sword fighting as well. They had received instruction simultaneously, and Lee applied himself faithfully. Things didn't necessarily come easy to his dark-haired servant, but Neji couldn't fault his dedication. He put in more hours practicing than Neji did and was definitely better than the average noble, but he was still nowhere near Neji's level of skill. Neji was careful not to injure him, but Lee certainly suffered wounded pride.

_Lee is aware I'm attempting to track his sister. That he's still here is proof that he doesn't know where she is. She's definitely close by and I can't risk her contacting him. I know Hiashi doesn't want to get the authorities directly involved, but it would take some of the burden from our shoulders. She is still wanted for fleeing Orochimaru. We would have to interject quickly behalf or he will have her killed in her cell. I don't care either way, but Lee will be distressed if we simply do nothing, even though her fate is already sealed. Even if she makes it to trial, she's still going to be executed. _

"Lord Hyuuga, your uncle's tailors are here to fit you for Hinata's engagement party."

Neji frowned. "That's over two weeks away."

"They just need to reaffirm your measurements," Lee said mildly. It was humiliating, listening to the petulance of the nobility sometimes. His wardrobe had much to be desired while his employer was splendidly adorned for even the slightest occasion. He didn't resent that the wealth wasn't his, only that it was just so wasteful and foolish. Neji felt the same, yet still resigned himself to the whims of society. He would certainly never take a stand against the absurd demands of his class, even though he claimed to despise social events.

"I'm not some fat noble who gains an inch around the waist every month," Neji snapped irritably, his former good mood completely gone. His cousin's upcoming celebration meant Hiashi would want to keep him close, and that meant his job would be even more difficult. How could he find Jou or meet with Jiraiya if his uncle needed him to take on additional responsibilities? Hiashi would be especially disdainful towards the latter, since he had no great opinion of Jiraiya and saw Neji's interest in swords as superfluous.

"Then it shouldn't take too long, then."

Before Neji could retort, Lee had vanished from the doorway. He would definitely need to have a talk with his servant about better manners, but it was a rather low priority compared to everything else that needed to be completed. Too well-bred to sigh, Neji stood stiffly and mentally prepared himself for the next hour of torture that awaited him.

-O-

_Do not attack the canvas with a palate knife._

Tenten breathed deeply to calm her frustration, but it wasn't going all that well for her. She'd been satisfied with her progress up until Kankurou had needed the little watercolor study back. The added security of having a solid source drawing had been nice, since she didn't have the time to make very detailed sketches for herself. She cursed nobles who suffered from the delusion that everything could be completed quickly. Cynicism weighed heavily on Tenten's soul with each self-defeating thought that surfaced in her mind.

_I already had two weeks off, which is more than I truthfully deserved. At least I'm mad enough at Neji I can quit mooning over him for the time being, which will help my productivity somewhat. Still, I wonder what else we might have talked about had we not encountered Jou that afternoon…_

With a strangled yelp, Tenten managed to catch the drop of burnt umber paint hanging off her brush. When her mind wandered, she'd accidentally allowed too much turpentine to soak into the bristles and it thinned the paint to the point where its consistency was like water. She knew oils allowed her the luxury of painting over her mistakes, but she didn't have time to be careless. Blotting the excess solvent into a cloth, she continued more cautiously, scanning the canvas and keeping her brush by her side.

_I'm glad Karin can't see the floor right now; she'd throw a fit. I'm making a huge mess, but at least I put rags on the floor before I started…_

Tenten was glad there was no mirror in her room because she didn't need to see the terrible faces she was making at her work. She was a good draftsman but her lessons in color theory weren't terribly advanced. She'd mix colors together but the result was never what she wanted or anticipated. It didn't seem that hard when Shikamaru did it, but it was currently beyond her reach. Yellow ochre was the color she wanted but it was oddly flat and dull. The flower petals had no sense of dimension or depth. Sai would be able to help but he would ask too many questions since she was clearly working on a commission.

Tenten stood abruptly, knocking over the tin containing her linseed oil. She managed to right the container and sop up most of the mess, but there would definitely be a stain on the floor. She was relieved that comparatively to most painting materials, linseed oil had a relatively inoffensive smell, but Karin would be sure to spot it during her next cleaning expedition into Tenten's room. She consoled herself that at least it wasn't toxic.

Knowing Naruto's class had just ended, Tenten practically ran to the studio in order to catch him before Sakura collected him for his chores. She felt bad taking him away from the good doctor, but she only needed a few minutes of his time, or at least she hoped she did. Naruto would just assume she was practicing and wouldn't ask questions, and was the only person she felt comfortable asking, since Shikamaru's other students largely ignored her.

"Naruto, could you help me with something?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

Tenten knew he would offer his assistance before even knowing what she required, but it still felt nice to hear him say those words. She led him upstairs, telling him her painting woes on the way. He studied the canvas thoughtfully and Tenten felt hope swell in her heart. She would hate to have to return Kankurou's money; just the idea nearly caused her physical pain. She wanted to give him a painting she was proud of.

"Did you ever get really close to one of Shikamaru's paintings? They're not even all that detailed – it only _looks_ that way from a distance. A lace collar might just be a quick series of brushstrokes with a few dashes of gray or blue swiped over top. The jewels in a crown aren't carefully depicted facets, but globs of color highlighted by a spot or two of white. Sai said it's all about perception, that you can say a lot without saying much at all."

Tenten gave him a puzzled look. Naruto responded by picking up a paint brush and loading it with cobalt blue. He ruthlessly covered the delicate filigree she'd been applying to the vase. He held up a hand to quiet her outrage and began to apply large chunks of color in wide, ungainly washes down the sides of the vase. He stood back and dabbed a smattering of white highlights across the surface. Though it was unpolished, Tenten confessed it looked a lot better than what she had done. She was also forced to admit that making the vase plainer was doing wonders for the flowers, which should have been her focus from the start. The choice of blue also set off the yellow tones in a way her original choice did not.

"…That was brilliant, Naruto."

Naruto beamed at her. "Thanks, Tenten."

Months of free rapier lessons would suddenly be worth it if he could help her finish this commission. Tenten watched as he picked up another brush and softened the outlines of the sunflower petals. He infused them with cadmium yellow, which Tenten had initially thought was too bright and cool against the ochre, but he used it sparingly and decisively. Tenten had noted months earlier that Naruto could be surprisingly focused when given a specific task to accomplish. His energy could derail him in a less controlled setting, but a firm hand to point the way made him very productive.

"Shikamaru used to really get on Sai's case because he everything he draws is tightly rendered. He eased off eventually when he realized Sai was doing just fine on his own, but Shikamaru is pretty loose with painting anything except the faces in his portraits. The Hyuugas are paying an astronomical amount for him to paint everything himself, but he's still taking all the shortcuts he can. The contract stipulates that he must exclusively paint figures, even the clothes. I don't think the painting could be completed on time if he was forbidden to let assistants paint the background, but he is still under a great deal of pressure."

"It's done wonders for his mood," Tenten intoned dryly. She took the brush from Naruto's hand and began to work on her own again.

"Yeah, he's just loads of fun to be around these days," Naruto grumbled. "Sakura actually gave me the night off to help Shikamaru, but he's been almost unbearable lately. I heard the maids gossiping that he's mad at Ino or something."

"That's funny. She's usually the one mad at him."

Naruto smirked. "I know. Karin said he was trying to get her to open her bedroom door last night and she wouldn't let him in. I thought married couples shared a bedroom."

"Maybe not all married couples do," Tenten offered helplessly. She couldn't see why Ino would particularly jump to satisfy any of Shikamaru's baser needs, assuming they even existed. Shikamaru didn't feel passion for anything, as far as she could tell. They didn't even like each other; why would they want to even engage in that sort of thing?

"I'd make sure Hinata wouldn't ever want to shut the door in my face," Naruto grinned devilishly.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Oh, would you, now?"

"Jiraiya's given me lots of advice on the subject," Naruto replied smugly. "He even drew pictures."

Tenten tried not to groan in dismay. She never met Jiraiya but his reputation wasn't exactly stellar. The idea of him dispensing romantic guidance for young, innocent minds was not in any way comforting. Tenten knew Naruto would never force Hinata into anything she didn't want to do, but she knew many women across Italy were not so fortunate.

With another flick of the paintbrush, Tenten tried to abolish all thoughts about what these "pictures" might entail, before remembering that a painting of her naked body was eventually going to wind up Lord Hyuuga's hands. She almost dropped her brush at the thought of his eyes roaming over her like that, even if it wasn't in person. But she wondered what he would think of the nameless Venus, wondered if he thought she was beautiful even though Sai would give her blue eyes and blonde hair.

_Neji said that no girl had ever caught his eye so I don't even know what kind of girl he'd find beautiful. I'm so ordinary looking, and plain enough to pass for a man. My legs are too muscular, my skin is too tan, and my hair is too unkempt to pass for anything remotely pretty. It's not like I have anything resembling a chance with him, but I can't stop thinking about him…_

Tenten barely registered Naruto sitting back on her bed to watch her paint, but nearly sent the canvas tumbling to the ground at his next question.

"Hey Tenten, have you ever been in love?"


	36. Advice

La Verità Dolce

_Sonnie_

-O-

Shikamaru stood in front of his wife's door, barely registering that nearly five whole minutes had elapsed and he'd done nothing more than blink and breathe. He hadn't even gone into her room since they were married; he couldn't even say what color her sheets were, let alone where she might keep any valuable or secret possessions. Exhaling deeply, he fished in his pocket for her bedroom key and opened it, half expecting a maid to burst forth screaming down the hall, sounding some kind of alarm that would make his angry wife appear magically before him.

But nothing happened. He wasn't sure what he really expected to greet him, but the stack of almanacs and horticultural journals was rather disappointing compared to the diabolical scenarios his wildly creative and paranoid mind had conjured. He had some of the servants discreetly keep an eye on her, but he doubted their loyalty to him when it was Ino's money that was technically paying their wages. Shikamaru wished he would have paid closer attention when he was courting her—he would have been spared a very unhappy marriage.

_I__ could __have __stopped __the__ wedding, __but__ then__ I __wouldn__'__t __live__ in __such __a __nice __house __full __of __servants, __nor __would __I __have __wealthy __clientele __that __was __practically __handed __to __me._ Shikamaru winced at the truth, knowing he went through with the wedding for a lot of reasons. _I__ spared __her__ reputation __and__ reaped__ the__ professional __rewards__ in__ lieu __of __happiness._

But Shikamaru couldn't honestly say money was the only reason he'd married her. True, she was horribly vain and superficial, and her demanding moods had quickly soured their new marriage even more than her lies already had. Within the first few months he realized there was no hope for them, but resigned himself to his fate since he made the choice to see things through. She occasionally terrorized their servants but they had a real fondness for her, since she was a great deal nicer than she let on. Shikamaru had privately witnessed her kindness many times, wishing fervently that one day he might finally be the recipient again. He missed the way she had made him feel special, though he'd never admit it to anyone, not even Chouji.

_She would always wear green when I called on her because she knew it was my favorite color. When Asuma was still alive, she would always drop by the studio and surprise us with baked treats and fresh flowers for our still life paintings. She encouraged me when I was just starting out and made me feel worthy of all the attention Asuma bestowed on me. She's so protective of everyone, of all of the servants and some of the students, even though she doesn't show it. When my more unruly pupils are late or in trouble, Ino always smoothes things over with their families and she's a lot better at it than I am._

_I never knew why she'd start something like opium. Not only is it dangerous, but it's tied to Akatsuki! Even before Asuma's death they were causing me problems, and his lack of cooperation with them got him killed. I thought Ino liked Asuma, but if she was willing to start using drugs, she had to know the money she spent would end up in the pockets of the bastards who murdered him. Asuma's death and Ino's betrayal were only months apart. I found the opium and her only excuse was that it wasn't her fault, that she didn't take the opium on purpose. How can you have a stash of an illegal substance you're admittedly addicted to currently and claim it wasn't yours? Who would believe such an incredible story? What excuse could she have possibly had? _

Shikamaru leafed through the top volume on the stack and in his carelessness, knocked it off the pile completely. Underneath was a book he'd spotted very briefly a few weeks ago. Commenting on its presence would betray the fact he actually paid attention to her affairs to some small degree, but he knew at the time simply by reading the cover it wasn't one of hers. Ino didn't read many books from England; her favorite works were mostly French and only rarely did she read anything else, not even Italian plays. But the English book of sonnets really stood out, as the quality of the binding put it out of even Ino's price range. He opened the front cover and realized why.

Kankurou's name was elegantly scrawled on the bookplate. The middle Sabaku sibling had always been distant when he'd visited Temari, even though he was aware they were merely talking and nothing more. He couldn't claim to know him very well, but he had picked up on the fact that Kankurou was extremely protective of his possessions. He wouldn't even let his own sister borrow his copy of the newspaper but he lent Ino a very rare and expensive volume of foreign literature. Shikamaru frowned.

_It's just a book._

Trying to rationalize didn't help. Shikamaru was fond of Temari but had never given her any kind of token to express his feelings. He didn't even know what they were, didn't give it much consideration because he knew getting more involved with her would complicate his life. His actual emotions were out of his control, but he knew he wasn't in love. He was intrigued, yes, and rather concerned about her having a good opinion of him, but he didn't know her well enough to love her. And despite the lack of felicity in their union, he still took his marriage vows to Ino seriously. He would never jeopardize his reputation and his life by committing adultery, certainly not since the siblings' stay in Rome was to be brief. Shikamaru wasn't inclined towards flings, but the same couldn't be said of the Sabaku family.

_Kankurou never spends a lot of time when he checks on the painting, but he comes by more often than he needs to and he always makes sure to see Ino before he leaves. Some of these horticultural journals aren't even printed in Rome – they're printed in Venice – and Kankurou is the likeliest source for her procuring them so quickly after they've been published. _

Shikamaru knew that logically speaking, nothing inappropriate was going on. Kankurou was hardly giving his wife expensive trinkets. Under normal circumstances he'd be happy that Ino had gained such an influential friend that made her happy. But the knowledge that his wife was so delighted to see another man sat heavily in his heart. It was supposed to be _him_ that made her face light up. It had been so long since he'd seen that expression of joy he had thought she'd lost the ability to feel it, and now the source was one of Italy's most notorious womanizers. He was more discreet than most, but Temari had confided he'd left a trail of broken hearts all over Venice. Shikamaru didn't need his wife falling for a rake.

Shikamaru sank into the chair by her desk, recognizing it as the one she tried to give him for his studio. It was the first time he'd used it, and it was comfortable and very well made. It was a thoughtful gift, one that demonstrated she actually listened to him whining about his back. He hadn't even gotten her anything, but he supposed she had Kankurou's gifts to keep her happy. He wouldn't be able to procure her exotic seeds for expensive, foreign flowers. He wondered just what kinds of things Ino was growing in the greenhouse.

_She's spends hours in there and when she finally emerges she's disheveled as if she's fallen down or been struck by something. I told her I'd marry her as long as she'd never use opium again and she swore on her life that she wouldn't. Ino might be many things but she takes her promises seriously. After years of ignoring her, how do I ask her what she's doing? How do I ask if she's okay?_

Contrary to popular belief, Shikamaru wasn't stupid or rather, apathetic to the point of oblivion, he just chose to keep his thoughts to himself. He hated confrontation and his avoidance of it was legendary. He didn't think Kankurou could be the one hurting her, since he was giving her gifts and especially because Ino always seemed pleased to see him. But Shikamaru knew something really unwholesome was going on but had no way to broach the subject without feeling guilty or foolish, and he honestly despised feeling both of them, especially over Ino. Her betrayal made her unworthy of his compassion, in his opinion.

Sighing, he stood too quickly and banged his knee on the desk. The entire wooden structure shook, and he heard a weird noise from one of her drawers. It sounded like some type of bottle was rolling around inside. Shikamaru groaned. If he broke something of hers she would definitely know he'd been in her room. And knowing Ino, it was probably some expensive perfume or rare ink pot that just broke. He hoped he could replace whatever it was before she got back from her shopping trip. Upon discovering the drawer was locked, he fished around until he found the tiny silver key that opened it up.

Shikamaru drew out the tiny glass bottle and sat it on the countertop wordlessly. He didn't need to read the label to know what it was. He swore and shoved it in his pocket, trying hard not to slam the drawer shut before he locked it. He barely managed to avoid shoving the stack of books from her desk before he stormed out of her bedroom. He couldn't boast a wide emotional spectrum, but no one could make him angrier than Ino could. Shikamaru locked her door with shaking hands and disappeared into his bedroom.

-O-

"If I were this late all the time Shikamaru would have fired me ages ago," Sai muttered to himself, lazily drawing lines over his paper. He knew he would probably ruin his brush with his careless strokes, but he was feeling atypically rebellious when his teacher failed to arrive for his private lesson. Sai risked a great deal by spurning Akatsuki—it basically prevented him from obtaining any religious commissions and most likely would do so for the rest of his life. Having the privilege of working under Shikamaru's prestigious name would only get him so far unless the master actually managed to pass on all of his knowledge and skill.

Sai knew he was talented but needed Shikamaru to bestow the title of master upon him before he was allowed to strike it out on his own; even though he wasn't a guild member, they still regulated the trade of all art in the city. He still might be sought out as a reputable painter but it wouldn't be legally possible for him to eventually own his own studio and employ and teach students without such a title. He couldn't say he looked forward to educating the likes of his current classmates, but they could make his life very comfortable.

Since his teacher refused to show up, Sai was occupying his time with watercolor studies, a practice Shikamaru despised. He had already drawn studies of Tenten posing as Venus and wouldn't need her again until weeks, if not months later. Hinata's engagement would be in December and he had ample time to complete it since he was very selective about the commissions he accepted. He realized Neji had asked him because he wanted Shikamaru to focus solely on the business portrait.

_It wouldn't have taken so long if Hiashi hadn't insisted on such a large canvas and expensive materials. He makes us cart it back and forth and refuses to let us leave it there and simply have Shikamaru visit and work on it. They don't even need to be posing every time, he just insists on it because he's ignorant about art and because he's too fixated on his reputation._

Sending an uncharacteristic, defiant splash of water through the air, Sai leaned back in his chair and began crafting a face out of the mess he made. He smirked when he gave it Tenten's steely eyes and wavy hair. He really enjoyed drawing Tenten, especially since the animosity between them had dwindled to almost nothing. Her eyes were always so lively and every rendition he made seemed so lifeless and flat. She had an unmistakable energy that he simply couldn't translate.

_I can't make my Venus look too much like Tenten, but it's not as if I have lots of females to choose from. I haven't heard from Jou in weeks; I guess I would have heard if Orochimaru managed to capture her, but if she's on the run I suppose I'll just have to use the studies I made from our first session. Her face is more feminine than Tenten's, though the rest of her is rather scrawny. Tenten manages to hide a decent figure underneath that hideous smock. For as smart as Lord Hyuuga is reputed to be, he's being remarkably dense about this. But suspecting to find a woman masquerading as a man would take an imagination he sadly doesn't possess._

Sai knew the fallout of Tenten being discovered was bad, but the rewards were easily worth the risk. And Tenten wasn't particularly masculine or feminine in his eyes. She just saw what had to be done and did it, without the stereotypical gender posturing that went along with it. Unless some horrible blunder was destined for her, Sai didn't see her secret coming to light any time soon. It was a combination of people being unwary and her gender-neutral behavior. That, and Sai had the realization that Tenten wouldn't make a very good girl. His brush hovered over the paper momentarily as a rather unpleasant thought crossed his mind. For all he'd heard of the man, Tenten could really be in a lot of trouble if Lord Hyuuga ever seriously suspected her.

_God help her if Neji finds out._

-O-

Tenten beamed at her nearly-finished work, surprised with the sheer amount of labor she'd put into it. Shikamaru hadn't shown up for class and when Tenten realized this, she sprinted back to her room to do more painting. She'd been unable to emulate Naruto's flourishes completely and had decided to simply leave them pay more attention to the background and the leaves. She almost felt like she was cheating, but Kankurou would be by the next afternoon and she didn't have to time to experiment.

"_Have you ever been in love?"_

Drumming her fingers on her easel, she recalled how her face had turned bright red and how she stammered some gibberish as she pushed him out the door. He'd merely laughed and didn't press for details when he saw the extent of her embarrassment, but it didn't make Tenten feel any better. She didn't love Neji, not when she knew so little about him. She didn't think she was entitled to make such an assessment since he was so formal and closed.

_You can't love someone you barely know. At least I don't think you can. And why would I love someone as rude and arrogant as Lord Hyuuga? He was insufferable the last time we met. Haku is lucky Hinata is nothing like her cousin, though if Naruto has his way it won't matter much, it would be moot. I still haven't had the chance to talk to Haku about love…_

Tenten didn't want to get too hopeful about Naruto's chances at beating Neji, but he was improving more than she ever could have anticipated. She didn't think his victory was likely after all she'd heard about Lord Hyuuga's skills, but at least he wouldn't go down easy. Tenten still had mixed feelings about Naruto's plans, but it had seemed his strategy was beginning to evolve. The more he trained, the more he realized the risks, so instead of formally challenging Neji to a duel, he was trying to arrange a way for Hinata to flee the country and avoid bloodshed. It would be difficult to secure passage on a local ship because any good Italian would go out of their way for Hiashi's good favor (and money), but luckily plenty of foreign vessels were docked in Rome's busy harbor.

_Naruto__'__s__ managed__ to __sell __everything __but__ the __pocket __watch __I __still __need __to __fix. __I__'__m__ so __surprised __by __how __much __thought __he__'__s __putting __into __this. __He __isn__'__t __normally __so __thorough. __I__ guess __he__ gets__ underestimated __all __the __time __but __as__ long __as __it __works __to __his __advantage__…__At __least __he __stands __more __of __a __chance __against __Neji __than __poor __Jou_.

The artist contemplated her acquaintance's fate every day since Neji had tore through the marketplace after her. Tenten knew overall that Neji was rather collected (albeit cold and disdainful) about most things but the fire that lit in his eyes at the sight of Jou was like nothing she'd ever seen before. He'd pursued Jou as if his very life depended on it. Perhaps his desperation had fueled his cruelty towards her; at least Tenten hoped it was partially responsible. She saw no reason why he'd reached out to her, unless his goal was to eventually make her look foolish.

_I don't think he would do that. He's calculating, yes, but he's simply not the type to spend so much time to humiliate his social inferiors, not when he has so much else to do. He was extremely rude when we first met but a few nasty insults are different than feigning overtures of friendship. He had to mean it. I can't bear to think that he didn't._

-O-

Neji was trying to shrug off the curious look Haku was surreptitiously leveling at him over the top of his newspaper. He wondered what Tenten had told him, if anything. Admitting to hurt feelings was the same as admitting to wounded pride; how close were to the two of them again? Neji certainly wasn't inclined to write to anyone, let alone reveal intimate knowledge through written correspondence, but he knew Haku was rather sensitive and Tenten rather unusual.

_Not __that __Haku __needs __a__ tip off __that __I__'__m __acting__ funny_, Neji thought with a frown. He was just so preoccupied with his terrible behavior from earlier and he let that fact bother him even more. He just wasn't used to feeling much of _anything_, really, and now he was and he didn't know how to act. He didn't even know why he cared but his exasperation, he did.

"Lord Hyuuga, are you quite alright?"

To most people Neji would appear his typical, disdainful self but there was an uncommon restlessness about him that he simply couldn't hide. Haku had never seen him so agitated without Tenten around, and if he had to guess, he figured his cousin was somehow the cause even if she wasn't even present. She did tend to have that effect on some people, and a man as sheltered as Lord Hyuuga was sure to fall prey to her forceful personality.

Hyuuga sighed inwardly. The man was marrying his cousin, after all, and if he maintained his friendship with Tenten (Neji saw no reason why Hiashi could forbid such a thing, despite his meddling) it was likely the painter's path would cross Neji's in the future. A commoner's feelings should be of no consequence, but Neji couldn't help but feel a lowly peasant had bested his social superiors in the ways that truly mattered. Neji was unfailingly polite to men he detested, but someone who had truly earned his respect had unfairly suffered his foul temper.

"It's just a minor irritant."

Haku felt the corners of his mouth perk up against his will. "I see."

Neji narrowed his eyes in a wary glare. "You see what, exactly?"

"Tenten has a way of getting under one's skin from time to time," Haku remarked sagely. Though they hadn't spent much time together growing up, Haku remembered that Tenten was very stubborn and never backed down from any sort of fight. Neji Hyuuga was the most confrontational person Haku had ever met. His demeanor cowed his enemies but it ignited every contrary impulse in his cousin. To someone as bored and uncontested as Neji, Tenten was surely noteworthy.

"Your painter friend would be wise to mind his manners. He risks offending all who cross his path."

"Tenten does not defy indiscriminately. Merely, he is incapable of backing down. Perhaps you should be mindful of who you challenge."

Neji almost sputtered indignantly. Haku only meant to tease, not insult, but Neji was not the type to permit either. To his vexation, Haku was smiling at him tranquilly, sipping coffee serenely as if they were talking about the pleasant weather they were having. Fighting the petulant urge to roll his eyes and sneer, he attempted a sip of his beverage only to find that Haku had given him hot chocolate. He managed to spare his host the scene that Tenten had presented the week before but he knew when he'd been bested and was thankful that Haku was not particularly inclined towards vengeance. He swallowed the sickeningly sweet drink with a barely-concealed wince.

"He told you what I said, I take it?"

"Not particularly. I could tell from the second you got here you weren't quite yourself."

"Is it that obvious?"

"When was the last time you felt guilty about something?"

"Why would I be feeling guilty?"

"Because you pride yourself on your good breeding and restraint and you've lost your composure because of Tenten more times than probably everyone else in your life combined."

"Did Hinata tell you that?"

"No, she would never tell me anything you spoke to her in confidence about. I was merely guessing. I know you're under a lot of strain. Perhaps you should just avoid Tenten until your port deal is complete."

_You__'__d __be__ much __friendlier_, was unspoken but understood. Neji met Haku's gentle eyes and was surprised by the steeliness he found in them. "You're really pushing this, and you don't push anything."

Haku looked thoughtful. "I'm having difficulty with this situation. I suppose I feel guilty too, Lord Neji. I should have been there for my friend when his father died and I was not. He could have been dead and I did nothing. Only fate led us to rediscover each other. I have a second chance to prove my worthiness of Tenten's friendship."

"Haku…" Neji was uncomfortable with the self-censure Haku was displaying. Haku was a finer man than most and Neji was unaccustomed to having raw, candid conversations with anyone except for his cousin. But he couldn't overlook the zeal in his voice, the long-sought proof that Haku was more than the smiling face he presented to everyone.

"You're correct in stating that I'm timid, almost passive. I'm ashamed that I have not fought for much in my life. You may not respect me for blindly accepting my arrangement with Lady Hinata, but I know I will be a good husband to her and that is more important than whatever selfish feelings I may have in the matter. I grew up wealthy with the all the burdens and expectations that came with it. You don't see the limitations for what they are, but I do."

Neji shook his head. "Your father is arguably the most powerful man in Turkey, and my uncle one of the richest men in Europe. There is very little we _can__'__t_ do."

Haku looked sad, as if Neji had told him something utterly heartbreaking. "Our lot in life is to follow the paths that our families have set forth for us before our births. Who we are and what we want is of no consequence. We are told what we must do and we do it because we are raised to fulfill very specific expectations. Tenten is different. He grew up poor and directionless, and is only in Rome because he is attempting to forge his own path. We may never know poverty, but he will never know a cage."

"Just because you feel trapped does not mean you necessarily speak for me," Neji said pointedly.

Haku looked up at him and smiled apologetically, almost indulgently. If Neji were close enough, he felt he would have received a comforting pat on the hand.

_What__ do__ you __know __that __I __don__'__t,__ Haku?_ Neji wondered as he watched Haku's white-knuckled grasp tighten on his coffee cup.


	37. Anticipation

La Verità Dolce

_Sonnie_

-O-

"I have everything ready for tomorrow evening. I'll make sure Shikamaru doesn't bother you. We'll be gone all evening, so you should have time to make sure you take everything before you go."

Zetsu smirked at Ino's tension as she tore the gardening gloves from her slender hands. "I've never had a crop bloom so quickly."

Ino sighed to control her temper, but it was a poor attempt at best to cover up her frustration with his attitude and her own situation. "Poppies take ten to twelve weeks to bloom; they had already sprouted by the time you transferred them to my care. I cannot take credit for their average development."

Ino's crossed arms only served to amuse her guest. He couldn't resist another jab. "So modest, Ino. I must also thank you for your cooperation."

"I was under the impression I didn't have a choice," Ino replied thinly, knowing there was no way to hide the horrible way his fist had caused her eye to swell shut. She threw the gloves down and picked up a pail of water in order to stop wringing her hands nervously. One wooden bucket was her anchor to good sense in that moment, and her grip tightened as she forced herself to stay calm. "Was I wrong?"

"You could have said no," Zetsu told her. "But then we would have just killed you and your husband and burned down your entire estate."

"You already tried to burn it down."

Zetsu huffed. "That idiot Kakuzu wasn't acting under our orders. He was Hidan's former business partner and just wanted to cause some trouble. Hidan's departure complicated his financial affairs and I'm not quite sure he'll ever forgive your husband for that."

"Then how can you promise he'll leave us alone after you've collected your opium?"

"Well, I can't really control what he does, but as long as I have what I want _I_ have no reason to bother you. I'm only resorting to you because there was a temporary issue with our normal supplier. Your greenhouse is far too small to be of continual use. You were just a good opportunity when I was in a bind. It was either use you or suffer the loss of the whole crop."

Ino smashed the bucket of water against the side of the greenhouse, sending a torrent of water arcing between them both. "So you're saying I suffered all these months without guaranteeing _anyone's_ peace or safety?"

Zetsu grinned. "It did buy you a few extra months of life. I'll try to keep Akatsuki's grip on Kakuzu a little tighter. You might prove useful again in the future and I don't want him ruining that for me."

Ino grit her teeth. "I see. Then I suppose our transaction is almost at an end."

"Don't look so upset."

"Don't look so smug," she countered, seething at his cheek.

"This is goodbye for now."

"I hope it will be goodbye forever."

"You wound me, my lady."

Enraged at his arrogance, Ino stormed out of the greenhouse abruptly. The sound of his laughter echoed harshly and followed her long after she shouldn't have been able to hear it. She stomped back to her house, leaving a madman behind. She fervently hoped she would never see him again, but dreaded the day she inevitably would.

-O-

"You…you _cheated_."

Tenten rolled her eyes at Naruto's melodramatic tone. "We both know Lord Hyuuga will ruthlessly pursue any tactical advantage over you that he can. Trust me, drawing a knife on you is _completely_ allowed, even expected. It's not cheating in the least."

Naruto stared down at the dagger, a dagger whose point hadn't moved an inch from where it was still pressed to his sternum. The point hadn't penetrated his clothes, but it wasn't very comfortable. If Neji was holding it he knew he'd be dead. The shaky breath he was forced to take pressed the point even tighter to his chest. His hand shot out to bat away the knife but it met the point of Tenten's rapier instead.

"Ouch!" Naruto hissed and hopped back as his palm grazed the point, but Tenten followed his movements and didn't lower either blade.

"Time to be serious, Naruto. If I have you cornered, how will you escape?"

Naruto's mind was racing. If he used his sword to knock the knife away, she'd poke him with the rapier. If he attempted to engage the rapier he'd find the dagger point in his face. He knew Tenten was substantially smaller than him but faster and easily more skilled. A surprise attack would only work if he executed everything perfectly and overpowered her before she had a chance to react.

Naruto flung himself away from her rapier point and quickly seized the wrist of her knife-bearing arm in his much stronger grip. He yanked the limb sharply to the side and then upwards abruptly, effectively trapping the length of her rapier inside the crook of her left elbow. She was a frantic tangle of limbs and the pair danced awkwardly back and forth as she attempted to free herself. Even if his other hand hadn't closed around hers preventing her from moving, pulling the sword out would likely injure her. The shaft of the blade wasn't sharpened, but the beveled edge had still cut her hand less than a month prior.

Thinking quickly, Tenten reluctantly closed the little distance between them and swung her legs up around his waist. It sent the pair off balance and onto the ground. Had Naruto been expecting such a tactic he could have kept them upright with his superior strength, but she used surprise and momentum to allow him to break her fall. He grunted as his entire right side absorbed the impact of both their bodies. It loosened his grip on both her wrists long enough for her to break free but he didn't remain stunned for long

Tenten let out an undignified shriek as Naruto concentrated the power in his lower body and bucked beneath her, sending her sprawling. She tried not to panic but he was much stronger than she was. She distantly heard her rapier clatter to the stone floor beside her as her arms lay limply by her side. He hadn't pinned her down, perhaps sensing her escalating distress, but he definitely had the upper hand. She stared at the point of his rapier as he stood over her triumphantly.

"I'm getting really good, aren't I?"

Tenten seethed. If he wanted to brag, she was going to make him pay. She rolled onto her side and used her leg to sweep his feet out from under him. As he fell, Tenten rolled on top of him and a struggle ensued. She ended up on the bottom but managed to slide her arm over the forearm of his bent elbow and underneath his bicep. She twisted at what had to be an excruciating angle for him in order to avoid his free hand. She wasn't stronger than he was but she had the correct leverage and soon he was howling in pain. She didn't have her sword anymore but the point of her dagger was at his throat.

"You win!" Naruto wheezed, pulling his mangled limb free and cradling it protectively. He kind of hobbled backwards, unwilling to turn his back on her but too dazed to manage anything else.

"Sorry for that, but when it comes down to it and Neji's victory is in jeopardy, he'll resort to anything to win just like anyone else. Things between you and Neji could easily become 'uncivilized.' Just remember that you're certainly strong enough to cause some damage to him. I'm sure he won't be expecting a punch to the face."

"Or having his arm snapped like candlestick," Naruto winced.

Tenten shrugged and tried to appear nonchalant. "Well, he's not completely undeserving."

Naruto laughed. "I actually had Sakura show me some fighting techniques before. She was the one who taught me how to knock an opponent off of me like that. I think she relies on her opponents to underestimate her and then just uses brute force to teach them a lesson."

Tenten grinned. "From what I heard about that bar fight a month ago, she sounds like a worthy opponent."

Naruto nodded. "She is. She'd rather patch people up that knock them down, but never underestimate how good she is at the 'knocking down' part."

"I heard Ino invited her to Shikamaru's party tonight. I kind of wish we were allowed attend. I've never been to a birthday party before."

Naruto looked aghast. "Never?"

"I know what they're supposed to be like, but our village was too poor for them. We had some festivals and fairs, but they were harvest traditions. They weren't very personal."

"What about when people got married or had a baby? Didn't they throw a party then?"

Tenten shook her head. "Not particularly. I don't really think I can overstate how poor we were, how poor the whole town was. No one could afford to celebrate a birthday the way Ino's doing."

"Poor woman probably still thinks it's a surprise," Naruto muttered.

Tenten socked his arm. "At least she's still making an effort. It looks like Shikamaru checked out on their marriage a long time ago."

Naruto shrugged. "He's got his reasons."

Tenten rolled her eyes. "I can't imagine what could motivate them to marry when he feels the way he does about her. Why marry someone you don't love?"

Naruto's blade froze midair. "Why, indeed?"

"Are you alright?" The words jumped into her throat automatically at his uncharacteristic bitterness.

Naruto nodded but the dark look hadn't quite left his face. He shook out his injured arm again and mumbled some excuse before quickly returning to a flawless stance Tenten wouldn't have predicted when they first started training. His arm still trembled from being locked up a few minutes earlier, but as their session progressed he was getting even better.

"There you are."

Naruto and Tenten froze and stared up in horror at Ino's silhouette in the doorway. Her arms were crossed in what Naruto had determined long ago was one of her default postures. For being rather small, she intimidated him with her intensity, tenacity, and overall high standards. He honestly had no idea how Shikamaru coped with having such a wife.

Ino inhaled sharply. "Now I know you two like to practice or spar or whatever you call it, but you aren't showing up to my husband's party tomorrow with broken noses or busted lips, do you understand?"

Tenten and Naruto were both trying hard not to stare at her black eye so they merely nodded and lowered their swords simultaneously.

"Shikamaru claims to hate all kinds of parties and celebrations, but it'll be a good time for him to renew all of those business connections that he despises without having to actually go out and do it himself. I expect you to look after him."

"Shouldn't he technically be looking after us?" Tenten wondered aloud.

Ino tossed her hair. "He'll probably just be overwhelmed and get completely drunk. I guess I just need you both to try your best to make sure he doesn't say or do anything too shocking and embarrass. Just…do your best to make him look good."

"Are we allowed to lie?" Naruto asked. Tenten shot him a glare.

"No, but you may exaggerate." Ino said primly. She observed them until they sheathed their blades meekly and then turned on her heel and left. They were motionless until they heard her steps fade away entirely and Naruto craned his neck to make sure she entered the house before he drew his weapon again.

"So I'm guessing you don't have anything to wear tomorrow night," Naruto smirked at the look of dismay on her face. "At least you'll get to go to a real birthday party now."

"Shut up, Naruto," Tenten said, unable to fight her smile. She drew her blade, vowing not to bang up his face too badly.

-O-

"I heard the Sabaku siblings are attending a _fête_ at Master Nara's residence tomorrow evening."

Neji was perhaps the only person besides Danzou that didn't wilt under Hiashi's glare. He sat politely and suppressed the urge to shift, lest his uncle think he had something to hide. Lord Hyuuga would easily intimidate people by dancing around the subject at hand and wait for them to crack, but Neji was not most people. He merely suffered the vague expositions Hiashi subjected everyone else to and waited for him to get to the point, because at least Hiashi could be relied upon to have a good one.

"Why have we not received an invitation?"

_Ah. _"I was unaware of your desire to attend his birthday party, Uncle."

Hiashi scoffed. "We both know it's no desire of mine, and that we would, of course, politely decline, but the fact remains that they received something we did not. It's very inappropriate."

Neji took a deep breath before beginning carefully, "Perhaps they predicted our refusal and were trying to save the paper. It would be a deliberate insult if it were anyone else but Shikamaru. Also, I believe at least Temari was a personal acquaintance of his before we commissioned the painting. It would hardly seem proper to invite her without her brothers, since they're all in town."

"Yes, because Nara concerns himself overly with being appropriate at all times."

"His birthday was back in late September. Due to some rather unclear circumstances, his original party was pushed back."

"By two whole months," Hiashi sounded appalled, "how absurd. I suppose Shikamaru would never be so presumptuous as to invite us when he is certainly no equal of ours. The discrepancy just doesn't sit well with me."

Neji paused. "Have you anything else you wish to discuss with me?"

Hiashi smiled. Or at least he attempted to, but it certainly wasn't a very common or natural occurrence so to his nephew he looked mildly pained. "I have been making very discreet inquiries on your behalf."

Neji fought indignation. He knew _exactly_ what Hiashi was referring to. "When the port deal has concluded, I swear to you that I will give that matter my full attention. You needn't trouble yourself."

"You don't know if a suitable candidate might suddenly become unavailable in that time."

"You act like this is a political vacancy to fill."

"_It is_."

"Uncle…"

"Neji, you're competent at the financial aspect of running a business," Hiashi began politely, as Neji tried not to be too insulted by what his uncle clearly viewed as a compliment, "but you need to be more mindful of your reputation. One of dock workers spotted you last week with that painting apprentice."

Neji knew better than to deny what had happened. "That's hardly noteworthy, Uncle."

Hiashi was aware now was not the time to demand details on that encounter; he knew his nephew well enough to know that if Tenten's gender had been revealed to him, he would cut off all contact completely. He didn't think Neji's future was at grave risk from the girl (one woman was not enough to topple a Hyuuga) but he didn't want to underestimate her. He couldn't be sure what her motives were.

_Yukarin had no love of the nobility despite being born into royalty,_ Hiashi mused._ If the girl even knew who her mother was why would she be posing as a man, and a simple painter at that? Does she want to avenge her parents, I wonder?_

"That painter comes from disreputable stock, Neji."

"You knew his father?"

"I knew _of_ him. He was an indentured servant and I'm familiar with the family that sponsored him. He left a scandal in his wake. They poured quite a bit of money into his education and he ran away to be a mere blacksmith like his father before him. It was an utter waste."

"What was his father's name?" Neji tried not to sound too curious.

"That is not important. _He_ is not important."

Neji was taken aback by Hiashi's uncommon vehemence. He normally took a page from his uncle's book and feigned indifference to nearly everything so people would not be able to ascertain his weaknesses, but this was a notable sore spot for Hiashi.

"Just keep away from that boy. Should his origins become public knowledge your affiliation with him would bring shame to us."

"It was a chance encounter," Neji informed him. Since Hiashi was in a terrible mood, it couldn't really hurt to tell him everything. "He and Haku seem to be friends."

_At least Neji doesn't know they are cousins_, Hiashi realized. _Haku's father should have received my letter by now. Yukio should have her killed and be done with it. Trying to marry off a girl like that would be impossible. Had I known she was in Shikamaru's employ I would have never hired him and signed that damned contract; I need Neji to finish negotiating this port deal. Whether he realizes it or not, he's spending precious time and resources trying to solve a mystery that has nothing to do with him simply because some duplicitous girl has lured him in with her secrecy. _

"I doubt Haku will be willing to stand by his friend for too much longer," Hiashi remarked vaguely. _And Haku is too cowardly to stand up to his father, even for the sake of family_. "Don't let it worry you, Neji. He won't bother you for long."

_What could a mere painter have done to incur my uncle's wrath? _Neji wondered, for surely Hiashi had something spectacular in mind. Asking questions would only make the situation worse, but now his curiosity burned even more intensely. The fact that his uncle had prior knowledge of Tenten and was only telling him now deepened the mystery further.

_Perhaps Lord Jiraiya will be able to answer some questions for me when I visit him tomorrow evening. The Sabaku siblings will be celebrating Shikamaru's birthday and hopefully I'll have uncovered all of Tenten's secrets by then. I always knew he was hiding something from me, and my uncle practically confirmed it. If he's lied to me he will regret it. I can't have him being any kind of danger or liability to Lord Haku. The man is kind and could easily have been led astray._

Neji rose to leave and nearly made it to the door before Hiashi stopped him. He obediently made his way back to his uncle's desk with a sense of trepidation.

"I've heard that Lord Orochimaru is on his way to Rome." Carefully maintaining a neutral expression, Neji merely nodded. "He will, of course, have to be invited to Hinata's engagement party along with every other high-ranking noble family in Rome."

It took only a second for Neji to realize what Hiashi was saying, but his protest was cut off abruptly.

"I know you don't particularly care for the Uchiha family, but it's been a few months since you last saw Sasuke. Perhaps he's changed since your last encounter."

"I don't think it's possible to impart manners and social skills in so short a time."

Hiashi agreed. "Just try your best to get along with him. What can happen in one night?"


	38. Speculation

La Verità Dolce

_Sonnie_

-O-

"What happened to your face?"

Tenten gave a dreary sigh that made Kankurou grin. "Can you just pay me, please?"

Kankurou blinked at her lack of humor before laughing harshly. "You look even worse than Sai and Naruto after that bar fight awhile back."

"Can you kindly not mention Naruto today? I would appreciate it."

Kankurou hummed quietly as he inspected the painting Tenten pointed to in an attempt to change the subject. She knew she owed Naruto for helping her but she was currently a little peeved at him for splitting her left cheek open during the second half of their sparring session the day before. Even though he was currently shuffling through the halls with a rather alarming limp, she hadn't managed to land a blow on his face. And even though _he_ hit _her_, _she_ would be the one getting yelled at by Ino for getting hurt.

"Do you like it?" Tenten asked nervously after a few minutes of silence.

"I guess I was expecting it to look a little more like Shikamaru's work," Kankurou confessed, "I mean, you are his student, after all. But I like this more for some reason. The style is a little different. It very strongly resembles some of the Spanish paintings I saw abroad. Fitting, since I bought the sunflower seeds from a Spanish merchant. You aren't upset I don't find it reminiscent of your master's style?"

"No offense taken," Tenten said meekly. She watched in anticipation as Kankurou fished a pouch of coins from his coat.

"When will the paint be completely dry?"

"Well, since it's been cold this entire week it's been drying slower than normal. You really didn't give me a lot of time to finish it. I don't think you'll be able to wrap it, as one customarily would for a gift."

Kankurou raised an eyebrow at the coolness of her tone but merely shrugged. "I suppose that's true enough. I'm surprised you managed to schedule time to paint around all the brawling you artists seem to be doing."

It was Tenten's turn to laugh. "I don't know any other painters than the ones I study with here, but traditionally we aren't a very violent lot."

"You could have fooled me."

Tenten smiled graciously. "I'll see you tonight at the party. Hopefully you can distract Ino from yelling at me too much."

At the stricken look on Kankurou's face Tenten suddenly remembered all the rumors she'd been hearing about his brief visits to Lady Ino, rumors she had previously disregarded. Kankurou recovered with a quick smile but she was already mortified at having embarrassed him.

After exchanging an awkward farewell and hiding her money in a small jar at the back of her closet, Tenten retreated upstairs to Sai's room. Though he was far taller, his body was much closer to her size than Naruto's was, and therefore her only option for borrowing clothes. To her surprise it had been Sai who approached her early that morning, though he did admit that it was Ino's idea, not his. Tenten surveyed the options Sai had draped across his bed for her perusal.

"You've known about this party for ages."

"I didn't know I was invited until yesterday."

"It's _Ino_. Of course she would invite everyone."

"How would I know that? Why would I make that assumption?"

Sai shook his head. "…She's complicated," he managed finally, to which Tenten nodded reluctantly.

"Everything will go back to normal when the party's over, or as close as this household gets to it." Sai commented. She wasn't sure if it was meant to comfort her or him.

"Are you in permanent mourning or something?" Tenten asked upon realizing every article of actual clothing he owned was black. She was accustomed to seeing him in gray and beige smocks and aprons. The garments were of good quality but they were just so _gloomy_. Sai met her gaze blandly.

"Men don't really have a lot of fashion options when they have my meager income."

"You're not exactly a pauper," Tenten said coolly. Sai paid very minimal rent for access to everything he required physically and professionally and received a stipend besides. "I bet Lord Neji has shirts in every color."

Sai glanced askew at the woman. "His wardrobe is quite conservative compared to most Roman nobles. Once we get more commissions you'll see. Hiashi is monopolizing most of Shikamaru's time. Thankfully the portrait will be finished in a few weeks."

"I doubt I'll get to go along in the future after the disaster with Hiashi."

Sai rolled his eyes. "Naruto spilled turpentine all over a client's imported sofa once. Fortunately her husband thought it was hideous and was looking for an excuse to get rid of it for ages."

"Leave it to Naruto to have all the luck."

"It bodes well for your future. It's statistically impossible for the majority of Shikamaru's students to have a career in art. They are studying here because their parents are paying for it. The intermediate students are competent, but by the end of the summer half of them will probably be gone and replaced by new beginners, like you."

"Well, maybe _not_ _exactly_ like me."

Sai gave one of his weird half smiles whose sincerity Tenten couldn't entirely determine. Frowning down at the clothes, she picked the largest pair of breeches he had, hoping the bagginess would camouflage her admittedly shapely legs. She picked up one of the black waistcoats and held it up to her.

"Does this look okay?"

Sai turned abruptly, yanking a frilly white shirt out of his closet and thrusting it in her direction. Her eyes lazily followed the startled trajectory of mottled gray wings before meeting his derisively.

"Are those moths?"

"…Maybe."

Tenten tossed her hair. "I've never had to tie a cravat before. I'm probably more dressed up than Shikamaru. I wonder what Ino's wearing."

Sai shot her a "how come no one's figured out you're a woman yet" look at her last statement but didn't retort as Tenten thought.

"She's very worried Shikamaru will make a fool of himself."

"He often does when he drinks in public places. Ino can't control what he does when he leaves but she strictly controls the amount of wine he imbibes with dinner."

"I never drank anything alcoholic until I arrived here."

"The wine is safer," Sai advised. "I would never trust the quality of the drinking water in the city."

Tenten wrinkled her nose. "I do miss how clean and open everything was in the country."

"I can't imagine living out there. Wasn't it boring?"

"Sometimes, but usually I had too much work to do to notice. It's the same here."

While Tenten struggled with the unfamiliar clothing, Sai pulled out his latest study of his Venus commission. The painting itself was in the studio (under lock and key; he hated other students trying to steal his genius) but he had very little down on canvas. He didn't like to waste paint and would only start to work in earnest once he had sorted out all the problems in the work beforehand. His spare application of paint didn't readily allow him to cover his mistakes with ease, since his thin washes were far from opaque.

"I look a little different," Tenten had paused in the middle of buttoning her shirt. Oblivious to her half-dressed state, she leaned forward to examine the face he'd drawn.

"Hyuuga may not suspect your secret but if I put a perfect replica of your face on this Venus he's going to recognize you and start asking some very uncomfortable questions."

"Who else are you using as a reference?"

"Just a servant I met in passing a few months ago. I haven't seen her in weeks." Sai handed Tenten one of the portraits he'd sketched of Jou.

Tenten felt a sense of cold and heavy irony coil inside her when she recognized her. "Neji Hyuuga is looking for this woman."

Sai scoffed. "Well, he's going to have to fight off Lord Orochimaru, because he wanted her first."

Tenten scoffed. "What could she have possibly done? Who is she?"

Sai glanced down. "She used to be a courtesan."

"What would Neji want with a courtesan?" Tenten wondered aloud. A spike of jealousy shot through her. _I mean, she's pretty and everything, I just wouldn't ever imagine Neji to actually…_

"Not what most men would want," Sai enlightened her dryly. Tenten couldn't tell how much he suspected.

"How do you know anything about her?"

"I used to work for the Uchiha family occasionally. I was informed of Lord Orochimaru's desire to capture and execute her."

"Why would you work for them?"

"At the time I thought I needed the extra money but your arrival reminded me I had artistic aspirations to pursue."

_And things are getting a little too tense at the Uchiha estate_, Sai reminded himself.

"It doesn't sound like anything good's going to happen to her if they find her," Tenten said quietly. Her mind raced as she finished buttoning up her shirt.

"I hope you're not entertaining the foolish notion of helping her if you come across her. If Sakura gets caught she'll certainly go to jail just for helping her find a job. Not that she's frightened of such things, but if _you_ go to prison you'd certainly be discovered and then you'll have a whole _new_ set of problems."

"I doubt I'll see her again. Neji almost attacked her with his rapier last time he saw her. She'd be smart to leave Rome entirely."

"I don't think Lord Hyuuga really knows how he's going to handle this."

"What makes you say that?"

"His family's image is immaculate. He's not used to having anything to hide. I think Jou must have connections to one of his business associates or perhaps a relative or servant. He's probably afraid she'll create a scandal that will jeopardize his port deal."

"You think Neji would just discard her like that?"

"You said yourself he drew his sword on her."

"But hopefully just to scare her."

"Neji's killed before, Tenten, and his last victim was actually someone important. He won't have a problem with taking out a peasant if he has to."

"Yes, but…" Tenten didn't like it, but it was true. "I'd like to think he would find another way."

Sai gave her a long-suffering look. "You seem oddly…_fond_…shall I say of Lord Hyuuga, but you have to remember that you two come from completely different worlds. You don't really know each other at all. And believe it or not, I'm not trying to be mean. You risk much based on a fantasy."

"When did you become such an expert on emotions?" Tenten questioned.

"I'm not, you're just pretty easy to read," Sai replied. He reached forward and straightened her outfit. "Not quite as easy as Naruto, but still, pretty easy."

Tenten sighed. "Maybe when this commission is over I'll start acting like myself again."

Sai was doubtful but said nothing to refute her statement. He gave Tenten a onceover and decided she looked sufficiently masculine or at least, unfeminine enough to pull off her outfit.

"Let's go. The venue Ino picked isn't too far away but there are a lot of carriages out at this time of day. It'll make walking there that much harder. I don't want you ruining my clothes."

Tenten was about to object before realizing her clothes were in varying states of disrepair due to all the fighting she seemed to be doing. Taking a deep breath, she followed Sai down the stairs.

-O-

"Lord Jiraiya asked me to inform you that he regrets he's running late," Ebisu told Neji hesitantly. The latter wasn't exactly known for his good humor. "I can offer you some refreshment until he arrives or you may reschedule. I apologize on his behalf."

Neji shook his head expressionlessly. He hadn't really expected Lord Jiraiya to be on time. "Provided he's on his way, I'll be fine waiting."

"Very good, Lord Hyuuga," Ebisu bowed and left Neji in Jiraiya's study with some light refreshment. The young lord was desperate for some answers, but wasn't quite ready to succumb to tastelessly sifting through his host's private papers which were carelessly strewn about the room. He doubted what he wanted to know was actually written down. He reviewed his strategy for broaching the subject, but kept second-guessing himself. Lord Jiraiya wasn't like other nobles; he wasn't truly a noble at all.

Neji's fingers traced the beautiful handle of the rapier fastened at his side. In his opinion, this was a greater piece of art than anything committed to paper. Other nobles used paintings as currency; they didn't comprehend what made each work so extraordinary, they just knew all their friends had them so they needed to have them, too. They knew nothing of the subject matter depicted, just that it imparted status. Swords were different to Neji because he understood them; they were special to him. He felt enriched for owning the one he did, despite the somewhat vague process that accompanied its possession.

It made sense for a former sword smith to display his finest work in his study, and the wall was decorated with dozens of priceless blades. Even in the dimming daylight, the rubies, sapphires, and emeralds that decorated them conveyed wealth and mystique. Neji had a modest collection of rapiers but decided that the only ones he would be collecting henceforth would be crafted by Tenten's late father.

_I hope that doesn't hurt Lord Jiraiya's feelings,_ Neji mused. _Though something tells me thin skin isn't something I'll have to worry about with him…_

"Lord Hyuuga!" Only a great deal of self-control prevented Neji from falling off his chair as Lord Jiraiya announced his arrival. Neji hadn't been expecting him for a little while more. The brief period of calm had allowed his thoughts to wander more than usual and reminded him why he liked to keep so busy.

"Lord Jiraiya, I thank you for your hospitality." Neji stood quickly but Jiraiya plopped into the chair across from him so he sat back down.

Jiraiya laughed. "But it's only just getting started. Please, allow me to share a glass of wine with you. That tiny little glass Ebisu gave you has to be gone, right?"

Neji tried not to stare in horror at the giant goblet Jiraiya seemed to magically produce. He filled it to the brim and pushed it over to Neji with a friendly smile. Unable to perceive a way to graciously decline, he took the offering gingerly. As if on cue, Ebisu appeared with a large plate of fresh vegetables, small baked goods, and pungent cheeses. To Neji's dismay it was adorned with what looked like peppers and remembered that Jiraiya had just returned from Spain.

"Go ahead, try some of these." A lesser man would have been unable to resist Jiraiya's friendly grin but Neji hated spicy food and wasn't about to make a fool of himself. Neji gave what he hoped was a polite smile and instead took an inoffensive-looking cookie. It was filled with some kind of noxious orange cream and he hurriedly drained his wine glass to abolish to flavor. The rush of alcohol was a shock to his system but it took his mind off the horrible confection he'd unwittingly eaten.

"Oh, my friend Teuchi sent me some pumpkin pastries; he loves importing produce from America. And since you seem to be such a fan of the wine, I can give you some to take home if you'd like. It's French and while not something I typically prefer, I know my guests are very fond of it."

Neji was reminded of Tenten choking on Haku's coffee and remembered why he was suffering such indignities. "Lord Jiraiya, I appreciate your efforts to nourish me and introduce me to foreign libations, but I am here on a more urgent matter."

"I thought most noblemen liked a little pleasure before talking business," Jiraiya said dully, polishing off the rest of the pumpkin cookies.

"I'm a very busy man," Neji stated.

Jiraiya smiled. "I wasn't debating that. However, you did come here with questions only I can answer, from the sound of your letter. I can't imagine that you have needs so pressing you have to interrogate me and then run home to your uncle."

"I do not report to him like some pathetic underling," Neji said coolly.

"Indeed," Jiraiya conceded. He refilled Neji's wine glass again and pointed to frosted pastry. "Then why not relax a little? The story I have to tell you can't be rushed."

"I wish it had been you that had made my rapier," Neji intoned quietly. "I don't know how to find another one by this man. There can't be many more."

Jiraiya's lips gave a funny quirk. "They are quite scarce recently. What do you know of the smith?"

"He was a peasant who suffered poor health and recently died. I don't even know his name."

"Fujimoto grew up in Rome," Jiraiya revealed, taking a healthy swig from his own wine goblet. "He was indentured to a powerful family but took up blacksmithing almost as a sort of hobby at first. He was being groomed for a background in finance but I could tell he wasn't very interested despite having the intelligence for it. He split his time evenly among both, and grew to be so skilled as to be accepted into the blacksmith guild."

"You've met him, then?"

"Yes," Jiraiya revealed. "He wasn't a terrible remarkable looking individual. He was the kind of person you liked when you first met him and the instant he was gone you'd forget him. I would have never expected him capable of producing the kind of scandal that followed his departure."

"His machinations were that noteworthy?"

"Oh, he was more a victim of circumstance and fate than a mastermind," Jiraiya opined. "It rattled everyone and now they never speak of him. I guess they're still afraid it will happen again…"

Excitement warred with horror in Neji's mind. "What did he do?"


	39. Hell

La Verità Dolce

_Sonnie_

-O-

Ino stared at the wall with unseeing eyes. The bottle of poppy syrup Sakura had given her was gone. It was a mystery that desperately needed to be solved but she knew Shikamaru was waiting for her outside. They should have left over an hour ago but he'd been dragging his feet. Scolding him for being late to his own party didn't quite seem right to her. Slamming the drawer shut she turned the key and locked it back up. She felt nauseous with every step to the carriage outside.

To her surprise, Shikamaru appeared similarly on edge and even more disheveled than normal. He didn't even look up at her when she seated herself across from him. Ino remained devoted to protecting Shikamaru even if he didn't feel any affection towards her. She only aided Akatsuki to protect their home and keep him safe.

"Are you alright?" Ino asked, noticing his breathing was uncharacteristically heavy. He didn't like to exert himself much so to her it was cause for concern. Shikamaru glanced up and met her eyes, causing Ino to nearly choke in alarm at the malice she saw there. She knew where her poppy syrup had gone.

The carriage couldn't reach their destination fast enough.

-O-

"Shouldn't they be here by now?" Tenten asked timidly, overwhelmed by the sheer number of people at the venue. The Naras had many wealthy acquaintances and she didn't stray too far from Naruto and Sai. The atmosphere was growing tense because the guest of honor had yet to arrive. Even Shikamaru's other students were becoming impatient, and they were often tolerant of his tardiness.

"…I think I hear Ino and Shikamaru." Sai's remark was clipped and Tenten soon realized why. The trio shuffled off at the sounds of muffled arguing. When the door finally opened, a very disgruntled Ino and irate-looking Shikamaru stormed in.

"Well, that doesn't bode well for the evening, but at least he's not already drunk," Naruto pointed out, taking a long pull from his bottled ale. Ino despised alcohol but had spared no expense; she had imported bottled beer from England, wine from France, and even some German mead.

Despite his foul mood, Shikamaru politely greeted the influx of guests lining up to relay pleasantries. Ino quickly went to work playing the perfect host and was soon mobbed by well-wishers of her own. They bid Shikamaru a good birthday and made business inquiries before heading over to Ino to compliment the food and decorations. She had hired a string quartet and there was even some dancing.

"This is the fanciest party I've ever been to," Tenten admitted. She felt strange in Sai's borrowed clothing but knew she'd feel even more out of place if she was in some expensive, frilly dress. Naruto had gone to get more ale and Tenten watched his pitifully-clad form saunter off with dismay. She was incredibly lucky to be closer to Sai's size than Naruto's—the condition of his "nice" outfit was questionable.

"Ino went all out," Sai sounded uncommonly impressed.

"She must still love him," Tenten said sadly. "Why else go through all the trouble?"

"Ino's concerned with appearances, but I have to admit this surpasses a mere birthday party."

Sai sounded distracted and Tenten realized he was observing Temari and Shikamaru exchange a few brief words before the former slipped outside to a small courtyard. Tenten watched Shikamaru make a few more minutes of small talk before politely excusing himself.

"Are we seeing the same thing?" Tenten asked him after a moment.

"We didn't see anything," Sai amended. "Even if we did, we're not going to do anything about it." Tenten began to sputter indignantly but Sai cut her off. "Honestly, what good would come of it?"

"I—" Tenten trailed off helplessly. She hung her head. "You're right. You could at least look happy about being right."

Sai took a sip of wine. "There's nothing to be happy about there."

-O-

Kankurou watched Shikamaru trail after his sister and it wasn't mere protectiveness that made his fists clench angrily. He saw Ino desperately scanning the room for a sign of her husband. It had to be embarrassing that he didn't even want to be present for his own birthday party. She was flooded with condolences over the fire that Akatsuki had perpetrated against them and explaining it was exhausting.

_Shikamaru should at least be able to support her in this, considering it's his fault the house got torched to begin with_, Kankurou thought with a frown. He recalled how relaxed Shikamaru had been in Venice without having to worry about the presence of Akatsuki. _He certainly seems anxious tonight._

A particularly intense group of guests was becoming increasingly aggressive with their questions if the volume of their conversation was any indication. He could hear the pitch of Ino's voice rise in distress and quickly headed over to her side. It always felt good to rescue her.

Kankurou's noble status seemed to be working well on her current audience and Ino smiled appreciatively at him. Shikamaru had only lost two clients because of the attack but she knew several others had been upset. Alcohol had apparently emboldened them enough to ask the questions of her Shikamaru wasn't answering. Kankurou informed them both his family and the Hyuugas were willing to stand by Master Nara, and that shut them all up rather nicely.

"I can't thank you enough," she gushed, and he could see fatigue behind her carefully poised exterior. "I suppose it's my fault we arrived an hour late. It gave the guests plenty of time to get in trouble."

"I'm sorry my brother couldn't make it," Kankurou apologized on Gaara's behalf despite the fact they both knew the latter would in no way be sorry.

Ino watched her hecklers disperse with trepidation. "What about Lady Temari?"

"She's here, _ah_, somewhere," Kankurou offered vaguely. "I haven't seen her in ages."

"It seems to coincide perfectly with my husband's absence," Ino said brusquely. She tried to take the glass of wine Kankurou offered without letting her hand shake too badly.

"Did you like the sonnets I lent you?" Successfully deflected, Ino flashed a smile that he'd never seen her give to Shikamaru. It made his heart skip a beat and he didn't care what that said about him.

"I particularly liked Sonnet One-Hundred-Thirty. It's funny and kind of sweet."

Kankurou instantly knew of which she spoke. "It's very honest, unlike most poems. I think Sonnet Eighteen describes you best, but any man that compared you to a goddess would not be reaching."

Ino looked pensive. "I do not think a goddess would be in my predicament."

"Don't let Shikamaru ruin your night," Kankurou urged. "Your birthday is so close to his it ought to be about you as well. You really outdid yourself tonight. I've never enjoyed a party more."

Ino gave him a skeptical look that was tempered by a smile. "Now I know you're exaggerating."

"I'm not," Kankurou protested, and meant it.

"Is that why you've remained armed all evening?" Ino asked sardonically, pointing to his rapier. "Do you really need a sword to defend yourself against my accusations of flattery?"

"It's a formal occasion" Kankurou lowered his voice playfully, "and truthfully it's discouraged a lot of people from approaching me tonight. Some people think highly of my social status."

"And you do not." Ino laughed. "It's a most unusual conversation deterrent."

"Agreed," Kankurou's expression softened and Ino dropped her gaze demurely, a little self-conscious. That wouldn't do. "I still need to wrap your gift, by the way."

Ino raised an eyebrow. "Will I need to build another greenhouse?"

"No, this won't require any work on your part."

"No books to read or seeds to research?"

Kankurou shook his head but couldn't stop his smirk. She was brimming with curiosity and excitement, a total departure from normal. He realized he was always giving her little trinkets because he hated seeing her sad, and he wasn't even the one who'd upset her in the first place.

-O-

"Why does he have to do that?" Tenten asked Sai quietly, staring at where Shikamaru and Temari had just disappeared. For all she knew they were just going outside to talk, but she saw the way Ino's eyes sought him futilely and it made her sad. "I can't believe I used to look up to him."

"He's only human, Tenten," Sai offered. "We don't even know what they're doing out there."

"He snuck out of his own party and just left her there," Tenten gestured to where Ino was currently fending for herself, suddenly mobbed by guests.

"Eh, she's fine, look," Sai said offhandedly as they watched Kankurou swoop in. "Besides, she can be pretty mean to Shikamaru."

"At least she doesn't beat him," Tenten countered.

"You really think he's been doing all that?"

"Who else could it be? It has to be him."

"It's no business of mine."

"How can you not care?"

"I'm not entirely unfeeling towards either of them, but she's not the type to accept unwanted help. The only things I can do are what she asks of me. She sends me to the apothecary and I mix up cosmetics for her. She says it's to cover up sunspots but she always wears gloves and hats in her greenhouse. Considering that she painted all the walls black to the ceiling she probably doesn't even need to do that."

"Why would she send _you_?" Tenten paused. "You don't even _like_ her; why do it in the first place?"

"She pays me, obviously," Sai spoke as if addressing a very small child. "She's much less stingy than her husband and she knows I would never tell Shikamaru anything. Servants would gossip too much."

Tenten sighed, not enjoying this particular disagreement with Sai. She didn't mind their banter over her appearance or her behavior, but Ino and Shikamaru's situation truly depressed her. "I thought Naruto went to get more ale. He's been gone over five minutes." _And so have Temari and Shikamaru…_

"He's been drinking all night," Sai thought it likely Naruto had gone off in search of a bathroom.

A loud crash and a scream brought her thoughts to a full stop. To Tenten's horror she recognized black cloaks adorned with scarlet clouds. These weren't the lackeys she'd faced last time; three full-fledged Akatsuki members stood in the doorway surveying the guests. She recognized Kakuzu from his body language and height instantly but the other two were total strangers. One had some odd skin affliction that peeked out from the bottom of his mask while the other had sleek platinum hair.

"Oh God," Ino dropped her wine glass. It showered the hem of her gold gown with red droplets.

The commotion had reached Temari and Shikamaru and the pair emerged from the chilly autumn air. Temari just looked confused, but Shikamaru wore with a mixture of shock and rage. Naruto had apparently been outside relieving himself because he stumbled right in after them. Sai doubted that Temari and Shikamaru had been doing anything remotely scandalous if Naruto had been anywhere near them.

"What are _you_ doing here, Zetsu?" Ino demanded, anger finally overcoming her fear. She'd endured abuse and terror to protect her friends and family and Akatsuki had the nerve to show up _now_.

"Kakuzu, get all these other people out of here so we can talk."

"I don't take orders from you!"

The white-haired man turned to Kakuzu and muttered something under his breath. Kakuzu's terse reply was quiet but he drew out his rapier and advanced on the crowd. The guests made a hasty departure but Zetsu's blade halted Tenten, Naruto, and Sai's exit. "No, you three are staying here."

"Zetsu, what are you doing?" Kakuzu snapped. "I can understand that one," he pointed to Tenten, clearly remembering her from their confrontation, "but why the other two?"

"The dark-haired one is Shikamaru's studio assistant and the blond one we're taking back to Pein," Zetsu elaborated. He pointed his sword at Kankurou. "You get out, too, Lord Sabaku."

Kankurou made sure Temari was gone and the door was barred shut before he shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere."

Zetsu rolled his eyes behind his mask. Stupid, arrogant noble wasn't going to prove anything by dying needlessly, but who was he to argue? "Hand over your sword."

Kankurou looked defiant until Zetsu swung his blade back at Ino. Cursing, he untied it from his belt and tossed it carelessly aside. Ino's eyes were pleading with him to leave but he didn't budge.

"Why are you here?" Ino repeated, finally tearing her gaze from Kankurou. She was the ice queen again. "You have no argument with anyone else. Let them go."

Taking off his mask, Hidan revealed his infamous purple eyes. Fighting not to back away instinctively, Ino mere crossed her arms. She knew this man killed Asuma and was about to kill her too, but she was going down as fiercely as she could. She could only hope Shikamaru would find it in his heart to eventually stop hating her when she was gone.

"Zetsu, secure Shikamaru for me," Hidan instructed, and handed his rapier to Kakuzu so he could keep one trained on Kankurou and the other on the students. Tenten had never been more scared. Even if she could take on one of her opponents, Ino and Shikamaru would surely perish.

"I thought I'd spend my first night of freedom helping my associate harvest poppies from your estate, Lady Ino," Hidan announced grandly, "but we arrived to find an empty greenhouse. Every single plant was gone. Now Zetsu tells me that as recently as yesterday it was brimming with a profitable opium crop and I wonder where it could have gone in such a short time."

Ino's jaw dropped. "I didn't do _anything_ to those poppies. They should have been waiting for you."

"I highly doubt you were telling everybody about them, so there aren't a lot of possible candidates."

"_I_ got rid of them," Shikamaru admitted finally, struggling in Zetsu's grasp.

"You did what?" Ino shrieked. Tears stung her eyes. _All of my hard work and suffering…_

"You were growing _opium_," Shikamaru hissed. "You swore you'd never use it again, and now you're growing it for _Akatsuki_?"

"I did it to save everyone! They already broke in and set fire to the house! I knew it would get even worse if I didn't help them. He knew when the servants were gone and he'd come for me when you were away…" Ino shuddered and suddenly everyone suddenly knew the cause of her bruises. Her face burned red and the room was silent except for her soft cries.

Zetsu's laughter cut through her sobs and everyone stared at him bewildered. "This is _perfect_!"

Ino's nails cut into her palms hard enough to make them bleed. "You're a monster."

"It's unfortunate that my previous deceptions inadvertently led to the destruction of my opium crop," Zetsu admitted, "but the irony is outstanding. I thought it would be amusing to foist an addiction on you because you love plants so much. You were so trusting you didn't even realize what I was doing until I told you. The story was too outlandish to be believed. It ruined everything for you!"

Ino launched herself at Zetsu but was intercepted up by Hidan. The bite of Kakuzu's rapier point against his neck was the only thing holding Kankurou back. He stared powerlessly as Hidan backhanded her sharply. She managed a whimper before his hand closed around her throat.

"You know, I've been gone for a long time," Hidan whispered in her ear. "And it was hard being away from the lifestyle I'd grown accustomed to. I missed the food and the wine but most of all, the girls. It's been a long time since I've been with a woman as beautiful as you, darling."

Ino squirmed when his gloved hand boldly wiped the blood he'd spilled from her lips and smeared it along the perfect white skin of her décolletage. She ground her heel into his foot. "Shikamaru never did anything to you! You're just bitter that you were punished!"

"That wasn't very nice," Hidan jeered, ripping the sleeve of her gown and exposed a ring of half-healed yellow bruises around her arm. Kankurou's sword had been discarded on a table to her right, and Tenten could see the emotions warring on the young nobleman's face. She knew it was only a matter of time before he would throw caution to the wind to save Ino.

"Shikamaru, you look terrible," Hidan observed, crossing his arms. "You should be happy! You just found out that your wife is innocent of a terrible crime. She let Zetsu beat her senseless for _months_ to protect you. How many men have such devoted wives? You must feel so worthy of her."

Zetsu released a drained and defeated Shikamaru, but he had no fight remaining. Tenten felt sorry for him; he'd been deceived by his worst enemy and he'd believed them. Guilt was etched into his features as he watched Hidan turn Ino loose. She ran to her husband and touched the bruise Zetsu's blade had left.

"If I had been successful at killing you the first time, you wouldn't have been able to testify against me and force my exile. I heard a rumor that you tried to keep the details of Asuma's torturous last moments and the fate of his family a secret from your wife to protect her. You've done a good job of that."

Shikamaru's gaze locked with Ino's. "I never told you that it was Akatsuki that killed him, but I should have known you'd find out. I submitted a statement to the judge against Hidan but I thought the records were sealed. I had hoped we would be safe, but the details leaked out."

Ino wiped her tears with the back of her sleeve. "I know you were afraid of them. I really thought they'd leave us alone if I gave them the opium they wanted. I should have known better, but I had to try…"

Hidan pulled out his musket, and as he loaded it leisurely, he granted Shikamaru an expression of mock sympathy. "Do you have any last words for your wife?"

Shikamaru glanced at the gun and took a shaky breath. "Ino, I'm sorry for everything. I'm so sorry." He knew he didn't deserve to look at her, but even after everything he'd done she was still by his side.

A fresh wave of tears poured down Ino's face as she nodded, barely able to tear her eyes away from Hidan. The point of Kakuzu's rapier had actually drawn blood from Kankurou's neck. Tenten had Sai and Naruto's hands gripped in hers tightly. Acting would only get her friends killed. She swallowed the lump in her throat and winced as Hidan finally leveled his musket at the pair.

"I've waited so long," Hidan's voice sounded almost dreamy. It made Tenten sick.

"This won't solve anything," Shikamaru growled, distancing himself from Ino. Muskets weren't known for accuracy and he didn't want her getting hurt. He tried to maneuver himself in front of her as best he could. "Killing me won't get those lost years back."

"_Kill_ you?" Hidan nearly reeled from the shock. He straightened up and gave Shikamaru an incredulous look. His laugh chilled Tenten's blood. "You think that's why I'm here, to kill you? That wouldn't be very fulfilling; you'd only suffer for an instant."

"Is something funny?" Ino demanded. His laughter made her furious. She didn't want to cower behind Shikamaru and managed to overcome her fear of the gun being pointed at him.

"Everyone knows that truly rewarding revenge is more complicated than an eye for an eye," Hidan explained. "If I only have a single act in which to gain satisfaction, I've really got to make it count."

Nothing happened for a long moment and Tenten realized Hidan was waiting for Shikamaru to open his eyes. When his quarry finally cracked his eyes open in confusion, he was greeted with a grin. Hidan swung the barrel six inches to the left of the artist and squeezed the trigger.

Ino screamed.


	40. Collapse

La Verità Dolce

_Sonnie_

-O-

Blood blossomed on the front of Ino's gown like scarlet flower petals slowly unfurling. It crept up the fabric at an alarming rate in the seconds after the gunshot. She made an odd sort of choking noise before falling back into Shikamaru's arms in shock. Her blue eyes were unfocused as her head lolled on his shoulder. The artist found a clean handkerchief in his pocket and pressed it to the wound in an effort to staunch the bleeding. He realized the only reason he had it was because Ino must have put it there.

Tenten took a deep breath, trying to think amidst Naruto and Kankurou's shouts. She knew this confrontation had to end, and end _soon_ if Ino was to survive. Of the four swords in the room, Kakuzu had two of them and stood between Kankurou and the third one he'd placed on the table. Zetsu had sheathed his blade to watch the spectacle of Ino getting shot, and with that thought, Tenten had decided her next course of action.

Adrenaline burned through Tenten as she made a daring dash past Kakuzu. She hoped that Kankurou would make the most of this temporary distraction and go for his sword, consequences be damned. Tenten drove her shoulder into Zetsu's chest and the pair went flying. She gained control after a brief scuffle but he wasn't making it easy on her. Zetsu wasn't extremely powerful but he was _squirmy_ and was starting to wriggle out of her chokehold. She managed to detach his sword from his belt and the metal clattered across the floor as she fought for control.

In the ensuing chaos, Naruto had foolishly gone after Hidan and was currently getting his brains bashed in by the musket. The gun took ages to reload but it made a very effective club. In his rage, all of Naruto's training was slipping away, and if Tenten weren't so distracted she would have been dismayed. Kankurou was trying to hold his own against Kakuzu's two rapiers and superior reach, but he didn't seem to mind the disadvantage. He was absolutely livid and would likely get himself killed if he didn't back down.

Tenten flinched when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye and realized something large and green was hurtling towards her. It turned out to be a wine bottle clutched in Sai's hand, and it brought a swift end to Zetsu's struggle. Sai pointed to his weapon she'd discarded moments earlier.

"I'll try and help Kankurou," Tenten told him breathlessly.

Sai looked grim as their blond friend fell to Hidan's vicious swing. "Naruto's going to get himself killed."

Tenten nodded and sprinted off after Kakuzu. The bottle Sai threw at Hidan missed him by a mile but it distracted him long enough for Naruto to wrestle his gun away. Blood was dripping into his eye and he tried in vain to blink it away. A hurried wipe with his sleeve sent a streak of crimson through his yellow hair.

"Sai!" Naruto shouted. He ducked Hidan's fists. "Go get Sakura! The clinic isn't far and she'll be the only doctor on call this late!"

Sai nodded uncertainly but went about unbarring the door. Hidan started moving towards him but Tenten threw her pocketknife swiftly into his back. It landed in one of his shoulder blades, hardly a lethal hit, but he howled in rage. Naruto tackled him around the legs and they toppled over. It had devolved into a competition of brute strength.

Kakuzu was being slowly worn down by Kankurou and Tenten's combined efforts. The two had never fought side by side but she found the nobleman to be a very crafty ally. He balanced aggression with caution and was very careful to avoid predictability. Kankurou lacked brute strength but was fueled by the intense, sincere desire to kill his opponent.

Tenten shot him a look and he nodded, understanding that the quick flick of her rapier point towards Kakuzu's injured arm was no mere accident. Kankurou started to drift farther from Tenten, which let him move more freely without worrying he'd hinder her attacks. It also made it harder for Kakuzu to keep his eye on both of them simultaneously and worked his injured arm even harder.

"I swear to you that artists' lives are rarely this exciting," Tenten quipped anxiously as she parried the blade in Kakuzu's right hand.

"Maybe just the artists _I_ know," Kankurou conceded, hissing when Kakuzu's sword sliced through his sleeve. Blood was drawn but Kankurou did succeed in slipping the point of his own sword through the filigree of his opponent's weapon. He wrenched it savagely from his hand and Kankurou didn't hesitate to skewer the taller man without hesitation.

Tenten gasped as she watched Kankurou's sword sink down to the forte; she heard rather than felt Zetsu's sword fall from her limp fingers. Pure shock gripped her and she wondered if Neji had delivered an equally brutal death to his opponent. Fighting the Akatsuki at the Nara estate was different – she hadn't come close to killing any of them and probably wouldn't have been able to bring herself to. It was a step Tenten wasn't sure if she could ever make, even when her life was in danger.

Kakuzu dropped to his knees beside the rapier Tenten had dropped. A groan escaped his lips and he tipped over, the blade that took his life still embedded in his ribs. Kankurou bent down to retrieve it —Tenten tried not to wince at the slick noise of metal sliding through flesh — and walked purposefully towards Hidan. The platinum-haired man yanked the knife from his back and stood his ground.

Naruto wisely grabbed the gun and scampered away to give Lord Sabaku the space he needed. He ran to Shikamaru's side. The couple was too preoccupied to react when he started to tear strips of silk from Ino's petticoats; he paid attention to Sakura when she practiced medicine and knew how to stop the bleeding. The blood-soaked fabric in Shikamaru's grasp was nearing uselessness. He swapped them quickly, the crimson seeping through the pristine white cloth Naruto pressed against her.

"Sakura will need to remove the bullet," Naruto winced. "We just have to make sure she doesn't bleed to death before she gets here."

"How very gallant of you, to confront the Akatsuki in the fallen lady's name," Hidan remarked coldly. Even though Kakuzu's cold fingers still clutched his weapon, Zetsu's blade was still out in the open where Tenten had unwittingly dropped it. She made a move for it and barely dodged Hidan's swift jab when he reached it a half second before she did. The pitiful whimper that escaped her mouth would have embarrassed her if she wasn't so terrified.

"_Someone_ has to end your influence in this city," Kankurou countered, and Shikamaru tried not to wince. "I think getting rid of you would be doing a service for mankind. Anyone that would murder an innocent, unarmed woman doesn't deserve to live."

"You're already going to bring the wrath of Akatsuki down on your family for killing my associate. Don't make it worse."

"If I kill you and that piece of garbage over there," Kankurou pointed to the unconscious Zetsu, "no one will ever know what happened here tonight."

Hidan scowled. "You're pretty confident."

"I already got one out of three." Kankurou was still breathing hard from fighting Kakuzu but aside from his injured arm, he looked up to the challenge.

Hidan spat. "Finally, someone willing to get his hands dirty. I never thought a nobleman would be so obliging, Lord Kankurou."

Shikamaru's fingers went momentarily lax over Ino's wounds. He hadn't been present for the deaths of Asuma and his family. Kakuzu lay in a pool of scarlet, unmoving, and Shikamaru couldn't even say he was happy about that, even after all he'd done to him. He'd never seen someone die until tonight. Ino's blood was hot against his fingers and he remembered that she wasn't gone yet. Shikamaru watched her blue eyes flutter open at the mention of Kankurou's name. Her hand closed over his.

"Ino, don't move," Shikamaru commanded, surprised at the strength of her grip.

"He could die," Ino gasped. Her face was tight with pain. A tear rolled down her cheek as she watched Hidan and Kankurou circle each other cagily. She bit her lip to keep from crying out; she knew better than to distract him, but wanted him to know she wasn't dead, not yet. He didn't have to get hurt because of her.

_No one should_, Ino thought.

"Sai's going to get Doctor Sakura for you," Naruto reassured her, misreading her fear.

Ino blinked, barely hearing the words. Her eyes were fixed on the end of Hidan's rapier. The clash of steel barely registered, but she knew the fight still hadn't ended. Everything was all her fault; she should at least be seeing things through. She tried to sit up but Shikamaru's hand on her shoulder kept her down. Through her haze of anguish, she distantly registered that since marrying her he hadn't touched her until tonight, until—

_Until the last day of my life_, Ino realized. As she drifted closer to unconsciousness, she savored the warmth of Shikamaru's arms and a sweet, tingly numbness that settled into her limbs as she slid into the abyss.

-O-

Neji stared mutinously at his wine glass, which Jiraiya seemed to view as a wine bucket, or perhaps even a wine drum. The downside of indulging in alcohol so rarely meant that he didn't have a tolerance, but he was confident the amount he'd consumed would be viewed as plentiful even by the standards of a drunkard, a quality in his host he was beginning to clearly recognize.

"You seem to have nothing but good things to say about this man," Neji observed after another one of Jiraiya's grand litanies.

"It's a shame you never got to see why for yourself. You seem like the type to appreciate subtle, understated genius. I guess that's how he caught her eye. I think you'll agree with me that most noblemen are pretty uninspired: they know their money will get them what they want, so there's no reason to actually earn it. You and your uncle are the exception, working hard for the betterment of Roman prosperity."

Neji couldn't deny that he held the majority of his peers in contempt. "So I take it this blacksmith took full advantage of his education?"

Jiraiya nodded. "He was very well-read and talented. Fujimoto was devoted to his sponsor, and his sponsor's family had a marriage lined up for the young heir to a foreign princess. She wasn't necessarily against the arranged marriage, but her intended was just like every other nobleman she met. She neither liked nor disliked this young man, but meeting Fujimoto changed all that."

"I don't see how."

Jiraiya leveled a glance at Neji, his eyebrow raised. "You've never been in love, I take it."

Neji rolled his eyes, not caring if it was impolite because he knew his host would not take offense. The wine might have also had something to do with it. "Why do people keep asking me that?"

"You wouldn't understand unless you _have_ been, is merely what I'm saying," the silver-haired man said with a shrug. "It wasn't that the young man was lacking in any way, he just wasn't right for her. Arranged marriages take finances into account, but not the desires and temperaments of the participants."

Neji couldn't argue that. "So this indentured servant was caught in a compromising situation with this apparently foolish princess?"

Jiraiya smirked. "Hardly; Yukarin was uncommonly bright and engaging. She didn't fall prey to any elaborate scheme of his. Her intended was attempting to court her but since he grew up emotionally stunted and sheltered, he just couldn't inspire any passion in her despite his very genuine regard for her."

"She wasn't interested in such a fine match?" Neji's question was laced with derision. "She doesn't sound worth it to me."

"Yes, because you can't wait to settle down with whatever witless headache your uncle will undoubtedly pick for you," Jiraiya leveled a discerning look at Neji, who frowned. "Like all rich families, the nobleman relied on his servant to relay his messages and deliver their correspondence. Fujimoto saw far more of Yukarin than her intended ever did. She didn't know what to write in her letters to someone she barely knew, and asked for advice from the man who knew him best. This was never a sordid affair in any way. They were friends. They confided in him that they were starting to develop feelings for each other."

Neji winced inwardly. While he couldn't fathom the deluded actions of two people that fancied themselves in love, he knew this story couldn't possibly end well. "What happened?"

"Fujimoto was immediately expelled from the household onto the streets. The nobleman promptly ended the engagement after seeing to it that malicious rumors were started. She was, of course, disowned by her family and her name no longer mentioned amongst them. It's like she never existed. Had Fujimoto not married her and relocated, Yukarin would have died penniless on the streets."

"So Fujimoto's swords are so rare because he was blacklisted by a nobleman?"

Jiraiya gave Neji an unreadable look. "It wasn't just any nobleman that was spurned, Neji. It was your uncle. Hiashi made sure Fujimoto could never work in Rome and has been quietly buying up all of his blades and having them destroyed."

"What?" Neji stood abruptly and slammed his hands on the desk. "You accuse my uncle of such treachery?" He could understand Hiashi's actions had an illicit affair been happening under his nose, but Jiraiya had said no such thing. Two naïve and well-meaning people had tried to do the honest, right thing. Imagining his uncle dismissing a servant was simple enough, but without any actual crime, Hiashi had likely violated the contract he'd signed when Fujimoto became indentured to him. Now _that_ was unbelievable.

"Neji, your uncle was heartbroken," Jiraiya said sadly, shaking his head. "He very likely still is."

Neji saw sadness and pity in Jiraiya's eyes. "Just because you are a sentimental old man doesn't mean my uncle was." But it explained so, _so_ much.

"Neji, nothing went on between the two that couldn't have easily been diffused with some maturity. Any normal family would have 'redistributed' Fujimoto to the townhouse to work on business and that would have put a swift end to it. The amount of resources that had gone into Fujimoto's training would have ensured Hiashi was likely punished behind closed doors by his parents."

Lee popped into Neji's mind. It wasn't even the monetary commitment; the sheer amount of time it took was immense. Plus, similarly to Lee, Fujimoto was likely privy to sensitive business information and indispensible during negotiations.

"Your uncle disgraced one of Europe's most powerful royal families due to his little tantrum."

"My uncle is the master of social decorum," Neji reminded his host. "This doesn't sound like him."

"This was decades ago; he would never do something so indiscreet nowadays."

Self-control prevented Neji from gasping. "So that's why my uncle is so adamant Hinata and Haku marry each other. He wasn't able to unite the families and is still paying for the mistakes of his youth."

"Haku's father very nearly didn't become Grand Vizier because of his wife's sister," Jiraiya informed him. "But once he did he made trade rather difficult for your family. Hiashi blew everything out of proportion, that's why the scandal grew the way it did."

_Understatement_, Neji seethed. "There was no wrongdoing, at least nothing to warrant what actually happened."

"Yukarin was the only thing that his money could never buy. He caught a glimpse of a life he could have never imagined in the limited scope of his childhood. He only saw it as a lesser man stealing what was rightfully his. If you met a woman and fell in love with her, what would you do if your money and status didn't matter to her?"

"I'm not the type to fall in love," Neji said simply. "I hope for a match with an attractive woman who isn't annoying. I don't think that's asking too much."

"You're short-changing yourself." Jiraiya was trying very hard not to smile at Neji's complete naïveté. "And it's arrogant to assume you're immune to the very thing that nearly undid Hiashi. Love doesn't inspire logical and sound decision making, and it's hardly up to you whether or not you feel it. Just because someone doesn't _mean_ to hurt you doesn't necessarily make it hurt _less_."

For some reason, half a dozen misunderstandings between him and Tenten came to mind. Neji could see the wisdom in this statement. Tenten certainly didn't intend to carelessly reference his father's fate. _And it isn't always my intent to make him stomp off angrily after I've inadvertently insulted him…_

"Accidental offenses are a part of life," Neji conceded. "But forgive me if I have trouble believing what you just told me. It flies in the face of everything I know about my uncle, and I know him far better than you do."

Jiraiya shrugged and sighed. "Very few dare to talk about what happened and even fewer know the actual truth. I was a close associate of Fujimoto because of his skills as a blacksmith, but Lord Hiashi made sure he was kicked out of his guild. It sounds like something out of a romantic novel: a brilliant peasant saves a beautiful noblewoman from an arranged marriage…"

"…Where they live in poverty and squalor for the rest of their short lives," Neji continued.

"Fujimoto died only recently. His wife has been gone for awhile now."

At least this, Neji already knew. "Yes, their son is an orphan now."

Jiraiya's eyebrow raised but for a long moment he said nothing, merely studying the young nobleman sitting in front of him. "A son, you say?"

"For someone so well informed, I find it hard to believe you didn't know that." Jiraiya's lips gave a weird sort of quirk that Neji couldn't quite decipher. "Are you laughing at me?"

"What makes you think they have a son?"

"I met him," Neji insisted when Jiraiya merely grinned wider. "I've had several conversations with him. We even shared a short carriage ride."

Jiraiya laughed in earnest until the look of irritation and consternation on Neji's face was simply too much for him. After dabbing the tears at the corner of his eyes, he straightened up in his chair.

"Lord Neji, I hope this isn't too much of a shock to you, but Fujimoto and Yukarin never had a son."

All the breath in Neji's body left in a sudden rush: it was an unpleasant, constricted feeling deep in his chest. He tightly gripped the arms of his chair to hide his distress, but it must have been obvious on his face, because his host sent him a very sympathetic look.

"Why would he tell me such a lie?" Neji asked softly, to no one in particular.

"What was this mysterious man's name?"

"Tenten." The terse syllable was practically spat.

"Tenten," Jiraiya said again, something off in his tone. "Now that does make sense."

"You know him?"

"I know _of_ him," Jiraiya began slowly, "but it's not that simple."

A dark look came over the older man's face and Neji could tell he wanted to say something. For the first time, he saw traces of age and sadness. Neji knew his piercing eyes had extracted more than one or two unwilling confessions in the past, and had no problem fixing his gaze on his host. He'd already seen the crack in the armor and had always been taught to exploit it.

Neji's voice was soft but insistent. "How do you know Tenten, Lord Jiraiya?"

"Fujimoto and Yukarin never had a son," Jiraiya repeated, carefully avoiding Neji's eyes, "but they did have a daughter."

Neji wanted to say a hundred things and ask a hundred questions. _Tenten never mentioned a sister! But Tenten isn't really their son. Why would he lie about that? Why did I believe him? His grief seemed so real! What did he have to gain from—_

In a sudden epiphany that would have chopped his legs out from under him had he been standing, it suddenly came to him. Of everything he expected to discover to find out tonight, this was not something he could have anticipated. It overshadowed the epic drama Jiraiya had recounted earlier, in every way, this quiet little revelation. "A daughter, you said?"

Jiraiya nodded slowly.

"A daughter named Tenten."


	41. Recovery

La Verità Dolce

_Sonnie_

-O-

Despite the late hour, Neji hadn't left his study. He could scarcely remember the carriage ride home and was hardly aware of how he'd actually managed to make it upstairs. Everything passed by in a haze; his normally alert and observant nature had failed him utterly. He kept replaying the conversation he'd had with Jiraiya over and over again in his mind.

"_I'm not aware of any family the poor girl might have left besides some distant relations on her mother's side. None of them would want anything to do with her if they did know about her. She's probably better off without them, if the rumors are to be believed about Haku's father. I don't know anything about the young man she's marrying, but your cousin Hinata is going to be living in the Grand Vizier's household. She may be in danger."_

Neji had reprimanded Jiraiya for giving credence to malicious gossip and reminded him of his uncle's sterling reputation. If Hiashi had an inkling the older man was telling people such stories about him, he'd likely put a very permanent stop to it. Neji had a mind to go tell him at least a dozen times since he returned home, but something stopped him every time.

"_If that sword means anything to you, I suggest keeping a very close eye on it. Fujimoto swords are disappearing from esteemed private collections all over the city. Feel free to disregard my information; however, I urge you to follow my advice."_

Neji had given no indication that he'd heard, and was relieved when the door shut behind him. Safe within the familiar walls of his study, Neji realized that he wasn't truly "safe" anywhere if Hiashi didn't want him to be. For the first time he could recall, Neji felt vulnerable in his own rooms. He knew his uncle could hardly afford to have him killed, but there were plenty of ways to make him suffer—of this he was aware. Saddling him with some empty-headed rich girl was a very real possibility, or Hiashi might elect to bind him to some conniving, materialistic shrew. The fact that his uncle had a huge say in selecting the mother of his future children worried him immensely.

Neji took great care and lived a disciplined life. He didn't need some outside force uprooting all the hard work he put into it. Tenten was a very serious threat that could not only endanger Haku and Hinata's marriage but also his family's good name. Neji had originally found it odd Hiashi had her barred from the premises but realized that perhaps some older members of the household may recognize her if she resembled her mother. Neji couldn't say he found her particularly feminine, but then, he had in no way expected to find a female.

_Fujimoto and Yukarin had languished in poverty for years until misfortune and illness struck them down. Their daughter was left alone with no means of providing for herself, because her father had seen it necessary to educate her rather than find her a husband like a responsible father should. He had attempted to instill some admirable qualities, but they were unlikely to be appreciated in the countryside where most people couldn't even read. Most peasant girls are married by fourteen, an age Tenten has passed some time ago._

Shaking his head to clear himself of the lingering effects of Jiraiya's finest alcohol, he absently toyed with a small trinket on his desk. Hinata had brought him back a small fox statue from her trip to the Netherlands. Its fine craftsmanship won it coveted space more than any emotional value he attached to it, but he had acknowledged long ago that was the kind of person he was. His mother, long departed, had left behind a vast collection of collectables, but he found none of them appealing. His own father had urged him to at least keep one or two of them, but sentimentality never won out.

_I will not let my emotions stand in the way of anything that needs to be done. Tenten, your father's gallant efforts will not be enough to save you from me_.

-O-

Tenten barely registered Sai's slim fingers prying hers from her knife. Her hand was covered in something warm and sticky, and the dark-haired man tried not to wince when he got it all over himself. She watched his lips move without hearing a single thing he said. She fixed him with a glassy stare until he actually gripped her shoulder and shook.

"Tenten!"

"Sai, I think Tenten's still in shock." Naruto gently detached his older friend's concerned grip from her lest she pick her knife back up.

The burning in Sai's lungs had dulled to a deep ache that left him drained, and as the artist stared at the blood coating Tenten's skin—and now his own—he was filled with a sense of dread. "What happened after I left?"

Running a hand through his hair, Naruto looked around helplessly. Shikamaru was hovering anxiously over Sakura as she attempted to stabilize Ino. Kankurou was barely clinging to consciousness, but the nobleman had brushed off Naruto's attempts to help until he knew Ino was safe.

"Lord Sabaku and Tenten fought Kakuzu until he lost, and then Lord Sabaku fought Hidan. Kankurou managed to win, and just barely, but was seriously injured. Zetsu woke up and tried to finish him off. Tenten had no choice and used the knife Hidan had pulled out of his back. Tenten took a pretty hard blow to the head during the struggle and might need stitches, but it's nothing serious."

_Tenten might not ever be the same_, Sai thought. He realized it would have never occurred to him before he met her, to feel sorry for someone else for merely surviving, and his frown only deepened. _And Ino…_

"Kankurou is about two minutes away from passing out from blood loss, but keeps refusing medical care until he knows Ino's going to make it. We probably won't even know until she survives the night." Naruto's voice dropped. "_If_ she survives, that is. I want to find every single member of Akatsuki and make them pay."

The dark-haired artist changed the subject; too much blood had been spilt in his opinion, since all three Akatsuki members were dead and Ino and Kankurou were nearly there. "The master's okay?"

Naruto shrugged. "More or less, at least physically, but he's pretty shaken. You'd probably know better than I would; you've known him much longer than I have."

_Except that I wouldn't_, Sai admitted to himself. _I'm not good with interpreting emotions and Shikamaru isn't good at expressing them. Asuma's death did lasting damage but he hid it fairly well until tonight._

"The police should be here soon," Naruto informed him. "Help me get Kankurou to the carriage."

-O-

"Gaara, get your coat!"

Gaara lacked the experience to adequately console his sister when she flew howling and crying into his bedroom. Between the tears and the sobs, he gathered that something had happened to their brother and his presence was required immediately. He allowed her to pull him towards the door reluctantly. By the time they reached the foyer, he finally managed to calm her down enough that details began to emerge.

"I knew that party was a bad idea," Gaara couldn't resist saying, because it _was_. It was a testament to Temari's distress that she completely ignored his insult as she began to recount what happened. Gaara nodded distantly through party details in which he really took no interest, until a change in her voice alerted him to the fact she'd stopped talking about floral arrangements and the wine list.

"—And that was when the Akatsuki showed up."

"I thought Shikamaru wasn't associated with the guild."

"He's not. Akatsuki forced all the guests to leave except for the Naras and a few of his students. I didn't realize Kankurou wasn't with me until they locked us out. I hid nearby because I didn't want to leave without him."

"Where is he now?"

"Doctor Sakura is treating him at her clinic along with the others."

Gaara visibly relaxed. "You made it sound like he was dead."

"She's not sure if he will make it," Temari's voice was sharp. "And that's not even the point! You should be at his bedside."

"What good is that going to do if he's not even awake?"

Gaara backed up against the wall when he found Temari's finger in his face. "This could be our last night with our brother! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Gaara blinked and accepted the garment his servant offered wordlessly. He'd predicted for some time that his brother's interest in Shikamaru's wife would lead to trouble, but this was a unique situation that not even he could have foreseen. And now Temari was all caught up in the drama too. Gaara had been blessed with siblings who had been either discreet or distant up until now. He wondered if there was something about Rome that was bringing about all these unwelcome changes in them or maybe just the Nara family.

-O-

The sound of water coming to a boil of Sakura's wood stove jarred Sai from thought. Shikamaru was still being interrogated by the police and would likely spend the entire night with them. Tenten was confined to Sakura's bed; the pink-haired doctor feared a mild concussion and had Naruto split his time watching over her and Kankurou's condition to report any immediate changes. "Why did you send Naruto and Shikamaru away? Won't they be able to help you better than I can?"

"Don't sell yourself short," Sakura advised. She glanced at Ino sympathetically. "I'm not saying fault lies with Shikamaru, but Ino and Kankurou's injuries were indirect casualties of his feud with Akatsuki. The least he can do is deal with the police for me so I can work uninterrupted. There's nothing he can do for her here, at any rate."

Sai carefully placed each sterilized instrument on Sakura's cloth-covered tray. "And Naruto, then?"

"He's too emotional right now," Sakura informed him. "You're different."

"Different because I don't _have_ emotions?" Sai countered, a sharp edge to his normally flat tone.

Sakura gave him a pointed look. "You misunderstand. I've seen you upset before. You just don't turn into a useless idiot like Naruto does. I had to lecture him for ten minutes so he wouldn't run off and attempt to murder every member of the guild. Someone like that has no business being anywhere near a patient. He allows himself to be consumed by rage. Have you ever tried talking to him when he's angry? I need someone who can take direction. Anger makes you focus."

Narrowing his eyes, Sai watched her pick up a tiny pair of forceps. "How do you figure that?"

For a few minutes Sakura said nothing as she gently probed the wound in search of the bullet. Sai felt a tad green, watching rivulets of blood gush from her wound with each tiny movement. When the forceps finally emerged holding a tiny lump of lead, she examined it to see if it was intact.

"Anyone that's led your life is bound to pick up no small measure of resentment," Sakura observed absently, gaze still fixed on the crimson-coated bullet. She dropped it into a small dish and rinsed it carefully. Suddenly she lifted her green eyes to meet his. "I don't know details, but look at all you've accomplished in your effort to distance yourself from your former life. You're not even twenty."

An unfamiliar feeling pooled in his gut and he was hesitant to identify what it could signify. Pride? Contentment? Affection? He could understand the first two, as he was impressed at her deductions and pleased to have his accomplishments recognized, but the last one? He'd long ago conquered his dislike of her, going so far to say he truly didn't mind her company, but actively _liking_ her was a completely unfamiliar concept. The friendship Naruto spoke of was beginning to become a concept he could understand, or at the very least, recognize.

"I have to stitch the wound. Could you please bring the light closer? I need you to hold it still as possible, but you always have steady hands."

Lips twitching unconsciously at the compliment, Sai lifted the lamp as close as he dared. Ino had a sheet draped over her for modesty and the pristine white cotton was only a shade paler than her skin. His teacher's wife was a true, classic beauty. If the situation weren't so dire (and if it weren't in such blatantly poor taste), he would have sketched her in her morbid splendor.

Despite the rather wretched state of some of Sakura's clothing, her skills with a needle were unparalleled. Sai was fascinated at how she closed up the wound expertly, at the strange expressions she made as she concentrated. Sakura bandaged the wound and glanced up at him, surprised to find his eyes on her face.

"Please start boiling that pot of water for me," she instructed softly. "Once it's on the stove I'll need your help with Lord Sabaku."

Sai nodded mutely and spared a glance at Naruto shuffling back and forth between patients. Sakura had been wise to assign him his task—it required enough of his attention to take his mind off of being angry. Sai could practically see Naruto's eyes burning holes into Kankurou before Sakura instructed him to observe Tenten.

"I feel Lord Sabaku is going to have a hard recovery ahead of him. His ilk makes a notoriously poor patient, especially when they lead such busy lifestyles. Some noblemen are content to laze about during the day, but Kankurou is quite the active cavorter. He's always attending a play or a party, and often spends his days meeting with various writers and poets. He is a big supporter of the arts."

"I believe Naruto mentioned you met him last year?"

"Yes, someone tried to poison the poor man," Sakura said, wetting the handkerchief that had fused to the dried blood on Kankurou's chest. At least the nobleman had the foresight to stop the bleeding. "The official story is that he was targeted by a rival port owner."

"And what's the unofficial story?"

Sakura hissed as she peeled away the offending square of silk. "He got a little too friendly with another man's wife and he hired an assassin to poison his wine."

"Being friendly with married women is an ongoing theme of his, I suppose," Sai observed.

Sakura's forceps banged the table loud enough that Sai was surprised Naruto didn't emerge from the next room over.

"At least someone decided to care! This poor woman has been suffering for months because of her husband. I saw the bruises on her whenever I came to visit. I didn't speak up because I've dealt with battered wives in the past and trying to get involved does more harm than good. I know now that he wasn't the cause of them, but all Shikamaru had to do was ask her what was wrong."

"Then wouldn't all she'd have to do was ask for help?" Sai countered before he could help himself.

Sakura was practically snarling. "It's not always so simple! When was the last time _you_ asked for help?"

Sai opened his mouth to retort automatically but carefully slid it shut. She had a point. If his life was in danger, he wouldn't risk even further harm coming to him by introducing an additional liability—namely another person—into things. He would rely on himself, as he always had, because there was no one else he trusted more. Ino had no real friends to speak of, and Sai knew for a fact she felt responsible for the wellbeing of the servants and Shikamaru's students. She had taken on her burden partially to keep him safe.

It struck Sai suddenly that Ino trusted him more than she trusted her own husband. She'd asked him to fetch her ingredients and he'd mixed something up to help her cover he bruises. Whenever there was an important appointment, she told _him_, not Shikamaru. Sai knew his teacher had no experience with sword fighting, but he hadn't even attempted to protect his wife the way that Naruto, Tenten, Kankurou, and even he had. His hand flexed and he could still feel the imprint of the wine bottle he'd thrown earlier that night.

At Sai's continued silence, Sakura cleared her throat awkwardly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you," Sakura apologized. "It's just—"

"Every year, the Académie des Beaux-Arts in France has a gallery show widely considered the most important annual art event in Europe," Sai said quietly. "I've wanted to go ever since I started painting, but Shikamaru says I should focus on what Italian painters are doing. He never allows me the time off to attend. Ever since she found out, Ino has had her former French tutor scour the newspapers to send me every review they publish."

For the first time he could remember, Sai actually stammered. "Ino, she—she makes sure I'm okay when Shikamaru overworks me. She buys my favorite kind of bread from the baker, even though it's more expensive. She mixes dried rose petals with the cedar she puts in my linen closet because it reminds me of the house I worked at before my brother died. Well, she doesn't know the last part, really, I just mentioned that it smelled pleasant, once. I can't really even say that I like her very much because sometimes I really don't, but I would…_miss_ her. I definitely would."

He experienced it then, an odd and unfamiliar ache in his chest when Sakura gave him a dazzling smile. He wondered if she felt it too, because suddenly her cheeks turned pink and she stared quite fixedly at Kankurou's wound. The emotions he'd been suppressing since his brother had died were starting to leak out. He was drained, overwhelmed, and slightly giddy at having evaded death. It felt good to get a second chance. He only hoped Kankurou and Ino were so lucky.

-O-

_I am a murderer._

Still afraid to meet Naruto's eyes, Tenten stared intently at the wall beside her bed. There was blood drying underneath her nails but she didn't want to trouble anyone; Sakura and Sai were fixing up Kankurou and Ino, and Naruto was watching over her to make sure she wasn't more seriously injured. He'd shut the door to give the doctor some privacy, but it only served to make both of them more anxious.

Tenten was curious as to why it wasn't Naruto out there with Sakura, but wisely decided against asking. She wasn't sure if she would be able to talk to him normally again—wasn't sure if _he_ would be able to talk to _her_ normally again. She was a killer; she should be in jail! At least that's what she always thought. She knew she'd only picked up the knife to save someone else, but Akatsuki was powerful. What if they retaliated? It was clearly self-defense, but Tenten hadn't ever really expected to have to ever take a life, even though her father raised her to be far from helpless.

_One word from Lord Kankurou and the police didn't question me any further. They just stared at all the blood on my hands—_literal blood_—but didn't arrest me. Zetsu was going to kill him if I didn't do something! I didn't even think, I just acted, and now a man is dead because of me. An evil man who was hurting Ino for the past few months…no one even knew it was happening. _

Naruto's insistent, tapping feet managed to briefly penetrate her despair. "Tenten, I can't tell if you're awake or not when your back is facing me. Sakura doesn't want you to fall asleep. She said if you got hit hard enough, you might not wake up."

Feeling his gaze burn holes into her back, Tenten relented and flopped over. Her aching muscles protested the sudden movement but she managed to swallow down a groan. Instead of the revulsion or pity she expected to see in Naruto's gaze, she found only concern.

"I might not wake up? So would I die in my sleep or just continue sleeping until I died?" Tenten hoped Naruto didn't think she was teasing. Her potential prognosis was rather alarming. In her mind it was merely a bump on the head.

"That's something you can ask Sakura," Naruto grumbled. When Tenten started to get up, he shot off his chair and motioned for her to lie back down. "She said you need to stay put."

"Can you at least poke your head out and check on them?" Tenten asked sweetly. "I don't want to get in the way."

"Neither do I."

Tenten was surprised by how uncharacteristically churlish his voice was. She thought back to her earlier question and actually posed it to herself: why was Sai helping Sakura and not Naruto?

Perhaps sensing her confusion, Naruto shifted uncomfortably. "She doesn't think I handle myself well under stress. I guess tonight was proof of that. I nearly got killed trying to rush at Hidan." Naruto could tell from the expression on Tenten's face that she was thinking the same thing. "I guess you and Kankurou are just cut out to be heroes."

Tenten's arm shot out faster than Naruto ever thought possible. Her nails dug into his wrist and she yanked him off the stool. He nearly landed on top of her, his hands managing to grab the sheets and brace his weight before they collided painfully.

"Naruto, there was nothing glamorous about what we did—about what we were forced to do. Our lives were in danger. Kankurou almost died and Ino very well still may. Killing someone to protect your loved ones doesn't make you a hero. Please don't think it does. I know you want to be Hinata's champion, but you might find that laying down your sword really would be the best answer. Hinata won't like you cutting down her family members just so you two can run off and live happily ever after. Have you ever thought of that?"

Naruto could feel his cheeks heating up. "It's not like I want it this way—"

"The _second_ you learned I could fight you begged me to teach you; you didn't even stop to consider things first. I'll admit that I didn't either. But now…" Tenten trailed off but did not let her gaze drop, "now you're going to do some serious thinking. You were fighting for your life tonight. The situation was dire. And you couldn't even remember the basics I taught you. You didn't panic, but you couldn't control yourself. Hidan would have shot you if Sai hadn't thrown that bottle at him."

"I can't believe you're trying to talk me out of this after all this time." Naruto was a combination of annoyed and defeated.

"I told you from the beginning this was not a great idea," Tenten reminded him. "But I share some blame for not talking you out of it."

At the expression on Naruto's face, Tenten raised a hand to silence him. "Hiashi has grounds to terminate his contract with Shikamaru; after tonight, you might not even get within ten miles of Hinata, let alone anywhere close enough to mount a 'rescue.' There are probably army bases less protected than his compound. He barely even lets her leave."

At that, Tenten crossed her arms and shifted back over on her side to stare at the wall. She missed the thoughtful look that slowly transformed Naruto's expression from sad to hopeful.


	42. Motives

La Verità Dolce

_Sonnie_

-O-

"Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?" Sakura's voice was quiet. She didn't glance up as she began to clean her instruments.

"For saving them," Sai clarified.

"I'd be a rather poor doctor if I didn't at least try," Sakura said archly, but it lacked her usual bite.

"I mean—" Sai mentally cursed his inability to verbally express any feeling besides contempt. In the rare moments he felt anything else, it made it exceedingly difficult to explain how he felt. "Aside from the fact a man would be dead, if Kankurou died, I'm fairly certain Shikamaru's career as a painter would be over." _And with it, mine as well._

"I get the impression Kankurou will be gracious to Shikamaru when he wakes up, at least for Ino's sake." Sakura's voice was dry. "Naruto makes Lord Sabaku sound absolutely heroic."

"He _was_, though," Sai admitted. "Kankurou _was_ amazing. So was Tenten. At least that's what Naruto told me. I missed the exciting parts, but I'm rather glad that I did. He's much better suited for action than I am."

"You're full of surprises tonight," Sakura remarked, giving him an unreadable look.

"I'm sure it's because you heard me say more words in the past five minutes than you have in the past five months. I'm still rattled after everything that's happened tonight; I'll return to normal tomorrow."

"Likely," Sakura agreed wryly. "You know, you've changed a lot recently. You probably hate that."

"Yes…and no." He had very nearly lost his life and saw no reason to lie at that particular moment. "It's true, I don't like change, but I'm a better artist for it, and hopefully a better person. I realized I could learn a lot from people I'd always perceived to be inferior. Of course, near-death experiences tend to put things into perspective, so I'm told, but as a doctor, I'm sure you have them every day."

Sai wondered if he said the wrong thing because he could have sworn Sakura almost looked sad for a moment. She was still mentally over-stimulated but physically drained—the hours she'd spent saving two lives left her dead on her feet, and for several minutes Sai would have sworn she'd leave it and not say anything. To his amazement she slumped into the chair next to him like a marionette with cut strings.

"I'm hardly wise," Sakura confessed suddenly. "I chose this profession for the wrong reasons. I was introduced to a young doctor when I was fifteen. He had just finished his studies and was looking for an assistant. His name was Kakashi. I was infatuated and saw a completely selfish opportunity. How special I would be: a lady doctor, can you imagine such a thing? I craved his approval and recognition of my intellect, but mostly I just wanted him to fall in love with me as hopelessly as I had fallen in love with him. I ran away from home because of a man, and it was the best and worst thing I ever did."

It was hard to imagine Sakura having any such aspect to her personality. To think of her having any egotistical motivation at all was a bit of a revelation. It seemed he learned the most about her when she was healing, and it dawned on him that what she was doing was as much for her own benefit as for others. What began as a self-centered pursuit was now her path of penance.

"Kakashi thought he was invincible. I did, too. And when he died he left me all alone in a foreign country to treat an outbreak he arrogantly thought he was immune to, I realized how foolish I'd been to count on him. Suddenly, I didn't have to worry about being good enough or smart enough. There was no man whose love and approval I needed to earn; he was dead, and I would be too if I didn't grow up. Glory meant nothing all alone in a strange place. I emerged a woman I could be proud of, but very different from the girl I used to be."

"That sounds…rather thankless," Sai mentioned tactfully, trying to find a word that wouldn't shatter their tentative peace.

Sakura hummed in agreement. "Important occupations often are. But before you get defensive, I think art is very important. It's a way of sharing ideas and culture. Naruto draws because he can't help himself, because he _needs_ to. I'm sure you're the same. Creative types have varied personalities but that part never really changes. It's a way of expressing oneself in a world where you can't always rely on words."

Growing increasingly uncomfortable with how exposed Sakura was making him feel, Sai shrugged evasively. The doctor wasn't intimidating in the physical sense (unless she was about to put her fist in someone's eye) but she was shoving him through the emotional wringer without any idea how much it was affecting him. She talked about feelings so casually, as if this was something that _everybody_ did.

He was considering how to ask her to stop when a loud racket outside nearly made Sai tip out of his chair. He pursed his lips meekly but decided after everything Sakura had done for him that night, he could at least answer the door while she tried to relax. Upon opening it he was nearly barreled over by Temari and Gaara (mostly the former, as the latter simply took advantage of the opening his sister made for him).

Sakura was too tired to stand, barely had the energy to sigh. She'd been expecting this. "I know why you're here, but I won't have a prognosis for you until he survives the night. I'm sorry you came all this way, but there isn't a whole lot I can tell you."

Gaara gave Temari a look that clearly conveyed that he agreed with Sakura. Temari was nowhere close to backing down, though. The blood-stained towels that Ino and Kankurou had soaked through were still wet, even though they were set aside to be discarded the following morning.

"You're just finishing up? What took so long?"

"I had to sew up Lady Ino, first," Sakura explained. "It took longer than expected."

"Why did you treat her before Kankurou? It's _her_ fault that my brother is hurt in the first place!"

Sakura still didn't rise from her chair but the look on her face could have cowed the Pope himself. "Your brother risked his life _because_ Ino got hurt. The authorities didn't think there was a credible threat until they'd received _four_ separate complaints from other guests. Someone of your social standing could have brought help a lot sooner had you actually gone to the police instead of cowering uselessly outside. So if we're following your particular brand of blaming logic, maybe this is _your_ fault."

Gaara held up his hand when Temari opened her mouth to retort. "I can see there's nothing to be gained from staying here. We'll come back tomorrow for a proper visit. Thank you, Doctor Sakura." He nodded at Sai and paused, eyes tracing the artist's face with careful scrutiny.

"Sai, I'll inform the Hyuuga family first thing tomorrow that the portrait may be postponed indefinitely depending on Shikamaru's legal and emotional state. If they elect to toss out the contract we will compensate you for your time. I have only a minor favor to ask in return—a small commission—if that would be agreeable. The details will be forthcoming. I foresee that your instructor will be indisposed for awhile but he does regard your talent highly."

Sai didn't know what to say but luckily Gaara didn't expect much in the way of a response. It was clear the late hour was taking its toll on everyone. The red-haired noble ushered his sister outside and into the waiting carriage. Despite her run-in Sakura's eyes still flashed warmly when she caught Sai's equally weary gaze.

"Shikamaru isn't a disgraced painter quite yet, I guess," Sakura's voice was gently prodding, trying to coax another bit of emotion from him. He was so exhausted not even the promise of a wealthy client could rouse his excitement. Sai could only nod numbly, offering her the weakest of smiles. As if she understood, Sakura averted her eyes, but saw the corners of her mouth turn up slightly.

-O-

Shikamaru sank into his mattress, knowing full well that sleep wouldn't come easily, if at all. He thought after Asuma died he lost the ability to be so utterly taken by surprise. He had tried so hard to rebuild his sense of security and to have it ripped away a second time was almost too much to bear. He was running out of people to lose. His students risked their lives for him, and Ino had practically given hers up. He had been too crippled by fear and surprise, and now he was wallowing in despair and self-pity.

He'd spent several years with Ino and had never known the pleasure of going to sleep beside her and waking up to her the next morning. He'd never gotten to unpin her hair or unbutton her gown or see her blush on their wedding night. They were all things he'd wanted to do so long ago, things he'd suppressed and forgotten in his campaign to erase his feelings for her. He merely thought he'd never do these things, but now he _knew_. The sheets beside him would continue to remain cold and she would never join him now.

The mere suggestion of visiting her at the clinic was immediately rejected. Shikamaru knew he'd just get in the way and Sakura very likely didn't want to see him. Kankurou was there and he risked running into the nobleman's family; Temari turned his stomach and assailed him with a fresh wave of guilt. He hadn't done anything improper, but the memory of every time he'd badmouthed or humiliated his wife in front of her made him feel even more unworthy.

The evening had brought a catharsis he hadn't earned. Every destructive feeling he'd poured into Ino turned out to be unfounded. He could finally let go of the poison he'd deliberately injected into every one of their encounters. Only the thought of Ino betraying his trust was able to call forth the malice he'd spent years cultivating. He was normally not inclined to hold grudges, but every morning when he woke, it was his first thought: _I married the woman I loved and she's not who I thought she was_.

But Shikamaru was now aware that she was. She proved it to him in blood. She suffered to preserve the existence they'd built, although it was only arguably built together. They lived separate lives—he made sure of that—but she still fought for his. Akatsuki hurt him terribly, but they'd hurt her too. The only reason she'd given up trying to clear her name was because she assumed, assumed _correctly_, that he'd never believe her story.

In his mind, Shikamaru recalled the sound of Hidan's weapon clearly, distinctly remembered bracing himself for the pain of the gunshot he never endured. He'd never felt so helpless watching the blood literally gush out of her, pouring down her skin and saturating her gown. She was so small (_she couldn't have that much blood, how did it keep coming?_) and fragile and he hadn't noticed that about her in years, how sensitive and vulnerable she let herself be around him. He'd hardened himself towards her but he never failed to hurt her feelings, even after years of his callous behavior. After seeing him at his worst Ino still loved him, and it made him more undeserving than ever.

_Even if she recovers, she has no reason to stay married to me. Divorces are rarely granted, but since we never consummated the marriage it could be annulled. She could put all the misery I forced her to suffer through behind her. _

Despite not getting along, Ino and Sai basically ran Shikamaru's life. He highly doubted he could rely on his apprentice to also make sure his clothing was presentable, his meals were edible, and his transportation ready. He'd normally ask Tenten to take on those types of domestic tasks if Ino were indisposed but after tonight and all she'd done for him, he wasn't sure if he could bring himself to. He hadn't been able to lift a finger for Ino while Tenten was currently undergoing treatment after picking up a sword to defend them both.

_It's not like I'll have any students in the morning_, Shikamaru reflected morosely. _All of the rich ones will abandon me immediately, and that's the vast majority. Sai could find another position easily based on his talent. Naruto's sponsor Jiraiya can surely secure him an apprenticeship elsewhere. Tenten might just tag along with Naruto; Sakura seems to like her and could probably find her a job. The servants will flee and I'll be as alone as I deserve._

Despite his earlier expectations, Shikamaru could feel sleep beginning to blur his thoughts. He wondered how Ino could have possibly felt more tired than he did at that moment, crushed by guilt and regret and failed expectations. Ino had spent every day with the knowledge that Akatsuki had ruined the life she'd been looking forward to and she was powerless to change the mind of the one person who'd once vowed to love her. He wondered how she felt going to sleep every night like that, and how she could possibly find it in her to get up the next morning. He knew if Ino could find that strength, he would also have to.

-O-

The parchment clenched in Neji's hand was starting to bleed ink into his palm and he viciously threw the note onto his desk in disdain. Shikamaru had been a mistake, the portrait premature. It was highly probable the port deal was in ruins. Once Kankurou recovered, the siblings would likely leave Neji and Rome far behind. Shikamaru was facing a scandal and his wife was likely on her deathbed. There no mention of the painter's students, but Neji realized Gaara had probably not thought it important to him.

And it was important, Neji realized. Not necessarily Tenten's happiness, but her health. He didn't want her physically harmed, but she just had to know she couldn't get away with deceiving him. Revealing her secret in public would ruin her and place her in danger, but revealing it in private would put an end to every single one of her self-righteous little tirades. She wouldn't be able to make him feel bad once he pointed out that she'd been lying to him for months. The idea of deconstructing her belief that she was somehow better than him took the edge off his anxiety.

It wouldn't be seemly to visit her in the clinic (if indeed she was even there), nor would he be able to call upon the Nara household in the near future. He needed _her_ to come to _him_ somehow, although Hiashi's firm stance against her presence at the estate complicated that. She would be suspicious of any outright summons anyway; a straightforward invitation simply wouldn't do.

_How can I lure her out when last night's events will surely have her guarding her security more tightly than ever? No purely selfish motivation will tempt her…_

The fox statue on Neji's desk caught his eye, and with it came a minor epiphany: cousins. He almost smiled at the sudden sense of relief he felt. Feeling nothing but serene, Neji began penning a letter to Haku.

-O-

Sunlight shining on Sai's face slowly woke him, and he dared to crack an eye open once he realized he was in an unfamiliar place. He was sprawled face-down across one of Sakura's sickbeds and few feet to his left, Sakura had similarly draped herself over another in an equally ungainly fashion. Her breathing was loud—borderline snoring—and she was drooling onto the sheets. In the place of familiar criticisms, one thought managed to finalize: she was a _very_ sound sleeper. She hadn't even taken off her shoes and her limbs were dangling over the edges.

_Sakura doesn't even have a blanket_, Sai realized. He managed to stand on unsteady feet, pulling his blanket off his shoulders and laying it across her haphazardly. No matter how he arranged it, he couldn't really cover _any_ of her limbs adequately because of her positioning. Shrugging, Sai found his appetite had returned and a quick search of the clinic made it clear it contained no food. He knew Sakura, Naruto, and Tenten would likely wake and find themselves hungry as well. After all they'd done, he couldn't exactly come back with food for one.

_This friendship thing is complicated and annoying. That's why money is so convenient: once you pay them, you're no longer indebted. You can't exactly put a price on someone risking their life for you. I don't even know what they would want to eat, or if they even eat at this hour. _

Sai wasn't much of a cook, but he did buy most of his own food. Chouji prepared excellent dishes but they were too heavy for his tastes. A dozen jokes could be made about his preference for bland and boring flavors but he couldn't bring himself to care. He ate very little meat, a luxury that was abundantly available at the Nara estate. He knew he should probably take advantage (after all the cost of his room and board was phenomenal) yet didn't enjoy eating with the household staff.

After a quick round at the market, Sai settled on a fresh-baked loaf of wheat bread (a step up from the cheap barley variety he normally purchased), a pot of honey, a small jar of quince jam, a bushel of apples, and a bottle of milk. It was rather extravagant fare for him, but the price was of no consequence, especially after the night they all had. When he arrived back at the clinic, he found the Sabaku siblings disembarking their carriage.

True to her word, the doctor led Temari upstairs and gave her professional opinion. Kankurou would have to stay at the clinic because moving him was unwise; he was at high risk for infection and his stitches would be in danger of tearing if he attempted anything more strenuous than lying around. Sakura didn't tell Temari that she suspected Kankurou would behave much better if Ino were close by—he'd have to set a good example.

Sai put a kettle on the same stove he'd used last night to boil water for Ino's surgery. Naruto had cleaned up while he was gone but took a keen interest in the groceries he'd returned with. Tenten had taken a seat next to him, uncharacteristically quiet. The food was divided swiftly, and to Sai's surprise, Temari and Sakura quickly joined them. Even Gaara was eating, having fastidiously separated the crust from the bread.

"Where's Master Shikamaru?" Tenten finally asked, breaking the silence.

"He's probably seeking legal counsel," Sakura mused. She still had a pink mark on her cheek from her sheets, so she mustn't have been up too long before Temari and Gaara arrived. "Even though he didn't hurt anyone, everything's going to come down on him somehow, I'm sure of it."

Gaara frowned. "I don't know much about Akatsuki, being from Venice. I thought they were merely a guild."

"No one knows much about them; none willing to talk, at any rate." Sai offered neutrally.

"Perhaps Lord Hyuuga could tell us something," Temari mused. "I'm sure we wouldn't get the whole story—whatever that is—but it might shed some light on their origins and motivations."

Sakura spread a spot of jam on her bread thoughtfully. "There's a rumor circulating that Akatsuki had something to do with the disgraced Uchiha family, but it wouldn't be proper of me to pry, since one of them is a patient of mine."

Sai listened to this exchange, anxiety slowly starting to gnaw at him. He hadn't seen or communicated with Sasuke in months. He knew the young Uchiha was biding his time and would likely be doing something rather stupid and foolhardy in the near future. With Kabuto running around Rome unfettered and Orochimaru's visit imminent, it was practically a guarantee.

"I hope Lord Hyuuga doesn't decide to cancel the portrait. It's nearly finished. I mean, it'd be a shame." Tenten managed to keep the apprehension out of her voice. A thousand worries raced through her mind, and being tied to such a debacle so early in her budding career wasn't going to make her life any easier. It wasn't her most immediate concern, but it had firmly rooted itself in her mind. She knew her fellow students had similar fears.

"I expect we'll know their decision by the end of the day," Sai replied. "We can only wait."

"Perhaps they'll wait until they know Lady Ino's fate." Gaara voiced the unspoken fear they'd all been feeling. He and Temari were certainly not as invested as Sakura and Sai, but it was becoming clear that Kankurou's recovery would rely heavily on the blonde patient upstairs. She, like Kankurou, had shown no sign of waking, and her survival was far from assured. .

"So what was that commission you mentioned?" Sai asked suddenly, changing the subject. It was about as tactful as he normally was, that is to say not very subtle at all, but it was a welcome distraction.

"I need a portrait copied. Perhaps you could make it larger and adjust it a bit." Gaara turned to Naruto. "Not to diminish the service you rendered, but Sai was not made available to me when I first approached Shikamaru. I was just hoping for his input."

Reaching into his pocket, Gaara withdrew the portrait Naruto had sketched for him months prior. He had folded it into quarters, and Naruto met Sai's eyes briefly to convey mutual disdain (why did people always fold art?—what was _wrong_ with them?) but had been smart enough to place another sheet of paper on top so it wouldn't smudge.

Sai dropped it as if it burned him, and Gaara luckily snapped it up before it hit the ground. Sakura gasped. Tenten nearly dumped tea in her lap.

"I know her." Sai, Sakura, and Tenten spoke at the same time. Naruto looked confused and Sai mentally rolled his eyes. Even after drawing her portrait for Gaara, Naruto hadn't remembered meeting her! Sai decided to bite his tongue and spare his fellow student the humiliation.

Gaara nearly choked on his tea. "All of you do?"

Sai spoke first. "You're not going to find her, though. Publish this portrait and she'll go even deeper into hiding. Lord Orochimaru is looking for her."

"I sent her to Jiraiya's household to get a job, but I heard that fell through." Sakura looked worried. "That was over a month ago. She didn't ask me for any help since then."

"Lord Hyuuga is looking for her, too. He said she's been accused of treason." Tenten lowered her eyes. "She was one of the first people I met when I came to Rome. She's so kind. I can't see how she's guilty."

Sai knew all about the alleged missing state secrets from his conversations with the Uchihas but said nothing. He was not in any way involved with Akatsuki but the Uchiha family could not exactly say the same, and he _had_ been involved with them. Sai just wanted it all behind him, to distance himself from his bad choices. He glanced over at Tenten and saw emotions warring on her face. She was drumming her fingers on the table restlessly and realized that all eyes were on her.

Taking a deep breath, Tenten finally spoke. "I don't know Jou very well…and even though I doubt it, she very well may be guilty of all that. But I _do_ know Lord Hyuuga. A few weeks ago he tried to run her down with a rapier. I'm not sure he meant to kill her, but her wellbeing wasn't any concern of his. I'm not sure why he's trying to find her."

"She's related to a servant or employee of his," Sai offered, finally caving. Ignoring the looks he got, he persisted. "Neji wants to get rid of her before her connection to his household becomes public. There are also…_rumors_ about her, probably untrue, but they're equally damaging as the treason charge. Lord Gaara, you and Neji are looking for the same woman, but I don't think he realizes that yet. If you ever want to see her again, you'd better hope you find her first."


End file.
